


Flash Point

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, First Time, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Судьба иногда ведет себя очень странно и сводит вместе полные противоположности.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в соавторстве с Птичка на проводе

\- Беллс, хватит дрыхнуть, - Том пихает меня в плечо, и я поднимаю голову со своего согнутого локтя, сонно моргая и глядя в сторону доски, где мистер Доунсон составляет использованные колбы и мензурки в ящик.  
\- Что, уже все? - я заправляю прядь волос за ухо для лучшего обзора, чувствуя, что пара волосков все-таки приклеилась ко лбу от позы. Вот черт.  
\- Да, ты все проспал, - усмехается Том, собирая мои тетради и книги со стола, - он, кстати, услышал твой храп.  
\- И что сказал? - я забираю свои лекции из рук Тома и сую их в сумку.  
\- Ничего, - пожимает плечами Том, наблюдая за моими руками – я сливаю раствор из колбы Фаворского и стряхиваю остатки на пол.  
\- Нахрена она тебе? - удивляется Том, глядя, как я засовываю ее в свою сумку.  
\- Я сделаю из нее бульбулятор.  
\- А не проще сделать бульбулятор из пластиковой бутылки? - хмыкает он, подавая мне книги.  
\- Совсем нет, Томас, поэтому ты и списываешь на каждой контрольной у меня, пустоголовый ты идиот, - усмехаюсь я и поднимаюсь со стула, щелкая Тома по лбу.  
\- Конечно, ты же никогда у меня не списываешь, - ворчит он.  
\- Тут уже все готово, только используй, как ты не понимаешь?  
\- И как ты объяснишь исчезновение...?  
Его перебивает звон стекла – ящик с колбами с моего стола упал на пол, и я сдерживаю улыбку, с наигранным ужасом глядя Тому в глаза:  
\- Том, твою мать!  
Том смотрит на меня с выражением «Какого хрена?!», и я улыбаюсь, слыша голос мистера Доунсона:  
\- Никто не поранился? Аккуратней, стекло очень острое. - Я слышу его шаги и быстро изображаю серьезное выражение на лице.  
\- Мистер Доунсон, извините, я... не знаю, как так вышло, - бормочет Том, глядя в глаза преподавателя – я, за спиной Доунсона, чуть не сгибаюсь пополам от смеха. - Я уберу...  
\- Встретимся в буфете, - машу Тому и выскакиваю за аудитории, смеясь уже в коридоре.  
Прекрасно, когда есть друг, готовый взять вину на себя ради общего блага. Не знаю, почему я только сегодня додумался стащить колбу? Наверное, потому что сон, где я раскуриваю траву из нее, приснился только на лекции. Да я почти Менделеев!  
\- Мистер Беллами!  
Я замираю на месте и медленно разворачиваюсь на сто восемьдесят градусов, встречая нахмуренное лицо профессора Харольда.  
\- Добрый день, профессор, - я натягиваю милую улыбку, хотя она почему-то никогда с ним не срабатывает.  
\- Не такой уж он и добрый, раз я вижу вас без проекта в руке, который вы намеривались сдать еще две недели назад.  
\- Профессор Харольд, тут такое дело... - начинаю я и закусываю губу, не зная, как продолжить под его грозным взглядом. Чертов упрямый осел, мог бы уже давно поставить зачет ни за что, как поставил его Джоан. Наверняка, отсосала старому извращенцу! Я оценивающе оглядываю его тело, и меня едва не тошнит на его черный галстук в красную полоску от одной только мысли. - Моя мама... она готовила обед и принесла мне немного на пробу, а я как раз работал над проектом и... - Профессор выгибает бровь, и я начинаю тараторить еще быстрей. - В общем, она как-то неудачно запнулась за мой ковер и все выплеснула на стол, - заканчиваю я, честными глазами уставившись на профессора. - Где лежал проект, - добавляю я, облизнув губы. - И теперь он испорчен, и я пытаюсь его восстановить.  
\- Проект нужно было сдать в электронном виде, - плоским голосом произносит профессор. Черт, действительно, что ли в электронном? Тогда какого хрена я купил ватманы?  
\- Ну, я и говорю, она пролила все на ноутбук, и теперь он не работает, а я пытаюсь восстановить память.  
\- Ваша память, мистер Беллами, действительно оставляет желать лучшего, - недовольным тоном говорит профессор, и я чуть морщусь. - Я даю вам времени до конца этой недели, и если в следующий понедельник на моем столе не будет лежать ваша работа, я обещаю вам, мистер Беллами, вы вылетите из этого университета, в который попали по нелепой случайности. Хорошего вам дня, - он чуть кивает головой и отходит от меня, а я, поджав губы, показываю его спине средний палец.  
И нахрена мне дома пять ватманов?..  
Быстро, чтобы больше никто не смог остановить меня, я направляюсь в буфет и занимаю очередь за третьекурсником. Иногда, я тоже думаю, какого черта делаю здесь, и не стоит ли мне бросить учебу и рвануть в кругосветное путешествие автостопом. Нет, ну прелесть же? Увидеть мир забесплатно. Приезжаешь в город на попутке, отрабатываешь в кафе за полноценный обед и идешь смотреть достопримечательности. Спать в палатке можно. На следующий день – в другой город. Красота...  
Очередь медленно, но проходит, и я наблюдаю за буфетчиком, накладывающим салат в мою тарелку.  
\- Что, Тедди, подрочил на мой бутерброд сегодня? - улыбаюсь я, заглядывая за прилавок, чтобы в очередной раз оценить его задницу.  
\- Все для тебя, любовь моя, - кисло улыбается Тед, ставя тарелку на мой поднос. - Подарок ожидает тебя между помидором и листком салата.  
\- Ммм, - тяну я, - вот что я люблю! - я напеваю мелодию из рекламы «Макдональдса».  
\- Вали уже есть, Мэтт, - хмыкает Тед, переводя внимание на стоящую за мной девушку.  
\- Вечно ты меня отшиваешь, - бормочу я, продвигаясь дальше по прилавку. - А ты ведь даже представления не имеешь, на что я способен!  
\- Ты языком способен чесать, - усмехается Тед, накладывая макароны в тарелку.  
\- И не только чесать, Тедди, - ухмыляюсь я, - языком я могу еще облизывать, дразнить и...  
\- Я рада твоим способностям, но не мог бы ты заткнуться – ты мне сейчас аппетит испортишь!  
Я перевожу взгляд на девушку рядом с собой и хмурюсь:  
\- Ты вообще, что здесь делаешь? Ты, когда заходила в здание – табличку не читала? Это факультет химии. Химии! Химическую завивку делают по другому адресу.  
\- Родной мой, я тут отучилась два года.  
\- Значит, ртом отлично работаешь, да? - смеюсь я.  
\- Да как ты...?  
\- И я тебе точно не родня, - добавляю я, - у меня стерв в родне нет.  
\- Мэтт, иди отсюда, пожалуйста, - Тед выразительно смотрит на меня, склонив голову набок.  
\- Сегодня в полночь у тебя, как обычно? - я, игриво дернув бровями, улыбаюсь ему.  
\- Господи... - выдыхает девчонка.  
\- Иди уже, - качает головой Тед.  
\- Завидуешь – завидуй молча, - хмыкаю я, глянув на девчонку, и направляюсь искать свободное место.  
Интересно, что на самом деле думает Тед о моем с ним заигрывании? Я снова окидываю его взглядом и улыбаюсь: мне нравятся его волнистые темные волосы до подбородка, которые он то и дело убирает за ухо, когда склоняется над накладными; прямой нос, карие глаза и темно-розовые губы. Мне всегда было интересно, что он делает, чтобы они принимали такой цвет и выделялись на его чуть бледном лице?  
Но больше всего я обожаю его задницу. Такая задница – одна на целый факультет, и не смотреть на нее, когда он склоняется за чем-нибудь – просто невозможно. Да даже когда он просто стоит ко мне спиной – я пялюсь на нее, и не могу отвести взгляд, представляя, как сжимаю ее в ладонях и чувствую упругие мышцы, как прижимаюсь к нему...  
\- Спасибо тебе, Беллами! - мне прилетает подзатыльник, и я возмущенно ойкаю, поднимая взгляд на раздраженного Тома.  
\- Пожалуйста, за что бы ты меня не благодарил, - улыбаюсь я, пожимая плечами.  
\- С тебя сотня! - Том падает на стул напротив.  
\- Что?! - восклицаю я. - Я, если ты не заметил, бедный студент, откуда у меня такие деньги? Да и за что, вообще?  
\- За что? Ты еще спрашиваешь за что?! Поверить не могу, - Том отваливается на спинку стула. - Мне теперь выплачивать деньги за разбитые колбы нужно! Разбитые тобой, между прочим!  
\- Я старался для общего блага, - бормочу я, приподнимая помидор с листка салата на бутерброде, действительно надеясь, что там лежит записка с номером телефона Теда. - Тед снова меня продинамил, - расстроенно произношу я и выпячиваю нижнюю губу, глядя на Тома.  
\- Так тебе и надо, - усмехается Том, переводя взгляд в сторону прилавка. - Не понимаю, чем он тебе так нравится, он же страшный, как моя жизнь!  
\- У него задница классная, - я пожимаю плечами, - и губы красивые.  
\- Ты представления не имеешь, что он за человек – ты же за полгода учебы здесь так и не узнал о нем ничего.  
\- Я ищу чисто физические отношения, - я хмыкаю. - Так что мне все равно, насколько он туп. Кстати, читал где-то, что чем ниже Ай-Кью, тем страстнее человек в постели. И он не страшный, - я снова оглядываюсь и машу Теду, как раз смотрящему в нашу сторону, - он вполне себе ничего. Симпатичный даже.  
\- Я поражаюсь твоему вкусу, - качает головой Том.  
\- Я не скажу, что Тед – мой тип, но... - я откусываю от бутерброда и методично пережевываю, пожимая плечами и усмехаясь, - у него классная задница.  
\- Похотливое животное, - хмыкает Том. - Черт, сколько народа. Сегодня еще четыре факультета тут обедают?  
\- Толпа, как и обычно. Нужно было приходить вовремя.  
\- Я не мог прийти вовремя из-за _кое-кого_ , - Том выгибает бровь, как-то странно глядя на меня, и я смотрю на него непонимающе.  
\- У тебя кто-то появился на стороне? Ты мне изменяешь? Том, как ты можешь? После всего, что между нами было? - я подскакиваю со стула, и он громко скрипит ножками по кафелю, привлекая внимание к нашему столу. Том смотрит на меня огромными глазами и уже качает головой, наверняка догадываясь, что я собираюсь сказать. - После того, как я отсосал тебе в туалете, ты бросаешь меня?! - возмущенно восклицаю я, бросая остатки бутерброда на поднос.  
Том закрывает лицо руками, шепча:  
\- Твою мать...  
Я подхватываю свою сумку со спинки стула и демонстративно выхожу из буфета, собирая, кажется, все взгляды. Не знаю, чего это меня так понесло... Наверняка, все из-за профессора Харольда и в очередной раз отшившего меня Теда. Кажется, пора отказываться от идеи чисто физических отношений – она все равно провальна. Как, собственно, и идея отношений духовных – почему-то никто не желает меня любить, зато все запросто относятся ко мне с каким-то снисхождением. Вон, даже профессор Харольд – всех остальных парней гонял за просрочку сдачи проекта, один я до сих пор хожу безнаказанный. Да и Том тоже. Нет, я не отсасывал ему – с Томом у нас чисто платоническая любовь и взаимовыручка на контрольных разной сложности, еще он, как и сегодня, постоянно прикрывает меня и, я уверен, быстро простит мне выходку в буфете. Выходит, что либо меня все любят и поэтому все прощают, либо считают придурком, а так как на дураков обращать внимание не принято, они и не акцентируют свою реакцию, не желая потакать мне.  
А мне и не нужно ничье внимание, я и сам с собой умею развлекаться!

Тома я вижу только в конце дня, после занятий, и он, как я и ожидал, даже не напоминает о происшествии в буфете.  
\- Том, ты меня любишь или считаешь придурком? - я сую руки в карманы, глядя на асфальт под ногами.  
\- А это, в твоем случае, разве не одно и то же? - хмыкает он, подкурив сигарету.  
\- Просто мне иногда кажется, что все считают меня придурком, - бормочу я и шмыгаю носом, переведя взгляд на чистое небо.  
\- Тебе не кажется.  
\- Эй! - я пихаю его в плечо своим и хмыкаю, качая головой. - Спасибо тебе, дорогой друг. Слушай, - я внезапно вспоминаю, о чем хотел спросить его еще в столовой, - а что, работу профессору Харольду правда нужно сдавать в электронном виде?  
\- Какую работу? - хмурится Том. - Он вроде...  
\- Ну, ту, - я пожимаю плечами, - я еще взял тему про электролиз или что-то подобное, а у тебя что-то о соляной кислоте было, вроде.  
\- Беллами, ты до сих пор не сдал проект?! - Том даже останавливается.  
\- Идем, не делай вид, будто сильно удивлен, - я тяну его за локоть, не желая привлекать к себе внимание.  
\- Я удивлен тому, что ты до сих пор числишься студентом этого факультета, - он качает головой, но все же нагоняет меня и снова затягивается сигаретой. - Охренеть просто. А Малкович с третьего говорил, что Харольд – самый беспощадный препод. Как он до сих пор не отчислил тебя?  
\- Влюбился, наверное, - фыркаю я. - Откуда мне знать, Том? Ты мне лучше скажи, в каком виде сдавать работу?  
\- Ну, в электронном. Каким, интересно, образом ты собрался показывать реакцию электролиза?  
\- Формулой, Том, ты как вообще поступил в универ? - смеюсь я.  
\- Ему нужна мультимедийная презентация.  
\- Ну, не-ет, - тяну я, глядя на Тома с надеждой.  
\- Ну, да-а, - Том копирует мою интонацию и хмыкает, но тут же снова серьезно смотрит на меня и тычет пальцами с сигаретой между ними в мою сторону, - даже не смей просить меня помочь тебе с ней. Не смей, Беллс, серьезно.  
\- Том, я сделаю все, что пожелаешь.  
\- Оплатишь стоимость разбитых колб? - Том смотрит на меня удивленно.  
\- Ты разбил, с чего я должен платить? - я улыбаюсь, и Том толкает меня. - Отвали. Сам сделаю, не нужна мне твоя помощь!  
\- Ну, конечно. Посмотрю я на тебя через пару дней, - бормочет с улыбкой Том. - Ладно, бывай, - он протягивает ладонь, и я пожимаю ее, улыбнувшись.  
\- До завтра.  
Ну, и плевать. Сделаю ему презентацию – большое дело, тоже мне... Надо же было еще взять такую скучную тему. К черту, завтра приду с универа и засяду – сделаю за один вечер и сдам Харольду раньше срока. Ну, то есть, раньше назначенного _мне_ срока.  
Сегодня у меня личный выходной, и потратить его я собираюсь за гитарой. Дурацкая ситуация, когда хочешь заниматься чем-то, а у тебя есть другие занятия и обязанности, отрывающие от любимого дела. Я вчера просидел полночи над гитарой и тетрадью, и все равно, в конце концов, пришлось ложиться спать, потому что утром нужно было в универ. Поэтому я сегодня и уснул у Доунсона на лекции – он и сам прекрасно должен знать, как скучно рассказывает. На его лекциях вся аудитория зевает.  
Или сначала лечь, поспать? Чтобы потом можно было подольше посидеть с гитарой и не клевать носом?  
Мое внимание привлек запах дыма – наверняка, Тетчеры снова жгут ненужный хлам. Странная привычка или просто жлобство – я не уверен. Неужели сложно вызвать машину, которая заберет негабаритный мусор, пусть даже заплатить придется немного больше обычного?  
Я смотрю в сторону своего дома и на мгновение замираю на месте, чувствуя резкую боль в груди от испуга. Запах дыма витает в воздухе совсем не из-за скупых соседей – это горит мой собственный гараж, а на тротуаре стоит уже набежавшая толпа соседей и мама, пустым взглядом уставившаяся на огонь, вырывающийся из-под крыши.  
\- Мам! - кричу я и мчусь к ней.  
\- Мэттью? - она оборачивается, удивленно глядя на меня, как будто совсем не ожидая увидеть.  
\- Как...? Что...? - я подбегаю к ней, и она хватает меня за руки, крепко сжимая, а я смотрю на окна комнаты над гаражом и чувствую, как по всему телу проносится еще одна волна испуга. Я оставил гитару там, на диване, и это не просто заурядный инструмент из магазина в двух кварталах от дома – отец привез ее с десятого, юбилейного фестиваля в Рединге. А еще, где-то там моя тетрадь с лирикой. И заначка с деньгами и травой. Черт...  
\- Гитара, - выдыхаю я, вырываясь из маминого захвата и бросая сумку на тротуар, бегу к дому, слыша, но не реагируя на оклики мамы...

*  
Будильник звенит как всегда – в 6-30, и ровно на минуту позже срабатывает музыкальный центр, взрываясь риффами из «Большого ружья» братьев Янгов.   
Я понимаю, что притворяться спящим, пытаясь урвать еще несколько минут относительного покоя, глупо, и открываю глаза…  
\- _Я люблю свою работу…_ \- бормочу я, бредя в ванную и ежась от первых, как всегда холодных – вот сегодня же вечером займусь этим чертовым регулятором! – струй воды…   
\- _Я приду сюда в субботу…_ \- переместившись на кухню, я включаю кофеварку, привычно выглядываю в окно и осматриваю безлюдную улицу – конечно, у всех нормальных людей выходной, и в такой час они мирно спят в своих кроватях – только мистер Филипс из дома напротив выгуливает своего терьера…  
\- _И, конечно, в воскресенье…_ \- кофеин горячей волной затапливает мой желудок, разбегаясь от него по всему организму, и я постепенно превращаюсь из бормочущего что-то невнятное зомбоподобного существа в некое подобие человека, готового даже позавтракать. - _Здесь я встречу день рожденья…_ \- открыв холодильник и обозрев его полки, понимаю, что если я сегодня же не зайду в «Теско», то мы со Споком останемся без ужина. И если я это еще как-то переживу, то он уж точно нет. Да еще и отомстит же – так, как это он умеет. – _Рождество и даже Пасху…_ нет, приятель, сыр мне! – я отодвигаю Спока от своего сэндвича. – А тебе – вкусные и полезные кусочки фиг знает чего в соусе из какой-то ерунды. – Он смотрит на меня, нехорошо прищурившись. – Нет, ну кто мешает тебе пойти на улицу и поймать какого-нибудь мыша? – вопрошаю я у него, уже натягивая форменные брюки и рубашку. – Так, между прочим, делают все добропорядочные коты! – Спок всем своим видом демонстрирует презрение к этим смердам, предпочитающим валянию на диване шатание по улице. – Ну-ну, посмотрю я на тебя, когда в очередной раз март настанет... Ладно, - обувшись, я привычно проверяю, все ли взял с собой. – Утюг не включай, со спичками не играйся. Надеюсь, вечером увидимся! – закрыв дверь, я спускаюсь по лестнице.  
 _От работы дохнут кони,  
Ну а я – бессмертный пони! _  
Выйдя на улицу, щурюсь от бьющего в лицо утреннего солнца и смотрю на ярко-голубое, безоблачное небо – денек сегодня обещает быть чудесным. Хочется верить, что он действительно будет таким, и никакой внезапной пакости не случится…

Я живу буквально в трех кварталах от своей работы, что освобождает мой «Фокус» от ежедневной работы по перевозке моей тушки, а меня самого – от мороки с поиском парковки и дополнительных трат на бензин. Да и пешком ходить полезно для здоровья. Хотя иногда – обычно в два часа ночи, когда мы со Споком мирно спим, поделив мою подушку пополам – эта близость к работе становится настоящим стихийным бедствием. Потому что кому тогда первому звонят, хотя в тревожном списке передо мной стоят еще как минимум три фамилии? Но нет, дежурный диспетчер все равно сначала набирает именно номер командира третьего расчета Доминика Джеймса Ховарда, не особо при этом задумываясь над тем, какой сейчас день недели и стоит ли меня дергать вообще.   
Хотя, я, конечно, не жалуюсь – ведь, как в том самом дурацком стишке из Интернета, я люблю свою работу так, что действительно спешу на нее в выходные и в Рождество. И даже свой собственный день рождения как-то на ней отмечал. А работаю я в расположенном в тихом пригороде одном из отделений Лондонской Пожарной Бригады. И это я один из тех суровых парней в касках, которые приезжают на большой красной машине с сиреной, когда где-то что-то горит, и мужественно выносят из огня блондинистых красавиц и старушек с младенцами на руках. Хотя, откровенно говоря, мы бы предпочли, чтобы такого геройства у нас было как можно меньше – лучше уж снимать котов с деревьев или вызволять уток из канализации. Тем более, что лучший способ потушить пожар – сделать так, чтобы его вообще не было.

\- Привет, начальство! – хлопает меня по спине своей лапищей Крис, когда я захожу в раздевалку. – Как дела?  
\- Пока еще не начальство… - бормочу я, запихивая сумку в свой шкаф. – Дела все так же. Ты как?  
\- С утра вместе с сэндвичами получил выволочку от Кэл, – он тяжело вздыхает.   
\- Опять топал как слон, пока собирался на работу? – усмехаюсь я.  
\- Да что вы все пристали ко мне со своим топаньем? – возмущается Крис. – Я тихий, как мышка!  
\- Весьма упитанная мышка. Понимаю недовольство Келли. А еще ты храпишь.  
\- Не только я, между прочим! – фыркает Уолстенхольм. – А с кого-то скоро его форменные брюки будут на ходу сваливаться! И еще этот кто-то разговаривает с котом!!   
\- Спок, кстати, весьма неплохой собеседник…  
\- За неимением кого-то другого. Долго ты у нас одиночкой будешь? – задает он свой самый любимый вопрос. – И таскаться по кабакам, подбирая себе развлечение на ночь, когда спермотоксикоз на уши давить начинает?  
\- Ну, ты же не бросишь Келли ради меня, котик? – говорю я томно, прижимаясь к нему и приобнимая за плечи.  
\- Детка, ты же знаешь – хоть ты и блондинка, но, увы, не в моем вкусе, – сочувственно тянет Крис. – Да и не в твоих правилах клеиться к лучшему другу-натуралу.  
\- И Келли мне за это яйца оторвет… а они мне еще пригодятся, я надеюсь.   
\- Оторвет, – с улыбкой кивает Крис. - Кстати, она тебя на обед к нам приглашает. Завтра. Придешь?  
\- Вы все не теряете надежды раскормить меня до твоих габаритов? – толкаю его плечом.  
\- А вдруг получится, а? – усмехается Крис. – Ты же скоро сушеного кузнечика напоминать будешь!  
\- Сколько раз говорить тебе, Уолсти… - я незаметным движением делаю захват и легко прижимаю этого не успевшего даже пикнуть шестифутового громилу лицом к шкафам – сенсей бы мной гордился, увидев такое! – …что размер значения не имеет… – хмыкаю ему на ухо. – Все дело в мастерстве…  
\- Так, Ховард, прекрати домогаться до Уолстенхольма! – ржет заглянувший в раздевалку Уолтерс. – Вот начнешь с понедельника нами рулить и загнешь его тогда первым – по самые яйца и без вазелина! А сейчас надо смену принимать!..  
\- Вот ведь урод… - пыхтит Крис. – Отымей его жестко, Домми, а? Я даже точно знаю за что – у него отчеты еще с прошлого месяца не написаны…  
\- Я подумаю над этим, – ухмыляюсь я, поправляя рубашку. – Ладно, пойдем, отпустим Паркера с ребятами…  
\- Пойдем… кстати, что за новый коварный захват такой? Шея до сих пор ноет…  
\- Уширо кататэ тори куби сими… а ты больше занятия прогуливай – еще и не то ныть начнет.

В кабинете Джека – нашего самого главного босса – уже собрались отдежурившие ночь ребята Паркера и вся наша смена. Пожав парням руки, мы устраиваемся на стульях и слушаем отчет; ночь прошла относительно тихо, серьезных вызовов было всего два: на помощь соседнему отделению – у них там склады у железной дороги горели, и еще в общественный бассейн – тут мы не выдерживаем и ржем, хотя, конечно, кто сказал, что такое вроде бы мокрое место не может загореться?   
\- Так, а теперь одно объявление… - дождавшись, пока мы просмеемся, говорит Коннер. – Как вы уже, наверное, знаете, я отдохну от вас пару неделек, передавая свой бесценный опыт курсантам в учебном центре. Вместо себя я оставляю Ховарда – пусть теперь у него голова болит о том, как добиться от вас отчетов вовремя. – В ответ на его слова раздается невнятное гудение. – А то, что он их из вас выжмет, я как-то не сомневаюсь. Дом, ты решил, кто вместо тебя будет командовать расчетом? – интересуется он.  
\- Да. Коллинз, – киваю я.   
\- Отлично. Так, а сейчас ночная смена отправляется по домам, а все остальные по местам – хватит штаны на стульях просиживать! – рявкает Джек. – Ховард, только ты задержись – я тебе последние инструкции дам...  
\- Все же решил на меня часть повесить, - говорю я, когда парни, переговариваясь и смеясь, выходят из кабинета.  
\- Это чтобы тебе жизнь медом не казалась, – ухмыляется Джек. – Дом, а на кого еще? – уже серьезно спрашивает он – я пожимаю плечами. – Вот и я не знаю. Так что… давай, вживайся в роль босса – глядишь, во вкус войдешь...  
Не забудь про занятия и лекции, – продолжает он деловым тоном. – Кого и куда отправлять, я тебе уже говорил…. Еще… в середине недели к нам из магистрата кто-то прийти должен – они за каким-то чертом хотят посмотреть работу нашего отделения. И не забудь про совещание в Департаменте.  
\- Помню. И еще Тайсона и Ренарса на городской семинар отправить?  
\- И их тоже. И дать данные коронеру Смиту о пожаре в бакалейном магазине, помнишь?  
\- Конечно. Все-таки поджог?   
\- Похоже на то, - кивает Джек. - Не очень умело замаскированный под возгорание проводки. Но это не нам доказывать – пусть дознаватели ковыряются. - Я согласно киваю. – Ну вот, вроде все, - Коннер хлопает меня по плечу. – Думаю, ты справишься.   
\- Попытаюсь…   
\- Попытайся, – кивает он. – И, Дом…  
\- Да? – спрашиваю я уже от двери.  
\- Не вздумай сегодня сгореть – это тебя никак не спасет от работы начальником! – ржет он.   
Вот мудила!

\- Держи! – Крис протягивает мне кружку с кофе и садится рядом. – Сэндвич будешь?   
\- С тунцом? – Он кивает. – Давай. Блин, как вкушно… - бормочу с набитым ртом, - на Кэл только ради таких сэндвичей жениться можно…  
\- Ну, тут ты, братец, опоздал! - самодовольно тянет Уолстенхольм. – Но я передам ей твои слова – ей будет приятно… Что читаешь? Очередную заумную инструкцию?  
\- Что-то типа. Раз я теперь вместо начальника, – киваю я, отпивая кофе.   
День идет своим чередом: пара вызовов на аварии, один – на сработавшую противопожарную сигнализацию в отеле и, конечно же, торжественный спуск очередной застрявшей на дереве кошки – была очередь ребят Фрэнка разбираться с этим, что они и сделали, вернув хвостатого страдальца в руки обожающей его старушки.  
\- Блин, этот орущий комок шерсти мне чуть глаза не выцарапал! – морщась, жалуется Олбанс. – Пока я его стаскивал… и это вместо благодарности – ведь орал там, на ветке, дурниной… Хов, как у тебя получается с ними справляться?   
\- У него богатый личный опыт! – хмыкает жующий сэндвич Крис. – Да и сам он на кота местами смахивает… вас, как героических спасителей, угостили чаем и печеньками?   
\- Джонс слопал пару кексиков, жмотяра. Пока мы лестницу складывали. – Фрэнк наливает себе кофе. – Ой, хорошо-то как, - тянет он, сделав глоток. – И день сегодня такой спокойный…  
\- Цыц ты! – рявкает на него Уолстенхольм. – Нельзя так говорить!  
\- Вот опять ты, Уолсти, со своими приметами… - начинает было тот, но тут из динамиков раздается голос диспетчера:  
\- Так, хватит байки травить. У нас вызов! – и в подтверждение этих слов тут же начинает оглушительно выть сирена. - Третий и пятый расчет – парни, ваш выход!  
\- Ну вот, накаркали... – констатирует Крис, вставая со стула. – Дежурство перестает быть томным…

\- Прайвет стрит, 36. Горит гараж жилого дома, – сообщает нам Дженкинс, когда мы, натянув обмундирование и нахлобучив шлемы, устраиваемся в набирающей ход машине. – Коронеру и медикам уже сообщили…  
\- Хорошо… - хотя хорошего, конечно, мало – Прайвет стрит, насколько я помню, узкая и кривая улочка, на которой дома стоят почти впритык друг к другу – огонь легко может перекинуться на другие здания и тогда будет очень весело. Причем всем и сразу…  
\- В гараже есть машина? Баллоны с газом? – выскочив из еще толком не остановившейся машины, я подбегаю к группе стоящих неподалеку людей. Одна из них – женщина с растрепанными светлыми волосами и испуганным, мертвенно-бледным лицом, трясет головой.   
\- Там… там…  
\- Что?.. Обесточьте гараж! – кричу я Уолстенхольму, глядя, как парни разворачивают и тянут рукава. – Мэм? Там, внутри есть машина? – повторяю я, всей душой надеясь, чтобы ее там не оказалось, потому что если рванет бензобак…  
\- Нет… - женщина нервно всхлипывает. – Там… там наверху… мой ребенок!  
\- Твою же ж мать! – ну что, вот и пришла пора быть героем – прямо как в фильмах – и выносить из огня людей. Терпеть этого не могу. – Крис, Джонс, прикройте меня! – Ору я, устремляясь внутрь гаража… 

Это только в глупых голливудских фильмах очутившиеся внутри горящего здания герои сгорают заживо. В реальности же, перед тем, как сгореть, они сначала умрут, задохнувшись от угарного газа и других продуктов сгорания. А если еще и учесть, что сейчас везде и всюду для отделки используют пластик, то… в общем, мне уже, в закрывающем лицо дыхательном приборе, дышать трудно, а уж что говорить о находящемся в этом дыму человеке. Так что времени у меня не очень много.  
Быстро поднявшись по шаткой, с трудом держащейся на своем месте лестнице, я оказываюсь в небольшой, сильно задымленной комнате. Слева раздается характерный треск – я поворачиваю голову и вижу, как по стене резво ползут тонкие язычки пламени. Твою же ж! Я оглядываюсь и замечаю маячащую в дальнем углу худую невысокую фигурку.  
\- Крис, рукава наверх!!! Мисс! Закройте лицо одеждой и идите ко мне! – ору я, подбираясь ближе. – Старайтесь дышать реже! – замечаю, что девчонка держит в руках что- то большое – гитару? – и какую-то коробку. – Бросайте все, немедленно! Надо уходить!  
Она поворачивается, смотрит на меня огромными глазищами и отрицательно мотает головой.  
\- Я не могу! Это мое… – она закашливается. – Тьфу, пропасть!  
Тут сбоку что-то резко хлопает, добавляя в комнате огня и дыма.  
\- Реактивы! Мать их! – верещит девица. – Черт, все насмарку! Как я теперь проект сдам?   
\- Реактивы?! – а вот это уже весело. ОЧЕНЬ весело. Хватаю девицу в охапку, взваливаю себе на плечо и начинаю отступать из комнаты.   
\- Пусти меня, идиот! – брыкается она, больно заезжая мне коленкой в живот. – МОЯ ГИТАРА! Мои вещи!  
\- Тут уже не до них! – на самом деле те, кто не задохнулся от дыма и продуктов сгорания погибают тогда, когда вместо того, чтобы спасать себя, тянут за собой еще и шмотки.  
\- Отпусти меня, дебил! - Но мы и не такое проходили – знаем, на что способны люди в состоянии шока. Не обращая внимания на ее возмущенные вопли и редкие по своей забористости ругательства, я вытаскиваю щуплое тельце из горящего гаража.   
\- Быстро! Кислород, воду и плед! Где эти хреновы медики? – ору я, оказавшись, наконец, на свежем воздухе. – Дженкинс!   
\- Едут! – сообщает он, пристраивая на лице сгруженной мной на газон девчонки кислородную маску. – Неторопливые наши… Мисс, лежите спокойно, вполне возможно, что вы отравились угарным газом и получили ожоги легких, - советует он, но счастливо спасенная жертва ему не внемлет.  
\- Да отвалите вы от меня, уроды! – верещит она, вскакивая. – Ты, блин, идиот! – Яростно сверкая голубыми глазищами на чумазом лице, она тычет в меня пальцем. – Ты какого хрена… тебя кто просил, мудак ты в каске, а? Где я теперь это все снова достану, дебил? Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько это все стоит?!  
\- Мисс… - пытается влезть в ее пламенный монолог Дженкинс. – Вы могли задохнуться, и офицер Ховард…  
\- Да имел я вашего офицера в душу!..  
\- Мэттью! – радостно кричит та самая бледная женщина. – Сынок, - подбежав, она обнимает его и прижимает к себе. – Господи, ты же мог… спасибо вам, офицер! – Она благодарно смотрит на меня. – Если бы не вы…  
\- Я бы спас свои вещи! – фыркает внезапно оказавшаяся мелким тощим пареньком девчонка. – А этот мудак мне все испортил!  
\- Сынок! – женщина укоризненно качает головой и заправляет ему за уши встрепанные темные волосы. – Что ты такое говоришь… Он вам тоже благодарен, просто у него шок, не слушайте его, офицер, – бормочет она извиняющимся тоном.  
\- Отстань от меня, мам, нет у меня никакого шока! – орет он, вырываясь из ее объятий. – И я знаю, что я гово…! - снова начинает верещать он, подскакивая ко мне. Но неожиданно затыкается на середине фразы и, закатив глаза, начинает заваливаться назад – хорошо, что я успеваю его подхватить, не дав голове паренька хорошенько приложиться затылком об асфальт – хотя, думаю, это ему бы не помешало.   
\- Я же говорю – отравление угарным газом и шок, – констатирует Дженкинс.  
\- Угу, – мрачно киваю я, слыша раздающуюся в конце улицы сирену. – Держи, – передаю ему висящую у меня на руках тощую тушку. - Сдавай его медикам – нам еще все потушить до конца надо и с коронером пообщаться…


	2. Chapter 2

Я открываю глаза, и не сразу понимаю, почему меня укачивают в кровати, как маленького ребенка.  
\- Что?.. - дергаюсь я, но мне давят на грудь, а я чувствую, как кружится голова, и снова отваливаюсь на кровать.  
\- Не шевелитесь, пожалуйста.  
\- Мэттью, сынок, ты как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Мам? Что?.. - теперь затыкаюсь я уже сам, слыша, что мой голос странно звучит, подбородок и нос чешутся, а обозрению мешает какая-то прозрачная хрень у носа. Я тянусь к ней рукой, но мама тут же перехватывает руку и крепко сжимает.  
\- Это маска с кислородом, Мэтти. Ты надышался угарным газом...  
Угарным газом? Угарным...  
Гитара!  
\- Что с гаражом? Как моя гитара? - я снова почти сажусь в носилках, но мама удерживает меня и гладит пальцем по щеке, когда я перестаю вырываться.  
\- Мэттью, ты мог задохнуться из-за этой дурацкой гитары, а все равно беспокоишься за нее?  
\- Конечно! - восклицаю я через маску. - Что с ней? Реактивы, там ведь были реактивы – они целы? Что вообще случилось?  
\- Мистер Беллами, вам сейчас нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Да в порядке я!  
\- Ты так говорил пять минут назад, Мэттью, - хмурится мама.  
\- Мам, скажи, гитара цела?  
\- Да, цела. Ее даже пена не повредила, - качает головой мама. - Как и разлитые на нее реактивы.  
\- Реактивы? - шепотом спрашиваю я. То есть моя коллекция, которую я так упорно воровал из универа в течение целого года, пропала? Вот так запросто? И черт, каким образом мне теперь проводить реакции для проекта?  
\- Обгорели только стены, полка с книгами, - перечисляет мама, - и матрас с одной стороны – остальное сумели потушить.  
\- С какой стороны обгорел матрас? - пожалуйста, пусть мои деньги и пакет с травой будут в целости, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
\- С противоположной стороны от подушки.  
Спасибо тебе, господи, если ты существуешь!  
\- И когда его вынесли, чтобы до конца затушить – под ним кое-что нашли, - мама смотрит на меня, изогнув бровь. - И конфисковали.  
Господь, какой же ты несправедливый мудак!  
\- Я употреблял только в лечебных целях, мам, - я качаю головой. - Ты же вернешь мои деньги, правда?  
\- Чтобы ты купил еще? - прищуривается мама, а я кошусь на сидящих рядом с моими носилками медбратьев, снимающих какие-то показания с пищащего над моей головой аппарата.  
\- Спроси у них – марихуана помогает при бессоннице! - я киваю в сторону медиков.  
\- С каких это пор ты страдаешь бессонницей? - повышает голос мама.  
\- С тех пор, как страдаю от неразделенной любви! - отбиваю я, и мама фыркает.  
\- Можешь не ждать возвращения своих денег, Мэттью Джеймс Беллами,- заключает она.  
\- Мам! - возмущенно восклицаю я.  
\- Может, его можно ввести в состояние сна? - мама переводит взгляд на одного из медиков, - я слышала, так организм быстрее восстанавливается.  
\- Организм слишком слаб, - качает тот головой, - любое вмешательство может вызвать ненужные последствия.  
\- Придется тебе терпеть мой недовольный вид, - фыркаю я и отворачиваюсь от мамы.  
Ну, твою же мать, а? Это надо умудриться – не потерять деньги и траву в пожаре, зато потерять их при досмотре. Нормально вообще? А ведь я мог спокойно все вынести, если бы... Если бы не тот мудак! Мудак, какой же мудак мог назвать меня девчонкой? Нет, меня и раньше оскорбляли, но чтобы вот так?! Вот ведь ублюдок! Девчонка...  
Я нервно фыркаю и мотаю головой.  
\- Мэттью?  
\- Я в порядке, - отвечаю я, не поворачивая голову.  
Мне вот интересно, это все пожарные такие чертовски сильные при не особенно – насколько я помню – атлетическом телосложении или этот один такой? До сих пор чувствую боль под ребрами, где это идиот хватался, пока тащил меня из гаража.  
И как меня осколками от колб не задело, когда они рванули? Да и как там все на воздух не поднялось после такого-то?  
Нет, я понимаю, конечно, в дыму он мог и не понять, что я парень, но, мать его, неужели не было заметно, что у меня _нет_ сисек, когда он выволок меня на улицу? Они там все слепые, что ли? Или пожарных выращивают где-то отдельно, в закрытых лагерях и не раскрывают им великую тайну отличий мужчин от женщин? Неужели, черт подери, по моему лицу не видно, что я парень, _парень_! Обязательно, что ли, нужно тягать гантели и выглядеть, как половозрелый самец гориллы? О времена, о нравы...

Нас привозят в госпиталь, и у меня берут кучу анализов, ставят капельницу с непонятным раствором, задают вопросы о самочувствии, а я каждый раз отвечаю, как хорошо себя чувствую. Потому что я действительно чувствую себя именно так.  
Мама все это время сидит рядом и дает согласие на очередной тест, а я, с видом мученика, подставляю глаза фонарику, даю вену для сдачи крови, дышу в маску и то и дело поглядываю на часы.  
\- Мэттью...  
Я сижу в постели и считаю собственный пульс, отмеряемый пиканьем кардиомонитора.  
\- ...Ты должен поблагодарить пожарного, спасшего тебя.  
Я просто не верю своим ушам. Значит, я должен еще и поблагодарить того мерзавца, назвавшего меня девчонкой, виноватого в том, что рванули мои реактивы, и не давшего мне спасти свою траву и деньги? Это вообще как называется?!  
\- И не подумаю.  
\- Он спас твою жизнь.  
\- И не дал спасти реактивы! И деньги! - я решаю, что упоминание марихуаны будет нежелательно. А она мне ценнее всего остального. Кроме гитары, естественно.  
\- А если бы он не отвлек тебя? Подумай, что было бы, если бы он не пришел вовремя? Ты бы подошел к своим реактивам слишком близко, и тогда... - мама не заканчивает, а я кошусь на нее и поджимаю губы. - И ты так нехорошо повел себя, после того, как офицер Ховард вынес тебя из гаража.  
Офицер Ховард. Вот как, значит, зовут этого мудака...  
\- Ты должен извиниться и поблагодарить его. Он рисковал собой ради твоего спасения. Он тоже мог пострадать от осколков стекла.  
\- Но этого не случилось, - бурчу я, сминая простынь в руке.  
\- Ради меня, пожалуйста, - тихо просит мама. - Ты не представляешь, что я почувствовала, когда ты исчез в дыму! И какое облегчение было увидеть тебя живым!  
\- Мам, - я выразительно смотрю на нее, но она качает головой.  
\- Он спас твою жизнь. Понимаешь? Он заслуживает простого человеческого «спасибо». Ты хоть представляешь, что, возможно, тебя бы... - она поджимает губы, резко обрывая предложение. - Что бы я делала, если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось?  
Я отворачиваюсь и закусываю губу. Не, ну что за на хрен? Не хочу я благодарить этого урода. Вот если он вернет мне мой пакет с травой – я еще подумаю, а тут...  
\- Ну, как чувствуете себя, мистер Беллами? - штору отдергивают в сторону, и из-за нее появляется врач в халате и ручкой в нагрудном кармане.  
\- Отлично, - уже в сотый, кажется, раз отвечаю я.  
\- Замечательно, потому что анализы и приборы говорят то же самое, - улыбается врач, проглядывая мою карту.  
\- И я могу быть свободен?  
\- Да, только вам нужно будет прийти завтра, чтобы мы удостоверились, что вреда причинено не было. Сейчас вам нужно чаще бывать на свежем воздухе.  
\- Свежий воздух в нашем районе, как же, - хмыкаю я, наблюдая, как она снимает с моего пальца пульсометр. - Какие-нибудь еще рекомендации?  
\- Пейте больше молока, - она улыбается, откладывая пульсометр в сторону.  
\- А если бы я был вегетарианцем, что бы вы посоветовали тогда? - прищуриваюсь я.  
\- Мэттью, - укоризненным тоном зовет мама, а у врача в кармане что-то пищит, и она достает старый, допотопный пейджер – ну, прям доктор Кэмерон из «Хауса».  
\- Извините, - бормочет врач и быстро уходит, даже не глянув в мою сторону.  
\- Ну, что? Домой? - я улыбаюсь маме, спрыгивая в койки.  
\- Так что насчет извинений и благодарности? - мама поднимается со стула и подхватывает мои документы.  
\- Я подумаю, - недовольно ворчу я и направляюсь к стойке администрации.

… Нет, ну вот какого черта я здесь делаю? Неужели не мог бы просто соврать маме о том, что приходил сюда, целовал сапоги этого офицера Ховарда и, облизав его задницу благодарностями, со спокойной душой ушел?  
Я смотрю на картонную коробку в своих руках и вздыхаю. Нет, сожрать целый пирог – это слишком, а выбрасывать его на помойку – кощунство, я прекрасно знаю, насколько он вкусный, и у меня бы просто не поднялась рука выкинуть его. Ну, да. Я пришел сюда именно за тем, чтобы пирог не пропал даром. Именно. Вот так.  
Давай, Беллс, вперед. Ты сможешь, я в тебя верю. Всего лишь сказать «спасибо» и извиниться. Не так уж и много и совсем ничего сложного. Сказать «спасибо» и извиниться. И потребовать извинений за приписание к другому полу. Вот.  
\- Молодой человек, вы что-то сказали? - на меня смотрит огромный мужчина в форме, и я сглатываю, понимая, что бормотал себе под нос.  
\- Нет, ничего, - качаю головой я, отходя подальше от огромных ворот из здания пожарной части. Мужчина хмыкает и отворачивается, сунув руки в карманы. - Извините, - я снова подхожу ближе к нему. - Вы же пожарный, да?  
\- Ну, типа того, - хмыкает он, пожимая плечами.  
\- А вы не могли бы мне подсказать, - я смотрю в карие глаза пожарного, облизнув губы, - офицер Ховард... знаете такого?  
\- Он у нас теперь начальника изображает, - усмехается верзила, и я киваю.  
Начальник. Вот дерьмо, мне придется разговаривать с их начальником? Ну, просто прекрасно...  
\- А я могу с ним как-то поговорить?  
\- О чем? - верзила оглядывает меня внимательным взглядом с ног до головы, и я терпеливо ожидаю конца сканирования, стараясь сдержать желание прокомментировать осмотр.  
\- Ни о чем серьезном, - я прочищаю горло и пожимаю плечами, - просто, ну знаете... просто поблагодарить его. Он спас меня… несколько дней назад, - я кашляю и смотрю вдаль улицы, почесав нос.  
\- О, так это завсегда пожалуйста, - хмыкает здоровяк и кивает, поворачиваясь в сторону ворот, - идем, провожу.  
\- А это ничего, что я нахожусь в здании пожарной части? - тихо спрашиваю я, семеня за ним и оглядываясь в помещении, изнутри чем-то похожем на мойку автомобилей: кафельные стены, каменный пол, ничем не прикрытый бетонный потолок и четыре огромных пожарных машины.  
\- Вообще-то «чего», но как тут отказать, когда приходят благодарить?  
\- И часто приходят?  
\- Реже, чем хотелось бы. - Мы поднимаемся по лестнице, и здоровяк раскрывает передо мной дверь со стеклянным матовым окном. - Начальство? Тебя тут благодарить пришли, - хохотнув, он отходит в сторону, приглашая меня внутрь жестом.  
Ну, и как выглядит этот мудак, который обозвал меня девчонкой? Который виноват в потере моей драгоценной марихуаны?  
\- Ты звал, Крис? - Из еще одной двери слева выходит мужчина с удивленным выражением лица. Или не мужчина – я даже не знаю, как его правильней обозвать, мерзавца чертового... На мой взгляд, выглядит он довольно молодо для начальника, если их, конечно, не назначают сразу после универа – или где там их учат? И вообще, кто бы мог подумать, что под тем уродским шлемом скрывался блондин, да еще и с такой стильной прической? Еще и зеленоглазый, да с такими губами... Кажется, я только что разлюбил губы Теда. - О... - он останавливается, замечая меня в кабинете у двери, и чуть хмурится.  
Ну, давай, шевели извилинами, или уже забыл о нашей пламенной встрече, на которой ты обозвал меня девчонкой?   
\- Добрый день, - он быстро смотрит на часы на своем запястье и присаживается в стоящее за столом кресло.- Чем могу помочь?   
Я сглатываю и смотрю на все еще заглядывающего в проем двери здоровяка.  
\- Ну, я оставлю вас, мальчики, - хмыкает он, а его, как я понимаю, начальник, едва сдерживает смех.  
\- Здрасьте, - тихо произношу я и шагаю к столу. - Моя мама просила передать, - я приподнимаю коробку, демонстрируя, и ставлю ее на стол, как только дохожу до него. - И сказать спасибо. Вот, - я пожимаю плечами, разглядывая носки своих кроссовок.  
\- А, так ты тот парень, с химической лабораторией на дому и марихуаной под матрасом? - с улыбкой в голосе произносит мой спаситель, и я грозно смотрю на него, поджав губы.  
\- Да, парень, - выделяю я. - Не девчонка, а _парень_!  
\- Извини, я просто не разобрал в дыму, такое...  
\- А на улице?! Неужели на улице не было видно, что тут, - я задираю свою футболку до горла, - у меня нет никаких полушарий?!  
Офицер Ховард ошарашенно смотрит на мою грудь, задерживаясь на ней, как мне кажется, немного дольше положенного, и снова поднимает взгляд:  
\- Мне как-то было не до того, знаешь, - с расстановкой произносит он, а я опускаю футболку, расправляя складки ткани на животе.  
\- В пожарные, видимо, слепых набирают, - выдыхаю я, заваливаясь на стул рядом, подумывая забросить ноги на стол для удобства.  
\- Кхм, - офицер Ховард прочищает горло, - я думал, ты пришел поблагодарить, - хмурится он и подравнивает стопку каких-то документов на столе, следя за своими действиями.  
\- Я бы не пришел, если бы не мама. Она заставила, - я пожимаю плечами и тру лицо ладонями. - А лично я пришел сказать, что мне не дали спасти свои вещи! И она отобрала у меня деньги из-за марихуаны! - я нервно взмахиваю рукой, - я потерял свои реактивы... и гитара! - я подаюсь вперед на стуле, уставившись на него огромными глазами. - Гитара промокла насквозь, и мне теперь каким-то чудом нужно высушить ее так, чтобы дерево не рассохлось, но оно обязательно рассохнется, как будто я не знаю, а это, между прочим, гитара раритетная! - выпаливаю я и даже не думаю, как много вру. Гитара, хвала гитарным богам, цела, но ничего, пусть этот мерзавец помучается.  
\- Вы все сказали, мистер…   
\- Беллами, - на автомате заканчиваю я.  
\- Мистер Беллами, - блондин кивает, выгнув бровь, и я оторопело пожимаю плечами. - Ну, тогда идите отсюда и радуйтесь, что еще можете дышать. Потому что побудь вы еще немного дольше в гараже, тем более после взрыва реактивов, гитара бы висела в вашем доме, перевязанная черной ленточкой!  
Я сконфуженно отвожу взгляд и нервно заправляю прядь волос за ухо.  
\- Неужели было обязательно сдавать меня с потрохами матери? - ворчу я.  
\- Радуйтесь, что вас не привлекли к ответственности за хранение, - сквозь зубы произносит офицер Ховард и дотягивается до коробки с пирогом, демонстративно пододвигая ее к себе, а я слежу за его руками с выпирающими на предплечьях венами – рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей, выставляя напоказ загорелую кожу и светлые волоски на ней. Чертовы руки, так крепко держащие меня на плече. Вот ведь...  
Кажется, прости-прощай моя ночная фантазия по имени «Тед». Вроде, это называется «Стокгольмский синдром»... Ведь он же вредитель, самый настоящий – я уже давно не получал таких убытков, и ничего, сижу, довольный его присутствием, хотя должен рвать и метать. А еще, он пялился на мою грудь, когда я задрал футболку, вот сто пудов пялился!  
Он открывает коробку и улыбается, а я в этот момент понимаю, что пропал. Значит, Беллс, ты говоришь, что не веришь в любовь с первого взгляда и считаешь любовь в принципе вещью надуманной, да? Ну-ну...  
\- С чем он?  
\- С яблоками, - я пожимаю плечами. - Приятно подавиться!  
Офицер Ховард смотрит на меня тяжелым взглядом, поджав губы, и так резко встает из-за стола, что я дергаюсь на стуле, испуганно глядя на него.  
\- Кажется, вам пора, мистер Беллами, - он кивает в сторону двери, но я не шевелюсь, оторопело уставившись на его словно окаменевшее лицо. - Вы очень торопитесь к своей драгоценной гитаре, - он выразительно смотрит на меня, обходя стол, и я быстро соскакиваю со стула, отходя от надвигающегося на меня офицера подальше.  
\- Вы как-то не очень гостеприимны, офицер Ховард, - хмыкаю я, и он хмурится. - Я ведь поблагодарить пришел, а вы гоните меня… - он хватает меня за локоть и тащит к двери, а я смеюсь, не очень сопротивляясь. - И даже руки распускаете. Это такая прелюдия? - фыркаю я, когда он выталкивает меня из кабинета.  
\- Всего доброго, мистер Беллами! - цедит он и хлопает дверью, а я почти с удивлением смотрю на стоящую перед глазами картинку с его побледневшим лицом.  
\- И вам не хворать, офицер!  
Вот ведь урод, а?

*  
… - А пирог, между прочим, был очень вкусным…  
\- Что, прости? – потерев глаза подушечками пальцев – когда же кончатся все эти документы, чертов Джек, никогда больше не буду оставаться за него! – спрашиваю я.  
\- Пирог, говорю, вкусным был… - Крис прислоняется к дверному косяку. – Который вчера тот парнишка притащил…   
\- Я рад… - бормочу, вчитываясь в присланный коронером Никколзом запрос. – Просто безумно…  
\- И все-таки странно – как вы с Дженкинсом его с девчонкой могли перепутать… - хмыкает Крис. – Хотя он, конечно, и мозгляк…  
\- Тебе напомнить, как стажером ты свернутый в рулон матрас из огня тащил и приговаривал «Успокойтесь, леди, мы вас спасем!»? - чуть раздраженно говорю я – черт, за эти дни кто только не поиздевался надо мной и Питом из-за этого случая – даже то, что я теперь за начальника, не помешало всей команде дружно ржать, когда мы сдавали смену.   
\- Да ладно, я же так… чего не бывает, действительно... – примиряюще басит Уолстенхольм.- А мальчонка-то забавный, к слову… А как матерится виртуозно – мы, когда ты его выставил из кабинета, прямо слушали и завидовали! Кстати… - он вопросительно смотрит на меня. – Ты за что его так, а?  
\- За наглость, в основном, – бормочу я. - И за то, что со взрослыми разговаривать совсем не умеет… Кстати, тут как раз по его душу запрос пришел, – киваю на лист бумаги перед собой. – От парней Никколза…  
\- Да ну нафиг… каннабис же не по их части? – удивленно смотрит на меня Крис.  
\- А он как раз их не интересует. В отличие от богатой коллекции реактивов… - потянувшись, встаю из-за стола. – Все, сил моих больше нет сегодня с бумагами возиться!   
\- Дом, так ты думаешь, что этот химик-любитель сам свой гараж подпалил? - спрашивает Уолстенхольм.  
\- Да фиг его знает, – пожимаю я плечами, выключая компьютер. - Ты же видел, какой он неадекватный… и не совсем любитель – он, между прочим, как раз на химическом факультете обучается… Ладно… это вообще не наше дело – пусть у коронеров в заду свербит…  
\- Это точно, – соглашается Крис. – Ты домой?   
\- Да… вот оно – преимущество канцелярской крысы и начальника, – ухмыляюсь я, – кто-то всю ночь будет бдеть, а кто-то – спать…   
\- И почему так везет исключительно блондинистым мудакам… - притворно вздыхает Крис. – Ладно, иди уже, начальство, отдыхай!  
\- Угу, – киваю я, натягивая куртку. – Но, если что….  
\- Ты же знаешь – тебя и без моего напоминания дернут! - хмыкает Уолстенхольм.  
\- Знаю. Поэтому и желаю вам сухих рукавов, – хлопнув Криса по плечу, я выхожу из части.

\- Офицер Ховард! – раздается за моей спиной высокий голос, и, оглянувшись, я вижу стоящего неподалеку худенького паренька.  
Черт! Снова он?   
\- Что на этот раз, мистер Беллами? – устало интересуюсь я. – Вроде бы, вы уже вчера высказали все претензии по поводу вашего испорченного имущества?  
\- Ну, я это… - он подходит ко мне ближе и дергает своим странным носом. – Я типа извиниться хотел…  
\- Еще раз? – хмыкаю я, глядя, как тонкими пальцами он нервно заправляет за ухо длинную темную прядь волос – немудрено, что я его с девчонкой перепутал, с такой-то прической! – Поверьте, мистер Беллами, мне и вчерашнего вашего извинения вполне хватило…   
\- Ну, знаете, вы тоже… Где это принято посетителям руки заламывать, а? – он негодующе смотрит на меня своими ненормальными глазищами – меня еще тогда, когда я вытащил его из гаража, удивил их цвет: какая-то невероятная смесь синего и голубого, никогда такого не видел.   
\- Там, где посетители ведут себя совершенно недопустимым образом! – отрезаю я. - Мистер Беллами…  
\- Мэттью… меня зовут Мэттью. – говорит он, улыбнувшись. - Можно просто Мэтт.   
\- Замечательно. Так вот, Мэттью…  
\- Я действительно хотел извиниться, офицер Ховард, – перебивает меня парень. – И еще сказать, что немного погорячился… тогда… - Удивленно приподняв бровь, смотрю на него. – Нет, ну правда! – начинает тараторить он. – Просто у меня теперь с мамой проблемы и еще проект подвис – реактивы же пропали все, и профессор Харольд меня точно с порохами сожрет, потому что…. ну, он вообще страшный зануда и вечно ко всем студентам придирается и…   
\- Мэттью…. – дождавшись паузы, я вклиниваюсь в эту льющуюся на меня потоком чуть картавую речь, которую непонятно вообще зачем слушаю – от всей этой бесконечной бумажной волокиты я устал, как тот самый верблюд, да еще эта дама из муниципалитета, которая сегодня почтила визитом нашу станцию и часа два ходила, задавая фееричные по своей глупости вопросы, радости не прибавила... Так что общаться еще и с этим юнцом меня как-то не тянет. – Можете считать, что ваши извинения приняты. У вас все? – спрашиваю замолкшего парня.  
\- Эммм…. – он начинает внимательно изучать носки своих потрепанных кроссовок. – Ну… Вообще-то, я хотел хотел задать один вопрос, – говорит он, снова глядя на меня. – Отчего случился пожар?  
\- Если верить запросу коронера – из-за ваших реактивов…   
\- Да ну нафиг, этого не может быть! – Беллами отрицательно мотает головой. - Я же почти химик, я знаю! И… я же не могу сжечь собственные вещи! И гитару!  
\- Мистер Беллами, - вздыхаю я. - Химик вы или кто там еще… это не ваше дело. Думаю, коронер Никколз сам в этом разберется, и, если вы окажетесь ни при чем…  
\- Но я действительно ни при чем, офицер Ховард! Я сам был в шоке, когда пришел домой, а там… - он снова нервно дергает носом – видимо, это у него привычка такая.   
\- Ну, тогда, думаю, вам не стоит переживать… но, конечно, баловаться химическими опытами вам все-таки надо прекратить…Теперь-то у вас все?   
\- Спасибо вам за совет, я обязательно приму ваши слова к сведению, офицер! – Преувеличенно вежливо говорит Беллами. – Но вообще-то, балуются, опуская карбид в воду, а я провожу нужные для учебы эксперименты! И у меня есть еще один вопрос… - говорит он уже нормально.  
\- Еще один? – Усмехаюсь я. – Вы очень любопытны, мистер Беллами…  
\- Скажите… - студент, полностью проигнорировав мое последнее замечание, пристально, чуть наклонив голову набок, рассматривает меня так, что мне даже неуютно становится от этого пронзительного взгляда. - Сколько вам лет, офицер Ховард?   
\- А зачем вам это знать, мистер Беллами? – я растерянно смотрю на него.   
\- Просто интересно. Так сколько?   
\- Двадцать шесть, – на автомате отвечаю я. – А что?  
\- Ничего, – он, улыбаясь, пожимает плечами, – просто выглядите вы значительно моложе… и еще у вас улыбка классная, – добавляет он, бросив быстрый взгляд на приближающийся к остановке на углу автобус, – До свиданья, офицер Ховард! - Мэттью подхватывает свою сумку и, закинув ее на плечо, устремляется к автобусу, бросив мне через плечо: - До встречи!   
Я, слегка прифигев от его внезапного комплимента в свой адрес – или что это было? – только неопределенно киваю, и, бредя домой, всю дорогу безуспешно пытаюсь ответить на вопрос: теперь вся молодежь такая невыносимая или это только этот экземпляр подобными достоинствами блещет?


	3. Chapter 3

\- Коммандер Ховард… - услышав это официальное обращение, я поднимаю голову и вижу стоящую на пороге кабинета сухощавую фигуру коронера Никколза. - К вам можно?  
\- Конечно, коронер, - так же официально киваю я. – Хотите чаю? Или кофе?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - качает головой коронер, проходя в кабинет и удобно утраиваясь на стуле для посетителей. – Ну, - широко улыбнувшись, интересуется он. - И каково вам в начальственном кресле?  
\- Хлопотно… – я откладываю в стороны документы и вежливо улыбаюсь ему в ответ. – Тушить пожары, как оказалось, гораздо проще. Про застрявших на дереве кошек вообще молчу.   
\- Поверьте мне, Доминик, это дело привычки. Еще втянитесь.  
\- Может быть, не спорю, – киваю я, продолжая все так же вежливо улыбаться.   
С Морганом Никколзом я знаком года три – он и его ребята вели дела по многим потушенным нами пожарам, но все равно как-то общение у меня с ним не складывается. Хотя как специалист он дельный и хороший, да и как человек тоже вроде неплохой, что-то в нем все равно заставляет меня непроизвольно насторожиться, ожидая подвоха: то ли его манера вести разговор так, словно он каждое мгновение пытается подловить собеседника на лжи, то ли его цепкий, колючий взгляд, которым он смотрит на всех окружающих. Это, конечно, отпечатки, накладываемые его профессией – вести полицейское дознание не так легко, как кажется, но в любом случае после общения с ним у меня остается какой-то неприятный осадок.  
\- Так что же привело вас к нам, Морган? – спрашиваю я.  
\- Дело Беллами, – отвечает он, складывая сцепленные замком руки на коленях.   
\- Того студента с горящим гаражом? – удивленно смотрю на него. – Но разве это в вашей юрисдикции? Там же, насколько мне известно, никто из людей не пострадал?   
\- В этом случае – да, - кивает Морган, соглашаясь. – Но…   
\- Но? – я вопросительно поднимаю бровь.  
\- Скажите мне, Доминик… - Никколз наклоняется чуть вперед и внимательно смотрит на меня. – Это ведь ваш расчет туда выезжал?  
\- Не только. Но и мой тоже.  
\- Тогда я попросил бы вас ответить мне… - коронер барабанит пальцами по столешнице. – Как вы думаете – имеет там место случай поджога?  
\- Морган, вы же знаете, что это не в нашей компетенции – решать, что там было, – отвечаю я. – Наше дело маленькое – тушить пожары и людей из огня спасать… тут, полагаю, вам эксперты лучше ответят…  
\- Ой, да бросьте вы прибедняться, коммандер Ховард, - морщится Никколз. – Я прекрасно осведомлен о _вашей_ квалификации… - он в упор смотрит на меня своими водянистыми глазами.   
\- Даже моя квалификация, коронер, не позволяет мне делать какие-бы то ни было выводы без результатов экспертов… - ровно говорю я. – Навскидку – это выглядело как возгорание проводки. Постройка старая, изоляция была ни к черту… да вы это и сами лучше меня знаете. А что там на самом деле… - пожимаю плечами. – Думаю, экспертиза все покажет?  
\- Конечно, – кивает Никколз. – Но, в свете некоторых обстоятельств…  
\- Обстоятельств?  
\- Есть похожие случаи, коммандер, – поясняет коронер. - В других частях. И там как раз все не так гладко…  
\- Есть жертвы? – спрашиваю я – Морган только молча кивает.   
\- Поэтому-то я и отправил вам запрос по этому делу, – говорит он.  
\- И я уже приготовил на него ответ… - достав из папки несколько скрепленных между собой листков бумаги, я протягиваю их Никколзу – он бегло просматривает их, чуть нахмурившись, а затем кладет в вынутую из потрепанного портфеля черную пластиковую папку.   
\- А что вы мне можете сказать о Мэттью Беллами, Доминик? Это же вы вынесли его из гаража? – спрашивает коронер – я молча киваю. – Что он там делал?  
\- Совершал фатальную ошибку всех жертв пожара – пытался спасти свое имущество. – Пожимаю плечами я.  
\- А его реактивы?   
\- Они взорвались. Вероятно, от высокой температуры.   
\- Хмммм… - Морган чешет нос. – А вы уверены в этом, Доминик? Что они взорвались именно тогда? Во время пожара?  
\- Более чем, коронер, - киваю я. – И в своем отчете, я как раз это и написал…  
\- Да, я видел… То есть, вы не думаете, что он может быть как-то причастен к этому делу?  
\- Морган, - я кончиками пальцев тру переносицу. – Я же уже говорил – не в моей компетенции делать такие выводы… но думаю, что мистер Беллами действительно не причастен к …   
\- У него, между прочим, нашли пакет с марихуаной…  
\- Я в курсе, Морган. Но это вообще не наше дело – пусть его родители с ним разбираются… а вы думаете, что это он поджег свой собственный гараж?  
\- Пока, Доминик, я не думаю ничего. Я только предполагаю…  
\- Морган, если честно, я сомневаюсь, что курение косяков и поджигание домов как-то между собой связаны… если, конечно, он не заснет с сигаретой в кровати…  
\- Может быть, коммандер Ховард… – коронер встает со стула. – Именно в _этом_ случае и не связаны… Хорошо, подождем результатов экспертизы. Всего вам доброго, коммандер, не буду вас задерживать…

Я смотрю на закрывшуюся за коронером дверь и думаю о том, что только что услышал от него.   
Может ли Мэттью Беллами быть причастным к поджогу своего собственного гаража? Этот наглый невоспитанный сопляк, которому обхамить человека так же легко, как высморкаться, и у которого под матрасом склад легкой наркоты, а на столе – куча непонятного происхождения химических реактивов? И поведение которого непредсказуемо скачет от откровенной грубости к каким-то непонятным то ли заигрываниям, то ли… хрен знает к чему…   
Наверное, он вполне мог сам сотворить такое – кто знает нынешнюю молодежь, да еще и явно не совсем адекватную. Но я видел, как тогда в дыму он цеплялся за эту свою гитару, и как потом говорил о ней… Уверен, что если бы он и задумал подпалить свой гараж, то никогда бы не оставил ее там… если, конечно, он не откровенный разгильдяй… Хотя, учитывая его впечатляющий набор реактивов – кто знает, что он там мог натворить на самом деле – возможно, это была какая-то вялотекущая реакция с таким вот внезапным результатом… что снова характеризует студента скорее как весьма халатного человека, но никак не расчетливого поджигателя…   
Хотя меня это уж точно не должно никаким боком волновать – у меня и без размышлений об этом наглом, дурно воспитанном и совершенно невыносимом засранце дел полно. Пусть Никколз со своими парнями ломают над этим голову. Чуть отъехав на кресле в сторону, я нажимаю кнопку кофеварки и, глубоко вздохнув, придвигаю к себе очередную стопку документов…

*  
\- Воняет тут ужасно, - Том морщится и присаживается на стул у стола.  
\- Пошел ты, - фыркаю я, но прохожу до окна и распахиваю его настежь, пуская внутрь свежий воздух. - В выходные буду убирать все, мне сейчас некогда, - я пожимаю плечами и заваливаюсь на старый диван, привезенный мне от бабушки – нового матраса для моей кровати пока не нашлось.  
Вообще, не скажу, что сам гараж сильно пострадал: только обои обгорели, но я их вообще никогда не любил – мама заставила поклеить. И вот теперь сбудется моя мечта о голых кирпичных стенах – меня всегда привлекал минимализм: сдеру все обои, отчищу кирпичи от гари и сделаю перестановку. Хоть какая-то польза от пожара. Кстати, что было причиной возгорания нам так и не сказали, но я не удивлюсь, что профессор Харольд решил подшутить надо мной, старый псих.  
\- Как продвигается проект для Харольда? - усмехается Том, оглядывая мой стол с разбросанными по нему листками и тетрадями.  
\- Том… - начинаю я, а он тут же выразительно смотрит на меня, восклицая:  
\- Даже не смей, Беллс!..  
\- Том, я сделаю, что хочешь! - взмаливаюсь я, садясь на диване, состроив милое лицо. - Я даже согласен сделать тебе римминг, Том! А я никому прежде не предлагал подобных услуг! - я развожу руками, а он качает головой, закатывая глаза. - Ну, так как, Томми? - я хлопаю ресницами, улыбаясь.  
\- Мэтт, вот скажи мне, как у тебя так получается? - он внимательно смотрит на меня, и я чуть хмуруюсь, продолжая улыбаться и невинно хлопать ресницами.  
\- Получается что?  
\- Ты черт знает на сколько просрочил сдачу проекта Харольду, ты постоянно уламываешь меня делать что-то для тебя и ни фига не благодаришь, зато у меня каждый раз остается ощущение, что я тебе еще и должен что-то! Как это вообще можно объяснить?  
\- Не знаю, - я пожимаю плечами и снова заваливаюсь на диван. - Наверное, меня все же все любят, - хмыкаю я, но тут же хмурюсь, - кроме, видимо, моего спасителя.  
Офицер Ховард – как же круто это звучит. «Вы меня арестуете, офицер Ховард?» – надо будет обязательно задать ему этот вопрос в следующий раз. Пожарный, как бы нелепо это ни было даже для меня, засел в моей голове, и даже очередная встреча с Тедом в буфете никак не пожелала выгонять моего спасителя из мыслей.   
Следующий раз... Да, я намерен еще раз заявиться к нему: в самое ближайшее время, как только уломаю Тома сделать за меня работу Харольду. Все равно я не дружу со всеми этими компьютерными программами – самое скучное занятие, которым я только занимался. А язык программирования – ну его к черту вообще, и что такого интересного в этом видит Том? Представить себе не могу, чтобы я целый день просидел за ноутбуком, прописывая все эти линии и черточки. Идиотизм в конечной стадии.  
\- Кстати, насчет него… Как прошла встреча? - Том улыбается так, как будто заранее знает, что произошло.  
\- Все замечательно, - будничным тоном отвечаю я, пожимая плечами, и решаю быстро сменить тему, - так что ты скажешь?..  
\- Я сделаю презентацию, если расскажешь, как ты извинялся и благодарил своего спасителя, - хмыкает Том.  
\- Ты самый настоящий вымогатель, ты знаешь это? - хмурюсь я, разглядывая потолок с темными разводами от дыма.  
\- Беллс, рассказывай.  
\- Я пришел к нему, передал мамин пирог, сказал спасибо и ушел! - на одном дыхании выпаливаю я.  
\- И устроил сцену, да? - усмехается Том, встав рядом с диваном и сунув руки в карманы.  
\- Я не устраивал сцен, просто поинтересовался, неужели я так похож на девчонку. Том, я похож на девчонку? - я поднимаю взгляд, а Том фыркает, пожав плечами, и присаживается рядом, отодвигая мои ноги к спинке дивана.  
\- Знаешь, на втором курсе есть одна девчонка...  
\- Она не девчонка, - перебиваю я, сразу понимая, о ком он говорит, - она – долбанный робот, искусственно созданный интеллект. Потому что ни один нормальный человек не способен сдать экзамены на химическом факультете экстерном за первый долбанный курс.   
\- И все-таки...  
\- То, что у нее перманентно меняется настроение, еще не значит, что у нее есть гормональный цикл. Возможно, это просто баг в ее программе.  
\- Но сисек у нее все равно нет.  
\- Ты сравниваешь меня с этим монстром? - я неверяще смотрю на Тома. - Твою мать, Том, мог бы проявить хоть немного уважения – я все же человек, с чувствами, между прочим!  
\- Ладно, тогда взгляни на любую модель, что сейчас шляются по подиумам.  
\- Меня не интересует женская одежда, Том, - я с улыбкой гляжу на него, и он тычет пальцем в мою сторону:  
\- Не продолжай!  
\- А вот тебя, кажется, женская одежда привлекает, да? Ты на досуге переодеваешься в платья Хелен, да, чертов скрытый трансвестит? - смеюсь я, когда Том начинает щекотать меня. - Отвали, извращенец!  
\- Мне вот иногда очень интересно, Беллс, как ты до сих пор живым ходишь по этой земле? И как тебе все прощают?  
\- Меня нельзя не любить, - я улыбаюсь и складываю ладони домиком.  
\- Так и что было с пожарным?  
\- О, у нас с ним такое было, Том, - тяну я, мечтательно глядя в потолок. - Я загнул его у стола, а он так сладко стонал для меня, пока я...  
\- Я понял, что он, по всей видимости, тебе дико понравился, и в твоих мечтах вы испробовали «Камасутру» вдоль и поперек, но что было на самом деле? - Том отваливается на спинку дивана, а я сгибаю ноги в коленях и сажусь, обняв их руками.  
\- Он выставил меня из кабинета.  
\- Ну, не всех умиляет твоя привычка вести диалог, - хмыкает Том.  
\- Знаешь, он такой... - я мечтательно улыбаюсь, - классный. И его ответная реакция, то, как он выставил меня из кабинета – это было так... как... не знаю, - я хмыкаю, качая головой и глядя на Тома, - мне давно не давали отпор вот так, напрямую. Это бодрит и... - я смеюсь, - возбуждает.  
\- Ну и когда ты собираешься почтить его своим присутствием вновь? - улыбается Том.  
\- С чего ты решил, что я?..  
\- Ты никогда не появлялся в буфете до того дня, когда я притащил тебя туда, и ты впервые увидел Теда. С тех пор ты не пропустил ни одной обеденной перемены, - Том выразительно смотрит на меня, сделав паузу, - кроме сегодняшней. Он хоть гей? Про Теда ты ведь так и не узнал.  
\- Не знаю… - вздыхаю я и смотрю в потолок, откинув голову на спинку дивана. - Может, он переодетый инопланетянин...  
\- Значит, он заберет тебя от меня? - с надеждой в голосе спрашивает Том.  
\- Всегда знал, что ты мудак, - хмыкаю я, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Эй, полегче – я ведь могу и передумать насчет помощи тебе!  
\- Так ты сделаешь? - я поворачиваю голову, с улыбкой посмотрев на него.  
\- Я пока думаю _помочь_ , Мэтт. «Помочь» – не значит сделать всю работу.  
\- Знаешь, я тут думал, - усмехнувшись, я провожу пальцами через волосы, - а что было бы, если бы он меня не вытащил? Вот серьезно, а если бы я подошел к реактивам? Вот что было бы, если бы он промедлил хоть секунду и не вытащил меня до того, как все взорвалось? - я смотрю на Тома и кусая губу.  
\- Ой? Да ну? - Том удивленно таращится на меня. - Беллами, ты что на завтрак ел? Свои мозги, что ли? - смеется он, а я пихаю его кулаком в плечо.  
\- Между прочим, если бы не офицер Ховард, ты бы со мной сейчас не разговаривал!  
\- Офицер Хо-овард, - важным тоном тянет Том, рассмеявшись с новой силой, - ты именно так стонешь его имя, когда дрочишь перед сном?  
\- Я не дрочу! - восклицаю я, снова толкая Тома.  
\- Воздержание? - переигрывая в удивлении, выдает Том. - И все ради него?  
\- _На него_ не дрочу, идиот ты кретинский! - рычу я, заваливая Тома на диване.  
\- Мэтт, ты того… поаккуратней, - кряхтит Том, - а то я начну представлять, как ты представляешь, что именно так извиваешься над ним, и еще и завидовать начну, - смеется он, и я даю ему слабую пощечину.  
\- Идиот, - я отстраняюсь от него и сажусь на прежнее место, складывая ноги по-турецки. - Представления не имею, что теперь делать.  
\- Приди к нему, сними штаны и начни дрочить, - задумчиво произносит Том. - Если присоединится – значит, гей.  
\- Ты иногда такие прекрасные идеи подаешь, Том, - восторженно тяну я.  
\- Ты же не собираешься?..  
\- … спустить штаны и нагнуться у его стола? Нет, сегодня не собираюсь, - я качаю головой. – Но я бы хотел его трахнуть, - фыркаю я и тут же добавляю, - вне зависимости от его ориентации.  
\- А чтобы он тебя... - Том тоже садится и, сжав одну руку в кулак, хлопает по нему сбоку ладонью другой руки, - не?  
\- Нет, - я морщусь. - Мне нравится быть сверху, разве я не говорил?  
\- Ты как-то оставлял эту деталь при себе, что удивительно, - Том заинтересованно разглядывает меня, и я уже жду вопрос, ответ на который давать не хочу совсем. - Но ты хоть раз пробовал быть... _снизу_?  
\- Конечно, пробовал, Том, что за вопрос? - бормочу я и чешу нос, чуть морщась.  
\- И каково это? - Том поворачивается ко мне всем телом. - Что же такого необычного можно почувствовать там?  
\- С каких это пор тебя интересуют подобные вещи? - я удивленно смотрю на него.  
\- Просто в целях просвещения, - пожимает плечами Том.  
\- Ну, так почитай в Интернете – там полно статей на эту тему! - я киваю в сторону ноутбука.  
\- Мэтт?.. - Том подозрительно щурится. - Когда это разговоры о сексе были для тебя запретной темой?  
\- Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом? - напряженным голосом прошу я.  
\- Нет уж, погоди… ты всегда рад бравировать своими похождениями, так что случилось сегодня? - удивляется Том.  
\- Я настаиваю на смене темы разговора, - я смотрю на него исподлобья, убирая прядь волос с лица за ухо.  
\- Плохой опыт? - хмурится Том, а я недовольно поджимаю губы.  
\- Да, если хочешь, и давай все-таки о проекте? - быстро тараторю я.  
\- Если хочу? - Том прожигает меня внимательным взглядом, а я никак не могу понять, какого черта молчу и ничего не говорю. Совсем. Когда вообще случалось такое, чтобы я не мог перевести разговор на другую тему?  
Но Том никогда не был тупым: наоборот, он всегда был очень умным, чтоб его черти отодрали.  
\- Ты девственник, - скорее утверждает, чем задает вопрос Том. - А все эти твои рассказы о «жарких ночах»? - он изображает кавычки пальцами. - Именно оттуда они и брались, да? - он роняет руки на колени. - От недотраха? Скажи, что хоть тут ты был честным, и это только твои фантазии, или ты все-таки плагиатил гейское порно?  
Я отвожу взгляд и разглядываю пол, кусая губу.  
\- Я...  
\- Твою же ж мать, Беллс, - хмыкает Том.  
\- Я тебе уже сказал, что в Интернете полно подобного дерьма, а в словестной форме его еще больше!  
\- А я тебе еще и завидовал, - тянет Том, и я удивленно выдыхаю, - ну, касательно количества. Не качества, - он отводит взгляд и вздыхает. - Можно вопрос?  
Я усмехаюсь:  
\- А они еще есть?  
\- Ты совсем девственник? Ну... - Том пожимает плечами, и я фыркаю, наблюдая за его смущением. Зачем спрашивать, если не хочешь знать ответ? Я никогда не понимал подобного. Но поиздеваться над другом мне всегда было в радость.  
\- Все рассказы о том, как я делал минет и как его делали мне – правда, - я улыбаюсь. - Мама два года подряд избавлялась от меня, отправляя на все каникулы в лагерь. И у нас там с одним парнем такая любовь была – мы даже переписывались какое-то время. О, я еще не рассказывал тебе, как делал минет в школе! - восклицаю я, шлепнув себя ладонями по бедрам.  
\- Не совсем уверен, что хочу...   
\- Я подсматривал за футболистами в раздевалке после игры, - начинаю я, перебив Тома. - Спрятался в своем шкафчике – у меня почти не было проблем с втискиванием своего тела в него, - воспоминания того, как я пытался устроиться в нем максимально удобно до того, как с тренировки вернется футбольная команда, заставляют рассмеяться. - В общем, я стоял там, разглядывал их тела, пока в раздевалке не остался один – Стюарт Эванс. И ты представить себе не можешь, что я почувствовал, когда он стал дрочить, в прямом смысле: он сидел на скамье между шкафчиков, оседлав ее и раскинув ноги, отставив одну руку назад для удобства, и ласкал себя, прикусив губы, чтобы не шуметь. - Я качаю головой, с головой погружаясь в воспоминания. - И я стал трогать себя через брюки. У меня уже стоял так, что тверже некуда, от одного только подсматривания за их полуголыми телами, а тут я просто не смог удержаться. Он услышал меня, - я закусываю губу, улыбаясь, - хотя я даже не стонал, просто громко выдохнул. Никогда не забуду его лица, когда он понял, что не один. Он стал спрашивать, кто был в раздевалке и призывал выйти и показаться, а я замер, боясь пошевелиться. Он поднялся со скамьи и, прикрывшись полотенцем, пошел в сторону моего шкафа… не думаю, что он знал, откуда именно был звук, просто услышал направление. А я, боясь быть увиденным, постарался отстраниться подальше от дверцы и зацепил висящую на крючке сумку – она замком проехалась по металлической стенке шкафчика. Так я и обнаружил себя.  
\- И… что было потом? - тихо спрашивает Том, и я смеюсь с его тона.  
\- А потом он насильно заставил меня отсосать, Том, что ж еще? - Он почти испуганно смотрит на меня, и я не выдерживаю, - Он выволок меня из шкафчика, и я стал умолять его не рассказывать остальным – они бы избили меня, не задумываясь. Он ответил, чтобы я отсосал – думаю, он имел в виду, что не собирается молчать, а я воспринял слова буквально и встал на колени. Это второе выражение его лица, которое я никогда не забуду. Он уставился на меня огромными глазами, но потом, глянув по сторонам, подошел ближе, а я почувствовал, как стал зашкаливать пульс, когда он убрал полотенце… Не знаю, отдавал ли он себе отчет, что делал мне услугу или нет, но он явно был доволен моими ласками… Правда, меня чуть не стошнило, когда он кончил мне в рот, - я смеюсь, глядя на брезгливо морщащегося Тома. - Он ушел, сказав, чтобы я прождал пятнадцать минут и только потом выходил следом. А я, пока ждал, хорошенько вздрочнул на свои воспоминания, представляя, как выглядел со стороны. Он до самого своего выпуска сторонился меня и всегда избегал зрительного контакта. С ним у нас любви не вышло… - я снова смеюсь, увидев уже удивление на лице Тома.  
\- Я в шоке от тебя, Беллс.  
\- Что? Ой, да ладно! - я закатываю глаза, - я просто отсосал, я сам предложил, Том, расслабься. В школе все страдают подобной херней!  
\- Что-то я за собой такого не помню, - бормочет он.  
\- Ты собирался стать невъебенно охрененным химиком, тебе было не до куннилингуса в женских раздевалках, - улыбаюсь я.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я ботаник?  
\- Ты чокнутый химик – они кончают, смешивая реактивы, а не глядя, как опыляются растения, - смеюсь я.  
\- Ладно, - Том шлепает меня по колену. - Ты хоть начинал работать над проектом?  
\- У меня как-то все руки не доходили… - чешу затылок я, чуть морщась.  
\- Твою мать, Беллс, тебе его сдавать уже в понедельник! - восклицает Том.  
\- Ну и что? Как-нибудь...  
\- … Я все сделаю, да? - недовольно ворчит Том. - Будешь должен. Как твоя тема звучит-то?  
\- Ты же записывал, - я улыбаюсь, не обращая внимания на неодобрительный взгляд Тома  
\- Точно. Ладно… Римминг от девственника – наверное, не очень классное ощущение, да?  
Вот за это я его и люблю. И еще за то, что он обещал сделать за меня проект.  
\- Представления не имею, Том, - качаю головой я.  
\- Будешь обедами отдавать.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Том, - улыбаюсь я.  
\- Смотри, я же поверю, потом не отстану, - Том поднимается с дивана. - Счастливо, - он протягивает мне ладонь, и я ее пожимаю.  
\- Удачи.  
Он уходит, а я, встав с дивана, иду к столу и включаю уцелевший после пожара – иногда полезно разбрасывать свои вещи по всему дому! – ноутбук.  
\- Давайте-ка узнаем вас получше, офицер Ховард, - бормочу я, открывая браузер.  
Я даже как-то не ожидал, что у пожарной охраны есть целый сайт с кучей статей и призывом граждан добровольно податься в их стройные ряды – не представляю тех, кто самовольно захочет заниматься подобным. Неужели нельзя выбрать профессию менее опасную? Герои, чтоб их, до первой ошибки...  
Щелкнув по ссылке на часть, в которой служит офицер Ховард, я тут же вижу его фотографию в разделе особо отличившихся... Хммм, он, оказывается, еще и награды имеет... вместе с каким-то маловразумительным званием…  
\- Еще немного и я начну считать, что не достоин тебя, мой отважный офицер, - бормочу я, кликая по ссылке с личной информацией. Но на открывшейся странице не узнаю ничего нового, кроме того, что он не соврал насчет своего возраста. И еще его имени. Чертовски красивого имени.  
От расстройства, что не узнал ничего больше, я хлопаю крышкой ноутбука и нервно барабаню пальцами по ней.  
\- Ну, что ж, двадцатишестилетний коммандер Доминик Джеймс Ховард, - улыбаюсь я, поднимаясь и подхватывая свою кенгуруху, - кажется, новой встречи нам с вами не избежать...

*  
… - Босс, тут к тебе пришли… – хмыкает Крис, открывая дверь в мой кабинет. – СНОВА.  
\- Сегодня просто день посещений какой-то… Интересно, кто на этот раз нас осчастливил своим визитом… - вздыхаю я, не отрываясь от разложенных на столе бумаг, – мистер Беллами?.. – Наконец, подняв глаза, удивленно смотрю на стоящего в дверях паренька. – Снова вы?  
\- Ну да, – кивает он, улыбаясь своей кривоватой улыбкой. – Здрасьте, коммандер Ховард, как ваши дела?  
\- Были замечательно… до этого момента, – бормочу я, наблюдая, как он удобно устраивается на стуле для посетителей. – Что вас привело к нам на этот раз?   
\- Эммм… да так… - он неопределенно пожимает плечами, вертя головой в разные стороны. – Так ты тут типа за начальника, что ли?  
\- Типа да. Временно, – поясняю я, снова принимаясь просматривать документы. – А вообще-то я занимаюсь сниманием с деревьев кошек и вытаскиванием из горящих гаражей неуравновешенных подростков…  
\- Эй! Я вовсе не подросток, мне почти девятнадцать! – вскидывается он.- И я, между прочим, уже в универе учусь!  
\- Я это знаю… То есть с тем, что ты неуравновешенный, ты все же согласен? – хмыкаю я. Он в ответ только пыхтит, насупившись и сверля меня своими глазищами. – Отлично… и все же, что тебя привело к нам снова?   
\- Ну, - Беллами склоняет голову набок и, чуть прищурившись, начинает пристально рассматривать меня – так, что мне снова, как и в прошлый раз, становится неловко от такого его взгляда. – Мне просто интересно… это твоя семья, офицер? ? – кивает он на стоящее на столе фото в рамке.   
\- Нет, это жена и дочка Джека…  
\- Вместо которого ты сейчас работаешь? - Я только киваю, снова погружаясь в изучение лежащих на моем столе бумаг. – Понятно… а ты сам?  
\- Что я? – удивленно смотрю на него.  
\- Ну, у тебя есть семья, офицер Ховард? – интересуется он. – Жена, дети?   
\- Мистер Беллами…  
\- Мэттью…  
\- Мэттью… – я устало тру виски – после выноса мозга на утреннем совещании в Департаменте и разговора с коронером Никколзом к очередному раунду неровного общения с этим молодым человеком я чисто физически не готов. - У меня на сегодня запланировано составление кучи отчетов и еще… - я с неприязнью смотрю на разложенные на столе бумаги, - до фига всего. Так что, если у вас нет ничего конкретного и важного…  
\- Вы мне нравитесь, офицер Ховард – это достаточно конкретно и важно?  
\- Я… что? – Оторопело смотрю на него.  
\- Нравишься, – повторяет Беллами, вставая со стула. – Ты мне нравишься, Доминик. И не трудись применять эти свои приемчики – я сам выйду… – ухмыляется он, выскальзывая из кабинета.  
\- Что за… - но дверь уже с мягким стуком закрывается, оставив меня наедине с кипой документов и с этой так внезапно свалившейся на меня новостью. - Черт возьми! – яростно тру переносицу, тщетно пытаясь абстрагироваться от всего и сосредоточиться, наконец, на работе. – Вот ведь поганец! 

… - А вы что, прямо вот по этому шесту спускаетесь? – доносится до меня знакомый звонкий голос, когда я, решив выпить кофе с парнями, выхожу из кабинета.  
\- Ну, типа да. Когда наверху находимся. Там, дальше, у нас комнаты отдыха, тренажерный зал и раздевалки… - басит в ответ Уолстенхольм.  
\- Блин, да вам тогда прямо сюда стриптизерш можно вызывать и устраивать вечеринки! – хихикает Беллами.  
\- Наверное… Но, знаешь, нам как-то тут и без них веселья хватает… да и женщина на пожарной машине – не к добру. Примета такая есть.  
\- Что, правда? – Заглянув в комнату, где висит защитная одежда, я вижу увлеченно вертящего в руках каску студента. – Блин, прям как шлем Дарта Вейдера в «Звездных войнах»! – хмыкает он.- А почему они все подписаны?  
\- Чтобы было легче человека опознать… если что-то вдруг случится, – говорю я, прислоняясь к дверному косяку. – Крис, что он здесь забыл, а?  
\- Эммм… - мнется он, смотря поочередно то на меня, то на Беллами.   
\- А это офицер Уолстенхольм экскурсию проводит, Доминик! – сообщает Мэттью, примеряя каску. – Тяжелая, черт! Мне же интересно… что тут у вас есть. – Сняв ее с головы, он поправляет взъерошенные волосы.   
\- Экскурсию, значит?.. - я выразительно смотрю на Криса.   
\- Ховард, ну мы же должны… - отвечает он мне честным взглядом. – Просветительскую работу вести…. – в ответ я только молча поднимаю бровь, – …среди населения… Черт, я же Келли позвонить обещал!.. – восклицает он, боком просачиваясь мимо меня.   
\- Привет ей передавай… - говорю вслед его быстро удаляющейся спине. – Так что ты тут делаешь? – спрашиваю я Беллами.   
\- Ну… я просто попросил Кристофера мне все показать… - он улыбается, пожимая плечами. – Как тут у вас все устроено… Вот он и показал… как шланги…  
\- Рукава…  
\- Точно, рукава… скатывать. И все остальное вообще… Форма у вас такая… - Мэттью теребит рукав одной из курток, рассматривая нашивки на нем. – Слушай, а вот подтяжки обязательно должны быть красными?  
\- Нет. Главное, чтобы яркие были…  
\- Понятно… а у тебя они какого цвета? – спрашивает он, подойдя почти вплотную ко мне.  
\- Оранжевые… - отвечаю, на автомате замечая, что ресницы у него длинные и густые, как у девчонки, и выгоревшие на кончиках. – Теперь у меня есть вопрос…   
\- Дааа? - Мэттью вопросительно поднимает брови.  
\- Ты сказал, что я тебе… нравлюсь?   
\- Очень, Доминик, - кивает он, заправляя за ухо упавшую на глаза прядь волос.  
\- В смысле? И откуда ты вообще мое имя узнал?  
\- В том САМОМ смысле, офицер Ховард, - неожиданно прижавшись ко мне, с придыханием шепчет он мне на ухо – и от этого вдоль позвоночника у меня бегут щекотные мурашки. - А имя я на сайте вашем посмотрел… - снова отстранившись, говорит он уже своим обычным голосом, но в глазах – я это точно вижу! – скачут все населяющие ад черти.   
\- Эй, студент, так ты идешь машину мыть или как? – раздается снизу голос Дженкинса. – Кто обещал отработать сожранное печенье?  
\- Иду, Пол! - повторив маневр Криса, Мэттью легко просачивается мимо меня и устремляется по коридору.  
\- В том самом… - бормочу я, в очередной раз за сегодня впав в прострацию от вываливаемых на меня этим ненормальным признаний. – В том самом… ЧТО? – с большим опозданием, но до меня, наконец, доходит какой это смысл. - Я его убью… даже его красивые глаза ему не помогут! – резко развернувшись, я отправляюсь за ним следом…  
\- Мистер Беллами!.. – заходя в мойку, строгим голосом говорю я.   
\- Да, Доминик? – поворачивается он ко мне, держа в руках шланг.   
\- Или вы сейчас же покинете помещение части САМИ или я…   
Договорить я не успеваю, потому что одновременно случаются сразу две вещи: звучит зычный голос Дженкинса «Студент, держи шланг крепче!» и на меня обрушивается поток ледяной воды… именно из этого самого шланга, который держит в руках Беллами.   
\- Блядь! Мать вашу всех! – больше связных слов у меня нет.   
\- Ну, ни фига себе! - Мэттью сначала оторопело смотрит на меня, а потом, бросив злополучный шланг на пол, сгибается пополам от хохота.   
Ему еще и смешно, мелкому засранцу!  
Откинув с лица намокшую челку, я направляюсь к нему, намереваясь окрутить ему его пустую башку. Или руки. Или все сразу!  
\- Эммм… малец, тебе, наверное, пора… - пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение на лице, говорит разгадавший мои кровожадные намерения Крис.   
\- Да ну, я же не нарочно!.. – возражает Мэттью, все еще всхлипывая от смеха, но посмотрев на мое лицо, сразу становится серьезным. – Доминик… я же честно… я не хотел… - лепечет он, отступая за Уолстенхольма.  
\- Говорю тебе – вали! И быстро! – повторяет тот ему – Беллами, судорожно кивнув и кинув на меня затравленный взгляд, спешно вываливается за дверь. – Хов, а ты тут пока останься…


	4. Chapter 4

Я уже говорил, что люблю свою работу? Так вот, иногда я бываю очень близок к тому, чтобы ее возненавидеть. Например, сегодня, когда дневное дежурство ознаменовалось просто небывалым количеством вызовов. Причем случаев, в которых действительно была нужна наша помощь, было всего три, а все остальное – бессмысленная суета и мотание на машинах туда-сюда…

\- Вот скажи мне, - устало опустившись на скамейку в раздевалке, говорю я Крису, – нафига было тому великовозрастному болвану на спор совать голову между прутьев забора?  
\- А чертову ежу застревать в водосточной трубе… как он вообще туда попал, мать его… - кивает он, стягивая потную футболку.   
\- А та блондинка, которой мы, видите ли, бортанули ее во всех смыслах дорогой «Мерседес»? - пыхтит Дженкинс – мы с Крисом только дружно вздыхаем, потому что эта гламурная дамочка мало того, что припарковалась так, что мимо ее машины даже мотоциклу нормально проехать нельзя было, так и перепарковывать ее отказалась категорически, хотя приехали мы тушить именно ее салон красоты… - Вам не кажется, что они над нами просто издеваются?  
\- В такие дни – очень даже, – киваю я, вытягивая из своего шкафчика сумку за лямку – поднимать зад со скамейки совсем не хочется, как и двигаться вообще.   
\- Жалеешь, наверное, уже, что снова на землю вернулся из теплого кабинета? – хмыкает Уолстенхольм.  
\- Ты знаешь, если выбирать… то я лучше на десять дурных вызовов смотаюсь, чем снова эта бумажная возня… - морщусь я, вставая и направляясь в душ. – Интересно, ночная смена тоже, как и мы, веселиться будет, или им повезет больше?..   
\- Ну, если в рамках мировой справедливости – то чего только нам так мучиться? – хмыкает Дженкинс.   
\- А ты в нее до сих пор веришь, в эту мировую справедливость? - интересуюсь я.  
\- Нет, конечно. Поэтому пусть лучше сидят, наливаются кофе и инструкции повторяют…

\- Эй, а тебя тут ждут! – говорит Крис, когда мы выходим из ворот части. – Только сразу его не убивай… – хмыкает он, кивая куда-то в сторону.   
Я поворачиваю голову – у стены с совершенно невинным видом стоит Мэттью Беллами собственной персоной.  
\- Снова он… - цежу я. – Какого, спрашивается…  
\- Ну… тебе, наверное, лучше знать – какого... – Уолстенхольм хлопает меня по плечу. – Ладно, до завтра! – подмигнув мне, он направляется к автобусной остановке, приветственно кивнув студенту.  
\- Привет! – Мэтт отклеивается от стены и подходит ко мне.   
\- И тебе не хворать… - бурчу я, мельком глянув на него. – Что ты тут забыл?  
\- Тебя жду, – светло улыбается он – так, словно и не поливал меня холодной водой из шланга. – Какие планы на вечер?  
\- Купить еды, приготовить ужин и убить мозг просмотром фильма на DVD, - информирую я его, разворачиваясь и идя по улице.  
\- Отлично. А что готовить собираешься? – интересуется он, шагая рядом со мной.  
\- Мелких назойливых засранцев, - хмыкаю я. Эти его визиты сильно меня нервируют, потому что от них, в принципе, ничего хорошего ждать не приходится, как и от самого Мэттью Беллами – наглого, приставучего, с совершенно бессовестными синими глазищами, такими же бессовестными дурацкими намеками и совершенно невыносимой привычкой нервно дергать носом. – Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Да нет, ничего особенного, – пожимает плечами Беллами, продолжая идти рядом со мной. – И я… честно, я на самом деле не хотел… тебя водой окатить... - Я только кошусь на него и скептически фыркаю. – Правда, Доминик!   
\- Ну-ну...  
\- А еще я сегодня проект, наконец, сдал,– говорит он, вслед за мной заходя в супермаркет. – Профессору Харольду. И, похоже, меня теперь не отчислят…  
\- Я безумно этому рад… - бурчу я, продвигаясь с тележкой между полками.  
\- Что, серьезно? – он останавливается и смотрит на меня во все глаза.  
\- Конечно, - тяну с сарказмом. – До такой степени, что даже праздничный ужин приготовлю – добавлю в тарелку с пастой соуса и пармезана побольше.   
\- А ты будешь пасту готовить? – интересуется Мэтт. – С чем?   
\- Не знаю. Вероятно с помидорами и… ветчиной? – я кладу в тележку продукты и плавно перемещаюсь в сторону стеллажей с пивом – думаю, после сегодняшнего суматошного дня и общения с Беллами, пара бутылок «Гинесса» мне не помешает.   
\- Отлично, обожаю такое! Ты в соус базилик добавляешь? – интересуется этот наглец, ставя в мою тележку еще две бутылки пива. Светлого.   
\- Нет, я готовый беру, в банке, – неодобрительно кошусь на него.  
\- А вот это ты зря! – начинает тараторить Беллами, размахивая руками. – Я же будущий химик как-никак, я знаю, что в этих банках вся таблица Менделеева напичкана. А дома соус готовить элементарно… - сообщает он, начиная сосредоточенно копаться на полках со специями. – Надо только перец и мускатный орех… - он бросает мне в корзину два пакета, - и еще базилик. Но свежий. И чеснок, да. И лук – знаешь, такой фиолетовый… - он направляется к давно уже пройденному нами отделу с овощами. - Я тебе помогу, я видел, как мама такой соус делает.  
\- Эммм… - не знаю, как мне оценивать эти его слова – как угрозу моему спокойному вечеру? - А я что, разве тебя на ужин приглашал?   
\- А разве нет? – Беллами отвлекается от перебирания угрожающего размера лука и смотрит на меня невинным голубым взглядом. – Да брось, Доминик, не будь таким… вредным, – широко улыбается он. Я замечаю, что передний зуб у него слегка кривоват, отчего улыбка получается какой-то… беззащитной, что ли. – Я хорошо готовлю. Ну, по крайней мере, пасту!  
\- И зачем я тебя тогда из огня вытащил… - смирившись с пропавшим спокойным вечером, я смотрю, как он загружает в тележку овощи. – И почему именно я… - тяжело вздохнув, направляюсь к кассе.  
\- Ну… это же твоя работа – людей спасать, – усмехается Беллами, помогая раскладывать продукты по пакетам. – А почему именно ты… это судьба?   
\- Очень жестокая тогда… раз именно меня, а не Дженкинса или Криса столкнула с мелким наглым прилипалой… может, понесешь хоть что-нибудь?   
\- Эй! – возмущается он, подхватывая два самых легких пакета. – Я же не жалуюсь на то, что ты такой невыносимый и правильный зануда!   
\- Как раз это ты и делаешь сейчас, нет? – хмыкаю я, выходя из дверей магазина и сворачивая налево.  
\- Поверь, я недоволен этим меньше, чем ты… - бурчит Мэттью, перехватывая пакеты поудобнее, – а нам далеко еще идти?  
\- На следующем перекрестке направо… третий дом слева.  
\- Хмм… а ты неплохо устроился – до работы всего ничего. Мне до универа через половину города пилить приходится.  
\- Положение обязывает, - я захожу в подъезд, и легко преодолев два лестничных пролета, достаю из кармана ключи и открываю дверь квартиры. – Заходи давай… - говорю сопящему за спиной студенту. - И располагайся, что ли.   
\- Угу… – бросив пакеты с продуктами у порога, Беллами стягивает куртку и небрежно бросает ее на вешалку. – Ну, не хоромы, конечно, - он проходит в гостиную и увлеченно вертит головой по сторонам. – Но сойдет. А спальня у тебя где?  
\- Ты же вроде готовить помогать пришел? – усмехаюсь я, наблюдая, как он, сосредоточенно наморщив лоб, рассматривает мою коллекцию пластинок и дисков.  
\- Ну, это я на будущее. А кровать у тебя удобная?  
\- Меня вполне устраивает… - я расстегиваю рубашку и достаю из комода футболку. – Ты бы пошел, руки помыл, шеф-повар… Ванная прямо по коридору!  
\- Только руки? – он, снова невинно хлопая ресницами, смотрит на меня. - Что? Ты, между прочим, сам виноват – у меня же гормоны бурлят, а ты тут ходишь передо мной в расстегнутой рубашке… - он переводит взгляд на мой торс. - И возбуждаешь!  
\- Прими ледяной душ, – советую я, выходя из гостиной, чтобы переодеться.   
\- Как ты тогда? – ехидно спрашивает он. - Думаешь, мне поможет?  
\- Мэттью, - повесив брюки в шкаф, я натягиваю джинсы и футболку и снова возвращаюсь из спальни в гостиную.- Я ведь не только из кабинета мелких наглецов вышвыриваю – из моего дома они вылетают вообще на ура…   
\- Это угроза? – интересуется он, покосившись на меня.   
\- Ну, что ты… скорее, право выбора… Привет, ваше величество! – говорю плавно перетекшему мне на плечо с полки Споку. – Есть хотите?  
\- Так у тебя реально кот есть? – вопрошает Беллами, удивленно глядя на меня.  
\- Ну, как видишь, – отвечаю я, гладя Спока за ухом.   
\- Клево… а как его зовут?  
\- Спок.  
\- Это как того чувака из «Стар Трека»? – хмыкает Мэтт. – А вообще похож. Особенно ушами.   
\- Характер тоже не подкачал. Ладно, трепло, так ты соус делаешь или как?   
\- Угу… – он, поднимая рукава свитера, направляется в сторону кухни. – Где у тебя нож?  
\- А тебе его в руки давать безопасно? – интересуюсь я, накладывая Споку еду в миску.  
\- Обижаешь, – шмыгает носом Мэтт. – Я же все-таки на что-то годен…  
\- Кроме как доставлять кучу неприятностей одному пожарному? – я ставлю на плиту кастрюлю с водой. – Ножи в левом верхнем ящике.  
\- Вот зря ты меня стебешь, офицер Ховард… - говорит он, весьма ловко нарезая помидоры кубиками. – У меня как-то мать на неделю уезжала… и я жил один. И готовил себе сам…  
\- Удивительно, что нас еще тогда к вам на пожар не вызвали, - хмыкаю я.  
\- Но-но! – он тычет в меня стеблем сельдерея. – Я знаю правила пожарной безопасности!  
\- Что не мешает тебе держать дома запрещенные реактивы… Где ты их взял?   
\- Ага, так я тебе и сказал! - ржет он. – И вообще – этот же… как его… такой суровый дядька…  
\- …коронер Никколз.  
\- Точно, он! Мама с ним разговаривала, и он сказал, что вроде бы разобрались, и что это не от них пожар случился, а от неисправной проводки.   
\- Ну, вроде бы да, – киваю я, открывая пиво и делая глоток.   
\- Ну, вот… так что не бухти, Доминик… лучше дай мне сковородку.  
\- Держи…   
Пристроившись на подоконнике рядом со Споком, я пью пиво и наблюдаю за тем, как Мэтт хозяйничает у меня на кухне, поражаясь тому, как быстро это наглое мелкое чудовище здесь освоилось – словно всю жизнь тут и было. Но что еще больше меня поражает – так это то, что меня это почему-то совсем не напрягает и не нервирует, и даже наоборот – нравится вся эта разведенная им возня. Да и он сам, когда не выпендривается и не строит из себя придурка, пожалуй, тоже. Со мной что-то не так, раз Мэттью Беллами внезапно перестал меня бесить?   
\- Эй, а нет желания пива налить готовящему в поте лица? – вырывает меня из размышлений его звонкий голос.   
\- А тебе еще по малолетству пить не положено! – фыркаю я, слезая, наконец, с подоконника.   
\- Вот сколько раз тебе говорить… - он по-хозяйски достает из холодильника бутылку пива, открывает и делает глоток. – Что я уже совершеннолетний… Хотя, к пасте лучше бы вино, конечно…  
\- Так ты не просто любитель травку покурить, но еще и опытный алкаш? – усмехаясь, я ставлю на стол тарелки.  
\- Ой, да брось, это же просто пиво… а ты, оказывается, фанат рока и… - Мэтт кивает на висящий на стене постер с изображением «Энтерпрайза», - фантастики?   
\- Я фанат хорошей музыки вообще.  
\- Я это заметил, – кивает Мэтт, посыпая пасту в своей тарелке толстым слоем пармезана. – По твоей коллекции. И это клево – я тоже музыку люблю. А расскажи мне еще что-нибудь про себя,– просит он. – Мне интересно.  
\- И что именно тебе интересно? – с улыбкой спрашиваю я.  
\- Ну… - он чешет нос. – Не знаю… что-нибудь. Кстати, а правда, что у тебя черный пояс по карате?  
\- Во-первых, не карате, а айкидо… и всего лишь синий, - поправляю его я. – А во-вторых… - пристально смотрю на студента. - Кто тебе это слил?  
\- Эммм… - Мэтт прикусывает губу и отводит глаза. – Это я сам… узнал… случайно. Честно!  
\- Все ясно. Уолстенхольм, да? – и вот это называется друг! Ну, ничего – у меня на него тоже полно компромата из разряда «Только Кэл ничего не говори!» и плевать, что, как говорит наш сенсей, нельзя опускать планку своего благородства. Когда тебя так запросто сдает мелкому паршивцу твой лучший друг… - Что еще он тебе растрепал?- интересуюсь я ровным голосом.  
\- Да ничего такого особенного… - пожимает плечами Беллами, увлеченно шарясь вилкой в тарелке. – Про единоборства, про то, что котов любишь, и что на яблоки у тебя аллергия… теперь, я, кстати, понимаю, почему ты меня тогда из кабинета выпер!  
\- Поверь, не только из-за этого…   
\- Да ну? – он удивленно смотрит на меня. – А про все твои регалии и награды я у вас на сайте прочитал, – продолжает он, увлеченно жуя макаронину. – Ты, оказывается, типа нереально крут!  
\- Просто кошмар какой-то… - я качаю головой.  
\- Ну, я же должен знать больше о том, кто мне нравится – ты-то информацией делиться не торопишься, – хмыкает Мэтт, почесывая за ухом прыгнувшего ему на колени Спока. – Так как ты стал пожарным?  
\- Отучился в колледже, сдал квалификационные тесты, – я пожимаю плечами. – Вот и все…  
\- Нет, не все! А почему именно пожарный?  
\- А почему именно химия? – задаю я встречный вопрос.  
\- Ну… - Мэтт пожимает плечами. – Честно говоря, сам толком не понимаю – почему… просто надо же было куда-то идти… а химичить мне всегда нравилось, вот и… - он морщит нос, улыбаясь. – Да и потом – это же перспективы… хотя временами и скука смертная. А тебе не страшно?   
\- Я вообще-то взрослый мальчик, – встав из-за стола, я ополаскиваю тарелку и, достав из шкафа упаковку попкорна, запихиваю ее в микроволновку. – Временами бывает… - задумчиво говорю я, наблюдая через стекло, как внутри печки надувается пакет. - Когда начинаешь зарываться и думать, что ты сильнее огня…   
\- Типа как предупреждение об опасности? – спрашивает Беллами, аккуратно спуская Спока с коленей на пол и тоже ополаскивая свою тарелку.  
\- Типа как да. – Микроволновка тихонько дзынькает, и, открыв дверцу, я достаю попкорн и пересыпаю его в глубокую миску.   
\- Карамельный? – интересуется Мэтт, принюхиваясь.  
\- Да. А ты против?   
\- Да нет. Просто, смотрю, кого-то сильно тянет на сладенькое? – хихикает он, поводя бровями.   
\- Дурак, - отвечаю я, проходя в гостиную.

*  
\- Мы будем смотреть порно, правда же? - с надеждой спрашиваю я, глядя на Доминика снизу умоляющим взглядом. - Я не хочу смотреть какую-то американскую херню с тупой блондинкой в главной роли.  
\- Фильмов о химии у меня нет, - хмыкает Доминик, сев на другой конец дивана с пультом в руках. - Поэтому будем смотреть про зомби. «Обитель зла».  
\- Ну, блин, приехали, - выдыхаю я, с кислым видом уставившись на экран телевизора, на котором уже видны начальные титры. - Я пошел за пивом.  
\- Ты не слишком ли?..  
\- Тебе принести или как? - я оборачиваюсь, глянув на него, и Доминик хмыкает, пожав плечами.  
\- Неси.   
Я выхожу из гостиной и медленно бреду по коридору, представляя, как бы мы врезались в стенки, пока бы Доминик целовал меня и раздевал, направляя нас в его спальню, даже нет, в _нашу_ спальню. Я бы ударился о косяк двери, и мы бы вместе рассмеялись из-за нашей неаккуратности. Я бы укусил его за ухо и сказал что-нибудь о его желании меня покалечить, на что он ответил бы каким-нибудь ужасно приторным прикосновением или поцелуем, подхватил бы под колени и унес в спальню.  
Я вхожу на кухню и рассеянным взглядом смотрю на стол, не сразу замечая, что улыбаюсь, представляя, как наутро мы пили бы здесь кофе, стреляя взглядами, и Доминик, не выдержав, трахнул бы меня прямо на столе, и мы бы обязательно что-нибудь разбили, а потом собирали бы осколки вместе.  
\- Идиот, ты ведь даже не знаешь, гей он или нет, - бормочу я себе под нос, открывая холодильник и захватывая две бутылки пива.  
Однако незнание никак не мешало фантазировать на эту тему.  
\- Ты заблудился? - я слышу голос Доминика из гостиной, и я неожиданно понимаю, что уже какое-то время просто стою и смотрю в раскрытый холодильник, снова замечтавшись.  
\- Я дрочу! - громко отвечаю я и хмыкаю. - Нет ничего лучше хорошей дрочки после сытного ужина! - добавляю я, и мне кажется, что я слышу его тихий смех.  
\- Не забудь убрать за собой.  
\- И не подумаю! - усмехаюсь я, открывая бутылки одну за другой. - Какой тогда смысл дрочить в твою кружку?  
Я выбрасываю крышки в мусорное ведро и, подхватив бутылки с пивом, возвращаюсь обратно в гостиную, усаживаясь рядом с ним.  
\- Ты не знаешь, какая из них моя, - Доминик забирает бутылку из моей руки.  
\- С пони Радугой? Поверь мне, хватило на все, - улыбаюсь я, стукнувшись с ним бутылками. Он выразительно смотрит на меня, сдерживая улыбку, и качает головой. - Твое здоровье, - я делаю пару глотков под его взглядом и киваю на экран, отстранив бутылку от губ. - Так, значит, тебе такие девушки нравятся, да? - На мои колени прыгает Спок, и я улыбаюсь, опуская взгляд на кота, и провожу ладонью по его черной спине. – Типа Йовович?  
\- С чего ты взял, что мне именно такие нравятся? – удивляется Доминик, но я только пожимаю плечами.  
\- А какие тогда? Блондинки с большой грудью? Или… – я хмыкаю, на мгновение позволяя себе помечтать. – Все же парни?  
\- У Йовович есть неплохие роли, - невпопад отвечает Доминик, захватив горсть попкорна, и я удивленно смотрю на него. - А тебе она не нравится?  
\- Как женщина? - уточняю я, и Доминик неопределенно кивает головой. - Я же говорил...  
\- Нет. Ты говорил, что тебе нравлюсь я.  
\- Это ничего не меняет, - тихо отвечаю я, без остановки гладя громко мурлычущего Спока. - Так и что насчет твоих вкусов? Она – твой тип или нет?  
Доминик смотрит на экран и чуть поджимает губы:  
\- Не знаю, - в конце концов выдает он.  
\- Господи, ну простой же вопрос, - тяну я. - У тебя встанет на нее или нет?  
\- Разве это должно тебя волновать? - усмехается Доминик, с прищуром глядя на меня, и я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Ну, если я все-таки решусь сменить пол, должен же я знать, к чему стремиться, чтобы ты однозначно запал на меня.  
Он закатывает глаза и снова отворачивается к экрану.  
\- Давай кино смотреть?  
Я тяжело вздыхаю и тоже смотрю на экран, наблюдая за схватками главной героини с монстрами.  
\- Ответь на последний вопрос, - тихо произношу я, и Доминик недовольно косится на меня, но я все-таки продолжаю, - ты бы трахнул ее, если бы представилась такая возможность?  
\- Да ты бы ее тоже трахнул, - хмыкает он и делает еще пару глотков.  
\- Она мне неинтересна, - без промедлений отвечаю я, все еще следя за его лицом.  
\- Да ну? - он удивленно смотрит на меня. - Ты только представь: сама Мила Йовович, актриса. Ты бы не трахнул ее, чтобы потом говорить всем и всюду, что поимел саму Милу Йовович? Не верю, - качает головой Доминик, и я киваю, переводя взгляд на экран.  
Значит, он бы ее все-таки трахнул. Значит, я зря трачу свое время – у меня намного больше шансов скрутить и загнуть Теда – мы с ним хотя бы в одной весовой категории, и он, насколько я знаю, не занимается никакой борьбой.  
\- Мне с этого нет никакой выгоды, - тихо отвечаю я. - Все знают, что я гей. Мне бы никто не поверил.  
\- Ну, еще бы никто не знал, - бормочет Доминик, и я вопросительно смотрю на него, но он игнорирует мой взгляд и сует в рот попкорн, тут же захрустев им.  
И вот какого хрена я тут сижу? Не ради ужина и просмотра фильма я сюда пришел, в конце-то концов!  
\- Так ты не видел этого кино? - я смотрю на Спока, перевернувшегося на спину на моих коленях и подставившего свой живот под мою руку.  
\- Да, так что сиди, пожалуйста, молча… - отвечает Доминик.  
\- Господи, ты древний, как пещерный человек, - чуть слышно бормочу я, - Да, Спок? Твой хозяин живет в раковине...  
\- Спасибо тебе большое, - переигрывая в вежливости, произносит Доминик и салютует бутылкой.  
\- Слушай, ну, блин, - тут же подаю голос я, - этот фильм хрен знает когда вышел, а ты до сих пор не нашел времени его посмотреть! С тобой, в таком случае, говорить о сегодняшних фильмах вообще бесполезно?  
\- Если тебе неинтересно общаться со мной, тогда почему?..  
\- Нам надо сходить в кино вместе, что думаешь? - я мило улыбаюсь, ожидая ответа.  
\- Думаю, что провалюсь под землю от стыда, - хмыкает Доминик, а я поджимаю губы.  
\- Все умрут, - плоским голосом произношу я. - А Йовович – выживет, она какой-то мутант, если не ошибаюсь.  
\- Это сейчас был спойлер? - Доминик смотрит на меня, нахмурившись.  
\- Нет, я говорил о погоде, - беспечным тоном отвечаю я, переведя взгляд на экран.  
\- Паразит, - качает головой Доминик, и я улыбаюсь.  
\- Да, кажется, там какой-то вирус...  
\- Я тебя не слушаю.  
\- А еще, она встретит свою бывшую любовь. Только не помню, в этой части или нет.  
Доминик ничего не отвечает и продолжает смотреть на экран, а я разглядываю его, кусая губу. Что-то он сегодня невероятно лоялен ко мне...  
\- Я не люблю такие фильмы... - Я с улыбкой отмечаю, что он слегка косится на меня, но все-таки не поворачивается.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ужасы, вся эта хрень с кишками, - я киваю в сторону экрана.  
\- Разве это ужасы?  
\- Ну, - я пожимаю плечами, - знаешь, фильмы, в которых такая тишина-тишина, напряжение, а потом... АААА!!! - ору я, и Доминик вздрагивает, чуть не опрокидывая стоящую на его коленях миску, но тут же смеется, пихая меня локтем в бок.  
\- Придурок, - все еще посмеивается он, качая головой. Споку тоже не приходится по вкусу мой крик: он спрыгивает с моих колен и, недовольно урча, уходит из гостиной, раздраженно дергая хвостом, а я снова перевожу взгляд на Доминика. Определенно, на удивление лоялен – неделю назад я бы, наверное, уже испытывал лестницу в его подъезде на ее приспособленность к быстрым спускам. Неужели, на него так пиво действует? Но этот вопрос резко сменяется другим: воспользоваться его расслабленным состоянием или нет?  
\- Вот такие фильмы я не люблю, - повторяю я и, придвинувшись совсем вплотную, кладу голову на его плечо, вдыхая запах его парфюма. - Так что тебе стоит закрывать мне глаза на особенно напряженных моментах, иначе я запрыгну тебе на колени и вцеплюсь мертвой хваткой. - Доминик хмыкает и поднимает бутылку к губам – я даже слышу, как он глотает. - И не отцеплюсь. Совсем, знаешь ли...  
\- Может, мы тогда сменим фильм? Или ты просто закроешь глаза?  
\- Если я закрою глаза, то усну – тебя устраивает подобный расклад? - я приподнимаю голову с его плеча и смотрю в его глаза в свете экрана совсем близко к себе.  
\- Не уверен, - чуть прищурившись, Доминик качает головой, а я улыбаюсь, совсем осмелев.  
\- Неуверенность – это колебания, значит, какой-то частью себя ты хочешь, чтобы я остался у тебя на ночь, - констатирую я, и Доминик стонет, переводя взгляд на экран.  
\- Даже бы если я сказал «нет», ты бы все равно нашел причину, почему бы я думал обратное, не так ли? Сказал бы, что прозвучал неуверенно, что дрогнул голос, что пожал только одним плечом, а, значит, соврал, смотрел тебе в глаза, хотя не должен был и привел бы еще тысячу причин, почему, да?  
\- Иногда мне кажется, офицер Ховард, - с улыбкой начинаю я, - что вы меня знаете слишком хорошо, как будто мы с вами уже не один год очень, - я прижимаюсь губами к его уху и шепотом заканчиваю, - очень близко знакомы. - Не став перегибать палку и проверять его терпение, я тут же отстраняюсь и снова устраиваюсь головой на его плече, как ни в чем не бывало. Положив свободную от бутылки с пивом руку на его бицепс, я слегка сжимаю его, проверяя на твердость, и аккуратно тычу в него пальцем.  
\- Я настоящий, не резиновый, - со смешком замечает Доминик.  
\- Ох, поверь мне, с резиновым тобой у меня бы не было никаких проблем, - бормочу я, переводя взгляд на экран, оставив ладонь на его плече.  
\- А разве у тебя есть со мной проблемы? - смеется он.  
\- Не настолько очевидные для тебя, по всей видимости, - на выдохе отвечаю я и поднимаю к губам бутылку.  
\- По-моему, все обстоит как раз наоборот, - все еще посмеиваясь, продолжает он. - Это у меня с тобой проблемы.  
\- Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? - мило улыбаясь, гляжу на него, не поднимая головы с его плеча. Он смотрит на меня долю секунды и снова переводит взгляд на экран, облизнув губы, а я тихо вздыхаю.  
\- У тебя классный парфюм, - я утыкаюсь носом в его шею и втягиваю его запах, чувствуя, как Доминик слегка дергает плечом. - Он с феромонами, что ли? - хмыкаю я, отстраняясь.  
Доминик поворачивается ко мне лицом и выразительно смотрит в глаза, приподняв бровь – заканчивается терпение? А я, между прочим, тоже задолбался играть в кошки-мышки!  
\- Перестань делать это, - плоским голосом произносит он, и я фыркаю, пожимая плечами:  
\- Что именно?   
\- Ластиться ко мне.  
\- Мне перестать, потому что тебе это не нравится, или перестать, потому что тебе сложно сдерживать себя, чтобы не ответить? - я невинно улыбаюсь и хлопаю ресницами, но внутри меня все клокочет: давай, ответь уже прямо, черт тебя дери, ты же такой смелый и отважный, а я – всего лишь чертов подросток, чего же ты боишься, хренов офицер Ховард?!  
\- Я сейчас скручу тебя и выставлю за дверь, - спокойно отвечает он и смотрит на экран.  
\- Это твое постоянное желание сделать мне больно... - чуть раздраженно фыркаю я.  
\- Мэттью... - он немного отклоняется в сторону, и я тут же теряю свое боевое настроение и даже пугаюсь.  
\- Я просто приткнусь, можно? - я снова придвигаюсь совсем вплотную, - И положу голову на плечо. Мне правда не нравятся подобные фильмы...  
Как только пиво в моей бутылке заканчивается, я отставляю ее в сторону и закусываю губу, раздумывая над имеющимися вариантами. Желая еще раз испытать свою удачу, я поднимаю миску с попкорном с колен Доминика, тихо спросив:  
\- Можно?  
\- Можно что? - на автомате переспрашивает Доминик, даже не оторвавшись от экрана – его, видимо, фильм затянул, чем я и решаю воспользоваться, устроившись головой на его коленях – он ничего говорит, как будто и не замечает моего перемещения.  
\- Доминик? - через некоторое время тихо зову я.  
\- Что? - он отрывается от созерцания очередной схватки Милы и монстров и смотрит вниз, на меня.  
\- Так я тебе нравлюсь? - я слежу за каждым мускулом его лица в потемках.  
\- Мэтт… - он кладет ладонь на мою голову и проводит по волосам, пропуская пряди между пальцев – я улыбаюсь, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, вдруг подумав, что именно так проходит каждый его вечер: он вместе котом просматривает кино, безотчетно поглаживая животное. - Смотри фильм…  
Я тяжело вздыхаю и распахиваю веки, уставившись в экран телевизора, но замираю, удивленно расширив глаза, когда до меня доходит, что он назвал меня сокращенным именем. Неужели наше общение принимает более дружескую форму?  
До конца фильма он продолжает перебирать мои волосы, и я все больше убеждаюсь, что он ласкает меня, не совсем машинально, учитывая, как подушечки его пальцев обводят раковину моего уха, как они мягко массируют мочку и чертят узоры на моей шее, иногда даже спускаясь к ключице. Пару минут он беспрерывно обводит мой кадык, но я как будто отпугиваю его, положив свою горячую ладонь на его колено – Доминик в тот же момент отнимает руку от моего горла, переложив ее на плечо. Но, все же, через какое-то время, начинает поглаживать его большим пальцем.  
Мне так не хочется уходить от него после просмотра фильма, а вот так просидеть с ним всю ночь, и мне даже плевать, ответит он на вопрос в конце концов или нет, – мне достаточно просто его присутствия.  
\- Счастливо, - я стою в дверях, глядя вглубь его квартиры. - Спасибо... за ужин и вообще... вечер, - я смущенно хмыкаю, пожимая плечами.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - улыбается Доминик. - Надеюсь, мне не стоит переживать о том, как ты доберешься до дома?  
\- Я могу позвонить тебе, если хочешь, - я усмехаюсь, почесав затылок. - Только скажи номер.  
\- Чтобы ты потом маньячил по ночам? - он приваливается плечом к косяку двери и скрещивает руки на груди. - Звонил мне и дышал в трубку?  
\- Воздыхал, - поправляю я его. - Ладно, не переживай. Нормально я доберусь. Спокойной ночи, - я быстро разворачиваюсь и мчусь вниз по ступенькам, дико ненавидя себя за дурацкое чувство отверженности.  
И как я, блять, буду спать сегодня ночью?..

… Я медленно веду расческой по волосам, но они все равно запутываются на концах так, что невозможно распутать, не выдрав приличный клок, и я сжимаю челюсти, продолжая тянуть расческу, понемногу начиная заводиться. Это бесит. Я трачу на расчесывание больше времени, чем на все остальное, связанное со сборами в универ. Гребаные длинные волосы так достали, что я готов схватить ножницы и обстричь их, как получится. Никогда не понимал, как с ними справлялся Курт. Вероятно, он вообще не расчесывался.  
Я резко опускаю руку, глядя на свое отражение с застрявшей расческой в волосах и синяками под глазами – как я и ожидал, я ни хрена не выспался, больше половины ночи ворочаясь в постели, вспоминая его прикосновения и упрямое нежелание отвечать взаимностью в открытую. Мудак.  
Черт, я выгляжу, как девчонка. Девчонка-девственница, которая никогда не найдет своего первого, потому что внешность у нее, как у серой вымокшей под дождем мыши. Меня не путают с девчонкой со спины только потому, что я таскаю широкие балахоны и кенгурухи.   
\- Твою мать, - шепчу я, глянув на часы на столе, и начинаю с удвоенной силой драть запутавшиеся волосы, а в моей голове медленно созревает план...

\- Доброе утро, - я с улыбкой влетаю на кухню и заваливаюсь на стул, пододвигая к себе тарелку с яичницей.  
\- Доброе утро, - мама даже оборачивается, удивленно глянув на меня. - Ты выспался, что ли? - хмыкает она, поставив рядом с моей тарелкой чашку кофе.  
\- У меня просто хорошее настроение, - я пожимаю плечами и берусь за вилку. - Разве это такое уж редкое событие?  
\- Обычно по утрам ты ворчлив и хмур, - мама треплет меня по волосам, и я поджимаю губы, вспоминая недавние пятнадцать минут у зеркала, когда пытался расправить чертовы спутавшиеся патлы.  
\- Мам, мне деньги нужны, - тихо произношу я. - Те, мои. Ты же их не потратила? - я, закусив губу, кидаю на нее быстрый взгляд и снова опускаю его в свою тарелку.  
\- Зачем? - ее тон резко меняется на холодный и твердый.  
\- Хочу подстричься, - совсем тихо отвечаю я, проткнув пленку над желтком и глядя, как он выливается на белок. - И одежды нормальной прикупить.  
Это просто обязано сработать – она ненавидит мои длинные волосы и шмотки, говоря, что в таком виде ходят только бомжи, хотя я всегда считал, что, раз я живу в каморке над гаражом, подобный внешний вид – самое то.  
\- Действительно? - недоверчиво переспрашивает мама, и я поднимаю взгляд. - Ты решил остричь волосы?  
\- Ну, да, - тихо подтверждаю я. - Устал расчесывать по утрам.  
\- И одежда?  
\- Думал купить пару рубашек и джинсы подходящего размера, - пожимаю плечами я. - Только мне вряд ли хватит...  
Мама отворачивается к плите, а я, кусая губу, терзаю яичницу в тарелке.  
\- Я добавлю, - в конце концов произносит она, и я довольно улыбаюсь, мысленно вспоминая расписание занятий на сегодняшний день и прикидывая, как много пропущу, если вообще не пойду в универ.  
\- Я хотел пойти сразу после занятий, чтобы не тратить время...  
\- Мгм, - кивает мама, не оборачиваясь. - Я дам деньги перед выходом – не хочу пачкать руки.  
\- Спасибо, мам, - благодарно отвечаю я, расплываясь в улыбке.  
Отлично. Я даже не ожидал, что все так удачно сложится. Значит, до обеда – магазин и парикмахерская, а после... после...

\- Черт... - выдыхаю я, ошарашено глядя на свое отражение, как только меня разворачивают лицом к зеркалу. - Еб твою мать, блять, это что такое? - я с ужасом смотрю на парня-парикмахера рядом с собой, а он тихо посмеивается, разглядывая меня. - Охуеть... - я снова поворачиваюсь к собственному отражению. - Ебаться в сраку... и как я выйду отсюда?  
\- Слушай, хватит возмущаться, - хмыкает парикмахер. - Ты принес краску, объяснил, чего хочешь. Принимай работу, - он кивает на меня. - Отлично вышло, между прочим. Лучшее, что я делал.  
\- Блять, - тяну я, сползая по парикмахерскому креслу ниже. - Блять, - повторяю я, потирая лоб. - Я похож на ебанутого свихнувшегося ежа, упавшего в ведро с краской! Пиздец, мне теперь придется ходить в шапке...  
\- С ума сошел? - восклицает парикмахер. - Зачем в шапке? Охрененная прическа! Да и скольких ты видел с таким цветом волос?  
\- Ты думаешь, я всю жизнь мечтал встречать охуевшие взгляды и слышать шепот за спиной? - я с прищуром смотрю на него.  
\- Так нахрена вообще тогда выбирал такой цвет? - фыркает он, снимая с меня накидку. - Мог бы оставить свой, и никаких проблем.  
\- Свой скучный, - я поджимаю губы. - Но вот это... это же полный пиздец...  
\- Отличный цвет, - не соглашается парень.  
\- Да? А почему тогда сам не покрасишься в такой? - нервно усмехаюсь я.  
\- У меня отец – военный, - он пожимает плечами, складывая инструменты в ящик. - До сих пор думает, что я на инженера учусь. Хорошо хоть ему никак не выбраться в Лондон – давно бы меня четвертовал...  
Я вздыхаю и снова смотрю на свое отражение, проведя пальцами через торчащие в разные стороны волосы – они снова встают дыбом, как только я убираю руку.  
\- Меня на смех подымут в универе. Я на химфаке учусь, - я снова смотрю на парня, и он хмыкает.  
\- Ну, подумаешь, выпил что-то из колбы. Не, мне прямо очень нравится, - он встает позади меня и оглядывает мое отражение, проведя пальцами от затылка до макушки, - очень круто получилось. Тебе идет, между прочим.  
\- Ты сейчас так говоришь, потому что боишься, что я не заплачу? - фыркаю я, глядя в его глаза через отражение.  
\- Ну, - задумчиво тянет он, - мне действительно будет обидно, если ты решишь перекраситься, - парень усмехается и убирает руки от моих волос. - Будешь неплохо выделяться из толпы.  
\- Ага, - киваю я. - Еще бы головка члена не выделялась из толпы! Такая залупень по улице идет! - я взмахиваю рукой на свое отражение.  
\- Яркий, - не согласился парень. - Горячий, как ассоциация – девчонки будут в восторге. Типа, огонь, страсть и все такое.  
\- Я даже представить себе не могу, как на это отреагирует моя _девчонка_ , - смеюсь я, закрыв лицо руками. Ради него я все и делал, ради моего бесстрашного пожарного. Раз уж он выбрал своей профессией работу с огнем, то он просто обязан оценить новый цвет моих волос – ярко-красный и, как сказал парикмахер, горячий. Нет, был, конечно, еще вариант покрасить волосы в синий, но что-то он меня не впечатлил. Слишком скучно, да и оттенок холодный.  
И, может, Доминик вместе со всей своей командой, наконец, перестанут путать меня с девчонкой?  
\- Ладно, - я вздыхаю и поднимаюсь с кресла, поправляя приталенную рубашку темно-синего цвета, и достаю сверток денег из заднего кармана узких джинсов – я до сих пор чувствовал себя голым в подобной одежде, и мне казалось, что на улице на меня абсолютно все пялятся. - Надеюсь, что меня не убьют сегодня днем, а потом еще и вечером, и через месяц я приду подкрашивать корни. Может, даже раньше, - бормочу я, направляясь к стойке администратора.

Пока я петляю по улицам города, разглядывая свое отражение в каждой витрине, мне понемногу начинает нравиться мой новый стиль, и я даже не скучаю по старому себе.  
Мысль о том, как отреагирует Доминик на мой новый имидж, засела в голове с того самого момента, как я вышел из парикмахерской – мне чертовски хочется впечатлить его и, наконец, уже выяснить, гей он или нет, и если да – нравлюсь ли я ему. Я все никак не могу решить, как лучше появиться в его поле зрения, но идею просто выскочить из-за угла я отвергаю почти сразу, потому что тогда он – просто рефлекторно – скрутит меня одним из своих дурацких приемов, в процессе сломав мне пару костей, и это однозначно не та реакция, которой я хочу добиться.  
Глубоко вдохнув, я заворачиваю за угол здания пожарной части и, чувствуя предвкушение от реакции Доминика, иду к воротам...

*  
Ночное дежурство, хоть и длится по времени дольше дневного, все же имеет ряд своих несомненных преимуществ: например, неотвратимо надвигающиеся за ним выходные дни, которые можно провести, занимаясь тем, чем хочется – если, конечно, никому не придет в голову блестящая идея дернуть тебя на работу вместо заболевшего или получившего травму коллеги или на очередные учения. А еще оно обычно проходит гораздо спокойнее дневного, что и немудрено: ведь большинство людей ночью мирно спят в своих кроватях, и до застрявших на дереве котов им нет никакого дела, как и до попавших в канализацию уток. Хотя, самые сильные пожары случаются как раз именно ночью по той же самой причине – потому что все спят, и некому вовремя вызвать нас…   
\- Какие планы на выходные? – интересуется одновременно со мной подошедший к воротам части Крис.  
\- Отоспаться, навести дома порядок… – я неопределенно пожимаю плечами. – Дальше не знаю… А ты хотел мне что-то предложить, Уолсти?   
\- Вполне возможно…  
\- Неужели романтический вечер со свечами и шампанским? – я приподнимаю бровь.  
\- И с клубникой со сливками! Помечтай! - ухмыляется он. – Просто у меня Кэл дежурит в ночь. Не хочешь футбол посмотреть? – говорит Крис. - С меня пиво!  
\- Ну… - я прищуриваюсь, - раз шампанское мне не светит… видимо, придется соглашаться на пиво. У тебя или у меня?  
\- Ну, разберемся по ходу! – вместе мы поднимаемся на крыльцо и здороваемся со стоящим там Дженкинсом.  
\- Кстати, Ховард, - усмехаясь, говорит он. – Там тебя… ждут. Наверху, в холле.  
\- Да? – удивленно приподнимаю бровь. – А кто?  
\- А ты сам посмотри! И это… – Дженкинс хитро прищуривается. - Береги челюсть!..  
\- В смысле? От чего мне ее беречь? – спрашиваю я его. – Пит, блин, объясни все нормально!  
\- От встречи с полом ее береги! – ржет он. - И иди уже – говорю же, ждут там тебя… долго.  
Мы с Крисом недоуменно переглядываемся и направляемся к лестнице…

\- О господи… - невольно вырывается у меня, когда я поднимаюсь в холл. – Пресвятая дева Мария!   
\- Внезапно стал верующим, Хов? – хмыкает за моей спиной Крис.- С чего бы вдруг? Мать твою… - тянет он, так же ошарашенно, как и я. – Ни фига себе…   
Я только молча киваю и нервно сглатываю, потому что внятных слов у меня так и нет, как и эмоций… поэтому я просто тупо пялюсь на стоящего передо мной и выглядящего как ожившая мечта маньяка-педофила Мэттью Беллами. Как он вообще от своего дома до нашей части спокойно добрался в таком виде, и по дороге его никто не затащил в какую-нибудь темную подворотню и не отымел там по самое не могу?..  
\- Ну, как мне? Идет? – хлопая ресницами и явно довольный произведенным впечатлением, вопрошает Мэтт.  
\- Это просто пиздец какой-то…- выдавливаю я из себя, глядя на обтягивающие его тощий зад узкие джинсы – не знал, что у него в гардеробе есть такие вещи - он как-то все больше в каких-то бесформенных штанах и балахонах шатался, а тут… и рубашка еще эта – кого он на нее грабанул? А то, что творится на голове…  
\- Ух-ты! Малец, ты теперь как факел – за милю будет видно! – усмехается отмерший Уолстенхольм.  
\- Я так и думал, что красный – самое то! – довольно кивает Беллами и, прижавшись ко мне, вдруг обнимает за шею и жеманно тянет: – Все для того, чтобы порадовать моего… малыша! Тебе же так больше нравится, да? – мурлычет он мне в ухо.  
\- Ага, малыш от восторга даже дар речи потерял! – ржет Крис, а я чувствую, как начинают гореть огнем мои уши и щеки. – А вообще-то вы очень гармонично смотритесь, особенно сейчас, когда у Хова лицо примерно такого же цвета, как твои вихры! – продолжая хохотать, Уолстенхольм достает из кармана телефон. - И это надо срочно запечатлеть!  
\- Тогда вот так! – снова обхватив меня за шею руками, Беллами прижимается ко мне и накрывает своими губами мои губы… и я, словно оказавшись на несколько секунд в каком-то вакууме, бездумно отвечаю ему, наслаждаясь его поцелуем и чувствуя, как гулко пульсирует кровь в моих висках…  
\- Ни фига себе! – голос Криса возвращает меня обратно на землю, и я, словно очнувшись, отстраняюсь от Мэтта. – Это было горячо! – тянет он, ошарашенно глядя на нас.  
\- Черт… - я перевожу сбившееся дыхание. – И не говори…   
\- Да! – вопит Мэтт, победно глядя на меня. – Да, я это сделал! Я доказал! Блин, давно надо было тебя спровоцировать, чтобы ты признался!..  
\- И что ты хотел доказать? – спрашиваю я у него, чувствуя, как внутри меня, вместо какого-то непонятного умиротворения снова поднимается дикое желание прибить его.   
\- Что ты гей… - Беллами, уловив перемену в моем настроении, перестает лыбиться и убирает руки с моих плеч.   
\- Вот, значит, как… - прищурившись, я пристально смотрю на него – Доказать, значит, мою ориентацию… Ну-ка, пойдем, поговорим!..  
Схватив Мэтта чуть повыше локтя, я тащу его по коридору и буквально впихиваю в комнату отдыха, которая, по счастью, сейчас пустует…  
\- Доминик… - студент ошарашенно смотрит, как я запираю дверь на замок. – Ты чего это удумал?..  
\- Сейчас узнаешь… - обещаю я, повернувшись к нему и, схватив за костлявые плечи, прижимаю спиной к стене.  
\- Ты… - начинает было Беллами, но я не даю ему договорить, затыкая его рот поцелуем. Грубым, не таким как в холле – я почти кусаю его обветренные губы, чувствуя соленый привкус крови. Нагло вторгаюсь языком в его рот – он мычит недовольно, но, положив руки мне на плечи, отвечает, проводя своим языком по моим зубам…   
Резко отстранившись от него, смотрю на его раскрасневшееся лицо – он довольно улыбается, глядя на меня из-под полуопущенных век и облизывает припухшие губы.   
\- Так, значит, это правда, офицер Ховард… и я был прав…  
\- И ты даже не представляешь, насколько, студент… - ухмыляюсь я, проводя пальцами по его щеке и шее.   
Быстрым движением я поднимаю его руки и прижимаю их к стене над его красной головой.  
\- Что ты… - нервно дергается он, пытаясь их освободить, но я еще крепче сжимаю пальцы на его запястьях.   
\- Не рыпайся, детка… - тихо говорю, смотря на его ошарашенное лицо. – Это бесполезно…  
Мэтт съеживается и нервно подкусывает губу.  
\- Доминик, что ты… отпусти меня!   
\- И не подумаю… - приблизив свое лицо к его, я смотрю в широко распахнутые глаза с расширенными почти во всю радужку зрачками. - Ты же сам этого хотел, разве нет?  
\- Ничего я не хотел! – шипит он, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться. – Отпусти меня, идиот!  
\- Ну уж, нет, малыш… - продолжая ухмыляться, я качаю головой. – Так не пойдет…  
Я резко разворачиваю его и прижимаю лицом к стене.  
\- Что… ты собрался делать? – тонким, срывающимся голосом спрашивает он.  
\- Как что… - рукой я проникаю под его рубашку и провожу по прохладной коже впалого живота. – То, что делают с такими сладкими мальчиками, пупсик… Спровоцировать меня захотел, малолетка пустоголовая…  
\- Пидарас! – задушено всхлипывает он, безуспешно пытаясь лягнуть меня ногой.   
\- Можно и так… - чуть оттянув за красные вихры его голову назад, я провожу языком по его тонкой шее, чувствуя, что, несмотря на всю свою бурлящую внутри злость на этого недоумка и желание как следует его проучить, действительно начинаю нехило возбуждаться – черт его побери, этого студента!   
\- Пусти меня, извращенец хренов! Я не хочу!  
\- Детка… а вот это уже не важно. Потому что у взрослых дядей все серьезно и без приколов… - я прижимаюсь плотнее к его тощему обтянутому штанами заду. – Чувствуешь?  
Он замирает, дыша часто и неглубоко – как пробежавшаяся по жаре собака. Я злорадно фыркаю, видя страх в косящих на меня огромных голубых глазищах и выступившие на переносице крупные капли пота. А как он хотел – чтобы все эти его заигрывания и провокации сошли ему с рук? Да ни фига подобного – нечего было самому нарываться.   
Продолжая прижиматься к его заду, я чуть дергаю его бедра на себя – так, что он прогибается в пояснице. Одной рукой крепко держу его, не давая вырваться, а другой продолжаю гладить его живот, плавно поднимаясь все выше.  
\- Ты… - он вздрагивает, когда я щипаю его за сосок. – Гнусное животное!  
\- Ну, а ты как думал… - я еще сильнее прижимаю его зад к своему напряженному паху и кусаю его за ухо. – Когда выряжался, как малолетняя шлюха и так же на шею вешался – что все будет мило и невинно? Нет, мальчик… это тебе не сказка, а долбаная жизнь.   
\- Я… - Мэтт прикусывает губу, когда моя рука проникает под ремень его джинсов. - Я… не… - он вздрагивает и зажмуривается, когда сжимаю его член.  
\- Ясно. Ты вообще своей башкой не думал… как обычно. – Всю мою злость и возбуждение словно пеной из огнетушителя заливают – остается только тяжелая, давящая на виски усталость. – Вали отсюда. Живо! - Резко отстранившись от него, я открываю дверь.  
\- Ч-что? – он, развернувшись, оторопело смотрит на меня.   
\- Я говорю – вали отсюда, Беллами, – повторяю я. – И, мой тебе совет, детка – не трахай мозг взрослым дядям – они могут в ответ трахнуть тебе кое-что другое… - развернувшись, я выхожу из комнаты, сильно хлопнув дверью.


	5. Chapter 5

* Коши нагэ — бросок через бедро.  
** Дёдзё - тренировочный зал  
*** Рандори - вольный поединок.  
**** Рэй - поклон  
***** Боккен - деревянный меч.  
******Реактив Штиффа - при нагревании раствора до кипения и на свету приобретает пурпурно-красный цвет

\- Доброе утро, мам! - я с отличным настроением влетаю в кухню, готовясь к ее реакции – она еще не видела нового меня.  
\- Доброе, ох... еб... господи, - выдыхает она, падая на стул.  
\- Здорово, правда? - я улыбаюсь во все лицо, невинно хлопая ресницами - с ней это просто обязано сработать, она обожает, когда я строю из себя милого мальчика, ее любимого Мэтти.  
\- Что... что с твоими волосами? - чуть выше шепота спрашивает она. - Они...  
\- Мне сказали, что сейчас многие так делают, - я с улыбкой подхожу к столу и выбираю себе булочку из плетеной корзинки. - Типа, так модно. И, предвосхищая твой вопрос, нет, я бы не стал бросаться с моста, если бы остальные бросались, - я хмыкаю, пожимая плечами, и откусываю от еще теплой кунжутной булочки. - Я бы предлагал свои услуги по хранению их ценных вещей. А потом бы все продал и разбогател, сбежал бы на Багамы вместе с Домиником и жил бы в бунгало, каждую ночь занимаясь с ним... - я затыкаюсь и быстро отворачиваюсь к холодильнику, чтобы достать молока, - наблюдением за звездами, - заканчиваю я, склоняясь перед раскрытым холодильником.  
\- Домиником? - Я выглядываю из-за дверцы холодильника и вижу ее нахмуренное лицо.  
\- А, - отмахиваюсь я, закрывая холодильник ногой, - знакомый один. Звезды любит... - а еще секс без согласия одной из сторон, чертов маньяк! Какого хрена я вообще о нем вспомнил?! Разве не должен был забыть о нем, как о страшном сне, как только выскочил из части?  
\- Если бы я знала, на что ты потратишь деньги... - с угрозой в голосе начинает мама.  
\- ...Ты бы пошла в парикмахерскую вместе со мной, - киваю я и делаю глоток прямо из пакета с молоком. - И выглядел бы я, как пришелец из шестидесятых.  
\- Зато ты не выглядел бы, как марсианин! - восклицает она.  
\- Мам, - я чуть хмурюсь, глядя на нее. - Знаешь, в языке есть такое слово, звучит как «самовыражение»...  
\- Не начинай, - предупреждает она.  
\- Чего не начинать?! - недовольно восклицаю я, чувствуя, как мое приподнятое настроение быстро падает. - Не начинать быть самим собой?!  
\- Это, - она взмахивает рукой в мою сторону, - не ты!  
\- Да откуда ты знаешь?! Что ты вообще обо мне знаешь, мам? Ты знаешь, что я пишу музыку? Нет, ты этого не знаешь! - прищуриваюсь я. - Может, ты знаешь, что?..  
\- Прекрати! - кричит она, хлопнув ладонью по столу, и я ошарашенно замолкаю, но потом смеюсь. - Господи, как же ты похож на своего отца, - выдыхает она.  
\- Ой-ой, - нараспев тяну я, с улыбкой глядя на нее, - ты нарушаешь свое же правило.  
\- Такой же упрямый, избалованный и...  
\- И что? - хмыкаю я, привалившись к кухонному столу.  
\- И взяться бы за твое воспитание, вот что!  
\- И что ты сделаешь? Закроешь меня в гараже? Отберешь гитару, будешь следить за моими перемещениями? - я пожимаю плечами, отковыривая семечки кунжута от булочки. - Мне скоро девятнадцать, мам. Поздно перевоспитывать.  
\- Никогда не поздно, - хмурится она.  
\- Так и как ты думаешь это сделать? - хмыкаю я. - Не будешь давать денег и кормить перестанешь? Может, выставишь меня из дома? - бормочу я. - Ну, так мне вчера подкинули замечательную идею, куда я могу податься работать, - усмехаюсь я. - Фрилансером. И я даже думаю, что у меня есть первый клиент.  
\- Не говори глупостей, - вздыхает она, и я чувствую, как напряжение, витающее в кухне, спадает, - я не выставлю тебя из дома. Но пока ты тут живешь, будь добр...  
\- Мам, ну вот неужели то, что есть сейчас, хуже того, что было прежде? - я демонстративно развожу руками. - Ты же ненавидишь мои балахоны!  
\- Это, - она окидывает меня взглядом, и я уже жалею, что, выбирая между приталенной рубашкой и свободной футболкой, выбрал первую, - вызывающе. И ты выглядишь ужасно худым!  
\- Ну, кто виноват, что ты меня не кормишь, - фыркаю я и закидываю в рот горстку семечек кунжута.  
\- Ты ничего не ешь! - протестует она. - А соседи думают как раз о том, что я тебя недокармливаю! И!.. - она взмахивает рукой, но тут же обессиленно роняет ее на колено, - Красные волосы, господи, - выдыхает она, и я усмехаюсь.  
\- Ну, классно же, признай.  
\- Тебя не пустят на занятия, - она качает головой, разглядывая мои волосы.  
\- Пустят, куда денутся, - я делаю ряд глотков из пакета с молоком и ставлю его на стол, подхватывая еще одну булочку. - Ладно, я пошел...  
\- В какой сфере тебе предложили работать? - вслед мне задает вопрос мама.  
Я оборачиваюсь в дверях и легко пожимаю плечами:  
\- Проституция, - я улыбаюсь и выскакиваю из кухни под ее недовольное:  
\- Это совершенно не смешно!

*  
\- Твою же ж мать! – сквозь зубы цежу я, уже четвертый раз за сегодня оказываясь лежащим лицом вниз на татами – причем в этот раз совсем глупо проворонив достаточно простой коши нагэ*. И даже то, что я проиграл сенсею, ситуации не спасает. – Черт!..  
\- Умение достойно принимать поражение, Доминик, – сенсей подает мне руку, помогая подняться. – И еще – освободить свой разум от всего, что отвлекает в бою…  
\- Да, конечно… - киваю я, потирая ушибленный локоть. – Освободить…  
\- А ты сегодня мыслями где-то далеко от дёдзё**… еще один рандори***?  
\- Нет, пожалуй…  
\- Да, я тоже так думаю… - сенсей чуть заметно улыбается. – Отдохни, Доминик.   
Я киваю, и, отвесив ему церемонный рэй****, присаживаюсь на край ковра, наблюдая, как он подходит к отрабатывающему броски с боккеном***** Уильямсу.  
Освободить сознание… черт, да у меня сегодня даже дыхательная гимнастика не выходит – никак сосредоточиться не могу. Потому что уже который день не могу выбросить из головы этого Мэттью Беллами!  
Казалось бы: он меня невыносимо достает своей наглостью, беспардонностью и дурацкими заигрываниями, а уж за последнюю выходку этого чокнутого вообще убить мало…. Это ж надо было до такого додуматься – проверить он мою ориентацию вздумал, соблазнитель хренов! Придурок малолетний, который вообще своей крашеной в красный цвет башкой не думает! Как он вообще до своих лет дожил, и его никто не прибил за все его выкрутасы?  
Но… при всем этом, что-то в этом засранце, несомненно, есть: почти неуловимое и от этого еще более притягательное… заставляющее понимать, что вся эта его бравада, нахальство и пофигизм – просто защитная оболочка, твердая ракушка, внутри которой прячется настоящая жемчужина – чистая и без малейшего изъяна…   
Я хмыкаю – видимо, сегодня меня действительно нехило приложили головой, раз я начинаю так думать о Мэттью Беллами…  
И еще о том, что целуется он на удивление неплохо. И действительно тогда было очень трудно сдержаться и не отыметь его, потому что, как оказалось, у этого чертова студента в довесок к невероятным голубым глазам и нежной бледной коже есть еще и шикарная задница… Хотя мелкие дохляки никогда меня не привлекали – вспомнить хотя бы Дага: вот кто полная противоположность Мэттью не только внешне, но и по возрасту тоже, кстати. Что лишний раз говорит о том, что мне нет никакого смысла связываться с неуравновешенным подростком, который и сам не знает, чего он хочет, тем более что вокруг полно других, более привлекательных во всех смыслах вариантов.   
Полно… но я все равно строю догадки, что же такое могло случиться с этим ненормальным: то маячил в части почти каждое мое дежурство, то вот уже почти неделю не появляется – словно сквозь землю провалился или растворился в этих своих реактивах… И вроде бы я должен радоваться, что он, наконец, отстал от меня, но я почему-то испытываю какое-то непонятное разочарование вперемешку с чувством вины – все-таки в последнюю нашу встречу я повел себя... не самым лучшим образом. 

\- Ну, ты как? – интересуется севший рядом Уолстенхольм.   
\- Ты же видел, - морщусь я, – как я собой татами вытирал…   
\- Угу, – кивает он. – И ладно бы сенсею проиграл, но Майлзу… он сегодня в ударе или ты лох?  
\- Не смог освободить свой разум…   
\- От чего-то конкретного? Или… - хмыкает Крис, – кого-то? - Я только молча пожимаю плечами. – Ладно, раз путь духовного просветления тебе сегодня не дается, то как насчет пинты «Гиннеса»?  
\- А что на это скажет Кэл?   
\- А ничего – у нее очередное ночное дежурство в госпитале, поэтому я сегодня весь твой, – улыбается Крис.   
\- То есть, ты типа приглашаешь меня на свидание, Уолсти? – хмыкаю я.  
\- Почти! – ржет он, помогая мне подняться. – Только ты же знаешь мои правила, блондиночка – без рук и всяких слюнявых поцелуев!..

\- Держи. Твое любимое – с сиропом, - говорит Крис, ставя передо мной бокал с пивом. – Ну… - он стягивает куртку и, небрежно бросив ее на подоконник, устраивается напротив меня. - Рассказывай…  
\- О чем? – я откидываюсь на спинку потертого кожаного диванчика, стоящего в дальнем углу нашего любимого паба и бездумно смотрю через не совсем чистое стекло на идущих мимо людей.   
\- Как всегда – о полном раздрае в твоей личной жизни, – хмыкает Уолстенхольм. – Я сегодня, как никогда настроен выслушать все твои откровения.  
\- Прямо-таки все? Уверен, Уолсти? - я перевожу на него взгляд.  
\- Ну, душераздирающие анатомические подробности можешь опустить – я все же еще не готов к пересказу гей-порно в твоем исполнении. – Крис отпивает пива. – Давай лучше о твоих душевных терзаниях… Кстати, тут Даг на мой профиль в «Фейсбуке» заходил и интересовался, куда ты пропал…   
\- Вообще-то, если ему так интересно – мог бы и лично у меня спросить…   
\- Так ты же в Сети появляешься раз в год!  
\- Номер моего мобильного ему тоже известен, - пожимаю плечами я. – Так что никто не мешает ему позвонить… И какое вообще отношение он имеет к моим душевным терзаниям?   
\- А кто тогда имеет? – Уолстенхольм внимательно смотрит на меня, – Только давай без твоего извечного стеба про неземную ко мне любовь – я на это уже давно не ведусь! – предупреждает он. – Ну же, Домми… - Крис легонько взъерошивает волосы на моей голове. – Колись – это ты из-за того студента так психуешь? Из-за Беллами, - поясняет он в ответ на мой удивленный взгляд. – Запал на него?  
\- Я? – преувеличенно громко фыркнув, я отпиваю пиво. - Уолсти, с чего ты вообще так решил?  
\- Ну, - усмехается он, - наверное, с чего-то да решил.  
\- Он совершенно не в моем вкусе, и ты это знаешь…   
\- Ну да, не татуированный качок, это точно… - кивает, соглашаясь, Крис. – Но чем-то он тебя все же зацепил?  
\- Он меня? С чего такие выводы? - я снова делаю большой глоток пива, делая вид, что не замечаю его пристального взгляда.   
\- Дом, – Уолстенхольм с усмешкой качает головой и одним махом допивает свое пиво. – Я же тебя знаю, как облупленного… Ты уже неделю как на иголках и дерганый, как… - он делает неопределенный жест рукой в воздухе. - И тренировку сегодня слил… Я же видел – у тебя даже элементарная стойка не получалась. Удивительно, что ты так долго продержался, и сенсей тебя на первой же секунде носом в татами не ткнул… А когда ты таким становишься, это значит, что ты или в очередной раз на кого-то запал... или твой спермотоксикоз достиг своей критической отметки и скоро польется из ушей! – заключает Крис. – Так что – Мэттью Беллами, да?  
\- Скорее спермотоксикоз, Крис… - качаю головой я. – Ты, пожалуй, прав – надо бы позвонить Дагу…   
\- Позвони лучше этому красноголовому… с которым ты так вдохновенно лизался… - хмыкает Крис. - Его номер найти легко можно.  
\- Я знаю, – о том, что я уже давно непонятно для чего выписал себе номер сотового Беллами из его дела, я решил не говорить. – Но мне это не надо.  
\- Да ну? А я-то другое думал, – хмыкает он. – Парнишка-то, кстати, ничего так…  
\- Кто-то все же решил поменять ориентацию? – я выгибаю бровь.   
\- Дебил. Я говорю, что забавный он. И вроде умный, хотя порой и ведет себя как натуральный придурок… В общем, – ржет Крис, – считай, что я тебя благословил, если что!   
\- Спасибо, папочка Уолсти! – преувеличенно вежливо говорю я. - Только я не связываюсь с крашеными в красный цвет малолетками.   
\- Предпочитаешь зеленый? - хмыкает Крис. - И он вроде уже совершеннолетний, так что это точно не статья…   
\- Крис, - я одним махом допиваю свое пиво и смотрю на него, - ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас фактически одобрил горячий трах своего лучшего друга с малолетним неуравновешенным юнцом?  
\- Ну… я определенно делаю успехи, да? – ухмыляется он. – А на самом деле… если вам обоим это пойдет на пользу… вперед! Кто знает, - он лукаво смотрит на меня, – может, это вообще твоя судьба?  
\- Не знал, что ты так сильно желаешь моей преждевременной смерти, Крисси.  
\- Дурак ты, Ховард, - качает головой Уолстенхольм. – Я счастья тебе хочу.  
\- Странные у тебя о нем понятия… - бормочу я. – Ладно… как насчет еще пары пинт пива?..

…Зайдя в темную квартиру, я щелкаю выключателем и бросаю сумку со спортивной формой под вешалку.   
\- Привет, - присев, глажу вышедшего в прихожую потягивающегося Спока. – Соскучился по мне?  
Кот неопределенно дергает хвостом и, мяукнув, направляется в сторону кухни.   
\- Понятно. Вот я для чего тебе нужен… - вздыхаю я, снимая куртку и идя вслед за ним. – Открыть банку консервов... рыба или индейка? – интересуюсь, залезая холодильник – в ответ Спок снова кратко мяукает. – Окей, значит, рыба…  
Сев за стол, я, подперев рукой щеку, наблюдаю, как он уничтожает содержимое своей миски.  
\- Обжора ты хвостатая… - говорю ему, когда он, закончив есть, начинает деловито умывать лапой морду. – Дружище, ну а что ты думаешь – может, и правда стоит позвонить этому студенту? – Спок прекращает умываться и внимательно смотрит на меня своими желтыми глазищами. - Просто чтобы узнать, все ли с ним в порядке – с него станется в какую-нибудь историю влипнуть, с его-то характером, – поясняю я. – И все! – кот в ответ только фыркает, поводя ушами. – Ой, вот давай хотя бы ты не иронизируй по этому поводу! – говорю я ему, доставая из холодильника бутылку пива и устраиваясь с ногами на диване в гостиной. – Мне Криса хватило… Поэтому официально заявляю тебе, дружище – я вовсе не собираюсь связываться с этим чокнутым Беллами – это ты от него без ума, предатель, а не я! – говорю пристроившемуся рядом со мной Споку. Он в ответ мурлычет и перебирается мне на колени. – И не подлизывайся, я отлично видел тогда, как ты к нему ластился! - убираю его лапы со своей груди – кот в ответ укоризненно смотрит на меня. – Ладно, клади уже… - сдаюсь я. – Что с тобой поделать… - Спок, удовлетворенно фыркнув, тычется мордой мне в шею, довольно урча. – Ты прямо как он тогда… - усмехаюсь, гладя его по спине и вспоминая тот вечер, когда мы с Мэттом смотрели кино, и он то и дело клал мне голову на плечо. И не скажу, что меня тогда это сильно раздражало, но… - Если, честно, то и мне он нравится, Спок, – сообщаю я коту. - Иногда. Временами, – поясняю я, продолжая гладить его. – Но это все как-то… - я вздыхаю. – Неправильно и непонятно, что ли… Или это действительно крайняя степень спемотокзикоза, и мне все же стоит позвонить Дагу… - Спок, убрав лапы с моей груди, издает недовольное урчание. - Да знаю я, что у вас с ним взаимная неприязнь… - успокаивающе глажу его по голове. – Но не дрочить же мне, в самом деле… и с ним все проще – он знает, чего хочет… в отличие от некоторых малолеток… - фыркаю, щелкая кнопкой телевизионного пульта. – А вообще, Спок, на самом деле быть одному не всегда хорошо… поверь мне… - отпив пива, я удобнее устраиваю голову на мягком подлокотнике и прикрываю глаза. – И хочется уже нормальных отношений… а не просто секса… но не с этим же… - я вздыхаю, – красноголовым. С ним же греха не оберешься… 

*  
Я сижу под деревом в парке рядом с нашим факультетом, надеясь, что из-за его ствола меня не видно – по идее, я должен отжиматься, подтягиваться и совершать еще хренову тучу ненужных телодвижений в спортивном зале. Но на перекладине я обычно болтаюсь высохшей сосиской, а на канате могу забраться от силы до середины, после чего останавливаюсь – не потому, что боюсь высоты, а потому что догадываюсь, что когда мои руки мне откажут и я упаду всего лишь с середины, вероятность собрать мое бренное тело по частям будет куда выше, чем если я упаду из-под потолка. Мне наверняка влетит за прогул, но после того, что мне устроила мама, меня уже ничего не пугает. Кстати, в какой-то момент тогда, на кухне, я действительно начал думать, что она применит радикальные меры и снова отберет у меня деньги или еще хуже – отведет в парикмахерскую и заставит перекрасить волосы. Но этого, слава яйцам, не случилось, и вряд ли предвидится в будущем.

Я, постукивая ручкой по колену, с улыбкой оглядываю парк и замечаю идущего по аллее Теда. Все-таки, у него потрясная задница... чертовски притягательная. И вот почему ублюдок не отвечает мне взаимностью? Я не верю, что он не гей. По крайней мере, би – точно, так в чем проблема?  
\- Тед?  
Он резко оборачивается и отыскивает меня взглядом – я улыбаюсь шире и машу ему.  
\- Подойди, будь добр? - прошу я, глядя, как он тяжело вздыхает, посмотрев вдаль, но, покачав головой, все-таки идет в мою сторону.  
\- Чего тебе, Мэтт? - он сует руки в карманы и выжидательно смотрит на меня.  
\- Я ведь нравлюсь тебе, да? - я щурюсь, разглядывая его снизу.  
\- О, господи, - выдыхает он, закатывая глаза, и уже было разворачивается ко мне спиной, но я хватаю его за лодыжку.  
\- Тед, подожди...  
\- Чего еще? - он хмуро смотрит на меня, и я отпускаю его ногу.  
\- Тебе нравятся парни? В принципе?  
\- Ты почему так вырядился? - он со смешком кивает на меня, и я опускаю взгляд на ту самую рубашку, в которой приходил к тому извращенцу, едва не изнасиловавшему меня. - И что это за пожарище на твоей бестолковой голове?  
\- Но тебе же нравится, да? - я широко улыбаюсь, а Тед, хмыкнув, садится рядом со мной на траву.  
\- Ты не боишься, что тебя кто-нибудь поймает и отымеет?  
\- Я только об этом и мечтаю, - я складываю ноги по-турецки и отряхиваю колени. - Чтобы меня взяли грубо и властно, - фыркаю я, закатив глаза.  
\- Ты идиот, - он качает головой, разглядывая меня, и я сдерживаю улыбку, закусив губу – все-таки он пялится на меня. - Поэтому я не хочу с тобой связываться.  
\- Я могу измениться, - тут же заверяю я и смотрю в его глаза.  
\- Внешне, - кивает Тед. - Внешне, я вижу, ты уже изменился, но внутренне, Мэтт, - он поджимает губы, - как ты был идиотом, так ты им и останешься.  
\- С идиотами весело, - тихо замечаю я, щипая траву из земли и следя за своими действиями.  
\- За идиотами нужно постоянно следить. У меня на это нет времени.  
\- А просто секс на одну ночь тебя не интересует? - я мило улыбаюсь, встретив его взгляд, и Тед смеется, потирая лоб ладонью.  
\- Не интересует. Я, как ни странно, не вижу смысла в одноразовых встречах.  
Именно такой ответ я и ожидал от него, иначе бы не задавал вопрос. К черту, мне вполне достаточно одного не случившегося грубого траха...  
\- Весь такой правильный, аж противно, - фыркаю я, бросив в него пучок травы.  
Тед пододвигается ближе и, наклонив меня к себе, положив ладонь на мою шею, объединяет наши губы – я даже не отвечаю поначалу, опешив, но в следующее мгновение уже подстраиваюсь под движение его губ, вцепившись в его плечо одной рукой. Привкус сигарет и ментола странно действуют на мои рецепторы и кружат голову, но Тед, не дав полностью насладиться поцелуем, отстраняется, облизнув губы и разглядывая мое лицо:  
\- Ты забавный. Глупый, когда нужно. Хотя, когда не нужно – тоже, - он усмехается и гладит пальцем кожу на моей шее – чертовски милый и нежный, и я, кажется, начинаю плавиться под его теплым взглядом. И все настолько классно, настолько противоположно тому моменту с Домиником, что я, глядя в его глаза, глупо улыбаюсь и ловлю каждое слово, надеясь, что никто не придет и не потревожит нас. - С тобой, я уверен, очень весело, но нет. Прости, - он вытирает мою губу пальцем, чуть улыбнувшись, и поднимается с земли, отряхиваясь. - Счастливо, Мэтт.  
\- Почему? - тихо спрашиваю я, все еще пребывая в шоке от произошедшего. Черт, спустя почти год, он, наконец, целует меня, говорит, что я ему нравлюсь и все? На этом наши отношения закончатся?  
\- Дело не в тебе. И не во мне, хотя... может, отчасти, - он пожимает плечами. - Но я не хочу об этом говорить. Удачи тебе, Мэтт, - он улыбается и уходит прочь от меня, а я ошарашенно смотрю на его спину.  
\- Ебать, Беллс, ты все-таки выпил реактив Штиффа******, - бормочет Том, усаживаясь рядом со мной и разглядывая мои волосы.  
\- Пошел на хер, - тихо бросаю я, все еще глядя на Теда. - Меньше нужно болеть, я уже с неделю с таким цветом волос.  
\- А ты мог бы и позвонить, узнать, жив ли я еще! И, между прочим, поделиться новостями, - обижено ворчит Том, но я только пожимаю плечами.  
\- Ты видел? - я киваю в сторону удаляющегося Теда.  
\- Как вы тут лизались? - хмыкает Том. - Видел. Чуть не стошнило.  
\- Он отшил меня.  
\- В очередной раз. Но, вы все-таки поцеловались – это уже многое, - не соглашается Том. - Особенно, учитывая, сколько длился заигрывающе-переглядочный период.  
\- Нет, ты не понял, - я серьезно смотрю на Тома, - он отшил меня _окончательно_. То есть... ты понимаешь? - я во все глаза смотрю на него. - Он, мать его, целует меня, признается в том, что я ему нравлюсь, но при этом говорит «извини, мы не можем быть вместе из-за непреодолимых обстоятельств»! Это нормально вообще? Ну, вот кто так делает?  
\- Такие, как он, думаю, - пожимает плечами Том. - Я слышал, что у него какие-то проблемы в семье.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Что-то с кем-то из родных, кажется. Он поэтому работает и учится одновременно, - Том смотрит на совсем почти исчезнувшего из вида Теда. - Господи, я даже о твоих возможных бойфрендах узнаю за тебя, - он качает головой и смеется, оглядывая меня. - Охренеть просто. Может, мне и трахаться за тебя придется? Я как-то не готов...  
\- Пошел ты, - фыркаю я, пихнув его в плечо. - Думаешь, поэтому Тед не хочет заводить отношения?  
\- Не знаю, - поджимает губы Том, глядя на мои волосы. - Круто выглядишь, кстати.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбаюсь я. - Теперь я всегда буду так выглядеть. Прощай старый Беллс! Теперь все геи и бисексуалы нашего факультета не смогут оторвать взгляд от моей задницы, - усмехаюсь я и шлепаю себя по ней. - И я смогу выбирать, кого трахнуть на очередном перерыве и кто отсосет у меня в туалете, - смеюсь я. - Вот же прелесть, да? - я смотрю на Тома, и он удивленно приподнимает одну бровь:  
\- Я думал, ты переключил свое внимание на мужчин постарше?  
\- Ой, давай мы не будем об этом? - тут же скисаю я.  
\- Так, ну и что опять случилось в гейском райском уголке? - фыркает Том и закуривает. - Он не захотел присоединяться к тебе в построенном тобой Эдеме?  
\- Он оказался мудаком, желающим оттрахать все, что движется, - ворчу я, скрестив руки на груди и глядя в сторону.  
\- Ого, как далеко зашли ваши отношения, - хмыкает Том.  
\- Идиот, совсем не смешно, - шиплю я, пихнув его в плечо.  
\- Беллс, тебя какая муха укусила? - Том трет ушибленное место.  
\- Он чуть не изнасиловал меня, - тихо произношу я, отводя взгляд.  
\- Не понял? В смысле «чуть не изнасиловал»? - Том дергает меня за плечо, чтобы я повернулся, и я быстро смотрю в его глаза, но тут же снова опускаю взгляд.  
\- Я пришел к нему. В таком виде, - я пожимаю плечами, - Просто хотел увидеть его реакцию, понять, наконец, нравлюсь ли ему – Том, я задолбался, что меня везде и всюду динамят, я тоже, черт подери, хочу хоть какого-то внимания, меня бесит, что никто не воспринимает моих намерений всерьез! А я, может быть, тоже хочу быть с кем-то! Хочу...! Блять... - я качаю головой и тру лицо ладонями. - Похер, забей. В общем, я пришел в часть – он реально охренел, когда увидел меня, ну я и воспользовался моментом, повиснув на нем и поцеловав. И он мне ответил, - я смотрю на внимательно слушающего меня Тома. - Сначала на автомате, но потом... с чувством, понимаешь? - я опускаю взгляд на свои ладони, - А потом он психанул. И я даже не знаю, с какого хрена он завелся, потому что все было нормально... - я разглядываю свои ладони, вспоминая события. - Прижал меня к стенке и начал лапать, - тихо продолжаю я. - Нес какую-то херню...  
\- И ты, конечно же, не ходил в полицию? - недовольно спрашивает Том.  
\- Ну, он же не изнасиловал меня, в конце концов.  
\- Того, что он сделал, вполне достаточно для заявления о сексуальном домогательстве. Тем более, он пожарный, они обязаны отреагировать.  
\- Да ну, херня все это...  
\- И все же.  
\- Я не пойду писать на него заявление, Том! - я, нахмурившись, смотрю на него. - Не стану я закладывать его, делать мне больше нечего.  
\- Тебя совершенно не волнует, что, например, я встречусь с ним где-нибудь в темном переулке, и он меня изнасилует?  
\- Не думаю, что он насильник, Том, - я провожу пальцами через волосы, думая над своими же словами и прикидывая, насколько я прав.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность? - щурится он, заглядывая в мои глаза. - Ты его что, хорошо знаешь?  
\- Насильников в пожарные не берут, - привожу единственный аргумент, который у меня есть в запасе.  
\- Ну, да, как и в учителей – педофилов. Вот только никто с транспарантами и значками на груди не ходит, - шипит Том.  
\- А если я докажу, что он не насильник? - я с вызовом смотрю в его глаза.  
\- Да? И как? Думаешь, он расскажет тебе все-все, сразу после того, как оттрахает и расчленит? Или предлагаешь мне ждать, пропадешь ты или нет, и тогда мы оба узнаем о нем правду? - невесело смеется Том. - Нет, спасибо. Даже не подходи к нему, ради собственного благополучия.  
\- Мне все равно нужно идти к нему, - я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Зачем?! - восклицает Том.  
\- Хочу расставить все точки.  
\- Тебе мало было предупредительных знаков?! - он взмахивает руками. - Ты серьезно собираешься самостоятельно припереться в логово к маньяку?  
\- Да! Блять, да! - нервно восклицаю я и продолжаю уже тише, - Том, не страдай хуйней, не может он быть маньяком. - Я сам не до конца верю тому, что говорю, но желание заткнуть Тома превышает все остальное. - И если он и трахнет меня, то только потому, что я так захочу. Я, слышишь?  
\- Ну, конечно, - фыркает Том. - Не он же, по твоим словам, может скрутить тебя, как не хрен делать!  
\- Значит, он скрутит меня и трахнет! - рычу я, подхватывая свою сумку и поднимаясь с земли. Задолбал этот чертов параноящий придурок.  
\- Мэтт...  
\- Отвали, достал, - бросаю я и, чеканя шаг, направляюсь в сторону выхода из парка.  
\- Там оценки за проекты вывесили! - кричит Том мне вслед. - У тебя «отлично»!   
\- Безумно этому рад, - бормочу я себе под нос и даже не поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, чтобы сказать спасибо.  
Мои мысли перебиваются мелодией мобильного, и я, чертыхаясь, отыскиваю его среди тетрадей на дне сумки и едва не падаю, запнувшись о долбанную древнюю брусчатку. Достав надрывающийся мобильник, я удивленно смотрю на незнакомый номер, но принимаю вызов, надеясь, что это не кто-то из деканата по мою многострадальную душу...

*  
\- Мэттью? – говорю я, когда после семи гудков в трубке раздается резкое «Да!». – Привет… - чувствую я себя при этом… блин, последним дураком. И еще волнующимся при этом – аж ладони предательски вспотели. Черт, да что такое-то со мной?   
\- Что тебе надо? – настороженно спрашивает он.   
\- Я просто хотел убедиться, что у тебя все в порядке…  
\- В порядке? – кричит он в трубку, так что у меня начинает звенеть в ухе. – Ты, мудак! Ты чуть не изнасиловал меня, а теперь звонишь узнать, все ли у меня в порядке? Вообще охерел, извращенец долбаный, да?  
\- Мэтт… послушай… - дождавшись, когда в трубке снова установится напряженное молчание, говорю я. – Мне на самом деле… - я прикусываю губу и морщусь. – Я не хотел так тебя… пугать.  
\- Пугать? – хмыкает он. - Это так теперь называется? Хренов маньяк, скольких ты так уже оприходовал, а?  
\- Черт тебя дери, Мэттью! – взрываюсь я. – Я никого и никогда так не…  
\- Что, только я подобной чести удостоился? – язвительно интересуется он. – Мне начинать гордиться?  
\- Нет. Я бы и с тобой никогда такого не сделал! Мэттью, поверь… - в мое свободное ухо врывается оглушительный рев сирены, и я морщусь – вот сейчас она однозначно не вовремя! – Мне действительно очень жаль, что я тогда так себя повел… - говорю я, быстро шагая в комнату с защитным обмундированием и подхватывая свою куртку. «Быстрее, Хов!» - одними губами произносит Дженкинс, помогая мне застегнуться – я киваю. – И что… так тебя напугал. Но я на самом деле не хотел… - нахлобучив на голову каску, я спускаюсь к машине. – Извини еще раз… – нажав на кнопку отбоя, я отдаю телефон Олбансу и запрыгиваю в машину…   
\- Все в порядке? – Интересуется Крис, вопросительно глядя на меня. – Хов?  
\- Наверное… - я поправляю каску и застегиваю ремни дыхательного аппарата. – Уолтерс, что у нас?  
\- Задымление в подвале офисного центра на Инн Плейс! – Информирует он. – Похоже, работы будет завались… 

… Свернув на свою улицу, я еще издали замечаю сидящую на ступеньках моего крыльца тощую красноволосую фигуру и невольно замедляю шаг, снова ощущая одновременно и глухое раздражение и какую-то непонятную радость от того, что вижу его.  
\- Привет… - говорю я, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от него.   
\- Мы не договорили… днем, - Мэтт поднимается со ступеньки.  
\- Был вызов, я должен был…   
\- Понятно, – кивает он, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
Я молча смотрю на него, отмечая, что сегодня он выглядит так же, как и в тот день, когда я видел его в последний раз: снова эти невероятные узкие джинсы и торчащие во все стороны пламенеющими прядями волосы.   
\- Не думал, что ты придешь… - говорю наконец.  
\- Да я и сам не думал…- хмыкает Мэтт, все еще не глядя на меня. - А ты, оказывается, страшный человек… - говорит он, поднимая, наконец, глаза и пристально разглядывая мое лицо. – А так и не скажешь…  
\- Я просто не люблю, когда меня провоцируют…  
\- Это не провокация вовсе была! – вскидывается он.   
\- Да ну? – насмешливо смотрю на него. – А что тогда? Мэттью, ты пришел в часть, на мою, черт тебя, работу, стал вешаться мне на шею и вести себя, как… - я выдыхаю. – О чем ты вообще думал, а?   
\- Я… - он опускает глаза.  
\- И какая, по-твоему, у меня должна была быть реакция на все это? – продолжаю я.  
\- Ну, уж точно не такая, какая была у тебя, Доминик! А ты…  
\- Я просто решил проучить тебя… - тихо говорю я, – и немного перегнул палку. Надо было старым проверенным способом скрутить тебя и выставить вон… Еще раз извини, что так получилось, Мэтт.   
\- Это… - студент подкусывает губу и морщится. – Ты… тоже … - запинаясь, произносит он, - извини меня? Пожалуй, я тоже перегнул где-то… и…  
\- Что-то ты часто у меня прощения просишь… - усмехнувшись, протягиваю руку и ерошу его волосы. – Тебе не кажется? Я действительно не хотел причинять тебе боль, Мэтт, - уже серьезно говорю я, глядя ему в глаза, - Еще раз извини за то, что я не сдержался. Но ты должен понимать - такими вещами не разбрасываются, студент. И если уж ты решил кого-то проверить… будь готов к тому, что тебе придется отвечать за свои слова…  
\- Вообще-то я был готов…  
\- Вообще-то ты от страха чуть не обгадился, мальчик.   
\- Вообще-то мне лучше знать! – отвечает Мэтт сердито. – И я готов!.. Просто… - он нервно сглатывает.  
\- Просто ты сам не знаешь, чего ты хочешь, Мэттью… - улыбаясь, я качаю головой. – Может, тогда стоит еще раз хорошенько над этим подумать, прежде чем совершать опрометчивые поступки?  
\- Я знаю, чего я хочу, - Мэтт, не мигая, смотрит мне в глаза, – причем уже давно. И _кого_ я хочу – тоже.  
\- Мэттью, - я устало качаю головой – вот снова он за свое! - Послушай…  
\- Нет, это ты меня послушай! - перебивает он, вцепляясь длинными пальцами в мои плечи и сверля меня своими голубыми глазищами. – Ты мне нравишься, Доминик, хоть ты и зануда и вечно тыкаешь меня тем, что я младше тебя – такого взрослого и серьезного. И я знаю, что тоже тебе… небезразличен, - Мэтт чуть заметно улыбается. – По крайней мере, физически точно – я помню, как ты тогда возбудился... – его улыбка становится шире. - Давно никого не было, а, офицер Ховард?   
\- Может быть. Только это не повод связываться с неопытным малолеткой.  
\- Хочешь, докажу, что ты ошибаешься по части моей неопытности, Доминик? – резко прижавшись ко мне, выдыхает Мэтт мне прямо в ухо.   
\- Интересно, как…   
\- Ну… - он фыркает – от этого по моему телу разбегаются мурашки. – Например, отсосу тебе?   
\- Студент, если есть потребность что-то пососать – купи себе «Чупа-Чупс»,- говорю я, аккуратно отстраняя его от себя.   
\- Думаю, что твой член в этом плане поинтереснее будет… хотя и без жвачки внутри, – ухмыляется он.   
\- Ты снова меня провоцируешь, Мэттью…  
\- Нисколько, – качает головой он. – Я сейчас на полном серьезе говорю…   
\- Что-то мне в это слабо верится…  
\- А ты проверь! - лыбится этот малолетний нахал. - Ну, же, Доминик, соглашайся – я классно минет делаю! Нет, ну если, конечно, ты размера своего члена стесняешься… - хмыкает он. Вот ведь малолетняя зараза!  
\- Хорошо, – киваю и беру его за руку. – Пойдем, – тяну его за собой.  
\- К-куда? - чуть оторопело интересуется он, запинаясь носком кроссовка о ступеньку и чуть не падая.   
\- Как куда – ко мне домой, – поясняю я, открывая дверь подъезда. - Не будешь же ты мне сосать посреди улицы…Что такое? Или ты снова передумал? – интересуюсь, заметив его удивленный и слегка ошарашенный взгляд.  
\- Н-нееет... - Мэтт отрицательно мотает своей красной головой, растягивая губы в улыбке. – Даже и не надейся!  
\- Вот и отлично… – я открываю дверь и втаскиваю его в прихожую. – Ну, давай, начинай демонстрировать свои навыки отсоса! – командую, стягивая куртку и плюхаясь на диван.   
\- Что, прямо вот так, сразу? – говорит он, остановившись в дверях гостиной.   
\- Да, а чего время тянуть? Не переживай, душ я принял после дежурства и даже белье поменял. Так что за работу. Если ты, конечно, не пиздоболил, - хмыкаю я.  
\- Нет, – Мэтт решительно подходит и опускается на пол между моими ногами. – И не думай даже… но, может, все же сам штаны расстегнешь?  
\- Может, – чуть привстав, вжикаю молнией и стягиваю брюки прямо с трусами. – Давай, приступай - я весь в нетерпении.   
\- Что-то как-то не сильно заметно…  
\- Ну… ты же это исправишь? – усмехаюсь я, наблюдая, как он сосредоточенно рассматривает мой член.  
\- А ты не можешь при этом на меня не пялиться? – сварливо ворчит он.  
\- А как же я тогда буду процесс контролировать, чтобы ты мне ничего не откусил ненароком? – Он театрально закатывает глаза и фыркает. – Ладно, уговорил. Не буду тебя смущать… – откинувшись на спинку дивана, прикрываю глаза. – Ну, и?..  
\- Нет, ты все-таки редкий мудак… - на мои бедра ложатся его прохладные пальцы и начинают легко скользить по коже, чуть щекоча. – И действительно везде блондин… - он зарывается носом в волосы на моем лобке. – И везде вкусно пахнешь…   
\- Меньше слов, Мэттью… - усмехаюсь я.   
И чуть вздрагиваю, почувствовав его губы на своем члене. Теплые, чуть шершавые, но вместе с тем удивительно нежные... скользящие легкими, почти невесомыми поцелуями. Возбуждающие. А я-то думал, что он, как всегда, только треплется и, когда дело дойдет до самого процесса, снова повернет пятками назад… не повернул. И он, оказывается, языком действительно не только болтать может – минет у него тоже получается неплохо… очень неплохо… даже хорошо… мать его, малолетнего извращенца – где он так его делать научился? Издавая совершенно пошлые и неимоверно возбуждающие чавкающие звуки и заглатывая по самое основание?   
Его пальцы продолжают нежно гладить мои бедра, и, повинуясь их движению, я сильнее развожу ноги, чувствуя, как они перебираются на чувствительное место за мошонкой.  
\- Черт, Мэтт…- выдыхаю я, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его рту. – Черт…  
Я опускаю взгляд вниз и вижу яркое пламя его волос – в голову влетает мысль, что именно так и есть на самом деле: между моих ног разгорается пожар от его неожиданно умелых движений.  
\- Я же говорил, что тебе понравится… - ухмыляется эта заноза, выпуская мой член изо рта.   
\- Не трепись, а продолжай. – Он, фыркнув, снова берет меня так глубоко, как только возможно…   
И я перестаю что-либо соображать и чувствовать – только безумное, неземное наслаждение от его губ, его скользящего и ласкающего языка, от его проворных пальцев… 

\- Блять… - пытаясь отдышаться после на редкость оглушительного оргазма – или это все же последствия спермотоксикоза? – я запускаю пальцы в его растрепанные красные вихры. – Ты… маленький… откуда такие умения?  
\- На «Чупа-Чупс» тренировался…. – Мэтт довольно улыбается, слизывая капельку моей спермы с уголка губ – выглядит это просто офигительно пошло и здорово. - И на бананах еще… так тебе понравилось или нет, я что-то не понял?  
\- Все малолетки такие наглые? - интересуюсь я, подтягивая его на себя и целуя в припухшие губы, на которых еще ощущается мой собственный вкус. – Это было… неплохо?   
\- И только-то? – фыркает он, распластываясь на мне. – Чего ж ты тогда так стонал, а?  
\- Хорошо, черт тебя побери. Это было охуительно. Давно мне так не сосали. Доволен? – Мэтт, улыбаясь, кивает, и утыкается лбом в мое плечо.  
\- Только теперь у самого яйца аж звенят… - горестно вздыхает он.  
\- Это намек на то, чтобы теперь я тебе отсосал? – хмыкаю я.  
\- Как хочешь. Можешь просто подрочить, я не принципиальный, – фыркает он, кося на меня своими наглыми глазищами.  
\- Нет, конечно, ты просто зацикленный на сексе малолетка, – усмехаюсь, проникая пальцами за пояс его джинсов и начиная поглаживать чувствительную кожу на животе – его дыхание сразу становится неровным и сбивчивым. – Снимай штаны, студент… - тихо говорю ему на ухо. - И на твоей улице наступил сексуальный праздник.   
\- Неужели дашь себя загнуть? – ехидно интересуется он, быстро стягивая с себя одежду и снова распластываясь на мне.  
\- Мечтай, это полезно, – щелкаю его по растрепанной макушке и снова целую. Долго. Неторопливо.  
\- Вау… - насмешливо тянет он. - Какой ты, оказывается, нежный.  
\- Ну, надо же тебе хоть иногда рот затыкать, болтушка… - ухмыляюсь я, обхватывая его член пальцами и начиная медленно поглаживать его.  
Мэттью открывает было рот, чтобы, по своему обыкновению, что-то возразить, но только всхлипывает задушено и упирается лбом в мое плечо, когда я, наконец, подбираю подходящий ритм.   
Продолжая левой рукой ласкать его член, правой я провожу по выступающим позвонкам на его спине, глажу поясницу – он весь выгибается навстречу, бедрами толкаясь мне в руку. Смотрю на его лицо – сведенные до появления вертикальной складочки между ними брови, закушенная губа, прикрытые глаза, выступившие на висках крупные капли пота…   
\- Ты безумно красивый сейчас… - тихо говорю я – Мэтт бросает на меня быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц и   
снова утыкается лицом мне в плечо. Я слышу его стон - сначала тихий: неровное дыхание щекочет мне кожу и отдается приятными мурашками где-то на затылке. Потом, по мере того, как я наращиваю темп, он стонет все громче, продолжая двигаться бедрами мне навстречу и громко, пронзительно вскрикивает, кончая…

\- Это было… неплохо… – улыбается Мэтт, чуть отдышавшись. – Ты просто спец в дрочке. Большой опыт?   
\- До тебя мне наверняка далеко, - парирую я. Вот как из безумно красивого и невероятно чувственного парня он снова так стремительно стал вредной занозой? И зачем?   
\- Я бы тут поспорил… - нахально заявляет он и внезапно целует меня… нежно и одновременно пошло и развязно. – Ты меня на руках до душа донесешь? – отстранившись, интересуется он.  
\- Вот еще чего! – подавив в себе желание прижать это чудо к себе покрепче, я хлопаю его по тощей заднице и стаскиваю с себя. – Сам дойдешь! А вообще – старших надо пропускать вперед, – хохотнув, я направляюсь в ванную.  
\- Нифига, старшие перетопчутся! – вопит он, устремляясь вслед за мной.  
В дверях ванной мы застреваем, толкая друг друга локтями, пока, наконец, я не догадываюсь ткнуть Мэтта пальцем в бок и слегка пощекотать.  
\- Это нечестно! – возмущается он. – Мы так не договаривались!  
\- Мы вообще никак не договаривались… - фыркаю я, закрывая дверцы душевой кабины и включая воду. - Так что жди своей очереди!  
\- Ага, разбежался… – дверца душевой кабины отодвигается. – Подвинься! – заявляет этот нахал, вставая рядом со мной. – Спинку мне потрешь?   
\- Малолетка ты невоспитанная, - вздыхаю я. – Пороть бы тебя, да некому…  
\- Ну… - он косится на меня из-под намокшей красной челки. – В принципе, я не против ролевых игр и легкого БДСМ. Ты же будешь нежным? И в этой своей супер-каске и оранжевых подтяжках, ммм? Давай… - он неожиданно прижимает меня спиной к стене, скользит губами по моим ключицам, шее, прихватывает зубами мочку уха. – Трахни меня уже, офицер Ховард… - шепчет в ухо, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом. – В каске, без нее – как хочешь… я готов…  
\- Уверен? - переворачиваюсь так, что теперь он оказывается прижатым к стенке, откидываю с его лица мокрые красные пряди и смотрю в шальные голубые глаза. – Ты этого _действительно_ хочешь, студент?   
Мэтт с минуту молча смотрит на меня, и я опять поражаюсь тому, как изменилось выражение его лица – ни капли нахальства и самодовольства, только чистое, ничем не прикрытое желание.  
\- Да, – он тянется и целует меня, зарываясь пальцами в мои волосы. – Хочу… - мы снова целуемся – нежно и неторопливо... 

*   
...Доминик заканчивает поцелуй и немного отстраняется, разглядывая мое лицо, чуть заметно улыбаясь, а я продолжаю перебирать волосы на его затылке. Он поднимает руку и проводит большим пальцем под моей нижней губой:  
\- Ты красивый сейчас, - снова шепчет он, следя за своим движением, и я хмыкаю от его романтического настроения.  
\- Ну, так я весь твой. Бери, задаром отдаю.  
Доминик смеется и качает головой:  
\- Я иногда поражаюсь тебе, Мэтт, - он дотягивается до геля для душа и выдавливает немного на ладонь. - И твоему умению испортить настроение, - он накрывает мыльной ладонью мой сосок и ведет ей вверх, к шее – я чуть выгибаю ее, предоставляя больше пространства для маневра и его блуждающего по моему телу взгляда.   
Такой разный: то язвит, подбивая на минет, то ласкает взглядом и прикосновениями, которые, кажется, размягчают меня – мне тоже уже не хочется отписывать замечания, а просто принимать его ласку.  
Он снова наклоняется и медленно целует мои губы, оглаживая бедра, а я ласкаю его плечи, утопая в каком-то блаженном умиротворении. Странно ощущать такую тягучую, медленную ласку, как, собственно, и давать ее – когда поцелуй как-то сам собой заканчивается, Доминик выдавливает мне геля на ладони, и я с удовольствием изучаю его тело, прослеживаю каждый изгиб, запоминая каждую впадинку. Еще странней неотрывно смотреть друг другу в глаза – я никогда прежде не испытывал ничего подобного. Наверное, это то самое пресловутое единение партнеров?  
Он смывает с меня пену, пока я стою к нему спиной и ласкаюсь к его груди, наощупь оглаживая его бедра, чувствуя твердеющий член, трущийся о мою задницу при каждом движении. Я действительно хочу этого. А фантазировать начал еще тогда, когда впервые увидел его: представлял его обнаженным, рисовал в воображении размеры и форму члена, и мечтал, как однажды увижу все это, почувствую собой, как в данный момент чувствую его поцелуи на своей шее и руки вокруг своей талии, оглаживающие живот.  
\- Ты хотел узнать, насколько удобна моя кровать, - шепчет он мне на ухо, крепче прижимая к себе – я чуть отставляю задницу, на что он довольно выдыхает, двинув бедрами навстречу.  
\- Неужели я могу рассчитывать на кровать? - усмехаюсь я, глядя в его глаза. - Неужели я побываю в святая святых офицера Доминика Ховарда, где он частенько устраивает пожар для своих любовников? - хмыкаю я и получаю шлепок по бедру.  
\- Все-таки возьмусь я за твое воспитание, - усмехается он.  
\- Может, прямо сегодня в спальне и начнешь? - улыбаюсь я, выскальзывая из душевой кабинки.  
\- Не много ли для одного раза? - спрашивает он за моей спиной и снова шлепает – в этот раз по заднице.  
\- Ну, я смотрю, тебе нравится, - я встречаю его взгляд, глянув на него через плечо, потирая ушибленное место.  
Он обхватывает меня за талию и дергает на себя, прикусив мочку уха, прежде чем проворчать:  
\- Мне много чего нравится, мистер Беллами, и вам еще многое предстоит обо мне узнать.  
Я смеюсь, откинув голову на его плечо, пока он толкает меня, направляя в сторону своей спальни.  
\- Что, ты все-таки маньяк?  
\- Маньяк среди нас ты, - хмыкает он в мой висок. - Закоренелый насильник мозга.  
\- Ну, да, конечно, - фыркаю я. - Так и что, ты действительно в один прекрасный день, а скорее, в одну жаркую ночь отшлепаешь меня ремнем? - улыбаюсь я, останавливаясь у его кровати.  
В полутьме не разглядеть настоящего цвета простыней, и я вижу лишь темное пятно, не догадываясь, из какого материала они сшиты. Да мне по большому счету все равно, потому что Доминик, не ответив, снова целует мою шею и щеку, лаская ладонями тело. Он съезжает ладонями на мои бедра, а лбом утыкается куда-то под затылок, медленно выдохнув горячий воздух на мою кожу между лопаток, отстранившись всем остальным телом от меня. Я ожидаю его действий с закрытыми глазами, а он стоит так как будто целую вечность, и, когда я уже начинаю переживать, он тихо произносит:  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
Мои губы сами растягиваются в блаженной улыбке, а руки тянутся к его рукам на моей талии.  
\- Забирайся в постель... - я следую его команде и ползу к середине кровати, чувствуя бешеный ритм сердца.  
\- Как мне...? - я оборачиваюсь через плечо, но он уже нависает надо мной и перебивает вопрос поцелуем.  
\- Как ты об этом фантазировал? - шепотом спрашивает он, скользя ладонью по моей груди, ниже на живот, притягивая меня ближе к себе, и я с тихим стоном, опускаюсь на один локоть, прикрывая глаза.  
\- По-разному, - выдыхаю я, снова чувствуя его ладонь на своем члене.  
Он целует мое плечо, направляясь к голове, и прикусывает ухо, пробормотав:  
\- Мне нравится видеть эмоции.  
Доминик отстраняется и щелкает выключателем настенного бра – комната наполняется мягким желтоватым светом, и я смотрю на него со своего положения.  
\- Неплохо выглядишь, - ухмыляется он, кивнув в мою сторону, и я усмехаюсь:  
\- Всего лишь неплохо? - и выгибаю спину, следя за его реакцией.  
\- Чертовски прекрасно, - улыбается он, проведя ладонью по моей пояснице. - Перевернись, - он слегка хлопает по ягодице, и я снова следую указанию.  
\- А тебе действительно нравится рукоприкладство, - я ложусь на спину и раскидываю ноги, согнув их в коленях, а руки закидываю за голову.  
Доминик смеется, оглядывая мою позу, и качает головой:  
\- Ты думаешь, пришел сюда получать?  
\- Ну, свою работу я уже сделал, - я слабо пожимаю плечами, - на диване в твоей гостиной.  
\- И я тебе отплатил, - он садится на свои пятки, положив ладони на мои колени.  
\- Ну, ты же понимаешь, что дрочка и минет рядом не стояли, правда же?  
\- Ты же сказал, что непринципиален? - хмыкает Доминик, нависая надо мной. - В сексе участвуют двое. Если один совсем не участвует – это онанизм. Или некрофилия.  
Я смеюсь ему в лицо и утыкаюсь в его плечо лбом.  
\- Ты всегда всякую херню порешь, когда трахаешься?  
\- Нет, обычно я совсем молчалив, - улыбается он и тянется к тумбочке.  
\- В ближайшей доступности? - я киваю на пачку презервативов в его руке.  
\- Они всегда должны быть в ближайшей доступности, - Доминик шлепает меня упаковкой по носу. - Учись, студент.  
\- И много у тебя было случайных партнеров? - он смотрит на меня, изогнув бровь, и я тут же делаю вид, что меня это совершенно не волнует. - Чтобы знать, переживать мне о ЗППП или нет, - я пожимаю плечами, а он закатывает глаза.  
\- Я могу надеть два, если боишься.  
\- Обойдусь одним, - тихо отвечаю я и закусываю губу, отводя взгляд.  
\- Ревнуешь? - шепчет Доминик, проводя носом по моей скуле.  
\- И не надейся, - фыркаю я.  
\- Ревнуешь, - довольным тоном тянет он, разглядывая мое лицо.  
\- Трахни уже, задолбал трепаться, - хмурюсь я.  
\- Так значит, ты таким образом просто прячешь настоящие чувства, - улыбается Доминик, перебирая пряди моих волос. - Начиная кусаться.  
\- Отвали... - выдыхаю я, отталкивая его от себя, стараясь сесть. - Чертов психолог, ну неужели нельзя просто?.. - но Доминик не выпускает меня, удерживая на месте и посмеиваясь, и мы начинаем бороться, я шиплю, матерюсь и по возможности кусаюсь, - Отпусти! - кричу я, когда он скручивает меня, прижав руки к матрасу и сцепив мои ноги своими в замке.  
\- Успокоился?  
\- Да не дождешься! - восклицаю я, ворочаясь в его захвате, с каждым движением делая только больней себе. - Что, снова решил изнасиловать? Чертов маньяк! Я заявление напишу! И синяки, будь уверен, проявятся уже через пару минут!  
Доминик вдруг смеется в полную силу и отпускает меня, отваливаясь на спину и закрывая лицо руками.  
\- Твою мать... Господи, какого хрена? - всхлипывает он, а я сажусь и обхватываю колени руками, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Успокоился? - язвительно спрашиваю я, когда он отнимает руки от лица. – Ты такой мудак, - я поджимаю губы и, покачав головой, поднимаюсь с постели, направляясь к двери.  
\- Куда ты?  
\- Домой, - бросаю я и выхожу из спальни. Я уже ничего не хочу, даже от него. Или тем более от него. К черту.  
Зайдя в гостиную, я подхватываю свои джинсы с пола и падаю на диван, намереваясь одеться и свалить отсюда подальше. Обида, недовольство и чувство обмана поднимаются откуда-то из желудка и отдают горечью в горле. Зачем я вообще сюда пришел и чего ожидал? Неужели думал, что после его звонка с извинениями что-то действительно изменится? Что он действительно заботится обо мне и я ему небезразличен? Я тяжело вздыхаю и облокачиваюсь на колени, разглядывая узор ковра под ногами. Что я за идиот?  
\- Я думал, ты собирался домой, - тихо произносит Доминик, и я фыркаю.  
\- Ждешь не дождешься, да? Не беспокойся, сейчас уйду, - я поднимаю взгляд, оглядывая его, замотанного в плед. - Не вижу счастья на твоем лице – тебя в покое оставит неуравновешенный подросток, ты же так этого ждал! - я встряхиваю джинсы, расправляя штанины, краем зрения следя, как он приближается к дивану.  
\- Ты избалованный, упрямый...  
\- Ох, вот оставь это при себе, ладно? - недовольно восклицаю я, перебивая его.  
\- Тебе определенно нужна мужская рука...  
\- На моем члене, - хмыкаю я, надевая штанину.  
\- Ты как заноза в заднице, - он садится рядом, и я смотрю на него, изогнув бровь:  
\- Однозначно, не самая лучшая аналогия. Она, знаешь ли, наводит на мысли. И не сказать, чтобы они отличались целомудрием.  
Дом качает головой, сдерживая улыбку.  
\- Иди сюда, Мэтт, - он раскрывает половинки пледа, и я оглядываю его тело, спускаясь от шеи и ключиц ниже, по груди с едва заметными светлыми волосками, на плоский живот, и закусываю губу, когда взгляд добирается до его члена, но быстро поднимаю голову и смотрю в его глаза.  
\- Думаешь, покажешься обнаженным и я?..  
\- Цыц, - перебивает он и кивает головой, подзывая. Я, облизнув губы, больше разворачиваюсь в его сторону и выпускаю из рук джинсы. - Иди сюда, пока я не передумал.  
\- Ой, вы взгляните, какой!..  
Он резко дергает меня на себя и больно сжимает ладони на ягодицах:  
\- Еще одно слово, и я сначала отшлепаю тебя до красной задницы, а потом выставлю за дверь. Голым, чтобы все видели, - шипит он, а я набираю воздуха в легкие, чтобы возмутиться, но Доминик накрывает мой рот ладонью. - Промолчи, Мэттью. Один раз просто промолчи.  
Я сжимаю челюсти, медленно выдыхая и ожидая, когда желание сказать что-нибудь в ответ оставит меня, и он осторожно убирает руку от моего лица, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Ты схватываешь на лету, - усмехается Доминик и притягивает меня ближе к себе, положив руку на шею. - Я все еще хочу тебя, - шепчет он совсем близко к моим губам, и я преодолеваю расстояние, накрывая его губы своими…

Он роняет нас на диван, подхватывая меня под колени и закидывая их на свою талию, а я целую его шею и тяну за волосы, чувствуя, как сердце начинает заходиться в бешеном ритме и не только от возбуждения. Я должен, просто обязан успокоиться и довериться ему. Доминик уже стоит на коленях рядом с диваном с моими ногами на своих плечах, и я, кусая губу, наблюдаю, как он, надев презерватив, размазывает по нему лубрикант – он принес их с собой, мерзавец даже не сомневался, что все-таки трахнет меня. Прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку дивана, я просто жду, но, почувствовав горячее и влажное прикосновение между ягодиц, резко сажусь, опуская ноги на пол.  
\- Подожди, - я упираюсь ладонями в его грудь и сглатываю. - Я... я… никогда прежде... - я закусываю губу и отвожу взгляд, пожимая плечами.  
Доминик одно мгновение молчит, но потом смеется, и я испуганно смотрю на него – он, улыбаясь, наклоняется и мягко целует мои губы:  
\- Знаю. И я буду очень нежен, - с улыбкой тянет он. - Мой неопытный мальчик, - он кладет ладонь на мою щеку и еще раз целует.  
\- Мудак, - хмыкаю я, отталкивая его от себя и снова отваливаясь на спину, а он смеется, поглаживая мои бедра:  
\- Мы друг друга стоим.  
\- Раньше ты так не считал.  
\- Времена меняются, - он шлепает меня по бедру, - перевернись.  
\- Зачем? - удивляюсь я, уже выполняя просьбу.  
\- Так тебе будет удобней… - Доминик целует меня в поясницу, как только я встаю на колени и облокачиваюсь на сидение дивана.  
\- Правда? - я смотрю на него через плечо, прищурившись, - Или ты просто собираешься обездвижить меня и оттрахать, не заботясь о моем удовольствии?  
\- И как ты догадался? - он с улыбкой наблюдает за своими действиями, поглаживая мою задницу.  
\- Маньяк, - шепчу я и утыкаюсь лбом в скрещенные руки перед собой, - чертов извращенец.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько… - хмыкает он, крепко сжимая мои ягодицы, и я шиплю, выгибая спину, но в следующий момент неожиданно громко стону, когда чувствую его язык, обводящий мои разом отреагировавшие мышцы.  
\- Блять, - выдыхаю я, зажмурившись, - блять, какого хрена ты творишь? - я вцепляюсь в обивку дивана пальцами и запрокидываю голову назад, чувствуя его поцелуи и горячий язык, легко надавливающий на вход.  
\- Небольшой бонус для вступающих в ряды ведущих половую жизнь.  
Я решаю не напоминать, что у меня есть какой какой-никакой опыт, который он даже успел оценить на этом же самом диване, а просто жду продолжения.  
\- Ну, надо же каким согласным ты можешь быть, когда хочешь ласки, - смеется позади меня Доминик и массирует вход пальцем.   
\- Ты садист, - шиплю я.  
\- Если бы я действительно был садистом, я бы даже не подумал подготавливать твою девственную задницу. - Я снова чувствую его язык вместо пальца и развожу ноги шире. - И уже давно трахал бы тебя не языком, - шепчет он, и я собираюсь возразить, что он и не трахает, но чувствую увеличившееся давление его языка на вход, только наполовину осознавая затуманенным удовольствием мозгом, что он претворяет в жизнь сказанное.  
Доминик время от времени заменяет язык пальцами, свободной рукой лаская мой член, и я совсем теряю связь с реальностью, представления не имея, как долго он уже издевается надо мной подобным образом, и я мычу, закусывая обе губы, извиваюсь и подаюсь навстречу, не зная, чего хочу больше: чтобы он продолжал ласкать меня языком, или все-таки сделал уже то, ради чего вообще все это затевалось.  
\- Ну, готов? - тихо спрашивает он, и я смотрю через плечо, второй раз за сегодня чувствуя его член, скользящий между ягодиц, и встречаю его взгляд, покачав головой. Доминик чуть заметно улыбается и поглаживает большим пальцем кожу над тазовой косточкой, но ничего не отвечает. Вместо этого он переводит взгляд вниз и, крепче сжав ладонь на моей талии и направив член рукой, медленно проталкивается в мое тело – я напряженно замираю, раскрыв рот и снова вцепившись в обивку дивана.  
\- Блять, - вырывается у меня на выдохе, когда Доминик останавливается, положив обе ладони на мою талию. - Блять, твою мать... - Мышцы, наряду с нервами, натягиваются и не позволяют спокойно вдохнуть.  
\- Расслабься, - шепчет он, целуя меня между лопатками и оглаживая мой живот.  
Я обессиленно роняю голову на руки, шатко выдыхая и чувствуя обратное движение, но тут же зажмуриваюсь и скулю, когда он вновь двигается вперед, подтягивая меня за талию навстречу своему движению.  
\- Бля... блять, Доминик...  
Он уже медленно и размеренно двигается внутри меня, и я даже почти привык к этому, ощущая какой-то странный кайф от горящих и растянутых мышц. Чтобы добавить себе удовольствия, я опускаю руку вниз, обхватывая член, лаская себя в такт движениям Доминика, принимая более устойчивую позу и перестав болтаться тряпичной куклой в его руках. Он довольно мычит, а я неожиданно обращаю внимание на звуки, создаваемые нашей деятельностью: звонкие, от увеличившейся силы толчков Доминика, шлепки встречающейся влажной кожи, два тяжелых, неровных дыхания, сопровождающиеся стонами и мычанием, и тихое поскрипывание половиц и пружин дивана подо мной. Все это только добавляет удовольствия, дополняя картину в моей голове, и делает происходящее намного реальней, даже пусть мозг отказывается признавать это действительностью.  
Доминик внезапно замедляется, и я разочарованно мычу, но он склоняется надо мной и прикусывает ухо, продолжая двигаться во мне – я запрокидываю голову назад, упершись затылком в его плечо, едва заметно подаваясь телом ему навстречу.  
\- Соблазнил меня, мелкий паршивец, - шепчет он мне на ухо – я чуть улыбаюсь, склоняя голову в его сторону. Он присоединяется к моей руке на члене, и я стону, нахмурившись. - Нравится? Потому что я собираюсь заставить тебя кончить, пока трахаю…  
Доминик отстраняется, снова обхватывая меня за талию и ускоряясь, а я непроизвольно сосредотачиваюсь на собственных ощущениях, чувствуя подкатывающий оргазм.  
\- Доминик, блять!.. я!..  
Он продолжает трахать меня, пока я не падаю на диван без сил. Я лениво, еле шевелясь, поворачиваюсь к нему лицом и пристываю взглядом к его руке, которой он быстро двигает по своему члену – я закусываю губу и смотрю на его лицо, улавливая момент его оргазма. Никогда не думал, что его лицо может быть еще более прекрасным: глаза закрыты, он не хмурится – лоб совсем гладкий, покрытый каплями пота, стекающими с висков и впитывающимися челкой, а рот приоткрыт, формируя почти идеальную окружность   
Я удивленно выдыхаю, чувствуя горячую сперму на своей заднице, и снова перевожу взгляд на его член, наблюдая, как он кончает. Медленно и лениво Доминик вытягивает из себя последние остатки удовольствия, не сводя взгляда со своей руки, и после – ложится на ковер, распластавшись на нем и прикрыв глаза, глубоко и удовлетворенно вдыхая и медленно выдыхая, и я замечаю, как по его губы растягиваются в довольной улыбке. Я фыркаю, закатывая глаза, и ползу к нему, чувствуя большое желание обломать его попытку уединиться.

*  
\- Это всегда так… охренительно?  
\- Когда как… но в основном, конечно, да…- я поворачиваю голову и, приоткрыв один глаз, смотрю на Мэтта. – Ну, и как ты себя ощущаешь в большом сексе? – спрашиваю у него.  
\- С гудящей задницей, но в целом хорошо… - усмехается он. – Чувствую, что во мне явно что-то изменилось…  
\- Ага, ослиные уши выросли! – легонько дергаю его за нос. – Сомневаюсь, что один трах может превратить тебя из вредной занозы в нормального человека.  
\- Ну да, тебя же это тоже не сделало меньшим мудаком, - язвит Мэтт в ответ. – Как ты догадался что я?.. - он отводит взгляд в сторону. - Что у меня?..  
\- Что ты девственник? – уточняю я – он, покраснев - оказывается, он умеет это делать - кивает. – Ну, это же очевидно…  
\- Мда? - хмыкает Мэтт скептически приподнимает брови. - У меня что, печать на лбу стояла, незаметная для меня, но ясно видимая тебе?  
\- Студент, - усмехаюсь я. - Как бы ты ни выпендривался, от тебя за милю ей пахло, как и неизлечимой стадией недотрахита…   
\- Но почему тогда ты ни разу не?..  
\- Тебя проверял на стойкость убеждений! – ухмыляюсь я.   
\- Ну ты и мудак, офицер Ховард! – шипит Мэтт, толкая меня кулаком в бок. – Расскажи мне что-нибудь… про свою работу… - просит он, и, свернувшись калачиком, удобно устраивается у меня под боком, положив свою красную вихрастую голову мне на грудь.  
\- Неожиданно… - усмехаясь, я провожу ладонью по его выступающим позвонкам. – А не пора ли нам в душ?  
\- Не-а… ты ж меня после него обязательно выставишь домой… Так расскажешь? – он, приподняв голову, смотрит на меня.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь слушать подробности про пожары и обгорелые трупы… - морщусь я. – Поверь, не всегда мы успеваем вовремя. И иногда... - я вздыхаю. - Давай, я лучше тебе расскажу, как однажды роды принимал?  
\- Ты? Роды? – Мэтт, приподняв голову, удивленно смотрит на меня.  
\- Между прочим, у меня за плечами курсы фельдшеров! - щелкаю его по носу.  
\- Я в курсе. Но просто… роды – это же… - он состраивает брезгливую рожицу. - Фууу, меня бы вырвало!  
\- А меня и вырвало, – смеюсь я. – Только позже. Когда все уже закончилось…  
\- И кто родился тогда? – интересуется Мэтт.  
\- Девочка. Назвали Маргарет… – я потягиваюсь. – Все, а теперь в душ!  
\- Намек понят… - Беллами со вздохом садится. – Потерпишь мое присутствие еще десять минут?  
\- Вообще-то… - притянув его к себе, я, улыбаясь, смотрю в его голубые глаза и целую надутые губы. – Я тебя не гоню… Просто… дома же будут волноваться?   
\- Не будут, - хмыкает он. – Я позвоню и скажу, что остался у Тома – он меня прикроет, как всегда…

\- Ты спишь слева или справа? - интересуется Мэтт, выходя из душа.  
\- Вообще-то посередине… - улыбаюсь я, удобно устраиваясь на подушках. – Иди сюда, – приподняв одеяло, хлопаю по простыне рядом с собой.   
\- Прямо как кота зовешь, - бурчит он, забираясь на кровать и устраивая голову у меня на животе.  
\- Да, кстати, Спок тоже обычно со мной спит… так что сильно ночью не пугайся, – я запускаю пальцы в его влажные, щекочущие мне кожу волосы. – А почему именно красный?  
\- Ну… - хмыкает Мэтт. – Был еще вариант в синий покраситься…  
\- Под цвет глаз?  
\- Типа того… но я подумал, что раз ты пожарный… красный будет лучше…  
\- Мэттью… а я тут причем?  
\- А то ты не понимаешь… - вздыхает он, ерзая под одеялом.  
\- Понимаю, - улыбнувшись, я подтягиваю его повыше и легко целую в губы. – Давай спать, студент…


	6. Chapter 6

\- Вот скажи мне, Мэтт, - бормочу я, увлеченно копаясь под капотом своего «Фокуса» - в очередной свой выходной я решил, наконец, обратить внимание на свою машину, а это красноголовое чудо пристроилось тут же – на ступеньках крыльца. – Ты постоянно зависаешь у меня, словно у тебя больше никаких дел нет…  
\- А тебе это не нравится, ммм? – интересуется он, не поднимая глаз от книги.   
\- Нет, мне просто интересно, - кошусь на него, – когда ты учиться-то успеваешь?  
\- Ну… – улыбается он, откладывая книгу. - Кое-кто же не всегда выходным бывает…   
\- Зато уж когда этот кое-кто, наконец, собирается хотя бы отоспаться за все свои дежурства, у него из кровати не вылезает один красноголовый секс-террорист… - ворчу я, орудуя свечным ключом.   
\- Ну да, и этот кое-то так вот прямо от этого и страдает… особенно когда кончает… - хихикает Мэтт. – Знаешь, ты такой… забавный. Особенно когда машину пытаешься поломать.  
\- Починить, к слову, – я снова возвращаюсь к открытому капоту «Фокуса». – Помог бы лучше… раз все равно без дела сидишь.  
\- Я к зачету готовлюсь, между прочим…   
\- Ага, а то я не заметил, что у тебя в учебнике еще одна книга лежит, – хмыкаю я. – Вернее, журнал. И точно не химического содержания.   
\- Глазастый какой… - бурчит он, неохотно поднимаясь со ступеньки и отряхивая штаны. – Что тут у тебя?  
\- Ну, я думаю, что свечи надо поменять и пару фильтров…  
\- А на что тут самом деле? – Мэттью с любопытством разглядывает мотор.  
\- На самом деле как раз они.   
\- Скучно… генератор не барахлит?  
\- Нет. Аккумулятор тоже в порядке, если тебе интересно.   
\- То есть, эта твоя колымага способна на длительные забеги, а не просто так тут стоит, для украшения?  
\- Я бы попросил!.. – толкаю его в бок. - Это не колымага, а вполне себе приличный автомобиль…  
\- Окей, автомобиль. Так он способен уехать куда-то дальше Чизвика?   
\- Вполне,– я разгибаюсь и стаскиваю с рук перчатки. – А что?  
\- Да ничего… - пожимает плечами Мэтт. – Просто у тебя так много выходных… поехали как-нибудь в Глостер? Это на машине всего три часа. А по дороге в Рединг заглянем – отец рассказывал, что там круто…  
\- Очень. Когда там фестиваль музыкальный проходит. А так – не особо. А что ты забыл в Глостере?   
\- Паззлвуд.   
\- Что, прости? - удивленно поднимаю брови.  
\- Паззлвуд, – поясняет Мэттью. – Это в королевском лесу Дина. Там Толкиен своих хоббитов придумал и эльфов…  
\- Понятно, - я снова склоняюсь над открытым капотом машины. – Хоббиты, значит… - бормочу, проверяя уровень масла. – Кто-то у нас фанат «Властелина колец»?  
\- На самом деле я просто мечтаю быть трахнутым посреди леса… - хмыкает это чудовище. – Как тебе идейка, а?  
\- Вполне в твоем духе… Только следующие выходные у меня будут среди недели… как же твоя учеба?  
\- Прогуляю, велика беда! - фыркает он. – Так ты что, согласен?  
\- Я этого не сказал… и у тебя, между прочим, вроде сессия на носу, а ты прогуливать собрался…  
\- Фигня. В первый раз, что ли? – усмехается Мэтт. – И знаешь еще что? Когда ты так стоишь, задница твоя выглядит… - он, прижавшись ко мне сзади, быстро целует мою шею. – Просто шикарно!  
\- Дурачок… - прикрыв глаза, я ощущаю прикосновения его губ на моем затылке – чуть щекотно и приятно. Его руки тем временем забираются мне под рубашку и устраиваются на талии, поглаживая мою кожу.  
\- Ты как от меня отлипать-то будешь теперь? – усмехаюсь я, когда он прижимается пахом с уже явным стояком к моей заднице.  
\- Никак… - выдыхает Мэтт, проводя языком по моей шее сзади. – И вообще, это ты виноват, офицер Ховард – какого черта ты такой сексуальный, - он еще сильнее прижимается к моей заднице. – Так бы и отымел тебя прямо здесь…  
\- И ты еще меня извращенцем называешь? – я захлопываю капот и иду по ступенькам наверх, прихватив по пути его учебник – Мэтт, хихикая, идет за мной, все также держа руки на моей талии и прижимаясь пахом к заднице.   
\- Здрасьте, миссис Салливан! – кивает он стоящей на нижней площадке проверяющей свой почтовый ящик моей соседке снизу.   
\- Мэттью, Доминик… здравствуйте, мальчики! – широко улыбается она. – Как там погода?  
\- Отличная! – лыбится Мэтт, по прежнему не отлипая от моей задницы. – Мы машину чинили! А сейчас сос… - я пихаю его в бок. – Чтооо? Соси-ски жарить будем!  
\- Молодцы какие! – кивает миссис Салливан, словно и не видя того, как тесно он прижимается к моему заду. - Споку от меня привет передавайте!  
\- Обязательно, миссис Салливан! - обещаю я, поднимаясь по лестнице и вталкивая хохочущего Мэтта в свою квартиру. – Провокатор малолетний… - шиплю я, прижимая его к стене в прихожей. – Ты меня своими выходками скоро с ума сведешь… и не только меня – нафига так старушку шокировать… у нее же инфаркт может случиться…  
\- Между прочим, я ничего такого и не сказал… - продолжая смеяться, он расстегивает ремень на моих джинсах.- И она, кстати, классная тетка… - он одну за другой вынимает пуговицы из петелек на моей рубашке, - и все прекрасно про тебя знает… - Мэтт легонько покусывает мои ключицы, попутно стягивая с меня боксеры и сжимая член, - давно уже… и еще печенье вкусное печет…   
\- Твою же ж мать… - я стягиваю с него футболку и губами пересчитываю все его выступающие ребра – он хихикает, зарываясь пальцами в мои волосы. – Ты просто невозможен… - стискиваю его задницу, одновременно целуя его плоский живот.  
\- А я думал, что сегодня я тебя трахну… - выдыхает он, когда я, стянув с него и себя оставшуюся одежду, валю его на диван в гостиной.  
\- Ты ошибался, студент… - рычу я, целуя его шею. - Сильно, причем.  
\- То есть… - неровно дыша и обнимая меня за шею, интересуется Мэтт, - ты хочешь сказать…. что ты… по жизни… только топ?..  
\- По жизни я универсал, детка… - отвечаю я, устраиваясь между его широко разведенных ног. - И как-нибудь обязательно дам тебе порулить… но не в этот раз… 

Собрав в сумку все необходимое на дежурстве, я включаю телевизор и принимаюсь наводить дома порядок под негромкое бормотание новостного канала ВВС, предварительно выпроводив Мэтта. Он, конечно, сначала назвал массу причин, почему он должен остаться у меня, но после моих резонных возражений о том, что завтра и мне, и ему нужно рано вставать, да и с гудящей задницей кое-кому будет очень проблематично сидеть на занятиях, нехотя согласился и, насупившись, начал собирать в сумку свои книги, время от времени демонстративно вздыхая и укоризненно поглядывая на меня – я только посмеивался и головой качал, глядя на это представление, за что уже от входной двери мне прилетело обиженное «мудак!».   
Обнаружив за диванными подушками забытый Мэттом учебник, я только головой качаю – в деле разбрасывания повсюду своих вещей и забывания их, даже если они лежат прямо на виду, он является не меньшим спецом, чем по минету. Кстати, он так и не ответил мне нормально, кто его научил так сосать и где, как, впрочем, и на многие мои другие вопросы тоже. В сущности, я вообще мало о нем знаю: родители в разводе, он живет с мамой, которая, судя по тому, как избалован этот нахал, души в сыночке не чает; он учится в универе, из которого непонятно как еще не вылетел; играет на гитаре в свободное время и имеет совершенно невыносимый, с такими же редкими, как солнце в ноябре, проблесками нормального человека, характер.  
Хотя, справедливости ради стоит заметить, что я совсем не рвусь выяснять у Мэтта все подробности его биографии, так же как и делиться своими – у нас с ним вовсе не такие отношения. Они у нас с ним вообще   
какие-то странные... Нас точно нельзя назвать влюбленными, учитывая градус наших взаимных подколок и подначиваний. Никакие романтические чувства тут и рядом не стоят: мне по-прежнему иногда очень сильно хочется спустить его с лестницы или действительно хорошенько выпороть – исключительно в воспитательных целях, хотя, думаю, с поркой я опоздал лет так на пятнадцать. И, не сильно задумываясь, я могу выдать около десятка откровенно бесящих меня привычек Мэтта, но вместе с этим мне с ним… интересно и, черт, как бы там ни было, хорошо – особенно в те редкие моменты, когда он не строит из себя дебила, шута горохового и редкую занозу в заднице одновременно. Тогда с ним можно разговаривать ни о чем и обо всем одновременно, спокойно заниматься приготовлением ужина или просто молча сидеть на диване и смотреть фильм, прижимая его к себе и чувствуя, как его волосы легко щекочут шею, когда он кладет голову мне на плечо.  
И еще, как бы я ни называл Мэтта помешанным на сексе, мы с ним идеально совпадаем в плане темпераментов – давно у меня не было никого такого. Да и, честно говоря, никто из моих бывших и не вызывал во мне столько самых разных и противоречивых чувств во время занятия сексом: когда одновременно хочется убить этого наглеца и зацеловать до одури…  
\- Нет, не смотри так на меня! – говорю я, вытаскивая из-под разлегшегося в кресле Спока футболку Беллами – блин, скоро он окончательно ко мне переедет со всем своим хабаром! - Это все несерьезно, это просто… – он только ехидно прищуривается, а я зависаю, пытаясь придумать определение таким нашим отношениям и понимая, что у меня этого ни фига не получается. - Спок, ну в самом деле! И то, что я собираюсь поехать с ним отдохнуть на выходные – это еще ничего не значит!  
Кот в ответ прядает ушами и, как мне кажется, скептически фыркнув, устраивается умываться на лежащем на журнальном столике учебнике Мэтта.   
\- Зараза ты усатая… - качаю я головой, глядя на него, – уж не знаю, чем он тебя так подкупил – ты даже к Крису, которого знаешь практически с младенчества, так не относишься, как к этому засранцу… - закончив умываться, Спок топчется по книге, и, свернувшись калачиком, устраивается на ней спать. – Хотя тебя-то он своим хамством и наглостью до белого каления не доводит… ладно, спи… - глажу его по голове. – Раз этот раздолбай тебе такую шикарную постель оставил…

\- У тебя точно проблем не будет? – спрашиваю я, закидывая в багажник сумку Мэтта и чехол с гитарой.  
\- Ну, я же сказал уже… - закатывает глаза он. – Все по старой схеме - я усиленно готовлюсь к зачету вместе с другом. Мама спокойна и счастлива, и я тоже.   
\- Значит, врешь ей? - смотрю на него.  
\- Просто не говорю всей правды, Доминик! – ухмыляется он, устраиваясь на пассажирском сиденье. – Чтобы не волновать лишний раз. Ну, так мы едем или как?   
\- Едем, конечно, – я устраиваюсь на водительском месте и поворачиваю ключ зажигания. – Тебе не мешало бы пристегнуться…  
\- Ховард, ты такой зануда, словно тебе не двадцать шесть, а пятьдесят… - бурчит Мэтт, щелкая ремнем.  
\- А ты иногда ведешь себя как пятилетний ребенок…   
\- То есть, мы друг друга стоим, да? – фыркает он. – Впереди пробка, кстати...   
\- Вижу… - поморщившись от бьющего в глаза солнца, я натягиваю на нос очки.  
\- А разве пожарные носят «Рэй бан»? – хмыкает Мэтт.  
\- Некоторые носят, как видишь.  
\- Хммм…. –повернувшись на сидении, он оценивающе смотрит на меня. – Стильная стрижка, стильные очки, узкие джинсы… спортсмен и герой… я уже начинаю думать, что ты слишком хорош для меня…  
\- Недостатков, как ты знаешь, у меня тоже полно, так что сильно не комплексуй… - усмехаюсь я, аккуратно перестраиваясь в другой ряд, чтобы повернуть налево. – И, думаю, что у тебя тоже немало достоинств…  
\- Например, мой интеллект и потрясающее чувство юмора?  
\- Вместе с такой же потрясающей самоуверенностью…   
\- Ну, у тебя ее тоже до фига! – хмыкает Мэтт.  
\- Не отрицаю… - киваю я, соглашаясь. – Но у тебя ее в разы больше.  
\- Ну, хоть что-то… - фыркает он. – Раз ничего другого, если верить тебе, во мне нет…  
\- Я этого не говорил… - качаю головой, глядя на насупившегося студента. – Ты кошек любишь… и пасту готовишь действительно хорошо… А еще, - я ухмыляюсь, - офигенно отсасываешь.  
\- И это, конечно же, самое главное, да? – фыркает он.  
\- Одно из самых главных… Но мне в тебе не только этот талант нравится…  
\- Хм… боюсь даже поинтересоваться, какой еще… - бормочет Мэтт - я только многозначительно поднимаю брови в ответ. – Какой ты пошлый, оказывается, офицер Ховард!   
\- Ну, каждый судит в меру своей испорченности… - миновав, наконец, все пробки, я прибавляю газу.  
\- И ты, конечно же, имел в виду мои глаза! – хмыкает он, сползая вниз по сиденью и вытягивая ноги. - Хорошо как… - блаженно выдыхает он через некоторое время и кладет руку мне на колено. – Вот так просто ехать на машине… - его ладонь постепенно движется вверх, - куда-нибудь далеко...   
\- Угу… - соглашаюсь я. - Мэттью, убери руку, пожалуйста…  
\- А тебе не нравится? – он вопросительно приподнимает брови и демонстративно ведет ладонью еще выше, накрывая и легко сжимая мой пах.  
\- Нравится, но все же убери. Не люблю отвлекаться от дороги.  
\- Фууу, какой же ты до жути правильный! - Недовольно бурчит Мэтт, убирая руку и отворачиваясь к окну. – Аж зубы от этой правильности сводит!  
\- Серьезно? – Резко припарковавшись у обочины, я поворачиваюсь к нему, - ты действительно думаешь, что я слишком правильный? - положив руку на его затылок, я притягиваю его к себе целую - медленно, глубоко, дразня его язык своим. – Просто я не очень люблю, когда меня отвлекают от вождения машины… - говорю я, отстранившись от него. – Это может быть небезопасным…  
\- Для меня и моей задницы? - усмехается Мэтт.  
\- Для нас обоих. Не хочу попасть в аварию…  
\- Праноик… - бормочет он.  
\- Ну, кто-то же должен быть ответственным…. – я снова завожу машину и выруливаю на шоссе.   
\- И, конечно, это наш доблестный офицер Доминик Дж. Хо-овард! - саркастично говорит Мэтт. – Видимо, так и придется мне всю дорогу, как примерному мальчику, попадающиеся навстречу красные машины считать… - бормочет он, отворачиваясь к окну.  
Я ничего не отвечаю, сосредоточившись на обгоне огромного чадящего грузовика – плестись за ним следом, нюхая извергаемое из его выхлопной трубы амбре, совершенно не хочется. Хотя, может, Мэтту как химику будет и интересно…  
\- Если хочешь есть – в кармане твоего сиденья есть сэндвичи и бутылка «колы», – говорю я его красному затылку.  
\- Заботливый какой… нет, спасибо, позже… - Мэтт отворачивается от окна и нажимает на кнопку магнитолы – Хмм… это что? – удивленно спрашивает он, вслушиваясь в первые аккорды. – Мадонна? Ты и ее тоже слушаешь?  
\- Нет, это вообще не мой диск, – я качаю головой. – Поставь что-нибудь другое – посмотри, что в бардачке есть…  
\- Угу… сейчас… подожди… - морщит нос Мэтт, – я вроде где-то уже слышал эту песню… Ну точняк! - радостно возвещает он. - У нас на выпускном ее крутили – она очень нравилась этой дуре Пегги, а ее парень как раз был ди-джеем…  
\- _Не останавливай меня, мне не нужно переводить дух,  
Я могу продолжать и продолжать,   
Когда гаснет свет и никого не остается,   
Я могу продолжать и продолжать..._  
\- начинает подпевать он, дергаясь на сиденье. – _Дай это мне, да! Никто не покажет мне, как!.._  
\- А у тебя неплохо получается, - косясь на него, замечаю я.  
\- Неплохо? Да у меня просто охрененно получается! – смеется он. – Даже лучше, чем у нее самой!  
\- Согласен, - киваю я – действительно его голос слушать гораздо приятнее. – Но все же поищи в бардачке диск «AC/DC»  
\- Значит, старушку Мадж ты не любишь? – интересуется Мэтт, доставая диск из магнитолы и открывая бардачок. – Ого, у тебя и тут целая коллекция! – восхищенно присвистывает он. – Так, и где тут у нас твои обожаемые братья Янги…

\- Слушай, а все-таки – куда мы едем? – перестав подпевать гремящей на весь салон «Назад в темноту» Мэтт убавляет громкость и вопросительно смотрит на меня.  
\- Есть предположения, студент?  
\- Ну, поворот на Рединг мы уже проехали, и что-то мне подсказывает, что мы едем не в лес Дин… Так куда?  
\- А мне ты не доверяешь? - усмехаюсь я. - После того, как уже доверил мне свою драгоценную девственную задницу?   
\- Доверяю, конечно. Просто очень интересно, куда именно я доверяю тебе меня завезти.  
\- Потерпи, еще немного осталось… - говорю я, сворачивая с главного шоссе. – Хочу показать тебе одно место. Думаю, что тебе там понравится. И, кстати, лес там тоже есть.  
\- А что там еще есть кроме леса? Теал… – читает он на дорожном указателе. – Это где вообще такое?  
\- Все еще в Британии. Что у тебя по географии было в школе?   
\- А зачем она химику? – фыркает Мэтт. – Салхемстед… что за название дурацкое… нам сюда?   
\- Почти… Олдермастон.  
\- А что там? Аэропорт? – Мэтт смотрит на придорожный указатель.  
\- Не только... - отвечаю я загадочно, сворачивая с шоссе на тянущуюся через лес грунтовую дорогу.   
\- Доминик, а мы точно не заблудимся?- Беллами с явным сомнением смотрит на меня.   
\- Ну, если мы и заблудимся… Кто-то же мечтал о горячем сексе в лесу? – фыркаю я. – Так что в накладе точно не останешься, студент.  
\- Ну, хоть это радует, - бормочет он, доставая сэндвичи. – И сколько нам еще по этим проселкам плутать?  
\- Минут пятнадцать.  
\- Ты в этом уверен? - интересуется он, жуя.   
\- Более чем… я здесь не раз бывал…

*  
\- Ну ни хрена себе, - удивленно выдыхаю я, когда машина сворачивает с лесной дороги на опушку, и нам открывается вид на озеро и небольшой деревянный дом на его берегу с совсем маленькой открытой верандой, от которой идет тропинка к озеру.  
Доминик глушит мотор, и я поражаюсь тому количеству звуков, которые окружают нас: шум листвы и пение птиц настолько необычны и непривычны уху, что кажется, что если Доминик скажет хоть слово, я его не услышу.  
\- Охренеть, - улыбаясь, я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, демонстрируя свое воодушевленное состояние. - Откуда ты знаешь про это место?  
\- Досталось от любящих меня предков, - пожимает плечами он, вынимая ключи из зажигания. - Ну, что? Пошли?  
\- Тут просто охрененно, - повторяю я, отстегивая ремень безопасности. - Я уже нашел, как минимум, четыре места, где мы можем заняться сексом, - усмехаюсь я и выхожу из машины, поворачиваясь к Доминику лицом.  
\- Озабоченный, - хмыкает он, доставая из багажника мои вещи. - Нам бы разместиться сначала, нет?  
Я обхожу машину сзади и шлепаю его по заднице, когда он снова наполовину залезает в багажник, чтобы достать еще одну сумку и какие-то пакеты.  
\- Какая разница, где мы разместимся? Тебе меня недостаточно?  
\- Спать на тебе? - Доминик оценивающе окидывает меня с ног до головы. - Нет, спасибо. Синяков мне не нужно, - усмехается он, передав мне чехол с гитарой.  
\- А мне вот плевать, где мы будем, лишь бы ты был рядом, знаешь, - бормочу я, поднимая собственную сумку с вещами.  
\- Да ты романтик, - тянет Доминик, останавливая меня, обхватив за талию.  
\- Отвали, - ворчу я, когда он прижимает меня к своей груди спиной и целует шею.  
\- Нет, не отвалю, - бормочет он между поцелуями. - Я привез тебя сюда как раз за этим: домогаться до тебя и отравлять твое спокойное существование, как это делал ты на протяжении черт знает какого времени.  
Я чуть отстраняюсь и заглядываю в его глаза, и Доминик улыбается.  
\- Я не против, - пожав плечами, отвечаю я, и он наклоняется, мягко коснувшись моих губ своими. - В озере водится рыба? - я отклоняюсь от его поцелуев, не позволяя ему так быстро завладеть ситуацией.  
\- В прошлом году водилась, - он, чуть прищурившись, смотрит на озеро. - А что? Собираешься рыбачить?  
\- А у тебя здесь есть снасти?  
\- Должно быть что-то, - Доминик выпускает меня из объятий и достает еще одну сумку. - Идем, все-таки разместимся для начала.  
\- И в озере можно купаться? - стараясь спрятать улыбку, спрашиваю я.  
Доминик смотрит на меня, изогнув бровь, однозначно уловив мою интонацию.  
\- Голышом? - хмыкает он.  
\- Может, и голышом, - беспечным тоном отвечаю я, ускоряясь и виляя задницей. Доминик позади меня фыркает, и я недоуменно смотрю на него через плечо.  
\- Топай, топай, - он машет одной рукой. - Не сбавляй темп – портишь мне вид на свою задницу.  
\- Извращенец, - хмыкаю я, но продолжаю свое представление.  
\- Все-таки привяжу я тебя голым к дереву и отхлещу мокрыми розгами, - низким тоном бормочет Доминик, и я резко останавливаюсь и медленно оборачиваюсь, вытаращившись на него.  
\- Ауч! Да ты действительно извращенец!  
\- Я же говорил, ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - загадочно улыбается Доминик, глядя мне в глаза, пока проходит мимо.  
\- Я вот что-то начинаю переживать, - бормочу я, оглядываясь. - Сеть мобильная здесь ловит?  
\- Даже если и так, то ты вряд ли дождешься помощи, - улыбается он, перебирая в руке связку ключей. - Ты же сам заметил, что мы долго ехали по лесу.  
\- Неужели Том был прав? - тихо произношу я, останавливаясь позади Доминика.  
\- Том? Твой друг?  
\- Он считает, что ты маньяк.  
\- И почему он сделал такие выводы? - Доминик пропускает меня внутрь дома и заходит следом.  
\- Ну, - неохотно начинаю я, бросив сумку на старый, с высокими подлокотниками диван в середине комнаты, и прохаживаюсь по отделанной деревянными панелями гостиной. - Я рассказал ему, как ты отреагировал на мой новый имидж.  
\- Твою мать, Мэтт! - недовольно тянет Доминик, рухнув на диван. - Зачем ты?..  
\- Ты напугал меня до усрачки! - перебиваю я, повернувшись к нему лицом. - Мне нужно было хоть с кем-то поделиться. Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я должен был рассказать это матери?  
\- И теперь он считает меня маньяком? - он разводит руками, а я подхожу к дивану и, приставив к нему гитару, забираюсь к Доминику на колени.  
\- Нет, я доказал ему обратное.  
\- И каким, интересно, образом? - прищуривается он, положив ладони на мои бедра.  
\- Ну, - улыбаюсь я, разглядывая его лицо. - Помнишь тот, первый раз, когда ты оттрахал меня у дивана в своем доме? - низким голосом произношу я, накрыв ладонью его пах.  
\- Ну, еще бы, - хмыкает Доминик.  
\- Так я разговаривал с Томом как раз в тот день. Сказал ему, что ты трахнешь меня только в том случае, если я этого захочу. Что, собственно, случилось, - усмехаюсь я, продолжая поглаживать его через джинсы.  
\- И он поверил тебе?  
\- Ну, плевать, поверил или нет, но я знаю правду.  
\- Так ли это? - тихо спрашивает Доминик, убрав мою руку со своего уже напрягающегося члена. - А ты не думал, что я делал это как раз для того, чтобы сегодня привезти тебя сюда?  
\- Значит, мне конкретно не повезло, - фыркаю я, выпутавшись из его захвата – Доминик неожиданно легко сдается, и я принимаюсь за пуговицы его рубашки. - Ты, если соберешься меня убивать – отсоси напоследок и трахни, пожалуйста. Договорились? - я мило улыбаюсь, и Доминик качает головой.  
\- Мэтт, а вот если он тебе не поверил? - он серьезно смотрит в мои глаза, снова схватив за запястья, останавливая мои движения. - Что, если он не поверил тебе, и по приезду меня у дома будет ждать полиция? - Доминик склоняет голову набок.  
\- Блять, Доминик, - ворчу я, поднимаясь с его колен.  
\- Мэтт, - он не отпускает мои запястья, глядя в глаза.  
\- Пусти, пожалуйста, мне нужно позвонить, - я киваю на свою сумку. - Тому. Сказать, что у меня все отлично и что пять минут назад я отхватил нереальнейший оргазм на заднем сидении машины.  
\- Но этого не было, - улыбается Доминик, прищурившись.  
\- Ему это знать необязательно, - я закатываю глаза, вырываясь из его захвата. - Да и вообще, часом раньше, часом позже, - взмахиваю рукой, подходя к сумке, - и немного в другом месте – велика ли разница? - пожимаю плечами я, отыскивая телефон в сумке.   
\- Надеешься в ближайшее время словить оргазм? - с улыбкой произносит Доминик, подойдя сзади и обнимая меня со спины.  
\- В самое ближайшее, - киваю я, слушая гудки в трубке. - Привет, Том! Блять, Доминик, убери руки, - ворчу я, пытаясь убрать его ладонь из-под своих джинсов. Нет, я совсем не хочу, чтобы он убрал их, но мне немного неудобно разговаривать с Томом, пока Доминик оглаживает мой член.  
\- Привет. Что?..  
\- Я просто хотел спросить, мама не звонила, не интересовалась, чем мы там с тобой занимаемся?  
\- Нет, но что если она вздумает навестить мою мать? - нервно интересуется Том.  
\- Ты скажешь, что я ушел куда-нибудь. В лабораторию, например, провести эксперимент для нашего нового проекта. - Доминик не прекращает ласкать меня и целовать шею, тихо урча.  
\- Что это за звук? - настороженно спрашивает Том, а я довольно мычу, когда Доминик медленно ведет языком по ямке под ухом – одному из моих самых слабых мест. - Беллс, только не говори мне, что он сейчас отсасывает тебе?  
\- Хорошая идея, - соглашаюсь я и кошусь на Доминика. - Тут Том интересуется, почему ты до сих пор не отсасываешь мне?  
\- О боже, - с отвращением тянет Том.  
\- Поздороваешься? - я отстраняю трубку от уха и подношу ее к лицу Доминика.  
\- У меня немного занят рот, - бормочет в мою кожу он, и я слышу голос Тома:  
\- Боже, какая мерзость! Беллс!  
\- Я тебя слушаю, - хмыкаю я, откидываясь на грудь Доминика, позволяя делать с собой все, что ему будет угодно.  
\- Еще раз, когда ты возвращаешься?  
\- Завтра вечером? - я вопросительно смотрю на Доминика, и он кивает.  
\- Отлично. Если ты не приедешь в назначенное время...  
\- Все будет отлично, Том, - хмурюсь я, и не только от недовольства на Тома. - Номер машины и марку ты у меня выпытал, где он работает – знаешь. Расслабься. Мы можем задержаться только в том случае, если нам захочется потрахаться на обочине.  
\- Я понял, - плоским голосом произносит Том. - Звони, если что.  
\- Обязательно. Счастливо.  
\- Наслаждайся, - фыркает Том, и я нажимаю отбой.  
\- Ты забыл сказать про оргазм на заднем сидении, - улыбается Доминик, высунув руку из-под моих джинсов.  
\- Ну-у-у, - недовольно тяну я, глядя на свою топорщащуюся ширинку.  
\- Нам нужно разместиться, - напоминает он, шлепнув меня по заднице.  
\- А со стояком мне теперь что делать? - ворчу я, подхватив свою сумку за лямку.  
\- Ну, то же, что ты делал и раньше в таких ситуациях, до встречи со мной? Подрочить? - улыбается Доминик.  
\- Только если ты будешь смотреть, но не присоединишься, - шиплю я, прищурившись.  
\- Да ты садист, - усмехается Доминик.  
\- Куда мне до тебя, - хмыкаю я.  
\- Ты сказал ему номер моей машины? - Доминик смотрит на меня чуть удивленно.  
\- Ну, - я закусываю губу и смотрю в пол, - он реально выпытывал у меня! - я смотрю на него огромными глазами. - Что я мог сделать?  
\- Вгонял иголки под ногти? - смеется Доминик.  
\- Пошел ты, - фыркаю я, подходя ближе к нему. - Давай, показывай, на какой кровати меня отымеют сегодня ночью? Или отымеют кого-то другого? - тихо добавляю я, оглядывая двери, предполагая, за какой из них может быть спальня.  
\- Ты это о чем? - хмыкает Доминик рядом со мной.  
\- Ни о чем, просто мысли вслух, - отмахиваюсь я и отворачиваюсь.  
\- И давно ты решил трахнуть меня этой ночью? - с улыбкой в голосе спрашивает он, открыв одну дверь и кивнув внутрь. - Спальня здесь.  
\- Отлично, - я просачиваюсь мимо него, избегая зрительного контакта, но Доминик зажимает меня в дверях и поднимает лицо за подбородок, с улыбкой разглядывая меня и вздернув бровь.  
\- Ты не ответил.  
\- Я не это имел в виду, - ворчу я, заливаясь краской, косясь в сторону.  
\- Да ладно? - с усмешкой произносит Доминик.  
\- Да, - тихо подтверждаю я, и он отпускает меня, тяжело вздохнув.  
\- Ну и ладно. Значит, не повезло, - он отстраняется и идет к окну, распахивая его настежь, а я все так же стою в проходе и ошарашенно смотрю на его спину, всеми силами стараясь удержать взгляд, чтобы он не опустился ниже.  
\- Серьезно? - чуть выше шепота спрашиваю я, и Доминик оборачивается, удивленно глянув на меня.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Ты серьезно готов поменяться местами сегодня? - я делаю шаг в спальню, крепче перехватывая лямку сумки.  
\- Так ты все же имел в виду именно это? - улыбается он, и я едва заметно киваю. - Ну, я же как-то обещал тебе, - он пожимает плечами, подходя к другому окну, точно так же раскрывая и его.  
\- То есть? Ты просто позволишь себя трахнуть, но на самом деле – тебе это не по душе?  
\- Иногда ты слишком много думаешь, - задумчиво говорит он, подойдя ко мне, и проводит пальцами через мои волосы. - Из крайности в крайность: либо не думаешь вообще, либо слишком много.  
\- Так как насчет искупаться? - я меняю тему, не желая говорить о своих умственных способностях. - Чувствую себя грязным после длительной поездки, - чуть морщусь я, и Доминик улыбается.  
\- Иди, я сейчас присоединюсь. Только заведу генератор и шезлонг достану с чердака.  
Он забирает у меня сумку, и я направляюсь к выходу.

Я останавливаюсь на краю мостика, посмотрев вниз: мелкая рябь не мешает видеть дно озера – вода невероятно чистая – я, кажется, никогда прежде не видел такого прозрачного водоема. Можно разглядеть опустившиеся на дно прошлогодние листья, мальков, резвящихся с зависшей в воде травинкой и песчаное дно.  
\- С ума сойти, - шепчу я, нетерпеливо снимая с себя футболку, и одновременно стаскивая обувь. Сняв с себя всю одежду, кроме боксеров, я, даже не подумав, что вода может быть холодной, прыгаю, тут же очутившись по пояс в воде, подняв столб брызг. Почти в тот же момент рядом со мной раздается еще один всплеск, и Доминик, вынырнув, подплывает ко мне, а я пялюсь на него в бликах от солнца с влажными ресницами и улыбающимся лицом. Он встает и подходит ко мне, а я просто не в силах оторвать взгляд от его груди с редкими светлыми волосками, между которых застревают капли воды. Он усмехается, подцепив пальцем мой нос, и я поднимаю взгляд, снова разглядывая его лицо: с челки стекает вода, едва заметными ручейками сбегая вниз по его лицу и блестя на солнце.  
\- Ты... ты, - заикаясь, бормочу я.  
\- Что? - он широко улыбается, а я закусываю губу.  
Охренеть, и это все мне? Вот он, весь такой красивый и мой? Да я сорвал куш!  
\- Такой красивый, - улыбаюсь я, положив ладонь на его грудь.  
Он только хмыкает в ответ, а я подтягиваюсь и быстро целую его, но Доминик прижимает меня к себе за талию и кусает за губу, не выпуская из объятий.  
\- Почему ты одет? - чуть хмурится он, отклонившись на достаточное расстояние, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза. - Я думал, мы будем купаться голышом, - он берет меня за запястье и перекладывает руку со своей талии на голую задницу, и я хмыкаю, сжав на ней пальцы.  
\- Ты такой мерзавец, - качаю головой, прищурившись.  
\- Ну, а ты чего ожидал? - усмехается Доминик, а я опускаю взгляд между нами – прозрачность воды просто изумительна.  
Доминик стягивает с меня боксеры и бросает на мостик.  
\- Может, я стесняюсь? - я прикрываюсь ладонями, смущенно поглядывая на Доминика.  
\- После всех тех раз, когда так пошло стонал в моей постели? - он недоверчиво изгибает бровь, а я, оскорбившись, рассекаю поверхность воды ладонью, посылая в его сторону стену брызг.  
\- Идиот, - я пихаю его в грудь, и Доминик, не удержав равновесия, уходит под воду.  
\- Ах ты, мелкий паразит! - восклицает он, вынырнув, и я, взвизгнув, бросаюсь от него, смеясь и стараясь не нахлебаться воды, пока перебираю руками. Он быстро нагоняет меня и, уцепившись за мою щиколотку, дергает назад – я не могу сопротивляться и поворачиваюсь к нему лицом:  
\- Правила безопасности говорят, что нельзя беситься на воде. Особенно, это чревато на глубине, - я перебираю руками и ногами, стараясь остаться на одном месте.  
\- Ну и ладно, - Доминик разворачивается и быстро направляется к берегу.  
\- Ну-у-у, - чуть слышно тяну я и плыву за ним.  
Я подплываю к Доминику, уже сидящему на деревянном настиле, свесив ноги, и он протягивает мне руку:  
\- Помочь?  
Я принимаю помощь, и Доминик без особых усилий вытаскивает меня на деревянный настил. Я разваливаюсь на нем, прикрыв глаза, довольно улыбаясь согревающему кожу солнцу.  
\- А теперь кто-то все-таки ответит за то, что чуть не утопил меня, - шепчет Доминик над моим ухом – я распахиваю веки и вижу его, нависающего надо мной.  
\- Когда я...?  
Он накрывает ладонью мой рот, и я недовольно мычу, но перестаю возмущаться, когда его ладонь скользит по моему телу вниз, остановившись на бедре:  
\- Мечтал когда-нибудь о сексе на природе?  
\- В лесу, я же говорил, - тихо отвечаю я, обнимая его ногами вокруг талии.  
\- Ну, мы в лесу, - улыбается он.  
\- И я могу кричать так громко, как захочу? - я щурюсь.  
\- А ты можешь еще громче, чем в последний раз? - усмехается он и склоняется к моему лицу.  
\- Ты удивишься, - хмыкаю я. - Лубрикант?  
Доминик не отвечает, а дотягивается до кучи моей одежды, под которой лежит тюбик.  
\- Я тоже давно не испытывал что-то подобное, - усмехается он и прикусывает мой подбородок.  
\- Нам нужно завести одно правило, - ворчу я, с прищуром глядя в небо.   
\- Какое?  
\- Ты не должен говорить о прошлых разах.  
Доминик пару секунд разглядывает меня с улыбкой и шепчет:  
\- Я хочу испытать что-то новое с тобой.  
Я встречаю его взгляд и улыбаюсь:  
\- Ну, так трахни меня, офицер Ховард...

*  
\- Держи, - достав из шкафа свитер, протягиваю его Мэтту. – Вечерами здесь прохладно от воды. Сейчас еще камин разожгу…  
\- Ты такой заботливый, - тянет он, надевая его на себя и подворачивая рукава. – просто удивительно даже… А чей это? – он внимательно рассматривает рисунок и удивленно поднимает брови. – Леопардовый?  
\- Был такой период в моей жизни… - чуть смущенно улыбаюсь я. – Давно, правда… Раньше я часто здесь бывал…  
\- Один или с кем-то? – интересуется Мэтт, устраиваясь с ногами на диване и косясь на меня.  
\- По-разному… - сев рядом с ним, я обнимаю его за плечи и подушечкой большого пальца разглаживаю складку между его бровями. – Не хмурься, тебе не идет.  
\- Мы же договорились про прошлые разы… - бурчит он, недовольно дергая носом.  
\- Ну, ты сам этот вопрос задал, Мэттью… - усмехаюсь я, целуя его в лоб.   
\- А ты мог бы и соврать…  
\- Зачем? – Он неопределенно пожимает плечами. – Вот и я смысла в этом не вижу…   
\- А он обязательно должен быть? Этот гребанный смысл? – спрашивает Мэтт. – И вообще, ты что-то про камин говорил, - он зябко поводит плечами и ежится. – Или решил меня заморозить, чтобы таким способом от меня избавиться?  
\- Это, пожалуй, мысль… - ухмыляюсь я, вставая и потягиваясь. – И местами даже привлекательная… но у меня на тебя другие планы, так что я за дровами, а с тебя горячий чай…

\- Ты все еще дуешься? – я смотрю на сидящего по-турецки на коврике у камина Мэтта, сосредоточенно смотрящего на огонь и прихлебывающего чай из оранжевой керамической кружки. Чуть улыбаюсь – кажется, что огонь перекинулся и на его голову. Дикий цвет, конечно, но я уже привык. Более того – мне даже нравится его пылающая шевелюра.  
\- Я и не дулся, - отвечает он, не поворачиваясь.  
\- Дулся. И сейчас дуешься… - улыбаясь, я заворачиваюсь в плед и вытягиваюсь на диване. – Ты, оказывается, ревнивый…  
\- И не надейся! – фыркает Мэтт, бросив на меня быстрый взгляд и снова повернувшись к огню. – Я не ревную всяких зеленоглазых блондинистых мудаков к каким-то другим непонятным мудакам!  
\- Это, несомненно, радует, - я потягиваюсь и задеваю рукой так и стоящую прислоненной к дивану гитару. - Сыграешь мне?   
\- Нет, не хочу, - мотает головой он, все так же сосредоточенно смотря на огонь.  
\- А чего тогда хочешь? – улыбаясь, интересуюсь я. – Иди ко мне, спичка?  
\- Бегу и падаю… надо – сам сюда иди. Долбаный огнетушитель.  
\- Кругом одно сплошное хамство… - притворно вздохнув, сползаю с дивана и, подойдя к камину, опускаюсь рядом с Мэттом. Притягиваю его за плечи – он сначала упирается, но потом сдается, и, прижавшись спиной к моей груди, кладет голову на плечо. – В последний раз я тут был с Крисом… три месяца назад, - тихо бормочу я в его растрепанную, пахнущую молоком, шампунем и еще чем-то совершенно непонятным, но приятным, макушку.  
\- Хмм, он же вроде как женат? - фыркает он. - Что, неужели этот громила на два фронта работает?   
\- Мне вот интересно – ты когда-нибудь о чем-нибудь, кроме секса, думаешь? - хмыкаю я, кусая его за мочку уха. – Мы ремонтировали генератор, маленький озабоченный засранец.  
\- Сколько ласковых слов и все мне, - ухмыляется Мэтт. - Я так скоро гордиться начну… А до этого ты с кем тут был?  
\- Это так важно – с кем? – тихо бормочу я, спускаясь поцелуями по его шее. – Сейчас я здесь с тобой… - пробравшись пальцами под свитер, я начинаю поглаживать его живот. – И, кстати, именно ты так рвался меня сегодня трахнуть...  
\- Я помню, - он зевает и трется носом о мою щеку. – И обязательно загну тебя и отымею… спать пойдем?  
\- Только спать? - чуть отстранившись, я насмешливо поднимаю бровь.  
\- Мне вот интересно – ты когда-нибудь о чем-нибудь, кроме секса, думаешь? - копируя мою интонацию, говорит Мэтт, вставая. – Просто какой-то кошмар творится в рядах наших доблестных пожарных… - он порицающе качает головой.   
\- Придурок красноголовый, - смеюсь я, тоже вставая. – Ладно, уговорил – спать так спать. Идем, - притягиваю его к себе и веду в спальню. – Подоткну тебе одеяло и расскажу сказку на ночь.  
\- И молоко теплое не забудь… с шоколадным печеньем, – он стягивает с себя свитер и джинсы и залезает под одеяло. – А лучше сам рядышком ляг…   
\- Только камин загашу. Подождешь? – Мэтт кивает и закрывает глаза. – Тогда я скоро.  
\- Угу… - сонно бормочет он, удобнее устраивая голову на подушке. – Давай, я жду…  
Но когда я возвращаюсь в спальню, он уже крепко спит, чуть ли не до макушки натянув на себя одеяло. И спящий он похож на ангела – спокойное лицо, чуть приоткрытый рот… и совсем детская привычка подкладывать ладонь под щеку. И вот разве можно глядя на это сонное чудо сказать, что он своими дикими выходками и хамством может и святого довести до белого каления? И что трахается он, как… черт, у меня даже определения нет точного – дорвавшийся кролик-извращенец? А еще он, как оказалось, ревнивый собственник. И все это досталось почему-то именно мне… на радость или в наказание за совершенные в прошлой реинкарнации грехи – я сам пока не понимаю.   
\- Иди сюда, чудище, - устроившись на кровати рядом с Мэттом, я легонько тяну его на себя – он тут же обхватывает мою талию рукой и по-хозяйски кладет на меня ногу. От его теплого расслабленного тела и сонного дыхания меня обволакивает чем-то мягким и умиротворяющим. Мысли в голове путаются и обрываются, а веки становятся тяжелыми. Я покрепче обнимаю спящего Мэтта, и, замотав нас в одеяло, тоже засыпаю… 

…Глянув на заливающее половину спальни солнце, я сначала думаю, что мы проспали до обеда, но, посмотрев на часы, с удивлением узнаю, что на самом деле сейчас всего лишь девять часов.   
Чуть повозившись под одеялом, я понимаю, что спать мне не хочется совершенно. Хочется… я переворачиваюсь на бок и смотрю на лежащего на животе и обнимающего подушку Мэтта. Улыбнувшись, легко провожу по его растрепанным волосам, скользнув кончиками пальцев по носу и приоткрытым губам. Щекочу его тощий бок – он, что-то невнятно проворчав, отворачивается от меня, выставив в мою строну свою худую задницу. Выглядит это почти приглашением, которым просто грех было бы не воспользоваться – тем более, что сонного я его еще не трахал… И я уже было собираюсь сделать это и даже руку под резинку его боксеров запускаю, но тут начинает настойчиво и громко звонить мой лежащий на тумбочке телефон. Чертыхнувшись вполголоса, я хватаю его и нажимаю на «принять вызов».  
\- Знаешь, узнавать новости о собственном сыне из портала пожарной службы, к слову, не так уж и забавно! – раздается сердитый голос.  
\- Зато информативно, – улыбаюсь я. – Привет, мам.  
\- Привет. Ты на работе?  
\- Нет, я сегодня выходной, - чмокнув Мэтта между грозящих вот- вот прорвать кожу острых лопаток – все-таки он ужасно тощий! – я встаю с кровати и, подхватив джинсы, выхожу в соседнюю комнату.  
\- И я тебя разбудила? – спрашивает она. - Прости, милый, я снова куда-то дела твое расписание…  
\- Да все в порядке, ма, я уже не сплю, - успокаиваю я ее, перемещаясь на маленькую кухню и щелкая кнопкой на чайнике.   
\- Это что-то удивительное для тебя, соня! – смеется она и тут же снова переходит в наступление. - Так вот, Доминик Джеймс Ховард, тебе должно быть стыдно за то, что ты так редко звонишь!  
\- Разве редко? - удивляюсь я. – По-моему…  
\- Когда мы с тобой общались в последний раз? – спрашивает мама, и я зависаю, пытаясь вспомнить, когда же это было. - Не трудись, Доминик, - говорит она. - Тот ваш журнал, который выписывает папа, и то чаще приходит!   
\- А папа выписывает журнал пожарной службы? – искренне удивляюсь я, болтая чайным пакетиком – в следующий раз надо не забыть привезти сюда банку с кофе – в кружке с кипятком. – Мам, ты серьезно?  
\- Уже два года, Доминик, - вздыхает она. – Мы же за тебя волнуемся…   
\- Ма… не стоит, честное слово. Ты же знаешь – у меня все под контролем, - заверяю я ее, делая глоток чая.  
\- Милый, ну как ты не понимаешь, - тихо говорит она, – что…  
\- Все я понимаю, мам… - выдыхаю я, облокотившись на стол. Понимаю и знаю, как они с отцом переживают. И мечтают втайне, чтобы я ушел с этой работы, хоть куда – пусть даже в сантехники или таксисты. – Но, если ты читаешь наш портал, ты знаешь, что самый большой риск для меня на моей работе – быть поцарапанным котом… Как там папа? - перевожу разговор в другое, более спокойное русло.  
\- Как всегда – колено ноет, но он упорно делает вид, что нет, - вздыхает мама. – И снова притащил какие-то железяки в свой сарай… сидит там целыми днями, а потом жалуется, что глаза болят… Кажется, - она хихикает, – он точно скоро соберет этот… как его…  
\- «Энтерпрайз», мам, – подсказываю я.  
\- Именно его… Эмма к нам приезжала в выходные... - мама делает многозначительную паузу, и я морщусь – ну, конечно, это такой очень прозрачный намек, что, в отличие от своей дорогой сестры, я не был у родителей уже хренову кучу времени.  
\- Как у нее дела? – спрашиваю я нейтральным тоном.  
\- Просто отлично – ты скоро в третий раз станешь дядей! – сообщает мама. – И, вроде, на этот раз точно будет мальчик!  
\- Па, наверное, доволен, да? – усмехаюсь я. – И Ричард тоже?  
\- Еще бы! – смеется мама. – Ты должен приехать, Домми, - говорит она не терпящим возражений тоном. – Мы должны собраться, наконец, всей семьей!   
\- Мам, я... - вздыхаю я и снова отпиваю чай, – я не думаю…  
\- И не говори ничего про свою работу! – перебивает меня она. - Уверена, ты сможешь найти время, если захочешь! В самом деле, милый, - проникновенно говорит мама, - Мы ужасно по тебе соскучились… и твои племянницы тоже! Что ты за дядя и крестный, если видишь их раз в год?  
\- Не раз…- пытаюсь возразить я, но маму, если уж она села на своего любимого конька, не остановить.  
\- Анне через два месяца будет шесть, Доминик! – грозно говорит она. – И только попробуй в очередной раз не явиться на ее праздник, ограничившись лишь поздравлением по телефону! Тогда я точно сделаю то, что не сделала тогда, когда застукала тебя курящим на заднем дворе – надеру твои уши и задницу! И… - она на секунду задумывается, – еще напишу в статусе на «Фейсбуке», что мой сын – редкий говнюк!  
\- Мам, - стараясь не рассмеяться в голос, интересуюсь я. – А ты разве там зарегистрирована?  
\- Представь себе! – отвечает она ехидно. – И если бы ты там бывал чаще, то давно бы это увидел! Так что я бы на твоем месте серьезно задумалась…  
\- Хорошо! – смеюсь я. – Считай, что ты пробудила спящую во мне крепким сном совесть.  
\- Или ты просто поддался на мой шантаж?   
\- И это, конечно, тоже, - киваю я.  
\- Я знала, что это сработает гораздо лучше, чем слезы, - удовлетворенно говорит мама. - Твой отец должен мне двадцатку!   
\- Так вы еще и спорили с ним? – изумленно спрашиваю я.   
\- Ну… – хмыкает она, - на что только не пойдешь, чтобы, наконец, увидеть дома любимого сына! Так, значит, мы ждем тебя в июле?  
\- Да, - киваю я. – Мам, и я, наверное, приеду… не один.  
\- Вот как? – спрашивает она удивленно. – Неужели у тебя кто-то появился, наконец?  
\- Ну… - приоткрыв дверь, я заглядываю в спальню и улыбаюсь, глядя на все так же мирно спящего Мэтта. –Думаю, что да…  
\- И кто он? Как его зовут? – накидывается она на меня с вопросами.  
\- Ма… - вздыхаю я, снова возвращаясь на кухню.  
\- Что «ма»? Мне же интересно, кто так впечатлил моего сына, что он решил познакомить его с нами!  
\- И сын уже начинает об этом жалеть… - бормочу я, – зная вас…  
\- Да брось, милый, ты же знаешь, что мы невыносимы только в канун Рождества! – усмехается она. – И давно вы уже встречаетесь?  
\- Мам, мы не… - выдыхаю я. – Я сказал, что, наверное, - выделяю это слово, - приеду не один…  
\- Что на твоем языке означает «точно»! Так кто он и как вы познакомились?  
\- Здесь отвратительно ловит сеть, и у меня садится батарейка…   
\- Доминик Джеймс Ховард, не думай, что я поверю этой ерунде!..   
\- Все мам, пока, я тебя люблю, папе привет! – быстро говорю я и, отключившись, ставлю телефон на беззвучный режим – зная маму, она не успокоится и позвонит еще раз. А потом еще и Эмму на меня натравит. Поэтому о телефоне лучше забыть до вечера… И в «Фейсбуке» ради собственного спокойствия не появляться ближайшие две недели… Хотя от объяснений меня это все равно не спасет – потому что с мамы станется тогда, хоть она терпеть не может куда-то ездить, заявиться ко мне лично. Так что, видимо, все же придется рассказать ей о внезапно упавшем на меня красноволосом счастье… 

Я выхожу на веранду и полной грудью вдыхаю еще чуть прохладный после ночи воздух и смотрю на небо – невероятно-голубое, почти как глаза этого засранца – по которому плывут редкие пушистые облачка. С погодой нам явно повезло, что ни говори – почти по-летнему теплая и солнечная. Хотя, если бы был дождь, мы бы тоже нашли, чем заняться… Я улыбаюсь, вспоминая, как Мэтт вчера, не сдерживаясь, стонал и во всю силу своих легких кричал от удовольствия, подмахивая мне – хорошо, что дом стоит так уединенно, а то кто-нибудь, услышав его вопли, мог бы подумать, что я действительно его убиваю… хотя это именно Мэтт оставил на мне пару заметных следов от своих укусов.   
От этих воспоминаний член мой заметно напрягается, и я снова начинаю думать о том, чтобы пойти и разбудить Мэтта, но посмотрев на гладкую, отражающую синее небо поверхность озера, решаю искупаться.   
Стягиваю с себя одежду и, разбежавшись, ныряю с мостков в озеро и тут же выныриваю, матерясь вслух – вода просто ледяная! Вчера, когда мы с Мэттом дурачились, пытаясь с переменным успехом утопить друг друга, этого как-то не ощущалось… может, она просто за день успела прогреться, а может, нам просто не до этого было…   
Проплыв, чтобы согреться, до середины озера и назад, я выбираюсь из воды и ложусь на теплый деревянный настил, подставляя спину ласковым солнечным лучам и чувствуя, как высыхает и согревается кожа, и как расслабляются мышцы. Подкладываю руки под голову и прикрываю глаза, слушая шелест листьев на деревьях и погружаясь в легкую дремоту – давно я такого невероятного спокойствия и умиротворения не ощущал… Неужели это все потому, что рядом со мной сейчас находится один малолетний раздолбай?   
\- Обгореть не боишься? - Доски чуть пружинят от легких шагов, и руки Мэтта ложатся на мою спину, легонько надавливая и разминая мышцы.   
\- Нет, - полусонно говорю я. – У меня никогда с этим проблем не было…  
\- Уверен? – Беллами, усевшись на мои ноги, чуть сжимает мои ягодицы.  
\- Вполне… - его руки снова движутся вверх, задерживаясь на моих плечах.  
\- Ты с кем-то разговаривал по телефону вроде?   
\- Ну… - усмехаюсь я. – Не только же ты в лапы сексуального маньяка-извращенца попал…   
\- Эй, - Мэтт весьма чувствительно щипает меня за бок. – Я бы попросил!  
\- О чем? – спрашиваю я, чувствуя, как его ладони снова перебрались на мою задницу. - Так это массаж или та самая попытка поменяться местами?   
\- Ну… - он, наклонившись, начинает покрывать легкими поцелуями мою поясницу – от этого мне становится сразу и щекотно, и приятно. – А ты как думаешь?  
\- Думаю… что кто-то так и рвется в топы…  
\- Ну ты же сам говорил, что за равноправие… – бормочет Мэтт, продвигаясь поцелуями вдоль моего позвоночника. – Так не пора ли перейти от слов к делу, а, офицер Ховард? Тем более… – он прихватывает зубами кожу на моей шее. – Вы сейчас такой… расслабленный…   
\- Да ну? – усмехнувшись, я быстро переворачиваюсь и подминаю его под себя. – Ты в этом уверен, студент?  
\- Понабрался этих своих приемчиков, - ворчит Мэтт. – Пользуешься своим превосходством…  
\- Пользуюсь, - целую его чуть надутые губы, проникая языком в рот. – Знаешь, ты, когда спишь, такой возбуждающий, - тихо говорю, скользя губами по его шее и чувствуя, как начинает часто пульсировать жилка под бледной кожей. - Просто нереально… и я так хотел трахнуть тебя сонного, - шепчу ему в ухо.  
\- И что тебе помешало? – с придыханием спрашивает он.  
\- Ну… - снова целую его и смотрю в голубые глаза, – кое-что. Пойдем, - поднявшись, тяну его за собой.  
\- Куда? – он спрашивает он, нервно облизывая губы.  
\- Ну, не собираешься же ты меня прямо здесь трахать? – улыбаюсь я. – Да и презервативы у нас в доме…  
\- Но ты же меня тут трахал! - хмыкает он – я, чуть приподняв бровь, смотрю на него. - Ты что, действительно?..  
\- А ты уже передумал? – осведомляюсь я. - Тогда я тебя и не сонного отымею с огромным удовольствием…  
\- Да не дождешься! – Мэтт, положив ладони на мою задницу, подталкивает меня в сторону дома. - Марш в кровать, офицер Ховард! – командует он, когда мы оказываемся в спальне. – Живо!   
\- Слушаюсь! – усмехнувшись, разваливаюсь на простынях, наблюдая, как он судорожно стягивает с себя футболку и шорты. – Нервничаешь, студент? – подначиваю его.  
\- С чего ты взял? - он, забравшись на кровать, ложится рядом.- А ты? Доверяя мне свою задницу?  
\- Нисколько, - целую его, ощущая, как Мэтт оглаживает мою спину, спускаясь ниже. - Мне повернуться? – Он молча кивает. – Хорошо… Давай, малыш, смелее,- встав на четвереньки, я оглядываюсь на него и призывно виляю задницей.   
Он ржет и, склонившись надо мной, проводит губами вдоль моего позвоночника, легко прикусывая кожу между лопатками.   
\- Мне быть с тобой нежным? – Мэтт целует мою поясницу, кончиками пальцев лаская мой живот. – Или… – он кусает меня за ягодицу и тут же дует на место укуса. – Я уже говорил, что у тебя просто шикарная задница?  
\- Что-то вроде припоминаю… - я утыкаюсь лбом в подушки, прогибаясь в пояснице и шире раздвигая ноги, подаваясь навстречу его дразнящему языку. - Черт, Мэтт!..  
\- Даааа? – мурлычет он, двигая рукой по моему члену.  
\- Не тяни, - достаю из тумбочки презервативы и смазку и кидаю ему. – Трахни меня уже…  
\- Позже, офицер Ховард… - он обводит языком мой анус. – Я еще не наигрался…  
Уронив голову на подушку, я плавлюсь от его касаний и поцелуев, полностью отдаваясь его ласкам, вспоминая и наслаждаясь давно забытой ролью ведомого, а это чудовище и радо стараться – казалось, не осталось ни одного участка моего тела, где бы ни побывали его пальцы и язык.   
\- Я сейчас только от этого кончу, - выдыхаю, когда Мэтт вводит в меня один палец и начинает массировать стенки. - Мэтт!..  
\- Я тебе этого не позволю, - продолжая покрывать поцелуями мою спину, он нажимает на простату – от окатившей меня горячей волны наслаждения темнеет в глазах и поджимаются пальцы на ногах.  
\- Малолетний садист… - я, закусив губу, подаюсь навстречу уже двум его пальцам. - Давай уже, Мэттью, черт тебя! Я же не девственник, мать твою!  
\- Какой вы нетерпеливый… офицер Ховард… - натянув презерватив, он, наконец, входит в меня и замирает, переводя дух. – Засиделись в топах?..   
\- Был… достаточно большой перерыв, - выдыхаю я, чувствуя одновременно ноющую боль и сводящее с ума чувство наполненности. – Черт… - сам подаюсь ему навстречу, насаживаясь до конца. – Сильнее, студент! – Командую, чувствуя, как он начинает аккуратно двигаться во мне. – ДА!!!  
Вцепившись пальцами в мои бедра, Мэтт размашисто трахает меня, то выходя почти целиком, то погружаясь на всю длину. Всякий раз, когда его член проезжается по моей простате, я вздрагиваю от острого наслаждения и подаюсь ему навстречу, выстанывая его имя и кончая, едва коснувшись своего члена...   
\- До-ми-ник… - сделав еще пару глубоких толчков, Мэтт содрогается от накрывшего его оргазма – я чувствую, как пульсирует внутри меня его член. – Блять, - бормочет он, уткнувшись лицом между моих лопаток. – Это было…   
\- Просто охуенно… - у меня перед глазами все еще мельтешат разноцветные звездочки, а вдоль спины бегают мурашки. - Молодец, студент, для первого раза продержался долго… можешь считать, что экзамен на топа сдан…   
\- Рад слышать, - выйдя из меня, он ложится рядом и утыкается носом в мой затылок.- Что я у тебя не самый худший любовник…  
\- Один из самых лучших, - повернувшись, целую его.   
\- И… много их у тебя было? Лучших? Кроме меня? – спрашивает Мэтт.  
\- А тебе так важно это знать? – я зарываюсь пальцами в его волосы и внимательно смотрю в голубые глаза.   
\- Да нет, не особо, - бормочет он, отводя взгляд.   
\- Такого, как ты, не было точно, - тихо говорю я, прижимая его к себе и скользя губами по скулам, лбу, носу.   
\- Неужели я настолько неповторим? – хмыкает Мэтт, недоверчиво глядя на меня.  
\- Конечно, - продолжая целовать его лицо, киваю я. – Ты просто уникален... моя заноза в заднице.  
\- Мудак! – он беззлобно толкает меня кулаком в бок. - Кстати, давно хотел тебя спросить, - привычно устроив голову на моей груди, он вопросительно смотрит на меня, - а на работе знают о том, что ты парней предпочитаешь?  
\- Догадываются. Хотя, - щелкаю его по носу. – После того твоего фееричного появления уже, похоже, знают точно. И все.  
\- И… - он морщит нос. - Как они к этому относятся?  
\- Ну, - пожимаю плечами, – я же не размахиваю радужным флагом посреди улицы… хотя сначала, конечно, было тяжеловато.  
\- Неужели приставали с грязными намеками? – усмехается он.  
\- Дурак ты, - я качаю головой. – Нет, у нас там все самые натуральные натуралы… кроме меня.   
\- И как ты?..  
\- Мэтт, ну мы же все вроде взрослые люди, - я усмехаюсь. – И, знаешь, когда каждый день ты вместе с ними рискуешь… уже как-то становится плевать на то, кто и с кем трахается. Им достаточно было один раз наглядно убедиться, что я не лезу в каждые попадающиеся на моем пути штаны. Да и Крис помог, объяснив особо непонимающим, что поворачиваться ко мне спиной в душе можно.  
\- А вы давно с ним дружите? С Крисом? – интересуется Мэтт.  
\- С первого курса колледжа. И это я его с Кэл познакомил. Кстати, - ерошу его волосы, – она нас на обед приглашала.  
\- «Нас» это…  
\- Меня и тебя, конечно же. Если хочешь, разумеется.   
\- Хочу, конечно, - он закрывает глаза и зевает, натягивая на себя одеяло.   
\- Ну вот и славно… Эй! - тормошу его, – не спать, маленький свинтус – сначала в душ!  
\- Мммм… не хочу… устал… тебя трахать нелегко, знаешь ли… и вообще, - бурчит Мэтт, не открывая глаз. – Сам иди…   
\- Ну уж нет! – я встаю и легко подхватываю его тушку на руки. – Кто там когда-то просил его на руках до душа донести?   
\- Я, - хихикает он, обнимая меня за шею. – Слушай, надо было давно тебя трахнуть – ты такой добрый становишься…  
\- Временами. Но не советую тебе этим злоупотреблять…

\- Ты так и не сыграл мне, - говорю я, укладывая его гитару в багажник.  
\- Сыграешь тут с тобой, - ворчит Мэтт, морщась. – Когда только и знай, что задницу свою успевай подставлять…  
\- Ну, это не только ты делал, разве нет? – проверив еще раз, все ли окна закрыты, я запираю входную дверь. – Готов ехать?  
\- Угу, – кивает он, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье. - Мне здесь понравилось…  
\- Я рад, - улыбаюсь ему, поворачивая ключ в зажигании. - Если хочешь, можно будет еще раз как-нибудь сюда приехать. Тут в июле хорошо, и у меня как раз отпуск будет – сможем остаться подольше… как тебе?  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - тянет Мэтт, разглядывая лес за окном. – Скажи, - он, повернувшись, пристально смотрит на меня. - А после меня ты тоже кого-нибудь сюда повезешь?  
\- В смысле? - непонимающе поднимаю брови.  
\- Ну, - он нахмуривается и прикусывает губу, - ты же встречался с кем-то до… и, наверное, и с ним ездил сюда… и так же с ним трахался… Со мной вот тоже...  
\- Мэттью, - вздыхаю я. – Ты снова сам нарушаешь свое же правило. Я ведь не спрашиваю тебя, где ты так виртуозно научился отсасывать.  
\- В портовом притоне,– быстро отвечает он, отводя взгляд. - Зарабатывал себе на карманные расходы.   
\- Не сомневаюсь, что ты там пользовался популярностью…  
\- Огромной, – ухмыляясь, кивает он. - Особенно у блондинистых мудаков.   
\- Ну, с тех пор мало что изменилось, верно? – усмехаюсь я, протягивая руку и ероша его волосы. – Мэтт, к чему все эти вопросы?   
\- Просто интересно узнать о планах человека, с которым у меня отношения – бортанет он меня через энное количество времени или мы с ним будем жить долго и счастливо и умрем в один день, как в той гребаной сказке? – фыркает он, теребя ремень безопасности.  
\- Мэтт, - я кошусь на него. - А у нас с тобой что, разве отношения?   
\- Ну конечно же нет, мы просто тупо трахаемся, - язвительно говорит он. - Больно мне надо становиться частью твоей жизни!  
\- Нет, ты меня точно когда-нибудь доведешь своими выходками! - цежу я сквозь зубы. – Мелкий невыносимый придурок!   
\- Что не мешает тебе меня трахать! – огрызается Мэтт. - Хренов мудак! Все, я больше не хочу разговаривать на эту тему и вообще разговаривать не хочу! – заявляет он, и, уткнувшись лбом в боковое стекло и скрестив руки на груди, всю дорогу до дома упрямо молчит, делая вид, что его очень сильно интересует то, что происходит за окном...

\- Высади меня около автобусной остановки, – подает голос он, когда мы въезжаем в наш городок. - Дальше я сам доберусь.   
\- Я могу тебя довезти прямо до дома…  
\- Не стоит. Я же у Тома в гостях был, - говорит он с сарказмом.   
Пожав плечами, я притормаживаю у тротуара, и Мэтт, буркнув: «Открой багажник, я вещи заберу», вываливается из машины, демонстративно громко хлопнув дверцей. Покачав головой, я, глядя в зеркало, наблюдаю, как он, нахмурившись, достает гитару и вешает на плечо сумку.   
\- Мэтт, - зову его, когда он направляется к остановке.  
\- Что? – он оборачивается и сердито смотрит на меня.  
\- Так и уйдешь?  
\- Ах да! – он театрально хлопает себя по лбу. – Конечно! Спасибо, трах был просто чудесный, нужен буду – позвони! - выпаливает он. – Все? Ладно, пока, а то я сейчас автобус пропущу.  
\- Подожди… Ты забыл кое-что…  
\- Поцелуй на прощание? Знаешь, давай сегодня без слюнявых нежностей обойдемся?  
\- Нет, – качаю головой. - Держи, – протягиваю ему на раскрытой ладони ключ. – Верхний замок, два с половиной оборота влево, в конце он чуть заедает. Адрес ты хорошо знаешь.  
\- Ты… - Мэтт недоверчиво переводит взгляд с моего лица на ключ и снова внимательно смотрит на меня. - Уверен?  
\- Вполне, – я киваю. - Хотя некоторые сомнения у меня все же есть…  
\- Тому ли ты его отдаешь? – хмыкает он. – Знаешь, но вообще-то я тебя об этом не просил.  
\- Знаю, – смотрю на него. – Мэттью, на самом деле я хотел отдать его тебе еще на озере, но ты с этими своими разговорами…  
\- Я просто хотел…   
\- Я понял, чего ты хотел… и даю тебе это, – я киваю на ключ, – не просто так. И, предвосхищая все твои вопросы, - улыбаюсь я, видя, как он открывает рот. – Кроме меня и тебя, больше ни у кого ключей от моей квартиры нет и никогда не было.   
\- Честно? – он вопросительно поднимает бровь. – Прямо так и ни у кого?  
\- Ну, - хмыкаю я. - Не совсем. Еще один есть у миссис Салливан. На случай, если я… Так ты его возьмешь? – спрашиваю его.  
\- Ну, надо же бедного Спока кормить, – делано недовольно ворчит Мэтт. - Пока его хозяин геройствует… – он кладет ключ в нагрудный карман своей рубашки. – Но ты же понимаешь, что я тебе уже его не верну? – широко улыбается он.  
\- Понимаю. И уже начинаю волноваться – переживет ли моя квартира оставляемый тобой бардак, – усмехаюсь я.  
\- Мудак! – беззлобно говорит он, разворачиваясь и направляясь к остановке.   
\- Смотри не потеряй! – говорю я, глядя на его худую спину.  
\- Я его на шею себе повешу! – обернувшись, смеется Мэтт. – На веревочку! Как талисман!


	7. Chapter 7

\- Подъем, студент! – я просовываю руку под одеяло и, пошарив там, щекочу его пятку. – Мэтт, просыпайся!  
\- Иди ты в жопу, - ворчливо советуют мне из-под подушки. – И «Queen» с собой забери туда же… задолбали орать…  
\- Ну, я, может быть, и рад пойти туда, куда ты меня посылаешь, - усмехаюсь я, доставая из шкафа форменную рубашку. – Тем более, что я даже знаю одну замечательно подходящую для этого задницу… Но мне сейчас надо в другое место… а кое-кому – на занятия!  
\- Дело в том, офицер Ховард, - Мэтт, убрав с лица подушку, садится и заворачивается в одеяло, – что я не могу сейчас туда пойти, - тяжело вздыхает он. - Ну никак.   
\- Причина? – я вопросительно смотрю на него, застегивая рубашку.  
\- Стояк! – ухмыляется он. – Доминик, ты просто не можешь остаться равнодушным к такой проблеме, ты же спасатель! Вот и спаси меня минетом!  
\- А ты успеешь кончить за пять минут? – интересуюсь я, выходя из спальни. – Просто у меня осталось ровно столько времени.  
\- А ты можешь хоть раз опоздать на работу? - ворчит он, все так же, в одеяле, выползая вслед за мной в гостиную.   
\- Не могу, – я надеваю куртку и вешаю на плечо сумку. – И ты это прекрасно знаешь. Надо было вставать раньше, лежебока…  
\- Встал я, - он хмыкает. - Уже давно… Ну неужели ты бросишь меня одного наедине с такой огромной проблемой? – Мэтт жалобно поднимает брови. - Доминик?..  
\- Подрочи, до вечера должно хватить, – притянув к себе студента, целую его в губы. – И позавтракать не забудь… Все, до вечера! - еще раз поцеловав недовольно сопящего Мэтта, я выхожу из квартиры и почти бегом спускаюсь по лестнице.  
В кармане тихо звякает телефон.   
_«Угадай, чем я сейчас занимаюсь?»_ \- читаю я пришедшее сообщение и усмехаюсь.  
 _«Могу представить, чем именно и как»_.  
 _«Вообще-то кофе пью. Из твоей чашки»_ , - приходит мне ответ. – _«Но спасибо, что напомнил»._ И ухмыляющийся смайлик.  
 _«Смотри, в универ не опоздай, озабоченный!»_ \- набираю я, сворачивая за угол.

\- Привет, как дела? – хлопает меня по плечу Крис, когда я захожу в раздевалку. – Сколько новых засосов появилось? – невинно осведомляется он.  
\- Да что ты про количество спрашиваешь! – ржет Дженкинс, доставая из сумки вещи и запихивая их в свой шкафчик. – Ты лучше поинтересуйся, где именно они у него появились!  
\- В прошлый раз был на заднице, – хмыкает Тайсон.   
\- А я и не знал, что ты пялишься на голую задницу Хова! – ржет Уолстенхольм. – Сти-ииив? – он вопросительно смотрит на него. – С чего это вдруг?  
\- Да нужна она мне! – фыркает тот. – Просто засосище на ней нереальный был по размеру, даже если бы захотел – не смог бы не заметить! Вот скажи мне, Дом, - Тайсон вопросительно смотрит на меня. - У вас, гомосеков, что, какая-то особая методика по их деланью? - Или это просто у Пожарища твоего такие особые таланты? – интересуется Дженкинс. – Как вы еще друг друга с такими замашками до смерти не затрахали?   
\- Вот уроды, – я смотрю на ржущих парней и качаю головой. – Завидуете – делайте это молча!  
\- Эй, вы, хорош уже своим междусобойчиком половую жизнь Ховарда обсуждать и ржать, как ненормальные! – говорит открывший дверь в раздевалку Олбанс. – Расскажите тогда всем – нам, между прочим, тоже интересно! И вообще – идите уже смену принимать!..

\- Сильно тебя зацепило? – спрашивает Крис, стягивая с себя робу.  
\- Жить буд, - морщусь я, вынимая руку из рукава куртки. – Просто ушиб…   
\- Может, надо было доку показать? Вдруг вывих или еще что? - он смотрит, как я стягиваю с себя футболку. – Ну ни хрена себе! – вырывается у него при виде моего предплечья.   
\- Да брось, вывихом тут и не пахнет, - киваю я, рассматривая налившийся сине-багровым цветом синяк. – Ерунда.  
\- Ага, конечно… ерунда, - недовольно бормочет Уолстенхольм, - На хрена ты туда вообще полез, Хов…   
\- Ну кто же знал, - я встаю и достаю из прикрепленной к стене аптечки мазь и упаковку с бинтом, – что эта хренова балка, мать ее, кто ее там придумал поставить, вздумает упасть, - снова сев на скамейку, открываю тюбик и выдавливаю из него противно воняющую мазь.  
\- А по-моему, кто-то забыл первое правило работы пожарного, - Крис, скрестив на груди руки, приваливается к шкафчику.   
\- Уолсти, - поднимаю глаза и внимательно смотрю на него. – Я прекрасно помню все правила…  
\- Ну да, ты и потому сейчас мажешь синяк на своей руке, – хмыкает он. – Дом, ты не обижайся, но...  
\- Что? – вопросительно приподнимаю бровь.  
\- Просто ты в последнее время стал, - вздыхает Крис, – слишком, – он неопределенно пожимает плечами, – бесшабашным? Словно от студента своего заразился… и…   
\- И?   
\- Черт, не знаю! Просто я начинаю за тебя волноваться. Сильно. Ты себя не бережешь.  
\- Коммандер Кристофер Тони Уолстенхольм, - перестав размазывать по предплечью мазь, официальным голосом говорю я. - Докладываю вам, что при тушении пожара произошла штатная ситуация – такая же, как на прошлой неделе случилась с Олсеном. Это никак не связано с нарушением инструкций по технике безопасности, и личный состав в лице коммандера Ховарда совершенно не подвергался опасности. Так что засуньте свой порицающий взгляд куда подальше и лучше помогите мне руку эластичным бинтом замотать! В самом деле, Крис, - говорю я уже нормально. – Чего ты так переполошился? Можно подумать, что никто из нас никогда синяки и ссадины на выезде не зарабатывал! Ты сам, кстати…  
\- Я и не отрицаю, - он берет из моих рук упаковку с бинтом. – Но…   
\- Что «но»?   
\- Просто лишняя осторожность никогда не помешает. Ты же сам знаешь…  
\- Знаю, – киваю я. – Уолсти, но ты ведь ты, после того, как женился, не стал забивать на свою работу и делать ее хуже? Так почему это должен делать я?  
\- И не говорю про это, - качает головой Крис. – Если бы я не мог работать так, как прежде, я бы в учебный центр перевелся или вообще рапорт на увольнение написал, как многие делали… и как Кэл просила, - чуть хмурится он. – Но я знаю, что теперь отвечаю еще за кого-то, кроме себя, и это заставляет меня быть еще более внимательным.  
\- Уолсти, я вообще-то по-прежнему отвечаю только за себя. И за Спока еще…  
\- Ну, это только тебе так кажется, - усмехается он.   
\- Может быть. Но в любом случае, тебе не стоит так сильно за меня волноваться: я достаточно осторожен. Да и квалификация у меня, – я широко улыбаюсь, - выше, чем у тебя!   
\- Вот блондинистая падла, обязательно надо было этим щегольнуть! – смеется Крис, отвешивая мне легкий подзатыльник. – Выпендрежник хренов! Ладно, тогда буду беспокоиться о том, чтобы Пожарище тебя действительно до смерти не затрахал, – говорит он, лукаво глядя на меня. - А он, судя по всему, может. И давай сюда свою руку уже – забинтую тебя как следует…   
\- А кофе? – я вопросительно смотрю на него, глядя как он плотно обматывает мое предплечье.   
\- А кофе сам себе сделаешь, - хмыкает он, закрепляя повязку.  
\- Ну, я же раненый, Уолсти! – тяну я, жалобно глядя на него. – Как я сам смогу сделать себе кофе?  
\- Блять, вот теперь я понимаю, почему вы с Пожарищем так друг к другу прицепились! – качает головой он. – Два сапога, мать вашу! Ну просто пиздец! Ладно, пошли, - Крис встает со скамейки и помогает подняться мне. - Поухаживаю за тобой – куда теперь деваться… 

\- Дом, а там к тебе пришли! – сообщает зашедший в комнату отдыха Дженкинс.  
\- Кто? – я отставляю в сторону кружку с кофе и вопросительно смотрю на него.  
\- Парень! – ухмыляется Пит. - Молодой. _Не Мэттью_ , – добавляет он, хихикая.  
\- Ого, Ховард, да ты у нас, прямо сердцеед! – фыркает читающий журнал Фрэнк. – То с одним шашни крутишь, то вот теперь с другим.  
\- А тут сидишь себе и не знаешь, как девчонку знакомую в кино позвать, - грустно тянет Стив. – То же, что ли, в гомики податься… глядишь, и ко мне толпой ходить будут.  
\- Ты не блондинка, Тайсон, так что тебе явно ничего не обломится, – информирует его Пол, плюхаясь за стол и пододвигая к себе вазочку с печеньем. – А ты, зайка, - фыркает он, глядя на меня, - разберись уже в своей половой жизни, а то на всех тебя может и не хватить!   
\- Или кое-кто как приревнует, – подхватывает Крис. – С далеко идущими последствиями, - и они начинают дружно ржать.  
\- Вот идиоты! – говорю я, вставая из-за стола и выходя в холл. - Вы хотели видеть меня? – спрашиваю мнущегося там темноволосого парня.  
\- Да, офицер Ховард, – кивает он. – Я Том… Томас Кирк… друг Мэттью.  
\- Вот как? – я улыбаюсь и протягиваю ему руку. – Тогда рад познакомиться – Мэтт много про тебя рассказывал.  
\- Да, мне про вас тоже, - он смущенно пожимает мою ладонь. – Вы в порядке?– интересуется он, глядя на мою повязку.  
\- Издержки работы. Иногда бывает, – говорю я. - Так почему ты хотел видеть меня, Том? Что-то случилось?  
\- Случилось, - он хмурится. – Да, в общем-то, я даже не знаю как вам рассказать, офицер Ховард…  
\- Думаю, все как есть. И по порядку, – я ободряюще хлопаю его по плечу. - Присядем? – киваю на стоящие у стены стулья.   
\- Да, конечно, - сев на стул, он нервно приглаживает взъерошенные волосы. – Дело в том, офицер Ховард… - говорит он, чуть запинаясь и внимательно рассматривая пол.  
\- Доминик.  
\- Доминик. Ваши с Беллсом отношения… они меня… уже достали! - решительно заявляет он.   
\- В смысле «достали»? – я непонимающе смотрю на него.  
\- Нет, вы не подумайте... я не против того, что у вас с Мэттом… что вы… - Том нервно вздыхает. - Ну, то есть, конечно, сначала был… ну, когда…  
\- Посчитал меня маньяком-педофилом? – подсказываю я.  
\- Ну… - он смотрит на меня. – Просто… понимаете, когда Беллс…  
\- Понимаю, – киваю я. – Ну, сейчас ты уже так не считаешь?   
\- Эммм… я теперь скорее Беллса им считаю, – смущенно хмыкает Том. – Хотя, у него всегда мозги были слегка набекрень сдвинуты. Но я не потому пришел.  
\- А почему?   
\- Почему, - Том морщится. – Сколько я знаю Мэтта, он всегда был раздолбаем: еще в школе на уроки забивал, а уж в университете, - он хмыкает. – Удивительно, что его после первой же сессии не выперли… а потом, когда он познакомился с… тобой… В общем, я уже устал прикрывать задницу этого долбоеба перед его матерью и преподами, и делать за него лабораторные, и писать доклады! – выпаливает он. – Потому что сейчас он вообще на учебу конкретный болт забил, и если так продолжится и дальше, то его точно выпрут! - Я только головой качаю, внимательно слушая откровения Тома – вот ведь мелкий красноголовый паразит, а мне врал, что все у него с учебой нормально.   
\- Я пытался поговорить об этом с Мэттом, - продолжает тем временем Том, теребя лямку своего рюкзака. – Но у него сейчас в голове, - он вздыхает. – В общем, сейчас все его кривые мозги о другом думают… если думают, конечно!   
\- Я тебя понял, Том. Но чего ты хочешь от меня?  
\- Ну, – он пожимает плечами. – Я не знаю, Доминик… Просто… Так получается, что кроме тебя, мне рассказать-то это и некому, - разводит руками Том, – матери его я сказать не могу – Беллс меня прибьет, да и смысла в этом особого нет…  
\- Хорошо, – киваю я. - Постараюсь вправить ему его кривые мозги.   
\- Думаю у вас… у тебя это получится.  
\- Я надеюсь, - усмехаюсь я. – В любом случае – спасибо тебе за информацию.  
\- Да не за что, - он, чуть прищурившись, смотрит на меня черными глазами. - И извини, что я тут на тебя так все вывалил. И за маньяка тоже, - смущенно говорит Том. - Просто мне дорог этот придурок – он, хоть и засранец, но все же мой лучший друг. И я не хочу, чтобы у него были неприятности, - он встает со стула и подхватывает свой рюкзак.   
\- Поверь, я тоже этого не хочу, – киваю я, глядя на паренька. – Том, могу я тебя попросить об одном одолжении?..

… - Привет, Спок! – раздается с порога звонкий голос, – Соскучился аж прямо до жути! – нарисовавшийся в гостиной Беллс отшвыривает свою сумку в дальний угол и, плюхнувшись рядом со мной на диван, налетает красноголовым ураганом, прижимаясь всем телом и впиваясь требовательным поцелуем в губы. – Здравствуйте, офицер Ховард, - шепчет он, прикусывая мочку моего уха и целуя шею. – Вы просто не представляете себе, как я вас хочу…  
\- Представляю… так же, как я тебя, - прижимаю его бедра к своему напряженному паху.   
\- Угу… я же говорил утром про минет, - хмыкает он, – взаимный. Идем в кровать? Или опять прямо здесь, на диване, трахаться будем? - улыбаясь, осведомляется он.   
\- Ммм… - я зарываюсь пальцами в его волосы и, слегка оттянув его голову назад, покрываю поцелуями шею и выступающие из выреза майки ключицы. – Будем. Обязательно. И везде. Только сначала…  
\- Что? – ржет он. - Предварительные ласки и ролевые игры?  
\- Примерно, - улыбаясь, отстраняюсь от него. – Вот с этим, - протянув руку, беру с журнального столика стопку книг и тетрадей и вручаю ему.   
\- Это что? – Мэтт недоуменно смотрит на меня.  
\- Все твои хвосты и еще летняя сессия. И еще парочка справочников лично от меня. Я сегодня разговаривал с Томом о твоей учебе, - говорю я уже серьезно. – И я тоже, как и он, не хочу, чтобы тебя выперли из университета, Мэттью. Поэтому вперед, – киваю на свой письменный стол и стоящий на нем ноутбук. – Располагайся и учись, студент. А я пока ужином займусь.  
\- Значит, это Том настучал, - цедит он сквозь зубы. – Вот предатель!   
\- Просто проявил заботу, - щелкаю его по носу. – Цени это – у тебя просто замечательный друг.  
\- Ага… ценю, - он со вздохом рассматривает учебники. – Очень…  
\- Рад это слышать. Ладно, не буду тебе мешать, - чмокнув его в губы, я выхожу из гостиной. – И, кстати, - кричу уже из кухни. – Пока не сдашь зачет, о сексе даже и не думай!  
\- Это еще почему? – голосит он возмущенно.  
\- В целях дополнительной мотивации!  
\- Но у меня же член узлом завяжется от воздержания!  
\- За три-то дня? Я тебе потом его развяжу… нежно, – заглянув в гостиную, обещаю я. – Беллс… кстати, мне это имя очень нравится. Ты открывай учебники-то, открывай...   
\- Уже... Дом, – хмыкает он. - Мне, кстати, тоже это имя очень нравится… 

Я нарезаю овощи и усмехаюсь, слыша доносящееся из гостиной шуршание страниц и негромкое бормотание.   
\- Иди, проследи, чтобы Мэтт не филонил, – говорю я сидящему на столе и наблюдающему за моими перемещениями по кухне Споку – он фыркает и, спрыгнув со стола, задрав хвост, направляется в гостиную.  
\- Дом, мне нужен интернет! – громко сообщает Беллс.  
\- Какие проблемы – ноутбук прямо перед твоим носом! – так же громко отзываюсь я, помешивая овощи на сковородке. – И в полном твоем распоряжении!  
\- Почему у тебя на нем пароля нет? – снова громко осведомляется он.  
\- А мне надо что-то от кого-то прятать?  
\- Ну, не знаю... порнушку?   
\- От Спока? - хмыкаю я, помешивая соус.   
\- Да хотя бы… кстати, тебе тут сообщение новое в «Фэйсбуке» пришло!  
\- Потом посмотрю! Ты давай учи!  
\- Да учу я, - вздыхает он.- Учу… 

*  
\- Вот свалился же на мою голову учитель недоделанный, - бормочу я, открывая браузер. Иконка конверта все так же моргает, привлекая внимание и раззадоривая любопытство. - Мне нужно было посмотреть... ммм... - я оглядываюсь назад, проверив, что Доминика нет рядом, и щелкаю по конверту. На мои колени прыгает Спок, и я машинально глажу его спину свободной рукой. Глаза сами скользят по строкам, и я тихо шиплю, когда Спок вцепляется в мою руку – я даже не заметил, как сжал пальцы на его холке.  
\- Ну, прости-прости, - тихо тараторю я, прижимая кота к себе, и снова перечитываю строки.  
 _«Привет, Домми! Куда пропал? Не хочешь встретиться, развлечься по старой дружбе?»_  
Домми.  
\- Тьфу, блять, - шиплю я и смотрю на Спока. - Твоему хозяину что, действительно нравится, когда его сиропом поливают? - Кот только трется мордой о мою ладонь.  
И вообще, что значит «развлечься по старой дружбе?» Перепихон без обязательств?  
Я щелкаю по ссылке на страничку этого Дага, и в тот же момент стараюсь быстро поднять челюсть с клавиатуры.  
\- Ну, ни хера себе у твоего хозяина вкус, Спок...  
С фотографии на меня смотрит загорелый качок с короткой стрижкой темных волос и огромной цветастой татуировкой в виде замысловатого узора, занимающей почти всю руку и даже поднимающуюся на шею. Я рядом с ним выгляжу забитым школьником, даже в своем новом виде. Сжимая рукой колено, я просматриваю его фотографии, на которых Даг в спортивном зале поднимает гантели; в тату-салоне, где ему набивают новую татуировку на бедро в виде красного дракона; на пляже, где он в одних плавках...  
Внезапно чертово воображение решает зло подшутить надо мной, изобразив перед глазами трахающихся Доминика и Дага: я живо вижу их на кровати, в которой так часто просыпаюсь последнее время, вижу Дома, подмахивающего этому качку, и мне становится дико противно.  
Но отвращение никак не заставляет меня перестать пролистывать фотографии, и на одной из них я вижу Доминика вместе с Дагом. Ничего необычного, они сидят на диванчике в каком-то клубе, и рука Дага просто лежит за головой Доминика на спинке, они смеются, а Дом держит в руке какой-то коктейль, но фотография все равно раздражает. Дом теперь принадлежит мне, он со мной, и видеть его с кем-то другим невыносимо. И еще я теперь точно знаю, кто забыл диск Мадонны в машине Дома – этот перекачанный козел!  
Я нахожу еще пару их совместных фото, но возвращаюсь на страничку Доминика и открываю его собственный альбом с фотографиями. Меня среди всех его знакомых, коллег и, очевидно, членов семьи, нет. Хотя, у нас с ним вообще есть только одна фотография – та, которую сделал Крис, когда я пришел демонстрировать свой новый внешний вид, на которой мы целуемся. Может, поэтому Дом не выложил ее? С другой стороны, он отмечен на фотографиях, где Даг его обнимает, почему Дом не может позволить себе выложить фото со мной?  
Я до последнего сопротивляюсь мысли, что он меня стесняется, прячет и не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал, с кем он связался. Мальчишка, неопытный юнец – конечно, кто из его знакомых одобрит меня?  
\- Мэтт, ужин готов!  
Я дергаюсь на стуле, и Спок сваливается с моих колен, а я стараюсь как можно быстрей закрыть страничку на «Фейсбуке» и очистить историю браузера.  
\- Уже иду! - кричу я в ответ, грызя ноготь большого пальца, просматривая историю: ничего компрометирующего, даже порно-сайтов нет – неужели он всегда представляет меня, когда дрочит перед сном?  
Я быстро закрываю вкладку истории и крышку ноутбука, поднимаясь со стула.  
\- Идем есть, Спок, - улыбаюсь я, глядя на следующего за мной кота. - Ты очень сексуально смотришься в фартуке, ты знаешь это? - бормочу я, обнимая Дома со спины – он еще не успел снять фартук и стоит лицом к плите, и я прижимаюсь к его заднице, протершись о нее пахом.  
\- А ты замечательно смотришься, обложившись учебниками, - шепчет он, ущипнув меня за бедро. - По-моему, я сказал, никакого секса до сдачи зачета, - Доминик разворачивается в моих объятиях и отстраняет от себя за плечи. Я надуваю губы и смотрю на него исподлобья. - И не смотри на меня так.  
\- Сексуальное напряжение никак не мотивирует, знаешь, - ворчу я, спрятав лицо на его плече. - Я ни о чем другом думать не могу, кроме как о тебе, стонущем мое имя. И о том, как мне сносит крышу, когда ты подмахиваешь и просишь быстрей и...  
\- Мэтт, прекрати, - с улыбкой в голосе произносит Доминик, похлопывая меня по заднице – я улыбаюсь, снова прижимаясь к нему пахом. - Ты сам себя дразнишь – мне силы воли не занимать. А ты просто представь, как мы отпразднуем твой зачет.  
\- Марафоном? - хмыкаю я, отстраняясь и занимая место за столом.  
\- Хочешь попробовать? - Доминик хитро смотрит на меня, садясь напротив и повесив фартук на спинку стула. - Я согласен. Посмотрим, насколько хватит твоей задницы.  
\- Почему только моей? - возмущаюсь я, разглядывая салат между нами.  
\- Ну, свои рамки я знаю, - улыбается Дом.  
\- И?..  
\- Узнаешь, как только сдашь зачет, - он шлепает меня по руке, когда я пытаюсь стащить помидорку-черри из салата. - Для этого есть вилка.  
\- Мерзавец, - тяну я, качая головой. - А вообще, я жду гигантский подарок, - будничным тоном произношу я, разглядывая блестящую вилку в своей руке.  
\- Зачет, насколько помню, не такое уж грандиозное событие, - прищуривается Доминик.  
\- Я не про зачеты. Вообще не про универ, - я качаю головой и с улыбкой смотрю в его глаза. - Приближается событие намного круче, и я очень надеюсь, что вы, офицер Ховард, не пропустите его, - я медленно трусь ногой о его лодыжку.  
\- К сожалению, я работаю девятого числа, но, к счастью для вас, только днем. Так что ночью – я весь ваш, мистер Беллами, - он мило улыбается, отстранив ногу от меня.  
\- Как ты узнал? - хмурюсь я, легко пнув его под столом.  
\- Я не раз шерстил твое личное дело, - хмыкает Доминик, - и не мог не заметить дату рождения. Особенно, после того, как один наглец пришел и поцеловал меня при Крисе – шутки шутками, знаешь ли, но статью никто не отменял. Ешь, я жду твоего вердикта.  
\- И что, ты не отпросишься? - я смотрю на макароны в каком-то соусе в своей тарелке. - То есть, поцелуешь меня утром, поздравляя с днем рождения, и свалишь на работу, как будто мы престарелая пара педиков, уже лет десять живущая вместе? - фыркаю я, наколов макаронину на вилку. - И никаких тебе безумств в виде секса на этом столе и поедания торта с моего живота? Никакой дрочки под столом в ресторане, куда ты меня поведешь?  
Доминик смеется и качает головой:  
\- А я веду тебя в ресторан?  
\- Не знаю, ты мне скажи, - хмыкаю я. - Хотя, меня вполне удовлетворяет твое кулинарное мастерство, и особенно оно удовлетворит меня, если в итоге нам предстоит поедание еды друг с друга, - улыбаюсь я и медленно снимаю макаронину с вилки, глядя Доминику в глаза.  
\- Малолетний извращенец, - констатирует Дом. - Мэттью, прости, но от меня часто зависят жизни других людей – я не могу просто так отказаться от этого и...  
\- А как же моя жизнь? - перебиваю я, надувшись и разглядывая его грудь в вырезе рубашки. - Я же могу взорваться, если...  
\- Я обещаю, что исполню любое твое желание – вечер и ночь все еще наши, - заманчивым голосом тянет Дом, и я недоверчиво кошусь на него.  
\- Вот прям любое желание исполнишь?  
Он с готовностью кивает.  
\- Даже стриптиз? - усмехаюсь я.  
\- Даже стриптиз, - улыбается Доминик.  
\- И ты трахнешь себя на мне? Я давно хотел опробовать эту позу, - я пожимаю плечами, встретив наигранно-ошарашенный взгляд Доминика.  
\- Девятого июня твое желание для меня – закон.  
Я зловеще смеюсь, ковыряя вилкой в еде.  
\- Что еще ты придумал? - хмыкает он. - Мне начинать бояться?  
\- Тебе определенно стоит подумать о том, чтобы начать, - мило улыбаюсь я, указав вилкой в его сторону. - Очень вкусно, кстати. Пробуждает аппетит, - я снова смотрю на еду. - Немного другого толка.  
\- Перестань, - смеется он, толкнув мою ногу носком.  
\- Будешь кормить меня с ложки мороженым, - мечтательно произношу я, разглядывая помидорку на вилке. - И слизывать его с самых интересных мест на моем теле.  
Доминик поднимается со своего места и встает позади меня, массируя мои плечи:  
\- Обязательно, - шепчет он мне на ухо и прикусывает мочку. - Что будешь пить?  
\- На дне рождения? Ну, я думал...  
\- Сейчас, - перебивает он, хмыкнув.  
\- Я был бы не против... – тяну я, подняв руки и сжав ладони на его предплечьях.  
\- Аккуратней, - шипит Доминик, и я быстро отстраняюсь, глядя, как он трет предплечье.  
\- Прости, - шепчу я и закусываю губу. - Твоя эта блядская работа! - я отворачиваюсь, недовольно глядя на миску с салатом.  
\- Она меня кормит, - Доминик с укором смотрит на меня, закрыв холодильник одной рукой.  
\- Да, блять, а в один день!..  
\- Мэттью, - перебивает он, серьезно глядя в мои глаза. - Не будет такого дня. Это работа, да, не лишенная риска, - он ставит передо мной стакан и наливает в него сок. - Но риск есть всегда.  
\- Просто... - я смотрю в сторону, кусая губу. - Аккуратней. Пожалуйста, будь аккуратней... Чтобы ты себе там не думал, я с тобой не только ради секса, - я поднимаю взгляд, и Дом улыбается.  
\- А для чего еще?  
\- Я скажу тебе, - киваю я, - когда-нибудь, но не сейчас – я хочу, чтобы ты каждый раз возвращался ко мне, в надежде, что я скажу тебе, чтобы это мотивировало тебя возвращаться, - шепчу я. Дом долго разглядывает мое лицо и после, наклонившись, запрокидывает мою голову назад, объединив наши губы.  
\- Я буду, - шепчет он в мои губы и, перебирая волосы на моем затылке, продолжает медленный и чувственный поцелуй.  
Он заканчивает поцелуй, я прижимаюсь к его лбу своим и прикрываю глаза, вдыхая его запах, чувствуя его тепло и прикосновения.  
\- Тебе нужно успеть на автобус, - шепчет он.  
\- На автобус? - я отстраняюсь и удивленно смотрю на него.  
\- Да, - кивает Доминик, возвращаясь на свое место.  
\- Но я думал...  
\- Ты третьи сутки не ночуешь дома – я не хочу, чтобы миссис Беллами переживала, - он избегает зрительного контакта, и я чувствую, как начинаю паниковать – неужели он хочет избавиться от меня, чтобы встретиться с Дагом?  
\- Я попрошу Тома прикрыть, - неуверенно предлагаю я, пожав плечами, но Доминик отрицательно качает головой:  
\- Ты и так постоянно просишь его об услугах, Мэтт. Сегодня тебе придется спать у себя.  
\- Я... Дом, не выставляй меня, - шепчу я, сжав ладони на коленях. - Пожалуйста...  
\- Не всегда получаешь то, что хочешь, Мэтт, - Доминик смотрит в свою тарелку. - Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты остался, но не хочу, чтобы миссис Беллами посадила тебя под домашний арест. Считай, что это вклад в будущие ночи.  
\- Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я остался? - тихо спрашиваю я.  
\- Конечно, что за вопрос? - хмыкает он, подняв взгляд, - Ты почему такой бледный? Что?..  
\- Тогда я могу позвонить тебе, когда приеду? - перебиваю я. - Ты поговоришь со мной?  
\- Секс по телефону тоже под запретом, - усмехается Дом.  
\- Просто поговорить, - качаю головой я. - Пока я не усну?  
\- С чего вдруг такие нежности? - смеется Доминик. - И тебе нужно готовиться к зачету.  
\- Я достаточно готовился сегодня, - бормочу я, чуть облегченно вздохнув. - Глаза ужасно болят. И голова тоже. И мне нужен ласковый голос, который бы унес меня в царство Морфея.  
Дом фыркает и качает головой:  
\- Хорошо, позвонишь мне, как доберешься.  
\- И нельзя запрещать секс по телефону, - ворчу я, ковыряя в тарелке. - Это же онанизм, не больше! Я точно так же могу просто подрочить, представляя тебя!   
\- Вот этим ты и займешься, - кивает он, улыбаясь.  
\- Дом, ну пожалуйста! - взмаливаюсь я. - Чтобы я хорошо спал, - я трусь о его лодыжку.  
\- Обойдешься. - Я поджимаю губы и смотрю на него исподлобья. - Не смотри на меня так, не дождешься, - хмыкает он. - Ты сейчас ведешь себя, как ребенок.  
\- Иногда это срабатывает на тебе, - я пожимаю плечами, накалывая салат на вилку. - Знаешь, я думаю, стоит познакомить тебя с мамой.  
\- Мы с ней уже знакомы.  
\- Не в этом смысле, - фыркаю я. - Она обязательно одобрит твою кандидатуру. Доблестный пожарный с кучей наград, да еще и такой красивый, - улыбаюсь я. - А знала бы она, как ты трахаешься...  
\- Мэттью, - он с укором смотрит на меня, и я смеюсь.  
\- Зато я мог бы спокойно ночевать у тебя, не прячась за Томом. Знать бы только, как она отреагирует, - тихо заканчиваю я, выводя узор соусом по краю тарелки.  
\- Ты, вроде, сказал, она одобрит...  
\- Отреагирует на то, что ты мужчина, - я пожимаю плечами, и Доминик удивленно смотрит на меня.  
\- Она?..  
\- Нет, - я качаю головой. - В этом не было необходимости до некоторых пор.  
\- Переживаешь, как воспримет? - он собирает макароны в одну кучку, а я разглядываю его волосы в свете электрической лампочки.  
\- Да нет, не особо. Не знаю...  
\- Ну, если что, тебе есть куда перевозить вещи, - хмыкает Доминик, и я ошарашенно таращусь на него. - Ключ у тебя... - он поднимает взгляд и замолкает. - Прости, неудачная шутка. Сказал, не подумав. От тебя, что ли, заразился? - задумчиво бормочет Дом, покручивая стакан с соком.  
\- Нет, - я качаю головой, - ты действительно позволишь переехать к тебе, в случае чего?  
\- А у меня будет другой выбор? - улыбается Доминик, не подняв взгляд. - Не стану же я встречаться с бомжом, да?  
Я пинаю его под столом, и он смеется.  
\- Что? - он поднимает взгляд, все еще посмеиваясь, но, в конце концов, затихает, серьезно глядя мне в глаза. - Я уверен, это не понадобится.  
\- Я даже представить не могу, как сильно ты надеешься на это, - прищуриваюсь я.  
\- Ты оскорбляешь мои чувства.  
\- Ну, конечно, - я улыбаюсь. - Знаешь, ты делаешь успехи, офицер. Некоторое время назад ты удивленно таращился на меня, когда я произносил слово «отношения».  
\- Некоторое время назад, я бы ни за что не поверил, что свяжусь с кем-то, похожим на тебя, - Доминик смотрит на меня, изогнув бровь.  
\- Ты оскорбляешь мои чувства.  
\- Связаться с настырным и неопытным девственником, - Дом качает головой, опустив взгляд в тарелку, и я снова пинаю его под столом.  
\- Но я быстро учусь, да? - я прячу ухмылку, ожидая его ответ.  
\- Да, быстрей просто невозможно, - отвечает он, не чувствуя подвоха в моих словах.  
\- Так ты не думаешь, что мне будет намного легче учить общую термодинамику в постели, нет? Если я там быстрей учусь?  
Он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на меня со сдерживаемой улыбкой.  
\- Быстро ешь и иди домой.  
\- Что, все-таки сила воли не такая уж и сильная? - усмехаюсь я. - Я настолько неотразим в своем соблазнении, да?  
\- Ты невыносим, - поправляет меня Дом и смеется. - Серьезно, поторопись – не успеешь на автобус.  
\- Это меня никак не мотивирует, скорее даже наоборот, - улыбаюсь я, медленно поднимая ко рту стакан с соком.  
\- Значит, ты поедешь домой голодным...

Он все-таки выпроваживает меня из квартиры, и я даже успеваю на последний автобус. Всю дорогу до дома я думаю о том, как отреагирует мама, если узнает обо мне или о нас с Домиником, и не знаю, какую реакцию следует ожидать. Никогда прежде у нас не заходила речь о чем-то подобном, она даже не читала мне лекцию о сексе – мама на удивление консервативна в этом смысле, и лет пять назад, если мы вместе смотрели телевизор, она обязательно переключала канал на откровенных сценах в фильмах. Я не знаю ее мнения касательно нетрадиционных отношений, поэтому, возможно, никогда и не говорил о себе. И опять же, у нас не было заведено говорить на такие темы.  
Я звоню Доминику с замирающим сердцем и облегченно выдыхаю, когда он поднимает трубку и смеется. Мы долго болтаем ни о чем, и я все-таки уламываю его на секс по телефону: он рассказывает, как бы целовал меня, отсасывал, как бы трахал, пока бы я не стал умолять оставить меня в покое. Вообще, мысли о сексе по телефону раньше вызывали у меня смех, но мне совсем не смешно сейчас, когда я, уже успев чертовски соскучиться по ощущению его члена в себе, рисую в своем воображении все то, что он мне говорит...

Утром, когда я вхожу на кухню в уже привычном для себя виде: с торчащими ежиком волосами, в узких джинсах и почти облегающей футболке – я просто не нашел такую, которая бы точно облегала мой торс – мама встречает меня странным взглядом и точно таким же тоном приветствует:  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе утро, - я улыбаюсь и сажусь за стол.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? - она ставит передо мной тарелку с блинчиками, а я удивленно смотрю на маму. - Что с тобой происходит?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Во сколько ты вчера вернулся? Где был?  
\- Мам...  
\- Говоришь, что готовишься к экзаменам вместе с Томасом, но только Сьюзан говорит, что ты не появлялся у них уже несколько недель. Где ты проводишь все это время? - она прищуривается, а я чувствую, как сердце начинает бешено стучать в груди.  
\- Я... просто...  
\- Еще и этот твой новый внешний вид, - она кивает на меня, и я сглатываю. - С какой компанией ты связался, Мэттью?  
\- Мам, что за допрос? - хмурюсь я, опустив взгляд на свой завтрак. - Ни с кем я не связался, просто...  
\- Просто что?  
\- Просто может у меня быть личная жизнь, правда же? Пространство, куда я не хочу никого впускать. Даже тебя, - я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Хочешь сказать, я лезу в твою личную жизнь? Да ты с пятнадцати лет живешь в гараже, от которого у меня даже ключа нет! - она разводит руками, и я недовольно фыркаю.  
\- У тебя есть ключ, - я выразительно смотрю на нее.  
\- Нет!  
\- Мам, - я закатываю глаза, - у тебя есть ключ. У меня никогда не было проблем с обонянием. В следующий раз, когда будешь шарить под моим матрасом в поисках мета, ганджи, или кокса, или что ты там ищешь – проветривай гараж от своих духов, пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно, у меня есть ключ, - недовольно соглашается она. - С некоторых пор. Но до пожара у меня его не было!  
\- Ты мне не доверяешь?  
\- А должна? - мама удивленно смотрит на меня. - После того, как у тебя нашли наркотики?  
\- Да все по молодости балуются травой! - восклицаю я, отодвигая от себя тарелку с завтраком.  
\- Не все! - отбивает она. - Томас...  
\- Ты его не знаешь, мам!  
\- Ты хочешь сказать?.. - она не договаривает, а я мысленно чертыхаюсь.  
\- Ничего я не хочу сказать, - бурчу я, отводя взгляд. Том меня убьет. – Мам, я не связался с плохой компанией, если это тебя беспокоит. Я не курил и не напивался уже черт знает сколько. Я устал выглядеть забитым ботаником, поэтому покрасил волосы и сменил стиль. Я просто хочу... просто хочу выглядеть вот так, хорошо? - я недовольно смотрю на нее. - Я все так же учусь в универе, все так же получаю хорошие отметки. Я все такой же прилежный придурок, каким был раньше, просто переоделся в нормальную одежду, мам. И я просто...  
\- Когда ты меня с ней познакомишь? - перебивает меня мама, и я смотрю на нее во все глаза.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Ты сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы я лезла в твою личную жизнь, - она пожимает плечами. - У тебя появилась девушка, так?  
\- Ну... - черт меня отдери во все места, и что я должен ответить на это? - Типа того, - отвожу взгляд, чувствуя, как краснею. С другой стороны, это должно стать неплохим алиби для моих извечных отсутствий дома. Да и вообще, фактически, у меня есть отношения, так какая разница для мамы, с кем именно? Ей вполне достаточно знать просто о их наличии.  
\- Так и когда ты меня познакомишь с ней?  
\- Как только пойму, что у нас все серьезно, - бормочу я и закусываю губу. - Спасибо за завтрак и такой продуктивный разговор, мам, - я поднимаюсь из-за стола, кивнув на нетронутые блинчики. - Теперь все встало на свои места: я знаю, что у тебя есть ключ от моего гаража, ты знаешь, что я знаю об этом, а еще о том, что у меня... отношения. Нам нужно чаще говорить друг с другом, не считаешь?  
\- Не ерничай, - хмурится мама.  
\- Зря ты так, - я улыбаюсь, не отреагировав на ее замечание. - Глядишь, вместе вспомнили бы, что значит «семья», «доверие» и все такое. Мне пора на занятия, - я быстро выскальзываю из кухни, заметив, как она открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать.  
Твою мать. Теперь меня убьет не только Том, но и Доминик, как только узнает, что я наврал маме. Вот ведь блять...

*  
Приткнув «Фокус» на парковке, я выхожу и, чуть поморщившись, смотрю на стоящие передо мной корпуса и на небольшие группки студентов, которые, как муравьи, деловито снуют между ними. Какой же из них принадлежит химическому факультету? И второй вопрос – где там искать Мэтта? Позвонить ему просто невозможно, потому что абонент недоступен – наверняка этот разгильдяй снова забыл телефон зарядить. Если только отловить кого-нибудь и поинтересоваться…  
\- Дом! – сзади, чуть не повалив меня на землю, налетает нечто сумасшедшее и костлявое и обхватывает руками за шею.   
\- Задушишь же, - смеюсь я. – Привет!  
\- Привет, - пыхтит он мне в ухо, коротко мазнув губами по ямке за ним. – Как ты здесь оказался? У тебя же сегодня тренировка?  
\- Она уже закончилась, и я решил за тобой заехать. Мэттью, может, все же перестанешь виснуть на мне?   
\- Не-а, - он зубами прихватывает меня за мочку и скрещивает ноги на моей талии, продолжая обнимать меня за шею. – Мне так больше нравится! Ну, и как ты сегодня – всем морды набил?  
\- Почти… Беллс, ну в самом деле, люди же смотрят, - протянув руку, я щекочу его бок. – Слезь с меня уже!  
\- Какой ты, - недовольно бурчит он, расцепив ноги и руки. – Я же соскучился.  
\- Я тоже, - повернувшись, смотрю в его голубые глаза. – Иди сюда, - притягиваю его за плечи к себе и целую. - А у тебя как успехи?   
\- Сдал зачет и две контрольных, - довольно улыбается он. – Ты помнишь, что мне за это обещал?   
\- Конечно, помню, - киваю я. – Ты уже все лекции отсидел?   
\- И даже вместе с Томом в библиотеке успел побывать, - кивает он, и я только сейчас замечаю молча стоящего рядом ухмыляющегося Кирка.   
\- Привет, Томас! – киваю ему я.  
\- Привет, Доминик. Мэтт, я задолбался уже твою сумку держать. Может, в тебе, кроме гормонов, еще и совесть проснется? – тяжело вздохнув, говорит он.  
\- Как в нем может проснуться то, чего никогда не было? – хмыкаю я. – Давай мне его барахло, - забираю у него сумку Мэтта и вешаю себе на плечо. - Тебя подвезти?  
\- Нет, спасибо, я прогуляюсь, - отрицательно качает головой Том. – Пока. Беллс, не забудь про завтрашнюю лабораторную.  
\- Не забудет, – обещаю я. - Ну что, пойдем? – спрашиваю студента.  
\- Угу, - кивает он и двумя руками вцепляется в мой локоть. Я обнимаю его за плечи и веду к «Фокусу». 

\- А куда мы едем? – интересуется Мэтт, с любопытством вертя головой. – Ты же в другой стороне живешь?   
\- Ну, ты же как-то говорил, что нам в кино сходить не мешало бы, помнишь? – отвечаю я. – Вот и сходим сейчас.  
\- Ты же сказал, что сгоришь со стыда? – ухмыляется он, вопросительно приподнимая брови.  
\- Провалюсь под землю, - поправляю я. - Ну, я готов рискнуть, пожалуй, - усмехаюсь, искоса глядя на него.   
\- А если я начну приставать к тебе на заднем ряду? – невинно интересуется он. - Кстати, что смотреть собираемся? Неужели новую часть «Форсажа» с этим лысым громилой в главной роли?   
\- Ну… - припарковавшись, мы выходим из машины и идем к торговому центру. – Вообще-то очередную часть «Стар Трека», но, если ты не хочешь – можем что-то другое.  
\- Нет, - перебивает меня Мэтт. - Хочу. И на последний ряд хочу тоже. Буду до тебя домогаться и мешать ронять слюни на Закари Куинто.  
\- А это кто? – удивленно спрашиваю я.  
\- Дом, - Мэтт закатывает глаза, - ты точно в раковине живешь! Это же тот мужик, который Спока играет! – кивает он в сторону афиши. – И он, кстати, тоже гей.  
\- Я надеюсь, что его, в отличие от меня, не донимают мелкие красноголовые засранцы? – интересуюсь я. - И ни на кого я слюни ронять не собираюсь – просто хочу посмотреть этот фильм, потому что уже видел первую часть! С тобой посмотреть. Удовлетворен?   
\- После трех дней воздержания? Ты рехнулся, что ли? – хмыкает он. – Да я прямо тут у всех на виду готов тебя загнуть и отыметь!  
\- Ты просто невыносим, - я качаю головой.  
\- Но ведь это тебе во мне и нравится, да? – невинно хлопает ресницами Мэтт. – А мы попкорн купим?  
\- Конечно, – киваю я. – Может хоть он тебя от приставаний ко мне отвлечет.  
\- Если только ненадолго, офицер Ховард, - нагло улыбается он. 

\- Блин, муть какая-то, я так до конца и не понял, что там у них случилось и чем все закончилось, - бурчит Мэтт, когда мы выходим из зала.   
\- Это потому что кое-кому надо было меньше руки распускать и чаще на экран смотреть!   
\- Я бы еще больше распустил, если бы кое-кто не занудничал! - фыркает он. – Потому что, чем смотреть эту фигню…  
\- Ты просто старых фильмов не видел, студент, – улыбаясь, дергаю его за нос. – А у меня все детство с ними прошло – мой отец фанат «Стар Трека», и я вместе с ним смотрел.  
\- Так вот откуда эта любовь к фантастике пошла, - усмехается Мэтт. – И я даже знаю, кто был твоим любимым героем…  
\- Да ну? Тогда ты просто гений! - смеюсь, ероша его волосы. - На самом деле Спок был любимым героем отца, а мне доктор Леонард МакКой нравился. И вот эта вся ерунда с компьютерными эффектами не имеет к оригинальному «Стар Треку» практически никакого отношения – если только именами героев…   
\- Может, тогда устроим вечер просмотра старых фильмов? - предлагает Беллс. – Устроимся в кровати с попкорном и пивом… ты мне объяснишь, что там к чему. Заодно вспомнишь молодость свою…  
\- Наглый сопляк! – шутливо толкаю его плечом. – Но идея мне нравится. Ладно, ты есть хочешь? Тут неподалеку кафе хорошее есть.  
\- Вообще-то не только этого хочу, - ухмыляется он. – Раз мы про кровать заговорили… Но и есть тоже. Только освобожу место от выпитой «Колы». Ты меня подождешь?   
\- У выхода, - киваю я. - Веди там себя прилично и ни к кому не приставай!  
\- С мои трехдневным недотрахитом это будет трудно, но я постараюсь! - ржет Мэтт, разворачиваясь и направляясь к туалету, а его красная шевелюра заметно выделяется среди людской толпы.   
Я выхожу из стеклянных дверей кинотеатра и встаю в стороне, привалившись плечом к бетонной колонне и бездумно глядя на проходящих мимо людей.   
\- Доминик? – слышу со стороны знакомый голос. – Привет!  
\- Привет, Даг, – говорю я, повернувшись.   
\- Отлично выглядишь, - он, склонив голову набок, рассматривает меня. - Как всегда, впрочем.  
\- Спасибо… ты тоже.  
\- «Стар Трек» смотрел? – Я молча киваю. – Я тоже. Знал, что ты его не пропустишь, - улыбается Даг. – Я тебе писал, кстати.  
\- Да, я видел…  
\- И не ответил. У тебя кто-то появился? – интересуется он.  
\- Да. Даг, извини, но мне нужно… - говорю я, увидев, как вышедший в холл Мэтт крутит головой, высматривая меня.  
\- Так ты с _ним_ сейчас? – хмыкает Даг, разворачиваясь и глядя в ту же сторону, что и я. – Хммм… - тянет он, глядя на идущего ко мне улыбающегося Мэтта. - Тебя внезапно на малолеток потянуло, Домми? С каких это пор?  
\- С недавних… Даг, а тебе вообще разве еще есть до этого дело?   
\- Мне всегда до тебя есть дело, котик, - усмехается он. - Тебя не упекут за растление несовершеннолетних? Сколько лет этому ребенку?   
\- Не переживай так, Дагги, ему уже есть восемнадцать.  
\- Это немного успокаивает, - он засовывает руки в карманы куртки. – Неужели у тебя с ним серьезно? – он вопросительно смотрит на меня.  
\- А я разве обязан отвечать на этот вопрос?  
\- Конечно, не обязан, - кивает он. – Но, может, мы все же…  
\- Нет. – Качаю головой я. - У тебя все хорошо? - спрашиваю я подошедшего, наконец, Мэтта.  
\- Да, - кивает он, беря меня за руку. - Я был паинькой, как ты и велел!  
\- Отлично, – притягиваю его за талию. – Тогда пойдем. Даг, ты извини, но нам пора…  
\- Ну да, детям уже скоро надо будет спать ложиться, - насмешливо тянет он, свысока глядя на Мэтта. – Не забудь ему молочко подогреть и сказку на ночь прочитать… Пока, Домми, - он хлопает меня по плечу и, развернувшись, удаляется, бросив напоследок: - Но ты звони, если что…

\- Это был твой бывший, – полу-утвердительно спрашивает Мэтт, шагая рядом со мной. – Дом?  
\- Ну, точно не нынешний, правда же? – усмехаюсь я, крепче прижимая его к себе.   
\- Такая груда мяса, - хмыкает он. – Диета из анаболиков? Кстати, ты в курсе, что у качков с той химии, что они жрут, чтобы накачать свои татуированные бицепсы, член стоять перестает?  
\- В первый раз слышу, - я безразлично пожимаю плечами.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте начал волноваться.  
\- В смысле? – непонимающе смотрю на Мэтта.  
\- Ну, знаешь... – хмыкает он, пожимая плечами.  
\- Не знаю. Нам, кстати, сюда, - мы заходим в кафе и садимся за стоящий в глубине небольшого зала стол. – Что есть будешь? – спрашиваю у севшего напротив меня Мэтта.  
\- Да без разницы, – пожимает он плечами, смотря куда-то мимо меня и нервно теребя в руках салфетку.  
\- Здесь у них вроде лазанья неплохая была, - бормочу я, разглядывая меню. – И еще равиоли… Беллс, - зову его, – что случилось?  
\- Ничего, – он, по-прежнему глядя мимо меня, безразлично пожимает плечами.  
\- Так уж и ничего? – протянув руку, беру его лицо за подбородок и поворачиваю к себе. – Может, скажешь все же?  
\- Лучше ты мне скажи, - он внимательно смотрит мне в глаза. - Из-за чего вы расстались? С этим Дагом?  
\- Мэттью, - я качаю головой и тру глаза кончиками пальцев. - Зачем тебе это знать?  
\- Ну… мне просто, - он передергивает плечами, - интересно. Так почему?  
\- Я бы не хотел сейчас об этом говорить… и вообще бы не хотел, - но он продолжает молча смотреть на меня, чуть сведя брови к переносице. – Хорошо, - сдаваясь, говорю я. – По глупости. Он изменил мне. Я изменил ему. Вот и все. Я удовлетворил твое любопытство?  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично, - киваю я, снова обращая внимание на меню. – Так что ты предпочитаешь: лазанью или пиццу?  
\- Я же сказал – все равно. Скажи… а мне ты тоже будешь изменять? – внезапно спрашивает он.   
\- А ты так хочешь об этом узнать, Мэтт? – мне неприятно слышать от него такой вопрос, так же как и неприятно вспоминать о своих отношениях с Дагом – все это было давно и так же давно уже пережито. Да и, по сути, переживать там было особо не из-за чего.  
\- Да, пожалуй, хочу, – Мэтт пристально, не мигая, смотрит на меня.  
\- И зачем?  
\- Чтобы быть готовым – у вас же с ним были… близкие отношения?   
\- Беллс, - тяжело вздыхаю я, ероша волосы. - Какие бы отношения у нас с ним ни были, они уже закончились. Давно. Очень давно. Так что давай…  
\- Тогда почему он до сих пор пишет тебе в «Фейсбуке» и приглашает встретиться? И у него там фотографии с тобой выложены, - перебивает меня он. - А меня у тебя нет… даже в твоих друзьях…  
\- Как ты?..   
\- Случайно увидел. Когда ноутом твоим пользовался тогда, - Мэтт нервно дергает плечом.   
\- Так дело только в этом? - улыбаюсь я. – Хорошо, если тебя это так волнует – я тебя добавлю. И даже поставлю какой-нибудь идиотский статус...  
\- Меня, - говорит он, поморщившись, – это совершенно не волнует. Как и ваши с ним высокие, - Беллс пальцами показывает кавычки, – отношения… Доммиииии,- язвительно тянет он. – Не знал, что тебе нравится, когда тебя так называют! 

*  
Доминик смотрит на меня, изогнув бровь и чуть поджав губы.  
\- Так ты говоришь, - начинает он будничным тоном, - случайно увидел, что он мне написал? Знаешь, это немного неприлично, читать чужие письма, - Дом медленными движениями складывает салфетку, и я слежу за его пальцами.  
\- Ну, да, я залез в твою почту, - пожимаю плечами. - Большое дело.  
\- А если бы я прочитал письмо, адресованное тебе?  
\- Ой, давай, хватит, - я взмахиваю руками. - Заканчивай вот эти свои нравоучения, - я беру в руки меню и делаю вид, что увлеченно разглядываю его, на самом деле ничего перед собой не видя. - Он выглядит крутым, - бормочу я, переворачивая страницу меню. - Поэтому твой нынешний – студент-химик, худой и невзрачный, да? - тихо спрашиваю я и закусываю губу, не поднимая взгляд. - Поэтому ты не очень обрадовался смене моего внешнего вида, да? - я смотрю на Дома, склонившего голову набок и прожигающего меня взглядом. - Не смотри на меня так, - бормочу я, сморщившись, и закрываю меню, собираясь встать. Гадкое чувство – внезапно осознавать, что тебя имели только ради удовлетворения чувства собственного превосходства.  
\- Перестань вести себя, как ребенок.  
Последнее слово заставляет меня резко передумать, и я медленно поворачиваюсь к Доминику лицом.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я с тобой не потому, что пытаюсь выглядеть на фоне тебя круче, - он качает головой, а его наставительный тон все больше раздражает меня. - Если бы это так и было, я бы нашел кого-то, кто не стал бы мне перечить и не отличался бы гиперактивностью и длинным языком, - он чуть улыбается, положив свое меню на край стола.  
\- Тогда почему? - я откидываюсь на спинку сидения и скрещиваю руки на груди, ожидая его ответ.  
Доминик хмыкает и задумчиво смотрит в сторону, но вдруг неожиданно смеется, качая головой.  
\- Очень сложно сопротивляться кому-то, кто так настойчиво пытается добиться внимания, - он с улыбкой смотрит на меня. - И да, ты действительно отличаешься от всех, кто у меня был прежде.  
\- То есть, это просто?..  
\- Нет, не просто, - перебивает он. - Все давно уже очень и очень непросто, - он вздыхает и смотрит в сторону барной стойки. - Может, сядешь рядом? - он хлопает по стулу рядом с собой.  
\- Я не твой кот, знаешь, - я морщусь.  
\- Да, - Дом хмыкает. - Ты мелкий шкодливый котенок, - он снова вздыхает и кладет руки на стол. - Ты говорил, чтобы я не упоминал о своих бывших, но каждый раз сам поднимаешь эту тему, - он смотрит в мои глаза и вертит в руках салфетку. - Да, у меня были отношения до тебя. Да, были и одноразовые встречи, и совершенно случайный секс тоже был. Но дело в том, что все это было – прошедшее время, сейчас у меня есть ты и, поверь, тебя мне более чем просто достаточно.  
\- Хочешь сказать, у меня сатириазис? - я щурюсь, готовясь снова обороняться.  
\- Думаю, это просто зашкаливающее либидо на фоне долгого воздержания и повышенного уровня гормонов, - усмехается Доминик, а к нам подходит официант с дежурной улыбкой.  
Дом диктует заказ, а я тихо сижу на своем месте, чувствуя себя ребенком, которого родители на выходных отвели в кино за хорошее поведение в течение недели.  
\- Что мы вообще здесь делаем?  
\- Проводим время вместе в обществе? - усмехается Дом.  
\- Я думал, ты обещал мне горячий и жаркий секс, как только я сдам зачет, - фыркаю я, потершись лодыжкой о его ногу.  
\- Не все же трахаться, Мэттью, - с улыбкой отвечает Дом, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ну, кому как, - не соглашаюсь я. - Или ты хочешь сделать мне большой сюрприз в виде секса в общественном месте? - тихо спрашиваю я, даже придвинувшись ближе к нему. - Я совсем не против.  
\- Ты хочешь попробовать все и сразу в первые несколько месяцев?  
\- Извращений этого мира хватит на всю жизнь, - я развожу руками и приподнимаю ногу выше, но Доминик останавливает меня.  
\- Я сдерживаю обещания, - он кивает. - Но обещай, что не станешь меня позорить.  
\- Что?! - возмущенно восклицаю я на все кафе, а Доминик с улыбкой откидывается на спинку сидения. - Я? Позорить?!  
\- Чем больше ты кричишь, тем меньше получишь дома.  
\- Между прочим, - прищуриваюсь я, - шантаж никого до добра не доводил.  
\- Зато он действует на тебе, - хмыкает он. - Я хочу провести с тобой время, просто вместе. На людях, чтобы тебя видели – я хочу, чтобы все узнали, как много счастья мне досталось. Чтобы узнали и пожалели меня, - улыбается Доминик.  
\- Сукин ты сын, - я качаю головой. - Ну, зато все будут знать, что ты мой сукин сын, - легко толкаю его ногу.  
\- Господи, - покачав головой, задумчиво начинает Дом, разглядывая меня со все той же улыбкой, и я немного ерзаю на своем месте, - как же я тебя отдеру сегодня ночью... - тянет он, и я закусываю губу.  
\- Ты прям обещаешь?  
\- Я тебе гарантирую, - кивает Дом, и я широко улыбаюсь. - Я отыскал целых два крепких ремня. - Моя улыбка быстро испаряется, и я сухо сглатываю, - Один, чтобы связать тебя, а другой – чтобы отхлестать по заднице.  
\- Ну... - запинаясь, бормочу я, - я же сдал зачет, неплохо сдал, между прочим! Так что, ты же это не серьезно, да, Дом?  
\- Очень серьезно. Я уже пообещал. И совсем недавно сказал, что держу свое слово.  
\- Дом, может, не нужно? - тихо скулю я, снова потершись лодыжкой о его ногу.  
\- Боишься? - злодейски улыбается Дом. - Это хорошо, - кивает он. - Бойся. Потому что воздержание отразилось и на мне. И ремень мне понадобится, чтобы не дать тебе сбежать, пока мне не будет достаточно.  
\- Прям маньяк, - усмехаюсь я.  
Доминик снова ухмыляется и бормочет:  
\- Мы посмотрим, что ты скажешь утром...


	8. Chapter 8

Предвкушая остаток дня и целую ночь, а потом еще и весь следующий выходной в обществе Доминика, я быстро мчусь вверх по лестнице и надеюсь прокрасться в квартиру незамеченным, чтобы устроиться на диване в гостиной или в спальне на кровати, и дожидаться, когда он придет туда за чем-нибудь. Но я не успеваю вставить ключ в дверь, как Доминик открывает ее и встречает меня на пороге при полном параде: рубашка в клетку с коротким рукавом, черные узкие джинсы и туфли.  
\- Эмм... - вновь окидываю его взглядом с ног до головы и останавливаюсь на руке с ключами в ней. - Мы куда-то собираемся? - я смотрю в его глаза, и он улыбается:  
\- Собираемся, - кивает он. - Забыл, что Келли приглашала нас на ужин?  
Мое сердце ухает куда-то вниз только лишь от мыслей, что, во-первых, вечер наедине отменяется, а во-вторых и главных – мне предстоит знакомство с кем-то, кто, вероятно, имеет авторитет для Дома.  
\- То есть... что, прямо сейчас? - чувствуя, как сердце начинает набирать обороты уже где-то в горле, сорвавшимся голосом спрашиваю я.  
\- А что такого? - хмыкает он, надвигаясь на меня, и я невольно делаю шаг назад, дав ему пространство, чтобы пройти.  
\- Ну... я как бы не одет для подобного события и... - я растерянно пожимаю плечами, наблюдая, как он закрывает квартиру, и чувствую, как кровь приливает к шее и щекам.  
\- Ты замечательно выглядишь, - улыбается Доминик, сжав ладонь на моей заднице и подтягивая меня ближе к себе. - Привет, кстати, - хмыкает он и целует, прижав спиной к двери. И это не очень похоже на просто приветственный поцелуй, либо я что-то упустил в определении этого словосочетания. Ну и какого черта он творит?  
Доминик отстраняется и с улыбкой смотрит на меня, положив ладонь на мой пах:  
\- И вот ты уже не волнуешься об ужине, - хмыкает он, чуть крепче сжимая меня через джинсы, делая акцент на том, на чем его делать было совершенно необязательно.  
\- Я и не волновался об этом, - ворчу я, выпутываясь из его объятий, и сбегаю вниз по лестнице. Доминик догоняет меня уже на улице и, приобняв за талию, кусает за ухо:  
\- Волнуешься. Ты даже покраснел, - улыбается он. - Боишься неодобрения? - он обходит машину и снимает ее с сигнализации.  
\- Еще чего, - фыркаю я, заваливаясь на сидение рядом с ним. - Какое мне дело, кто и что обо мне думает? - хмыкаю я, с прищуром глядя на него, и Доминик смеется, заводя двигатель.  
\- Ну да, конечно.  
\- Если даже ты совсем обо мне не думаешь, устраивая засухи в постели, - я пожимаю плечами, - какая разница, что думают другие?  
\- Кажется, не было и дня, чтобы я не благодарил Вселенную за подарок в твоем лице...  
Я только качаю головой и отворачиваюсь к окну, раздумывая над тем, что меня ожидает сегодня. Он прав, я дико волнуюсь. Я представления не имею, что для него значит Келли, и вдруг я ей не понравлюсь и... и что потом?  
\- Крис, кстати, передал мне фотографию, где мы с тобой вместе.  
\- Только сейчас? - саркастично хмыкаю я.  
\- … И я добавил ее в свой альбом на «Фейсбуке».  
\- Серьезно? - я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом и недоверчиво смотрю на его профиль.  
\- Ну, ты же так переживал, - он усмехается и пожимает плечами.  
\- И это все ради меня? - неверяще восклицаю я. - Такие жертвы и все ради меня?! С ума сойти, - я качаю головой и смотрю перед собой, слишком поздно замечая его руку, и в следующий момент подаюсь вперед, зажмурившись от прилетевшего мне подзатыльника. - Твою мать, ну?! - я недовольно смотрю на Дома, поджав губы.  
\- Задолбал, - выдыхает он, поправляя очки на носу. - Интересно, мне после жизни будет причитаться хоть что-нибудь за все это веселье?  
\- Ну, тебя же никто не просит меня терпеть, - обиженно фыркаю я, снова отворачиваясь от него.  
\- Да, кроме тебя самого. Мне, наверное, на Луну нужно улететь, чтобы ты от меня отстал.  
\- Не, если только в другую галактику смотаешься, - усмехаюсь я, - тогда еще есть вероятность. А так – нет, гиблое дело.  
Доминик смеется и тихо произносит:  
\- Вот ведь радость...  
\- Еще какая, - киваю я и снова смотрю на него, задав влетевший в голову вопрос, - Какая Келли?  
\- Не знаю, - хмыкает Дом, - нормальная. Нормальная женщина, думаю.  
\- Очень познавательно, - усмехаюсь я, качая головой.  
\- Ты сможешь быстро описать Тома?  
\- Помешанный на химии и компьютерах придурок, и прежде чем ты начнешь говорить, что это не слишком информативно, я заверю тебя, что это определение полностью описывает Тома. Я бы даже сказал, исчерпывающе.  
\- Обязательно скажу ему это при случае, - хмыкает Дом. - Она работает в детском госпитале медсестрой. Можешь сам сделать из этого выводы. - Я только киваю и закусываю ноготь большого пальца, бездумно глядя на мелькающие за окном витрины. - Да нормально все будет, не переживай, - Дом кладет ладонь на мое бедро, поглаживает и легко сжимает. Я беру его за запястье и перекладываю ладонь на собственный пах, чуть ниже съезжая по сидению. - Мэтт, - смеется он и высвобождает руку, возвращая ее на руль.  
\- Но мне это _нужно_ , - тяну я последнее слово. - Дом, просто жизненно необходимо! Мне нужно хоть как-то расслабиться. Я же не прошу тебя трахнуть меня... - я замолкаю на секунду и мотаю головой, - хотя нет, прошу. Дом?..  
\- Мы посреди города, ты с ума сошел? - усмехается Доминик.  
\- Но ведь тут обязательно должен быть какой-нибудь тихий двор, где никого и никогда не бывает? - я быстро оглядываюсь и снова смотрю на Доминика умоляющим взглядом. - Дом, пожалуйста. Один раз, я тебя прошу, один-единственный раз не будь занудой...  
\- Мэттью, - тяжело вздыхает он, а этот его тон я знаю слишком хорошо и поэтому цокаю языком, отворачиваясь к окну. - Мы вообще-то едем на ужин.  
\- Я понял, мистер Правильность, расслабься. Буду паинькой и не опозорю тебя. Может, мне стоит сделать пробор? Или лучше давай заскочим в магазин, купим мне парик, чтобы никого не напугать цветом волос, м? В какой там руке нужно держать вилку? Я что-то забыл – все руками, да руками, - ворчу я и слышу очередной вздох Дома.  
\- Почему ты постоянно язвишь?  
\- Защитная реакция такая, ты же сам как-то сказал, - бормочу я, ногтем отковыривая запекшуюся кровь с невесть откуда взявшейся царапины на руке.  
\- И что, ты каждый раз устраивал сцены, когда родители отказывали тебе в леденцах? - усмехается Дом, и я хмуро смотрю на него.  
\- Нет, мама никогда не отказывала мне в подобном. Наверное, где-то на подсознательном уровне она знает, что мне нравится сосать, - выделяя последнее слово голосом, отвечаю я и снова отворачиваюсь к окну.  
\- Мэтт...  
\- Да ладно, расслабься, - отмахиваюсь я, не глядя на него, и утопаю в мыслях о предстоящем ужине...

*  
\- Крис говорил, что ты играешь на гитаре…  
\- Ну… - жуя кусок потрясающе вкусной отбивной, бормочет с набитым ртом Мэтт. – Я бы не сказал, что я делаю это очень хорошо, но иногда у меня вроде получается… Хотя до Тома Морелло мне, как до Китая ра… - он осекается. – В общем, далеко, – хмыкает он, прожевав.  
\- У кого-то сегодня острый приступ скромности, - я чуть морщусь, когда он пинает меня под столом.  
\- А ты где-то этому учился?- интересуется Келли. – Еще салата, Мэтт?  
\- Спасибо, он просто потрясающий, – согласно кивает он. – Ну, я просто сам подбираю мелодии… на слух.  
\- Но это же очень тяжело? – она смотрит на него большими глазами.   
\- Эмм… - Мэтт неопределенно пожимает плечами. – Не знаю… вроде не особо – ты просто слушаешь песню и стараешься сыграть так же… правда, из-за этой долб… из-за сессии я гитару почти забросил, - вздыхает он, снова принимаясь активно уничтожать салат. - Времени вообще нет.  
\- Зубришь, студент? – хмыкает Крис.  
\- Пытаюсь, – кивает Мэтт. – Кое-кто, - он бросает на меня быстрый взгляд и улыбается, – умеет очень хорошо убеждать в пользе сдачи физической химии.  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь, что этот кое-кто очень убедителен в своих доводах, – фыркает Кэл.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – Мэтт, усмехаясь, делает глоток пива и косится на меня.  
\- Вы меня сейчас засмущаете, - я тоже отпиваю пива из бокала и незаметно перевожу дух – на самом деле я волновался, как и Беллс, потому что ожидал, что он по своей излюбленной привычке, защищаясь, выставит все свои колючки и будет вести себя как невыносимый засранец.   
Но, на удивление, все мои тревоги оказались напрасными: как только прошла первая неловкость от знакомства, Мэтт начал весьма дружелюбно отвечать на вопросы Кэл, попутно задавая кучу своих и в немеряных количествах поглощая ее стряпню, что окончательно покорило ее – готов поспорить, в своих мыслях Келлс уже усыновила это красноголовое чудовище, попутно сто раз умилившись тому, как невинно он хлопает длинными темными ресницами.  
\- Да ну? – Мэтт, оторвавшись от поедания салата, изумленно смотрит на меня. - Дом говорил, что вы давно знакомы? - спрашивает он у Келли, снова начиная активно орудовать вилкой.  
\- Лет пять, - кивает та, – Или… - она вопросительно смотрит на меня.   
\- Почти шесть. Пять с половиной, – уточняет Крис.   
\- И… как вы познакомились? – интересуется Беллс, снова чуть задевая меня ногой под столом.  
\- Это было… – я отпиваю пиво и, выразительно смотря на него, чуть качаю головой. – Хммм…   
\- Мы вместе с Ховом снимали квартиру, – улыбается Келли.   
\- Что, серьезно? – удивленно спрашивает Мэтт. – То есть, вы что… вы жили вместе?   
\- О, это такая история! – смеется Кэл. – Дом, можно я расскажу? – воодушевленно спрашивает она, и я киваю, соглашаясь. - Вообще-то я искала себе соседку, – начинает она. – И, когда увидела объявление, подумала, что «Доминик» – это женское имя…  
\- Меня эти долбаные неправильные окончания еще со школы задолбали… - вздыхаю я.   
\- … и потому я очень удивилась, увидев парня в желтых скинни… - усмехается Келли.  
\- В желтых? – хмыкает Мэтт, вопросительно глядя на меня. – Серьезно, что ли? Не только леопардовый свитер, но и желтые штаны?  
\- И еще у него одни зеленые были, – фыркает Крис, совершенно не обращая внимания на направленный в его сторону мой предупреждающий взгляд.  
\- Зато я волосы в красный не красил, – бурчу я, легонько пиная ногой под столом хихикающего Мэтта.   
\- Ты не настолько креативен, - парирует он. – Да тебе и не пойдет!  
\- И я не настолько сумасшедший, - киваю с улыбкой – он состраивает в ответ гримасу и демонстративно поворачивается к Келли. – И что было дальше? – интересуется он.  
\- Ну, - пожимает плечами та, - денег у меня было не очень, так что пришлось соглашаться на соседа...  
\- Но ты же не пожалела? – интересуюсь я.  
\- Нет, конечно. Тем более, - Келли улыбается, – Хов был просто идеальным соседом: то на работе пропадал, то на курсах этих своих… то еще… – она бросает лукавый взгляд на меня – я в ответ состраиваю зверскую физиономию: вовсе не обязательно рассказывать обо мне все. – Где-нибудь…  
\- Ну, имея желтые джинсы-то, - фыркает Мэтт, многозначительно косясь на меня и снова задевая под столом ногой.  
\- Я спасался от твоих попыток накормить меня вафлями, - показываю Кэл язык. – И проверить мою ориентацию.  
\- А она тебя что, проверяла? - интересуется Крис. – А я не и знал…  
\- Пару раз… немножко, - смущенно хмыкает Келлс. – Чтобы окончательно убедиться, Крисси!  
\- До сих пор помню то красное кружевное белье, - подняв глаза к потолку, тяну я – Келли заливается румянцем.  
\- А потом появился этот громила, - она, встав со стула, кладет руки Крису на плечи и обнимает его, целуя в щеку.   
\- Но сначала ты подумала, что я бойфренд этого задрота! – фыркает Крис.  
\- И очень расстроилась, между прочим! – смеется Келли, ероша его волосы.  
\- Ровно до того момента, как обнаружила его утром, спящим на диване в гостиной, – киваю я. – Так что через три месяца мне пришлось искать новую квартиру – эти двое со своей любовью просто нереально меня достали!  
\- И он нас покинул, - грустно тянет Крис. – Да еще и на стажировку в Учебный центр свалил на два месяца.  
\- Можно подумать, что вы это так уж сильно заметили, - хмыкаю я, уклоняясь от подзатыльника Келли. – Уолсти, почему твоя жена такая агрессивная? – спрашиваю я.  
\- Брось, ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю, котик! - Келли чмокает меня в макушку.   
\- Так же как я тебя, зайка, - обняв ее за талию, прижимаю к себе.   
\- Тогда поможешь мне с десертом? - она за руку тянет меня из-за стола.  
\- Коварная Келли Уолстенхольм, - смеясь, иду за ней в сторону кухни. – Так ради чего ты на самом деле вытащила меня сюда, а? – интересуюсь у нее, как только мы оказываемся на кухне.  
\- Должен же кто-то помочь мне с пирогом и желе, - невинно улыбается Келлс, открывая холодильник. – Смотри не урони, – говорит она, подавая мне плоскую тарелку с украшенным кремом и цукатами пирогом.  
\- И это _действительно_ все? – я с недоверием смотрю не нее. - И ты ничего мне не скажешь, Келли Уолстенхольм? И даже не спросишь? И не дашь очередной свой ценный совет?  
\- А ты этого так жаждешь, Домми? – интересуется она, доставая из холодильника формочки с разноцветным желе и ставя их на поднос.   
\- Нет, но… - Келлс поднимает голову и смотрит на меня, чуть улыбаясь. – Что? – спрашиваю у нее.  
\- Ничего, - пожимает плечами Кэл, направляясь к выходу из кухни. – Мэтт действительно не похож ни на кого, кто был у тебя раньше, – говорит она, остановившись на пороге. - И на самом деле очень молод. И я не скажу, что мне это не нравится… Ты идешь или так и будешь стоять здесь с пирогом в обнимку? – смеется она – я киваю и следом за ней направляюсь в гостиную...

… - Фуууух, я, кажется, наелся на три года вперед, – выдыхает Мэтт, когда мы едем назад. – Келли всегда так много готовит?  
\- На Рождество в три раза больше. Особенно смертоносны ее булочки и печенье, – усмехаюсь я, косясь на него.  
\- Прямо как моя мама, - хмыкает он, потягиваясь. – Блин, чувствую себя фаршированной индейкой!  
\- Ну… тебе бы пошло на пользу чуть поправиться…   
\- Даже если ты каждый день будешь таскать меня на обеды к Уолстенхольмам, мускулистым качком, как тебе нравится, я все равно не стану, - фыркает он.  
\- Я и не хочу чтобы ты становился качком – просто немного смягчить твои впивающиеся в меня кости – у меня реально скоро от них синяки будут, - на секунду оторвавшись от дороги, быстро смотрю на него и, протянув руку, глажу по щеке. – Не пыхай, Пожарище… Тебя так парни прозвали, - поясняю я в ответ на его удивленный взгляд, - с подачи Дженкинса.  
\- Я всегда знал, что Пит ко мне неравнодушен, - хмыкает он, сползая ниже по сиденью. – Надо же – Пожарище…  
\- По-моему, очень подходит, – улыбаюсь я. - И не только из-за цвета волос. Тебя домой отвезти или останешься у меня?  
\- Офицер Ховард, - мурлычет он, поворачиваясь ко мне. – Если бы вы все же согласились снять мое напряжение на заднем сиденье вашей машины, вы бы наверняка заметили, что на мне нет нижнего белья… значит, я совершенно точно не собирался сегодня вернуться к маме. Да и волноваться она не будет – она почти знает, что мы встречаемся.  
\- «Почти» – это как? – спрашиваю я.  
\- Ну, - Мэтт закусывает губу и отводит глаза. – Она знает, что у меня отношения, - говорит он, продолжая внимательно изучать приборную панель. - Но думает, что с девушкой.  
\- Мэттью, - я вздыхаю и качаю головой. – Черт тебя…   
\- Дом, мать твою! – зло огрызается он. – Как ты не понимаешь, что…  
\- Все я понимаю, - протянув руку, успокаивающе сжимаю его худую коленку. – Это действительно не так легко…  
\- Но когда-нибудь это же придется сделать, да? – хмыкает Мэтт, глядя на меня. – Не менять же тебе пол, в самом деле…  
\- Я тогда перестану тебя возбуждать? – шутливо повожу бровями. – Не любишь блондинок, Мэтти?  
\- Предпочитаю блондинов… с некоторых пор, - хмыкает он. - Хотя, думаю, стань ты девушкой, я бы, возможно, и поменял свою ориентацию… Не пробовал игры с переодеванием, офицер, ммм?  
\- Ты маленький извращенец, - хмыкаю я. - И из нас двоих ты, кстати, больше на девчонку походишь.  
\- Сейчас уже нет! – смеется он. – А насчет извращений... - Мэтт, улыбаясь, многозначительно смотрит на меня.  
\- Может, просто и банально – на кровати? – интересуюсь, паркуясь около дома.   
\- Да, конечно, как скажете, мистер Правильность, - смиренно кивает он, вылезая из машины. – Можем еще и свет погасить и одеяло натянуть, чтобы… - но я не даю ему говорить: схватив студента за руку, прижимаю спиной к дверце машины и целую, сжав его запястья пальцами и коленом раздвигая ноги.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь меня провоцировать, а? – выдыхаю прямо в его приоткрытые губы. – И соблюдать хотя бы элементарные нормы приличия?  
\- Ну… сегодня на ужине я был очень приличен, разве нет? – усмехается Мэтт, быстро проводя языком по своим губам. – И не дрочил тебе под столом… хотя очень и хотелось.  
\- Ты был просто на удивление приличным, - киваю я, проводя кончиком носа по его все еще гладкой щеке. – Я уже начал думать, что такое с тобой стряслось.  
\- Если бы ты отсосал мне перед ужином, я был бы еще спокойней! – хмыкает он.  
\- Пожалуй, мне следует задуматься о том, чтобы отвести тебя к сексологу, - хмыкаю я, сжимая его задницу. – Или просто оттрахать тебя как следует?..  
\- Последнее мне нравится гораздо больше,- улыбается он, прижимаясь к моему паху своим. – Пошли уже домой… или все же у капота машины меня загнешь?   
\- Не думаю, что мои соседи готовы смотреть гей-порно в нашем с тобой исполнении, - смеюсь я, сгребая Мэтта в охапку и таща к подъезду… 

\- Снова проверяешь мою почту? – шутливо интересуюсь я, когда, выйдя из душа, застаю облаченного только в полотенце Мэтта около своего ноута.   
\- Да делать мне больше нечего, – фыркает он, увлеченно щелкая мышкой. - И ты мне это теперь сто лет вспоминать будешь?  
\- Нет, конечно, еще раз пять припомню и забуду, – примиряюще чмокаю его влажную красную макушку.   
\- Что, и даже не полезешь в отместку мою почту шерстить? – недоверчиво интересуется Мэтт. – В поисках компромата и бывших любовников?  
\- Совершенно и абсолютно, – заверяю я, подхватывая Спока и усаживаясь с ним на диван.  
\- Всегда знал, что тебе на меня плевать…  
\- Мэттью, - улыбаюсь я, качая головой. – Не плевать, и ты это знаешь. Просто я не хочу умереть мучительной смертью… когда ты об этом узнаешь. - Он фыркает и косится на меня. – И еще я доверяю тебе.  
Беллс разворачивается и удивленно смотрит на меня.  
\- Ты это серьезно сейчас? - спрашивает он.  
\- Вполне, - почесывая Спока за ухом , киваю я. – И я точно знаю, что до меня у тебя ничего серьезного ни с кем не было… Даже несмотря на твои потрясающие умения в минете.  
\- Самоуверенный мудак, - хмыкает Мэтт, снова поворачиваясь к экрану. – Кстати, я получил работу, - буднично сообщает он.  
\- Вот как? Какую? – интересуюсь я, аккуратно убрав с колен Спока и подходя к Мэтту.  
\- Лаборантом. Три дня в неделю на кафедре у этого зануды профессора Харольда, – морщится он, что-то быстро печатая. - Деньги, конечно, смешные… Я постараюсь уговорить их сделать мне плавающий график, чтобы работать в те же дни, что и ты.  
\- Ну, с твоей-то настырностью и умением любыми путями добиваться того, что ты хочешь, - хмыкаю я, прикусывая кожу за его ухом. – Я в этом даже и не сомневаюсь…  
\- Я тоже, – хихикает Мэтт, когда я слегка прохожусь пальцами по его ребрам. - Юна Ховард… это кто? – внезапно спрашивает он.  
\- Кто? - я через его плечо смотрю на экран.  
\- Юна Ховард, - повторяет Мэтт. – Она лайкнула ту фотку, которую ты выложил… и она просится в друзья, - удивленно тянет он, открывая новую страницу. – Дом?  
\- Эмм… - я судорожно вздыхаю. - Удивительно, что сообщение не написала , - тихо бормочу, целуя Мэтта в висок. – Не загоняйся… пойдем уже в спальню, а?  
\- Нет, ты уж скажи, - хмыкает он. – У вас с ней одинаковые фамилии?  
\- Ну… как видишь, – обреченно вздыхаю я. – Потому что это моя мама…  
\- И она… Дом, она же лайкнула ту фотку, где мы… - Мэтт поднимает глаза и вопросительно смотрит на меня – я киваю. – То есть, она в курсе, что…  
\- Конечно, в курсе, - я направляюсь в кухню и, открыв холодильник, достаю бутылку минералки. – Я сам им сказал, - я делаю пару больших глотков прямо из бутылки. – Кстати, будь готов – за ма еще Эмс подтянется и Ричард, - снова вернувшись в гостиную, говорю я. - Сестра и ее муж, - поясняю ошарашенно смотрящему на меня Мэтту, - все наше семейство, в общем… Хорошо, что хоть отец социальные сети не освоил…  
\- Подожди, - Беллс ерошит свои волосы. – Они знают, что ты гей…  
\- Уже давно, - киваю я, потянув его за руку из кресла. – А теперь еще о том, что мы с тобой встречаемся, – говорю я, обнимая его за талию.  
\- И как… - начинает было он, но я быстро целую его в губы.  
\- Ну, из дома меня, заклеймив почетным званием «позор семьи», вроде бы не выгнали, - хмыкаю, гладя его по голой спине. – Хотя, конечно, для них это было… шоком, – тихо говорю я, останавливая ладонь на пояснице Мэтта. – Особенно, думаю, для отца… хотя сейчас их гораздо больше волнует… хммм… специфика моей работы…  
\- Не только их, - бурчит Мэтт, положив подбородок на мое плечо. – Они у тебя клевые.  
\- Да, - киваю я, продолжая держа его за талию продвигаться к спальне. – И просто невыносимы временами…  
\- Как и все родаки, я думаю, - фыркает он мне в ухо. 

*   
Мы в тишине укладываемся в постель, и я, забравшись под одеяло, двигаюсь ближе к Дому.  
\- Ты никогда не рассказывал о своих родителях, - тихо произносит он, накручивая прядь моих волос на палец.  
Я усмехаюсь и пожимаю плечами:  
\- Да нечего особенно рассказывать. Папа бросил маму, когда мне было тринадцать, и с тех пор иногда заявляется, - я задумчиво смотрю в темноту и кусаю губу. - Знаешь, я люблю его, хотя, может, он и ублюдок, зато он живет полной жизнью, ни о чем не сожалеет и наслаждается каждым моментом. Не тухнет в универе и не цепляется за эфемерную возможность получить должность лаборанта в каком-нибудь затхлом исследовательском центре, где можно сдохнуть только от скуки. Он играет в группе – полная херня, конечно, и их максимум – клуб на окраине города, зато он колесит по Европе на собственном старом трейлере, доверху забитым травой.  
\- Это и есть предел твоих мечтаний? - тихо спрашивает Дом, и я переворачиваюсь на спину, глядя в темный потолок.  
\- Он приезжал поздравить меня с днем рождения в прошлом году, - я хмыкаю и качаю головой. - Правда, опоздал на пару дней – и я так взбесился, знаешь, подумал, лучше бы он вообще не приезжал, раз не помнит, какого числа у его единственного – хотя, единственного ли? – сына день рождения. Наорал на него, обвинил в том, что он бросил маму, что никогда не помогал ей, а он слушал, - я пожимаю плечами и усмехаюсь, - представляешь, просто слушал: не заткнул меня, не стал спорить, просто слушал. Я думал, он сделает хоть что-то, я ждал, что он треснет меня, но ни хера подобного. И знаешь, что он сделал, когда я заткнулся? Он предложил накуриться. - Рука Доминика в моих волосах замирает, и я киваю с улыбкой. - Вот такой образцовый отец. А потом, в трейлере, он рассказал мне, как они встретились с мамой, и о том, что она с самого начала прекрасно знала, что он за человек. Все тринадцать лет, что они были в браке – были точно такими же, как и все последующие: он постоянно пропадал, а она безнадежно его любила и ждала каждый вечер домой. Она думала, что он исправится: сначала, когда выходила за него замуж, потом, когда появился я. Потом она надеялась, что его отношение изменится, когда я подрасту. Но только папа не такой. Это он подал на развод, и сказал маме, что требует его, потому что хочет жениться на стриптизерше. Он надеялся, что мама возненавидит его и найдет себе нормального мужчину, который бы ходил к соседу пить пиво по пятницам, смотреть чемпионат по крикету, а потом, ворча, прочищать засорившийся слив раковины. Который идеально бы подходил маме, понимаешь? Но проблема в том, что моя мама – мазохистка.  
\- Мэтт...  
\- Если ты собираешься когда-нибудь с ней познакомиться – тебе стоит знать, чего ждать, - я поворачиваю голову в его сторону и хмыкаю.  
\- Но это не повод оскорблять свою мать, - напряженным голосом произносит Доминик.  
\- Это то, кто она есть, - я легко пожимаю плечами.  
\- Мэттью...  
\- Я знаю ее, ладно?! Я живу с ней с рождения, Дом! Неужели ты полагаешь, что я никогда не задумывался о происходящем в моей семье? Она сознательно шла замуж за него, зная, что он раздолбай и бабник. Она сознательно забеременела, зная, что это ничего не изменит, и все равно, она это сделала. Она и мне никогда ничего не говорит и не запрещает, только потому, что ей нравится чувствовать себя оскорбленной и несчастной!  
\- Ты идиот, - выдыхает Доминик, тоже переворачиваясь на спину и убирая руку с моей головы. - Она любит тебя, ты единственное, что у нее есть, поэтому...  
\- Да, и именно поэтому она настояла на химфаке, чтобы, если мне станет совсем херово, я знал, чем себя отравить!  
\- Она хочет для тебя стабильного будущего.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, не такого будущего, как у моего отца? - прищурившись, спрашиваю я. - Стабильное – не всегда значит счастливое.  
\- Тогда почему ты поступил на химфак? - Я чувствую его прожигающий взгляд в темноте и поворачиваюсь к нему спиной, подкладывая ладонь под щеку, в потемках разглядывая ближайшую стену.  
\- Потому что представления не имею, чего хочу, - тихо отвечаю я и хмыкаю. - Знаешь, какой совет напоследок дал папа, когда мы прощались год назад? Он сказал: «Наслаждайся, пока молодой – трахайся».  
Доминик в ответ на мои слова смеется, и я присоединяюсь к нему.  
\- Это многое объясняет, - сквозь смех произносит он и придвигается ближе, обнимая меня со спины.  
\- Он знает обо мне, - тихо говорю я, когда наш смех стихает. - Я рассказал ему в тот вечер о себе, просто так, ни с того, ни с сего. Он ответил, что ему совершенно плевать, буду я мужем или женой, и что мне тоже должно быть плевать – кто и что подумает.  
\- Тогда почему ты не рассказал своей матери? - после короткой паузы спрашивает Дом.  
\- Потому что она – не папа. Я вижу его раз в год, а доверия между нами намного больше, чем между мной и мамой. Знаешь, что будет, когда я признаюсь ей? Она впадет в глубочайшую депрессию, будет косо смотреть на меня, но ничего не скажет и будет «страдать», - я закатываю глаза, двигаясь глубже в объятие Дома.  
\- Ты груб, - произносит он, а я качаю головой и поджимаю губы, произнося мысли, вертящиеся в голове:  
\- Он счастлив. Не имея ни хера за душой, он счастлив – вот в чем фишка. А я заработаю себе на дом, машину и сдохну в лаборантской от скуки. Будь нормальным, будь как все, - невесело усмехаюсь я.  
\- Кто тебя заставляет? - хмыкает в мою шею Дом. - Пиши музыку, продавай свое творчество, - предлагает он, крепче обнимая меня.  
\- Будешь моей музой? - смеюсь я, когда его пальцы скользят по моим ребрам. - Потом еще поедешь со мной в тур?  
\- Буду лучшим группи – достану из глубины шкафа пару водолазок леопардовой расцветки, отыщу те самые желтые скинни и начну вдохновлять, - смеется Дом.  
\- Обязательно, - вздыхаю я, прослеживая кончиками пальцев вздутые вены на его предплечье.  
\- Мэтт, - шепчет он и прикусывает мою мочку.  
\- Нормально все. Спим?  
\- Необязательно...  
\- Так мы спим или как? - перебиваю я.  
Дом вздыхает и отстраняется, заглядывая в мое лицо в темноте:  
\- Я не знал, что ты не слишком доволен тем, чем занимаешься.  
\- У нас обычно нет времени на разговоры, - фыркаю я и завожу руку за спину, наощупь отыскивая его член. - Мне нравится, но, - растеряв шутливое настроение, я убираю руку и вздыхаю, - но не так, как тебе – твоя работа. Это не моя страсть.  
Дом долго молчит, а в моей голове мысли о встрече с отцом и ссоры с матерью перемешиваются с мыслями о прошедшей встрече с семьей Уолстенхольмов.  
\- Знаешь, твой отец дал тебе толковый совет, - урчит в мое ухо Дом, подтягивая меня ближе к себе.  
Я мычу от удовольствия и, прежде чем потеряться в его ласке, хмыкаю:  
\- Кажется, это тебя стоит сводить к сексологу...


	9. Chapter 9

\- Держи! – севший рядом со мной Крис протягивает мне конверт.  
\- Спасибо, Уолсти, я твой должник, – киваю я, прекращая делать упражнения на пресс и переводя дух.  
\- Да делов-то – на бланке у курьера расписаться, - пожимает плечами он. – Но, может, все же скажешь – что там?  
\- Подарок, - я достаю из конверта разноцветные прямоугольники из плотной бумаги. - Билеты на весь уик-энд на фестиваль в Ридинге.  
\- Ну ни фига себе, - присвистывает Уолстенхольм. - Где ты умудрился их достать, все же давно уже раскуплено?  
\- Ну, найти можно все, было бы желание, - самодовольно улыбаюсь я, – и нужные связи. У Ричарда есть какой-то знакомый, занимающийся распространением билетов, - поясняю ему. – Пришлось, правда, переплатить, и еще клятвенно пообещать Ричу, что у Анны не появится еще один плюшевый монстр… но зато, думаю, Мэтту это понравится гораздо больше, чем МР3- плеер – он как-то говорил, что мечтает побывать на этом фестивале…  
\- Конечно, понравится. И, думаю, что Пожарище, благодаря за такой подарок, тебе не один засос поставит! - хмыкает Крис, толкая меня кулаком в плечо. – Кстати, как там его сессия? – спрашивает он.   
\- Сегодня должен последний экзамен сдать, - отвечаю я. – до полночи сидел и зубрил.  
Да и потом, когда Мэтт в изнеможении захлопнул все учебники и конспекты и устроился под моим боком, он почти до утра беспокойно возился и вздыхал, невнятно бормоча какие-то определения.  
\- Значит, ты все-таки всерьез взялся за его воспитание, – усмехается Уолстенхольм. – А он за твое?   
\- А разве не видно? – улыбаюсь я.  
\- Видно, – Крис кивает на конверт с билетами в моих руках. - Причем очень сильно видно. Значит, все серьезно, Домми, да?  
\- Кристофер… - я качаю головой.  
\- Келли, кстати, ему привет передает, - хмыкает он. – Она от мелкого вроде как в диком восторге – говорит, что он просто невероятно милый молодой человек.  
\- Когда сам этого хочет, - киваю я. – Правда, хочет он этого очень редко.   
\- Но ведь хочет же? – усмехается Крис. – Похоже, эти отношения действительно вам обоим на пользу пошли, – говорит он. – И я рад. Честно. Ты сам как?  
\- Как… - я, вздохнув, пожимаю плечами. – Уолсти, это все как-то немного… странно и необычно. И, - я задумываюсь, - черт, не знаю, как описать. Давно я ничего подобного не испытывал… вернее – не испытывал вообще.  
\- Это любовь, детка! – ржет он, приобнимая меня за плечи.   
\- Дебил! – я пихаю Криса в бок. – С чего ты вообще решил, что это любовь?  
\- А так уж прямо и не с чего? – прищуривается он. – И дурацкие сообщения вы друг другу строчите просто так, от нечего делать? И вот это, – он кивает на конверт с билетами в моей руке, - ты тоже просто так дарить ему собрался? И еще, - продолжает Крис, - ты ему ключи от своей квартиры дал, а их ты не давал никогда и никому – даже мне, твоему лучшему, между прочим, другу! Так что признай – ты втрескался в красноголового по самые уши!  
\- Крис, твою мать, - я качаю головой. – Не знаю – может, ты и прав…  
\- Конечно, прав, – он ерошит мои волосы. – Ладно, мы кофе пьем, пока нас к очередному застрявшему на дереве коту не вызвали? Кэл как раз печенье вкусное испекла. Если, конечно, его уже не нашел и не сожрал Дженкинс.  
\- Пьем, конечно, - я встаю со скамейки. – Только рубашку надену и конверт в шкаф уберу…

\- Дом, - останавливает меня вышедший в коридор из своего кабинета Джек. – Задержись, пожалуйста…  
\- Что-то случилось? – интересуюсь я.  
\- С тобой хотят пообщаться, – говорит он.   
\- Кто? – вопросительно смотрю на него.  
\- Коронер Николлз.  
\- Морган? – переспрашиваю я. – Странно… Уолсти, оставьте мне печенье и кофе все не выдуйте, я сейчас. - Крис кивает, а я захожу в кабинет Коннора.  
\- Коммандер Ховард, – приветственно кивает мне сидящий за столом Джека Морган.  
\- Коронер Николлз, - здороваюсь я. - Мне сказали, что вы хотели меня видеть?  
\- Да. Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, - он, продолжая просматривать какие-то бумаги, указывает на кресло для посетителей – меня коробит от того, как легко он распоряжается в чужом кабинете, но я только вежливо киваю и сажусь, внимательно глядя на него. - Я хотел бы с вами поговорить, - говорит коронер, откладывая в сторону бумаги, - о найденных у Мэттью Беллами реактивах.  
\- Реактивах? – удивленно поднимаю бровь.  
\- Да, – на стол передо мной ложится листок, на котором в столбик напечатаны латинские названия. – Некоторые из них, коммандер, вполне свободно можно приобрести в магазине или аптеке, - спокойно говорит Николлз. - Но дело в том, что в коллекции мистера Беллами были и те, которые просто так достать невозможно…  
\- Я это вижу, - говорю я, пробежав глазами по списку – черт, некоторые из этих реактивов еще и в специальных условиях нужно хранить! - Но ведь в вашем заключении по делу Беллами сказано, что это не они послужили причиной возгорания?  
\- Да, там действительно была неисправность проводки, – кивает коронер, соглашаясь.  
\- Тогда я не понимаю, почему вы снова возвращаетесь к этому делу…  
\- Открылись новые обстоятельства, коммандер, – говорит Николлз. - И именно они заставили меня вернуться к этому делу… вернее, к личности мистера Беллами.  
\- И какие это обстоятельства, могу я узнать? – чуть раздраженно спрашиваю я – мне не нравится, что он снова проявляет интерес к Мэтту.   
\- Конечно. Тем более, - Морган непонятно улыбается, - к некоторым из них и вы имеете непосредственное отношение.  
\- Я?..   
\- Это же ваш расчет тушил салон красоты Салли Берроуз? – спрашивает он – я киваю. – И книжный магазин на Черч-стрит на прошлой неделе?  
\- Да. Но я не понимаю, каким образом…  
\- Экспертиза показала, что во всех этих случаях на месте возгорания обнаружены следы следующих химических веществ, - передо мной ложится еще один листок. – И как вы можете видеть, коммандер, они находились и в коллекции мистера Беллами тоже. И, как я вам уже говорил, есть еще несколько подобных случаев в других районах.  
\- Морган, - я смотрю на него, чувствуя, как начинает пульсировать болью левый висок – и от нее мысли в моей голове начинают бешено скакать, не давая сосредоточиться. - Почему вы думаете, что в этом может быть замешан Беллами? Ведь, если вы помните, все его реактивы взорвались тогда?   
\- Вы уверены, что все, коммандер? К тому же, если он уже один раз достал их где-то, то, вполне вероятно, мог достать и еще раз.  
\- Но даже если и так, - я морщусь – висок ломит просто нестерпимо, – как он мог провернуть все это в одиночку? Вы же знаете…  
\- А я и не говорю, что он делал это самостоятельно… - Морган берет ручку и начинает выписывать на странице своего потрепанного толстого блокнота какие-то странные каракули. – Вполне возможно, что он был… не один?  
\- Коронер, вы что, серьезно думаете, что…  
\- Я пока ничего не думаю, коммандер, - прерывает меня он. - Я просто отрабатываю все возможные версии. А эта, учитывая репутацию мистера Беллами – одна из самых правдоподобных.  
\- Репутацию? – я непонимающе смотрю на Николлза.   
\- Я наводил о нем справки на факультете, где он обучается, - сухо говорит он. – И все преподаватели в один голос утверждают, что, несмотря на все его разгильдяйство и неорганизованность, мистер Беллами – один из самых способных студентов.  
\- Но ведь это еще не основания, чтобы подозревать в поджогах именно его! К тому же сомневаюсь, что у него были мотивы…  
\- Явных могло и не быть, - согласно кивает Николлз. – А вот желание выделиться, покрасоваться… Вы же не знаете этого молодого человека, Доминик, так как вы можете быть уверенным в его непричастности?  
\- Я… - осекаюсь и прикусываю губу – у меня нет желания светить перед Морганом своей личной жизнью. – Презумпцию невиновности еще никто не отменял, коронер, – я неприязненно смотрю на него.  
\- Конечно, не отменял, - покладисто кивает он. - И, разумеется, он не единственный, кто любит баловаться с запрещенными веществами, но есть записи камер слежения и показания очевидцев – незадолго до возгораний везде был замечен молодой человек, по описаниям сильно похожий на мистера Беллами… И у него одного нет стопроцентного алиби на все эти случаи, так что… - коронер пожимает плечами.   
\- И даже это еще ничего не означает! – вскидываюсь я. – Он мог оказаться там совершенно случайно!  
\- Не надо учить меня основам юриспруденции, коммандер Ховард. - ледяным тоном отвечает Николлз. – Я их прекрасно знаю. Как и то, что прямых доказательств причастности мистера Беллами к этим поджогам у меня пока, – он делает ударение на этом слове, – недостаточно. А вот поводов взять его под наблюдение как раз очень много, вы не находите?   
\- Возможно. Вам виднее, коронер, – стараясь успокоиться, я как можно безразличнее пожимаю плечами. - Но что вы хотите от меня?  
\- Что хочу… - Морган, прищурившись, смотрит на меня непроницаемым взглядом. – Вашей помощи, Доминик.   
\- Не совсем понимаю, чем я вам могу помочь, - чувствуя, как все внутри холодеет, говорю я.  
\- Вы ведь год назад проходили стажировку по работе с взрывчатыми веществами? – спрашивает он. – И прекрасно знаете, что можно сделать, имея под рукой вот такой, – он кивает на лежащие передо мной листки, – набор. – Я ничего не отвечаю – только молча смотрю на набранные мелким шрифтом латинские названия, имея в распоряжении хотя бы половину которых, можно сотворить такое… и даже сильно не напрягаясь при этом.   
\- Морган, - я яростно тру глаза кончиками пальцев, безуспешно пытаясь вытравить с сетчатки эти чертовы латинские названия и унять разрывающую на части мою голову боль. – Я честно, не представляю, чем могу быть вам полезным… Я умею тушить это, но не…   
\- Доминик, - коронер Николлз чуть наклоняется ко мне. – Я знаю, что вы можете… и еще я знаю, что этого человека – или нескольких людей – надо остановить, пока все не зашло слишком далеко... Уже есть пострадавшие, - медленно говорит он, пристально глядя мне в глаза. – И среди них двое детей. И мы не вправе допускать появление новых жертв. Подумайте об этом, коммандер, – говорит он, выпрямляясь на стуле. - Не смею вас больше отвлекать, – Морган встает из-за стола и, подхватив свой портфель, идет к выходу из кабинета. – Всего доброго.  
Дверь за ним с мягким щелчком закрывается, а я все продолжаю сидеть, смотреть на эти треклятые листки с названиями реактивов, пытаясь выдохнуть и думая о том, что услышал от Николлза.  
Мэтт – поджигатель? Нет, я в это не верю. Этого просто не может быть! Он бы никогда не стал делать что-то подобное, а все эти показания и отсутствие алиби – фигня: мало ли в городе худых подростков с крашеной в красный цвет шевелюрой?  
Прижимаю пальцы к виску, пытаясь унять пульсирующую, отдающую гадким металлическим привкусом во рту боль, и чувствую, как внутри, вопреки всей моей уверенности в невиновности Мэтта, начинает шевелиться ледяной червячок сомнения.   
Ведь у него действительно были запрещенные реактивы. Он неплохо разбирается в пиротехнике – как-то он показал мне несколько фокусов… конечно, элементарных и хорошо известных даже школьникам, но кто знает, что он еще умеет? Даже если не сам – косвенно он вполне может быть в этом замешан, особенно учитывая его характер… И потом, этот его живой интерес к моей работе… и постоянное отирание в части…  
Черт, да нет! – я яростно тру лицо ладонями – Это все это бред и чепуха! И я ни секунды не должен сомневаться в Мэтте и его непричастности ко всему этому!   
\- Дом? Поговорили уже?– зашедший в кабинет Джек внимательно смотрит на меня. – Что случилось? У тебя такое лицо…  
\- Все в порядке, Джек, – выдыхаю я, преувеличенно тщательно складывая листки с названиями реактивов и убирая их в карман брюк.   
\- Ты уверен, Хов?   
\- Да, конечно, – киваю я, растягивая губы в улыбке. - Скажи, Джек, - смотрю на него. – А по каким делам сейчас ведет расследование Морган?   
\- Ну, я могу назвать только те, что связаны с нашим отделением…   
\- А другие?   
\- В общем, можно поинтересоваться, - кивает он. - Коронеры, конечно, перед нами не отчитываются, но информацию эту найти можно. А зачем тебе?  
\- Так, просто, - пожимаю плечами. – Коронер Николлз рассказал про некоторые, и мне любопытно стало. Тем более, что там вроде с горючими веществами связано… ты можешь попросить, чтобы нам их прислали?   
\- Наши дела я тебе из базы вытащу уже сегодня. Хотя, - Джек смотрит на часы, – наверное, все же завтра. А остальное – подождешь несколько дней? Я сейчас как раз в департамент поеду – заодно и поговорю насчет них.  
\- Конечно, подожду, – киваю я, вставая с кресла. – Спасибо, Джек.  
\- Да пока не за что. Дом, - он внимательно смотрит на меня, - у тебя точно все в порядке?   
\- Конечно, – я снова широко улыбаюсь.  
\- А… с Мэттом у тебя как?   
\- И с Мэттом тоже все хорошо, - стараясь не морщиться от очередного приступа ввинчивающейся в висок боли, отвечаю я.  
\- Уверен?   
\- Конечно. Спасибо, Джек.  
Я выхожу из кабинета и в коридоре прижимаюсь бухающим болью виском к прохладной стене, судорожно выдыхаю и закрываю глаза, перед которыми пляшут разноцветные звезды и круги.   
Черт!  
Я не должен думать об этом. Я не должен сомневаться в Мэтте.  
И я не должен был просить Коннера найти мне все дела, которые ведет Николлз, потому что я вижу Мэтта насквозь и точно знаю: он хам, невоспитанный засранец, заноза в заднице – кто угодно, но точно не поджигатель. Потому я его люблю и доверяю ему. Потому что я действительно никого и никогда раньше не пускал так в свою жизнь и никем так не дорожил… Потому что он никогда бы так не поступил со мной… черт, голова сейчас просто на части разорвется!  
\- Хов, - подошедший Крис кладет руку на мое плечо. – У тебя лицо такое…Что-то стряслось?   
Я открываю глаза и смотрю на него.   
\- Николлз подозревает, что Мэтт организовал серию поджогов, - глухо говорю ему. - Там всюду найдены следы реактивов, которые были у него…  
\- Хрень какая, - фыркает Уолстенхольм, – можно подумать, что только у него они есть.  
\- Не только, но там есть показания свидетелей, и еще у Мэтта нет алиби.  
\- Еще большая хрень, – мотает головой он. - Дом, черт, ты же и сам в это не веришь!  
\- Не знаю, Уолсти, - качаю головой я. – Не знаю…  
\- Да прекрати ты, – говорит Крис, встряхивая меня за плечи. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не он, чтобы там ни говорил Николлз.   
\- Крис… - я смотрю на него. – Но что, если, это не так? Что, если это действительно Мэтт? Что, если он врал мне все это время? Что мне тогда, черт возьми, делать?  
\- Брось, он не мог тебе врать, – качает головой Крис. - Кому угодно, но не тебе точно!  
\- Почему ты в этом так уверен?  
\- Потому что вижу, какими глазами на тебя смотрит этот засранец, – отвечает он. – Хов, как бы он себя ни вел и каким бы невыносимым придурком ни был, ты действительно много для него значишь.  
\- Хотелось бы мне в это верить, Уолсти, - бормочу я, качая головой.   
\- Вот и верь, Дом, - говорит Крис. - И прекрати загоняться и истерить раньше времени как... – конец его фразы теряется в громком и спасительном для меня сейчас вое сирены…

*  
Я так чертовски устал от сессии – голова последние два дня болит, вообще не переставая, перед глазами крутятся какие-то формулы, а в мыслях – сплошные длиннющие названия и определения. Но я все же как-то умудрился пережить сессию и даже не вылететь из универа, более того, я закончил курс без «хвостов» и только с положительными оценками. Отличным завершением всего этого было бы сумасшествие, но нет, я в здравом уме, едва переставляя ноги, вваливаюсь в квартиру Дома, хотя прекрасно знаю, что его еще нет, но мне на это пока что совершенно плевать. Я собираюсь лениться остаток дня, дожидаясь его, а когда он придет – рассчитываю, что он будет носиться надо мной, лелеять мое уставшее тело и сознание, а, может, даже примет ванну со мной?  
\- Мэтт... - Меня будит его голос, и я открываю глаза, понимая, что уснул сидя на диване, перед включенным телевизором. Дом присаживается рядом со мной, а я тупо смотрю в его глаза, и до меня медленно доходит, что голова совершенно освобождена от мыслей. – Коронер Николлз сегодня снова разговаривал со мной…   
Я только киваю и жду продолжения, но он молчит, а я начинаю чувствовать заполняющую пустое пространство черепной коробки тупую боль и с остервенением тру глаза.  
\- Что не так? - я хмурюсь, глядя на мнущегося Дома, никак не желающего снова встретить мой взгляд.  
\- Мы говорили о пожаре в твоем гараже. Морган думает, что это не просто одиночное возгорание. Есть похожие случаи. Он полагает, это поджоги.  
\- Ага? - киваю я – до меня медленно доходит смысл его слов, и когда я полностью осознаю его последнее предложение, меня резко вышвыривает из сонного состояния. - То есть кто-то специально поджог мой гараж? Кому он сдался? - нервно усмехаюсь я.  
\- В тех, похожих случаях, о которых шла речь, найдены следы тех же реактивов, что были у тебя. Всегда почти одинаковое место возгорания – очень много совпадений, понимаешь? - тихо спрашивает он, и я киваю.  
\- То есть это какой-то пироманьяк?  
\- Очень похоже. Морган говорит, что он очень подкован в своем деле – знает, какие нужны пропорции, чтобы на первый взгляд все казалось обычным возгоранием проводки.  
\- Ну, точно маньяк, - я качаю головой. Доминик поднимает взгляд и пристально смотрит в мои глаза, а я совсем не понимаю, что он пытается там найти, и поэтому усмехаюсь, - Что?  
\- Скажи мне, что это не ты, Мэттью...  
Я даже не сразу понимаю, что он имеет в виду, но потом меня накрывает осознанием, и мне становится физически больно – неужели он настолько мне не доверяет? Неужели все, что было между нами, вообще все – это... что это вообще тогда было?  
\- Что? - я усмехаюсь, хотя мне совсем не смешно. - Ты думаешь, это я поджигаю дома на досуге? Ты думаешь, я бы поджог собственный гараж, чтобы потом спать на блядском разваливающемся диване, ты серьезно настолько тупой, Дом? Гитара, я, блять, едва не потерял в пожаре гитару, ты хоть понимаешь своей башкой, насколько она дорога мне?! - ору я, подскакивая с дивана.   
\- Мэтт...  
\- Я... - я развожу руками, глядя на него и качая головой, - блять, Доминик, я поверить не могу, что ты считаешь меня таким мудаком, - тихо произношу я и отталкиваю его руки, как только он пытается протянуть их ко мне. - Ты меня вообще ни во что не ставишь, да? Все это время? Тебе просто в кайф меня трахать?  
\- Мэттью! - восклицает он, поднявшись с дивана, хмуро уставившись на меня.  
\- Ну, так бы и сказал, ублюдок, что я всего лишь дырка для тебя! - я подхватываю свою кенгуруху с подлокотника и, чеканя шаг, направляюсь к двери.  
\- Мэтт, постой! Я не хотел...  
\- Пошел на хер! Блять, пиздец, поверить не могу, - я разворачиваюсь к нему лицом, шагая спиной вперед, и сую руки в карманы, - Ублюдок, какой же ты мудак!  
\- Мэттью, прекрати немедленно!  
Я нащупываю в кармане ключ и достаю его на свет:  
\- И забери своей ебаный ключ, он мне на хер не нужен, понял?! - я швыряю его вглубь коридора, и Спок, вылизывающий свою лапу у входа в ванную, подпрыгивает от неожиданности, испугавшись грохота рядом с собой, и быстро убегает на кухню.  
\- Сука, - шиплю я, ударившись костяшками пальцев о ручку двери, стараясь быстрей покинуть чертову квартиру.  
\- Я не хотел, Мэтт, подожди...  
\- Да пошел ты на хер! - еще раз восклицаю я и, подхватив сумку, выскакиваю из его квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью.  
\- Добрый день, Мэттью! - миссис Салливан с улыбкой смотрит на меня, но я даже не здороваюсь, натянув на голову капюшон, и шмыгаю носом, выскальзывая из двери подъезда.  
Блять, хуже не придумать... Как он вообще мог такое подумать обо мне? Неужели за все это время он совсем не узнал меня? Он же всегда, всегда читал меня, как открытую книгу, так какого, мать его, хрена случилось с его зрением сейчас?!  
Я вытираю глаза кулаком и снова шмыгаю носом, слыша мелодию, стоящую у меня на номер Доминика, и достаю телефон, сбросив вызов, следом совсем отключая устройство. Пошел он к черту...

… - Привет, - тихо произносит Том, и я прячу голову под подушку, отворачиваясь к стенке. Он присаживается на кровать рядом и кладет ладонь на плечо. - Мне твоя мама позвонила... сказала, что ты не выходишь из гаража и гонишь ее прочь. Что случилось, дружище?  
\- Том, просто пиздуй, куда направлялся, ладно? - ворчу я из-под подушки и подтягиваю колени к груди.  
\- Я, вообще-то, шел к тебе, поздравить с днем рождения, раз у тебя отключен телефон.   
\- Поздравил? Теперь пиздуй отсюда, - рычу я.  
\- Ты вроде весь день собирался провести в его части, нет?  
\- Да, блять, и именно поэтому я торчу дома, сунув ебало под подушку – мы в прятки, блять, играем, сейчас он досчитает до гугола и начнет меня искать по всему городу! Давно ты в долбоебы записался? - я резко сажусь, с ненавистью уставившись на него.  
\- Ты что, всю ночь ревел, что ли? - тихо спрашивает Том, и я снова падаю на спину, накрывая лицо подушкой:  
\- Пошел на хуй.  
\- Ориентация не та, - недовольно бросает он.  
\- Направление в пизду тебя устроит? - вежливо интересуюсь я, выглядывая из-под подушки.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Солнце потухло. Разрушились идеалы. Наебнулся мой Эдем.  
Том вздыхает, и я жду, когда он соизволит свалить из гаража, позволив мне тихонько и дальше подыхать в нем. Но вместо его шагов я слышу шуршание и снова выглядываю из-под подушки: Том держит в руках телефон и что-то быстро печатает.  
\- Если ты пишешь ему, я трахну тебя этим телефоном и следом разобью его о твою голову, - предупреждаю я, переводя взгляд с его рук на лицо.  
\- Как всегда, сама вежливость, блять, - бормочет Том. - Сейчас будет травка и выпивка. С днем рождения, - он сжимает мое колено, но я отпихиваю его от себя.  
\- На хер мне не нужно празднование! Нечего праздновать! Вали отсюда, Том! Я не хочу! Не хочу, понимаешь?! Я с ним должен был провести этот день, я, блять, ждал этого с того самого момента, как мы с озера приехали! А вчера я выяснил, что ему вообще класть на меня, ты действительно думаешь, что я хочу праздновать свой ебаный день рождения?!

…Я сижу на кровати, согнув ноги в коленях, прислонившись спиной к стене гаража, и медленно выдыхаю дым ртом, тут же снова втягивая его через нос.  
\- Да и похуй, - фыркаю я, затушив крохотный бычок о подошву кед. - Подумаешь, потрахались-разбежались, с кем не бывает, да? - я смотрю на Тома рядом с собой, и он качает головой.  
\- Не знаю, тебе решать, Беллс...  
\- А хер ли мне решать, если за меня давно все решили? - смеюсь я, подхватив бутылку виски за горлышко. - Меня просто трахали, знаешь, как шлюху, только платили не деньгами, а фальшивыми признаниями, - хмыкаю я. - Как в детстве расплачивались фантиками, так и здесь, блять, - я пожимаю плечами и делаю ряд глотков из горла, чувствуя, как гадкое пойло дерет пищевод. - Да, трахал он меня знатно, а я только рад был задницу подставлять, тупой идиот...  
\- И ты с ним даже не разговаривал?  
\- О чем? - усмехаюсь я. - Да я не удивлюсь, если он меня за руку этому ебаному коронеру сдавать поведет, как только увидит! Надо было первым на него заявление писать, - бормочу я, разглядывая этикетку бутылки. - И жил бы себе спокойно. Вот почему ты меня не уговорил? - я пихаю Тома в плечо.  
\- Да я уже как-то не уверен, что это нужно, - тихо отвечает Том и затягивается, прикрыв глаза. - Держи, - он передает мне косяк, и я подношу его к губам.  
\- И знаешь, в чем вся херня? - выдыхая дым, начинаю я, - Я, кажется, впервые влюбился. По-настоящему, знаешь, - я усмехаюсь и качаю головой. - Бля, ну вот какого хрена, - я смеюсь и закрываю лицо руками. - Вот почему в этой ебучей жизни всегда так? - я несильно бьюсь затылком о стену, отстраняя ладони от лица. - Почему не может быть «долго и счастливо», почему всегда выходит какая-то хуйня с замутками? Знаешь, когда все начали таскаться с девчонками, когда и ты стал рассказывать о своих, я всегда думал «блять, как же здорово! Как же мне повезло!» Потому что считал, что с парнями намного проще. С ними понятней, нет никаких истерик, выяснений отношений, все предельно прозрачно: поцеловались, подрочили, пососали, разбежались. Никакого мозгоебства, только взаимовыгода. Но вот хуй же! Ебучая мыльная опера с клоунами по периферии. Знаешь, как я задолбался? Соответствовать ему – он же такой невъебенно крутой со своей внешностью и блядскими знаками отличия; постоянно быть рядом с ним – потому что боялся, что он внезапно обо мне забудет, найдет кого-то, блять, да просто своего возраста! Трястись каждый раз – а вдруг я ему надоел, потому что постоянно торчу рядом? И еще этот его ебаный бывший! Блять, да я просто вижу, как они вдвоем обсуждают меня, мелкого придурка, которого обставить – проще не придумать! Посмотрел бы я на того идиота, который бы не ревновал! Да как тут можно не ревновать, когда он такой, а я!.. Гадство, - рычу я, уронив открытую бутылку на кровать, поднимаю ее и делаю еще ряд глотков, допивая до дна. - Ненавижу его, - шиплю я, отбросив бутылку в подушку. - Он мне всю жизнь испоганил, ублюдок!  
Я, не дождавшись реакции Тома, смотрю на него, затягиваясь остатками косяка – он уже давно, по всей видимости, спит, и я фыркаю:  
\- Ублюдок. Ебаный хорек...  
Докурив косяк, думая, конечно же, думая об этом мудаке, я поднимаюсь с кровати, натягиваю кенгуруху и, надев капюшон, выхожу из гаража, сунув руки глубоко в карманы.  
Я все выскажу этому мудаку! Я поделюсь с ним каждой своей мыслью и открою ему глаза на его гребаное эго! Я, блять, отомщу этому сукиному сыну за испорченный день рождения, да вообще, за отравленные несколько месяцев моей жизни!

Я вваливаюсь в часть и, не останавливаясь, направляюсь в комнату отдыха.  
\- Чертова блядь, - шиплю я, направляясь к маячащей впереди двери. - Мудак, - я сглатываю и громко шмыгаю носом, вытирая глаза, чтобы лучше видеть.  
\- Привет, Пожарище! - Я даже не обращаю внимания на приветствие Дженкинса и толкаю дверь со всей силы – она с грохотом встречается со стеной, отчего Доминик, Крис и еще пара сидящих за столом пожарных подпрыгивают на своих местах.  
\- Ты! - я тычу пальцем в Доминика. - Сука! Да как ты посмел думать, что это, блять, я поджигатель?!  
Доминик, глянув на Криса, снова переводит взгляд на меня и поднимается с места:  
\- Мэтт, прекрати, - спокойным тоном произносит он, направляясь ко мне, - давай выйдем.  
\- Прекратить? Да хер тебе, ты слышал?! - кричу я, толкнув его в грудь, как только он подходит на достаточное расстояние.  
\- Дом, тебе помочь? - слышится тихий голос Криса.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - раздраженно благодарит его Доминик, схватив меня за плечо. - Я сказал, давай выйдем, - он тащит меня обратно к двери.  
\- Ты, блять, вообще думать разучился своей башкой, да?! - я всхлипываю, пихнув его, снова, в очередной, мать его, раз понимая, что я для него вообще ничего не значил. - Я из-за тебя чуть из универа не вылетел! Таскаюсь везде за тобой, как собачонка!  
\- Мэтт, замолчи! - шипит Доминик, закрыв за нами дверь в комнату отдыха. - Перестань истерить, ты пьян.  
\- Я, блять, люблю тебя, придурка, и вот как ты мне отвечаешь?! - продолжаю орать я, а эхо полупустого холла только усиливает эффект. - Какими-то ебучими подозрениями?! - из меня вырываются рыдания, я отпихиваю его от себя, когда он пытается взять в замок мои руки.  
\- Прекрати! - восклицает он, встряхнув меня за плечи, и я зажмуриваюсь, сглотнув горечь, поднявшуюся из желудка.  
\- Какая же ты тварь, Доминик, - шепчу я, снова сглотнув. - Какого хера ты вообще меня тогда спас? - я открываю глаза и, сумев поймать пляшущую картинку, смотрю на него. - Зачем? Блять, ну, зачем, Дом?..  
\- Что ты несешь? - шипит он, взяв мое лицо в ладони. - Ты под наркотой? - он внимательно разглядывает меня, а я морщусь и стараюсь вырваться из его захвата.  
\- Отвали... Пошел ты к черту, - я отталкиваю его от себя и упираюсь ладонью в стену, стараясь удержать равновесие.  
\- Черт тебя побери! - рычит он, перекинув мою руку через свою голову. - Взгляни на себя! На кого ты похож!  
\- Да, - я смеюсь, похлопывая его по груди ладонью, - давай, веселись. Потом загни меня раком и оттрахай, и уже после – можно выставить. Я же только для этого тебе нужен, - улыбаюсь я, положив голову на его плечо.  
\- Замолчи, господи боже, - шепчет он. - Идем, умоем тебя.  
\- А что, сопливых теперь не трахают? - я смеюсь, вытирая слезы. - Так никто же не просит целовать, - я снова сглатываю горечь и морщусь, - тошнит.  
\- Еще бы, - недовольно ворчит он, заводя меня в уборную. Я снова чувствую рвотный позыв и накрываю рот ладонью.  
\- Сейчас вырвет, - я едва успеваю договорить, и меня рвет на пол.  
\- Твою мать... - тихо тянет Доминик рядом со мной и быстро тащит меня в кабинку, но не успевает наклонить над унитазом, и меня снова выворачивает на кафельные плитки. Только с третьего раза у меня получается встретиться лицом к лицу с унитазом, куда и выплескиваются остатки выпитого.  
Я стекаю на пол и прислоняюсь спиной к стенке кабинки, и мне так хреново, что я чувствую, как подо мной пляшет пол.  
\- Мэтт, посмотри на меня...  
\- Уйди, - я отталкиваю его руку от себя и отворачиваю лицо в противоположную сторону. - Оставь меня, я все равно тебе на хер не нужен...  
\- Да ты за...  
Я не слышу остаток фразы – он тонет в громком и отвратительном звуке сирены, и я зажмуриваюсь, закрывая уши ладонями.  
\- Мэтт, мне нужно идти! - Доминик перекрикивает сигнал, и я, усмехнувшись, только одобрительно взмахиваю рукой. - Я пришлю кого-нибудь за тобой!  
\- Не нужна мне сиделка, - тихо ворчу я.  
Доминик исчезает из поля зрения, а я так и сижу, только теперь задрав голову назад и прикрыв глаза. Как же херово, и все гадство в том, что херово не только физически, но и душевно. Черт подери, с каких это пор я стал позволять всяким ублюдкам пользоваться собой? Блять, а я думал... пиздец, я думал, что за всем этим показным поведением есть что-то настоящее – я думал, что он тоже так прячет настоящие чувства, как и я делю это, прячась за колкостями и юмором.  
Я надавливаю на глаза ладонями и громко шмыгаю носом. К черту, надо валить отсюда, пока он не вернулся – видеть его не хочу. Вообще никогда больше.  
У меня едва получается подняться и, кое-как умывшись, я плетусь к выходу, но меня подхватывает под руки Дженкинс.  
\- Так, давай-ка ты все-таки отоспишься тут, - он заводит меня в опустевшую комнату отдыха.  
\- Нормально все со мной, - ворчу я, пытаясь вырваться из его захвата.  
\- Да, конечно, как и в день нашего знакомства, - фыркает Пит. - Давай, Дом велел присмотреть за тобой. И если я этого не сделаю – он размажет меня по татами. Садись, алкоголик малолетний...  
\- Почему, блять, ну почему все считают меня мелким? - рычу я, снова отпихивая его от себя, пока он усаживает меня на диван.  
\- Потому что ты и есть мелкий идиот, - усмехается он, нажимая кнопку на чайнике.  
\- Брошу на хрен гребаный универ, съеду от матери, и хер он меня когда найдет, - бормочу я, думая о своем.  
\- Ты его еще плохо знаешь, Мэтт.  
\- Да я вообще не уверен, что он станет меня искать, - я смеюсь и откидываю голову на спинку дивана. - Да и плевать, - я фыркаю, прикрыв глаза.  
Пит ничего не отвечает, только шуршит где-то неподалеку.  
\- Ненавижу, - я закрываю лицо руками и со стоном стекаю набок, устроив голову на подлокотнике, и подтягиваю ноги к себе, - Как же я хочу забыть... - бормочу я и хмыкаю. - Как же я хочу забыть, какой он ублюдок...  
Дженкинс рядом тяжело вздыхает, и я слышу щелчок закипевшего чайника.  
\- Ты?.. - он делает паузу и хмыкает, а я уже почти не осознаю его слов, как и другие звуки внешнего мира, - Спишь...

*  
\- Черт… я думал, что мы никогда его не потушим, - Крис шумно выдыхает и стягивает с головы каску.  
\- Молчи, - я приваливаюсь к колесу нашей машины и устало прикрываю глаза. – Ебаный пиздец какой-то. Давно у нас такого не было…  
\- Угу, - Стюарт, стягивая рукавицы, опускается на подножку. - Хорошо, что соседнее отделение еще подключилось. Черт, пить хочу… Уолтерс, у нас вода есть?  
\- Держи, - он протягивает нам пластиковые бутылки. – Дом, а ты себя как чувствуешь? Нормально?   
\- Усталым, как хрен знает кто и грязным, а так вполне, – отвечаю я. – А что?  
\- Просто у тебя кислород в «дыхалке» закончился и, судя по всему, давно, – он пристально смотрит на меня. – Может, медиков тебе позвать?  
\- Грег, - я отрицательно качаю головой и расстегиваю защитную куртку. – Все нормально со мной, не создавай панику. И давайте уже сворачиваться и домой, а?..

\- Он спит, – информирует меня Пит, когда я, выйдя из машины, только успеваю открыть рот. – Порывался, правда, уйти, но диван оказался сильнее, - хмыкает он.   
\- Спасибо, - киваю я ему, хватаясь двумя руками за перила ведущей наверх лестницы – все-таки, видимо, наглотался угарного газа я здорово – перед глазами мельтешат черные точки и внутри все дрожит от противной слабости.  
\- Да ладно, что я, не понимаю, что ли, - бурчит Дженкинс. – Пойду, кофеварку вам заряжу, работяги. И, кстати, Дом, Джек там тебе в приемной папку оставил. Велел передать, что это то, что ты просил.  
\- А он здесь был?   
\- Ну, конечно. Дернули, как обычно, – кивает Пит. – Минут пять как уехал – когда вы сообщили, что все у вас в ажуре. Мы же тут тоже на низком старте сидели, чтобы если что, к вам на помощь рвануть. Сильно пришлось попотеть?  
\- Прилично – локализовать долго не получалось, - отвечаю я, поднимаясь по лестнице наверх. – И еще раз спасибо тебе, Пит.  
Еле волоча ноги, я добредаю до приемной и, взяв со стола тонкую пластиковую папку, там же, даже не успев переодеться и умыться, плюхаюсь на стул и тру глаза кончиками пальцев, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на сухих и формальных строчках отчетов и результатов экспертиз. Дрожащими от усталости и напряжения пальцами я одну за другой листаю страницы, а, дочитав последний отчет, иду в раздевалку и, достав из своей сумки мобильный, даже не потрудившись посмотреть на время на часах, отыскиваю в записной книжке нужный номер и нажимаю кнопку вызова…

\- Он, когда спит, прямо ангелок… только, мать их, крылышек не хватает, - тихо говорит Крис, когда я захожу в комнату отдыха и присаживаюсь на диван рядом со скукожившимся, завернувшимся в плед Беллсом. – Я аж умилился прямо…  
\- Отцовские чувства взыграли? – хмыкаю я.  
\- Что-то типа, – хмыкает Уолстенхольм. - Хотя, если бы у меня был такой отпрыск, я бы его давно уже прибил, - тихо смеется он, – чтобы нервы однозначно целее были.   
\- Поверь, - шепотом говорю я, - у меня такое желание возникает с завидной регулярностью.  
\- Верю, - кивает Крис. – Нелегко тебе с ним будет, - тянет он задумчиво. - Но, думаю, оно того стоит.  
\- Стоит ли? - вопросительно смотрю на него. – Крис, я ведь даже не знаю точно, что у нас с ним такое… какие отношения…   
\- Ну, однозначно непростые, – хмыкает Уолстенхольм. - Дом, а тебе так важно точно знать, что у вас с ним такое и как это называется? – спрашивает он.  
\- Ну… - я пожимаю плечами. – Вообще-то хотелось бы.  
\- Зачем? – интересуется Крис. - Если тебе с ним хорошо, и ему с тобой, - он кивает на спящего студента, – тоже, то все правильно и верно и так, как и должно быть.  
\- Думаешь, что все правильно, Уолсти? - усмехаюсь я. – Мы же с ним совсем разные.  
\- Зато оба редкие мудаки, – тихо смеется Крис. - Знаешь, - продолжает он, - это же не розовосопливое кино, где все красиво и вся эта ерунда с букетами и, мать их, признаниями в долбаных стихах – мы все живые люди, да еще каждый со своими тараканами в голове. Поэтому, пусть даже внешне все и не идеально – какая, к черту, разница? Главное, что это настоящее.  
\- А ты у нас, оказывается, мудрый философ, Уолсти, – усмехаюсь я.  
\- Да сам от себя в шоке, если честно, – чуть смущенно улыбается Крис. – Старею, наверное. Ладно, пей свой кофе, – он кивает на стоящую на столе кружку, – жуй печенье и жди, когда твое чудо проснется. А я пойду, Келлс позвоню…   
Он, похлопав меня по плечу, выходит из комнаты, а я, откинувшись на спинку дивана, прихлебываю горячий кофе и смотрю на Беллса – наверное, снится ему что-то не очень хорошее, потому что он морщится, вздыхает и начинает беспокойно ворочаться, запутываясь в пледе. Отставив в сторону кофе, я кладу его голову себе на колени и легко провожу по влажному лбу, убирая прилипшие к нему красные пряди, и аккуратно глажу по плечу, слушая, как выравнивается его дыхание. И думаю, что Крис прав… И что любовь и не должна быть идеальной, и что любим мы кого-то вовсе не за его достоинства – мы просто любим, принимая человека таким, какой он есть, и не пытаясь что-то в нем исправить.  
И я люблю этого невыносимого временами засранца – каким бы невероятным для меня самого ни был этот факт…  
За дверью слышатся шаги, приглушенные разговоры и сдавленный хохот парней, а я так и сижу, слушая сонное дыхание этого красноволосого чуда, до тех пор, пока темнота за окном не начинает сменяться серым предрассветным туманом... 

\- Привет, - тихо говорю я, когда Мэтт, наконец, открывает глаза.  
\- Что… - хрипит он, и, прочистив горло, продолжает: – Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?  
\- Вообще-то, я всегда думал, что я здесь работаю, - улыбаюсь я. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- В смысле «работаешь»? – Мэтт, приподняв голову с моих колен, осматривается. – Блять, - страдальчески тянет он. – А я думал, что мне все приснилось… Ччччерт…   
\- Не приснилось, малолетний алкаш, - я пытаюсь погладить его по взъерошенным волосам, но он, резко сев, отстраняется от меня и тут же хватается за голову.  
\- Бля, как башка раскалывается…  
\- Ну, после пары косячков и бутылки виски и немудрено, - усмехаюсь я. – Мне Том позвонил и рассказал о вашей грандиозной пьянке.  
\- Смешно тебе, мудаку, - бурчит он, потирая виски. – Бля, ни хрена не помню, что вчера было…  
\- Ты пьяным в дым заявился в часть, наорал на меня в присутствии херовой кучи людей, а потом заблевал туалет, - сообщаю ему я. – В общем, был, как всегда, в своем репертуаре…  
\- Ну да, я же, как всегда, в дерьме! – язвительно тянет он. – Это же только один мудак у нас никогда ни в чем не виноват… Как ты посмел обвинить меня? – говорит он, гневно сверля меня глазами.  
\- Мэттью, я…   
\- Ты, мать твою, посмел думать, что я мог, - перебивает он меня, – что я… Блять, каждый раз – слышишь, ты? – каждый раз, когда ты уходишь на свою, мать ее, долбаную работу, - сбиваясь и картавя, продолжает Мэтт, – я, мать твою, места себе не нахожу, герой ты ублюдочный! Я, блять, постоянно боюсь, что с тобой что-то случится или…   
\- Беллс…  
\- Заткнись, урод! – прерывает меня он. - И ты, блять, приходишь и говоришь… Черт, как я могу сделать что-то такое, Доминик, если я знаю, что от этого можешь пострадать ты?  
\- Мэттью, - я смотрю в его гневные голубые глаза. – Ты, как всегда…   
\- Ну да, невыносимая заноза в заднице! Не трогай меня! – шипит он, когда я пробую притянуть его к себе за плечи. – Как ты только этому своему коронеру еще не позвонил!  
\- Позвонил, – говорю я. – И сказал ему…  
\- Что я тут у вас сплю и меня можно брать и спокойно арестовывать? Молодец, коммандер Ховард, - презрительно тянет он. - Тебе наверняка за это еще и орден какой-нибудь дадут, да?   
\- Ты можешь заткнуться и выслушать до конца, Беллс? - рявкаю на него я. – Я позвонил и сказал ему, что это не ты. Потому что у тебя есть алиби – в большинстве случаев возгораний ты был со мной. Всю ночь.  
\- И ты только поэтому подумал, что я не виновен? – насмешливо фыркает он. - А если у меня были сообщники?   
\- Я подумал, что мне абсолютно плевать ты это или не ты.   
\- Почему?  
\- Беллс… - я смотрю на него. - Ты мне очень дорог…   
\- Ого, вот это внезапные новости, – ухмыляется он. – Вон оно что!   
\- Ты невыносимый, наглый, самоуверенный идиот, который думает своей головой реже, чем нужно, – сквозь зубы цежу я. – Ты долбаный эгоист, начинающий алкаш и ревнивый параноик, которому наплевать на чувства окружающих его людей…  
\- Не...  
\- А вот теперь ты заткнись, Мэтт! – говорю я ему. – Быть с тобой – все равно, что по минному полю ходить – никогда не знаешь где и в каком месте рванет. Изменить и перевоспитать тебя невозможно – проще слона научить балет танцевать, поэтому приходится любить тебя таким, какой ты есть.  
\- Ну, знаешь, ты, между прочим, тоже мудак еще тот, – возмущенно отвечает он. – Зануда с замашками садиста! И никто тебя не заставляет терпеть мой ужасный характер!  
\- И снова ты услышал не то, Мэттью, - вздыхаю я, качая головой.   
\- А что я, по-твоему, должен был услышать? – снова начинает возмущаться Беллами, но внезапно замокает, прикусив губу. - Ты сказал, что… любишь меня? – тихо спрашивает он, вопросительно глядя на меня. – Ты… действительно это сказал?  
\- Сказал, - я притягиваю его к себе – и в этот раз он не сопротивляется. – Люблю тебя, такого невыносимого, - шепчу ему в макушку. – И хочу быть с тобой…   
\- До смерти? – хмыкает он, устраивая свою голову у меня на груди.  
\- Ну, мы это с тобой уже обсуждали, - щелкаю его по носу. - А теперь ты…  
\- Что я? – он, подняв голову, вопросительно смотрит на меня.  
\- Ты сказал, что любишь меня, Беллс… - тихо говорю я. – Вчера, когда пришел сюда пьяным в дым… это правда? - внимательно смотрю ему в глаза.  
\- А ты как думаешь? Стал бы я тогда так… - он тянется к моим губам, и я невольно морщусь. – Чтоооо?   
\- От тебя жутко воняет перегаром и блевотиной.  
\- Ну не всем же благоухать кофе и «Олд спайсом»! – сердито бормочет Мэтт. – Мог бы и потерпеть – такой момент испортил!  
\- От тебя научился, – ухмыляюсь я.  
\- Мудак! – шипит он зло.  
\- Я же говорил – мы друг друга стоим, - я целую его, притянув к себе. – Так ты мне скажешь?  
\- Это правда. Я люблю тебя, офицер Ховард, – говорит Мэтт, глядя мне в глаза. – И хочу быть с тобой…  
\- Тогда пойдем, - встав с дивана, я тяну его за руку.  
\- К-куда? – спрашивает он, хлопая ресницами.  
\- Ну, вообще-то дежурство мое закончилось еще вчера вечером, так что… домой? – улыбаюсь я. – Мне выходной сегодня дали. Позавтракаем и заодно подумаем, что сказать твоей маме – а то Том там уже устал оборону держать…   
\- Черт, – морщится Мэтт. – Я совсем забыл про Тома. И мама…  
\- Я с ней общался по телефону и...  
\- Ты говорил с моей мамой? – перебивает Беллс. – И… что?  
\- Пообещал все ей объяснить. Так что, - пожимаю плечами, – кажется, сегодня нам не избежать серьезного разговора – она ждет нас к обеду.  
\- Нас? Она ждет нас к обеду? - Мэтт ошарашенно смотрит на меня. – Это она так сказала?  
\- Ну да, – киваю я. - И еще обещала приготовить индейку в карри. Как ты думаешь, есть у меня шансы остаться в живых?  
\- От индейки или от общения с моей матерью? – хмыкает он.  
\- Вот первое меня как-то гораздо меньше волнует.   
\- Ну, - Мэтт обнимает меня, – раз она решила приготовить свое фирменное блюдо на обед, думаю, твои шансы остаться в живых где-то семьдесят процентов, - ухмыляется он. – Но я не сомневаюсь, что ты легко сможешь их повысить, используя свое обаяние, офицер Ховард.  
\- Думаешь, оно одинаково срабатывает на всех членах семейства Беллами? – усмехаясь, смотрю в его глаза.  
\- Думаю, - он лукаво прищуривается, - что мы в любом случае это узнаем. И кстати, - он обиженно смотрит на меня, - кто-то так и не поздравил меня с днем рождения…   
\- Потому что кто-то не в меру обидчивый отключил телефон и предпочел стоящему в моем холодильнике шампанскому дешевый вискарь и травку? – хмыкаю я, дергая Мэтта за нос – он насупливается и смотрит на меня исподлобья. – Не дуйся, - быстро чмокая его, говорю я, - свой подарок ты получишь буквально через несколько минут.  
\- Ты что у вас прям тут, на шесте, стриптиз станцуешь? – фыркает он. - При всей части?  
\- Мелкий засранец! – ерошу его красные волосы. – Я говорил о нормальном подарке. А все остальное ждет тебя вечером.   
\- Звучит многообещающе, – хмыкает Мэтт. – И тогда мне точно стоит побеспокоиться о том, чтобы встреча с мамой и ее индейкой закончилась для тебя благополучно.  
\- Однозначно, стоит, - я снова целую его. 

*  
\- Волнуешься? - я усмехаюсь, глядя на Доминика и отыскивая ключ от дома в кармане.  
Он пожимает плечами и оглядывается, щурясь на солнце:  
\- Надо было хоть торт взять, - бормочет он, и я фыркаю, помотав головой:  
\- Не поможет.  
\- Запугиваешь? - улыбается Дом, и я на секунду забываю, что нам предстоит, понимая, что ни хрена бы не смог прожить без этой улыбки. Что я буду делать, если он меня бросит – я его так же легко вернуть, как он меня, не смогу, это уж точно. Если Дом решит оставить меня позади и идти дальше, что буду делать я в таком ужасном случае?  
Но я вовремя вспоминаю, что мы только в самом начале и расслабленно вздыхаю.  
\- Конечно, - хмыкаю, запоздало отвечая на вопрос Дома, и открываю дверь, пропуская его вперед. – Мам, я дома!  
\- Где ты был? Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновалась? - восклицает мама откуда-то из глубины дома и только потом появляется в коридоре. - Здравствуйте, офицер, - она на мгновение растягивает губы в улыбке, но снова строго смотрит на меня, не дав ему времени ответить. - Что ты опять натворил, что тебя приводят домой за руку?  
\- Привыкай, - хмыкаю я, наслаждаясь сценой и ошарашенным видом Доминика, - теперь он часто будет приводить меня домой, потому что мы с ним встречаемся, - я быстро льну к нему и хватаю его за руку.  
Мама хмурится, глядя на наши объединенные руки:  
\- В смысле?.. - она поднимает взгляд, и Дом трудно сглатывает, крепко сжимая мою ладонь, и я не знаю, как трактовать это действие: то ли это просьба поддержки, то ли угроза расправы, когда мы останемся наедине в моем гараже. - Что значит «встречаетесь»? - тихо переспрашивает мама.  
\- Миссис Беллами, я не хотел, чтобы все выяснилось именно так, - Дом, поджав губы, недовольно смотрит на меня, - и...  
\- Так ты?.. – она, не дослушав его объяснение, снова переводит взгляд на меня.  
\- Да, мне нравятся мальчики, мам, - я улыбаюсь и кладу подбородок на плечо Доминика, который тут же старается отстраниться.  
\- Мэтт, прекрати, - шипит он, отстраняя меня на вытянутую руку, и я обиженно выпячиваю нижнюю губу и недовольно смотрю на него исподлобья. - Миссис Беллами, вы в порядке? - он делает шаг ей навстречу, но тут же останавливается, закусывая губы, не решаясь подойти ближе.  
\- Как это вообще возможно? - тихо выдает мама, и я закатываю глаза, цокая языком:  
\- Так случается, мам, не делай из этого трагедию космических масштабов, - я развожу руками. - Я сказал, что познакомлю, когда пойму, что все серьезно – ты сама этого хотела. Так пожалуйста - Дом, мой парень! - восклицаю я.  
\- Миссис Беллами, давайте вы присядете, - Доминик сопровождает ее до гостиной под руку и усаживает на диван, недовольно поглядывая на меня через плечо, а я качаю головой и скрещиваю руки на груди, приваливаясь к косяку двери.  
\- Почему ты всегда так со мной? - спрашивает мама и смотрит на меня обвиняющим взглядом.  
\- Началось, - тяну я, глядя в потолок.  
\- Принеси ей воды! - рычит на меня Дом, и я, растянув губы в вежливой улыбке, направляюсь на кухню, слыша продолжение их разговора. - Миссис Беллами, я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, я собирался...  
\- Вы? - удивленно хмыкает мама. - Вы?! - восклицает она. - Это он должен был рассказать! Я имею право знать!  
\- С кем я трахаюсь? - удивленно спрашиваю я, входя в гостиную. Мама ошарашенно выдыхает и тут же прячет лицо в ладонях, а Доминик огромными глазами смотрит на меня.  
\- Ты совсем охренел? - чуть слышно спрашивает он, подлетая ко мне и выхватывая стакан из рук. - Иди к себе.  
\- Ты меня из моего же дома гонишь? - фыркаю я, а он выводит меня из гостиной.  
\- Иди к себе, - напряженным голосом повторяет Дом, - пожалуйста.  
Я усмехаюсь и, пожав плечами, выхожу из дома, направляясь к себе в гараж, в котором заваливаюсь на кровать. Ну что я не так сделал? Она хотела узнать, с кем я встречаюсь – пожалуйста, познакомил! Не нравится – ну так не ей же с Домиником жить! И с чего это, интересно, я должен ей рассказывать, на кого у меня встает? У меня же встает, для моего же удовольствия!  
Я дотягиваюсь до гитары и, не двигаясь с места, лежа, начинаю перебирать струны, разглядывая потолок, думая, о чем они могут говорить. Конечно же о том, какой я бестолковый. Ну и плевать – уверен, отец бы именно так отреагировал, если был бы здесь.  
Я тихо наигрываю знакомые мелодии и подергиваю ногой в такт, перескакивая на мысли о том, что скажет Дом, когда придет. Обязательно отчитает меня, скажет, какой я неблагодарный сын, что я должен извиниться перед мамой, но, что самое страшное, он может лишить меня обещанного стриптиза, да и секса в целом – знаю я его идиотский способ воспитывать меня.  
Я успеваю задремать, дожидаясь его прихода, и просыпаюсь от ощущения, что с меня снимают гитару, и распахиваю глаза, сонно хмурясь.  
\- Ты идиот, - тихо произносит Дом, приставляя гитару к стене.  
\- Спасибо, - фыркаю я и отворачиваюсь от него, снова закрывая глаза. - Что она сказала?  
\- Много всего, - вздыхает Доминик, и я усмехаюсь.  
\- Ну а в итоге?  
\- Она переживает за тебя.  
\- Серьезно? - я резко сажусь и таращусь на Дома – он слабо усмехается и качает головой:  
\- Идиот. В итоге – нормально все, насколько это может быть после твоего заявления.  
\- И что, ты даже не станешь читать мне нотации, лишать секса и я даже не лишусь стриптиза в твоем исполнении?  
Доминик разглядывает меня и запускает пальцы в мои волосы, медленно перебирая их:  
\- Сегодня нет, - он улыбается и легко тянет за волосы – я морщусь и скулю, реагируя больше необходимого. - Начну завтра с утра.  
\- Тогда я сейчас отыщу медленную музыку, - я подскакиваю с кровати, но Доминик, схватив меня за бедра, тянет назад, и я падаю на его колени. - Что?  
\- Твоя мама все еще ждет нас на обед.  
\- Обед может подождать, - пожимаю плечами я и снова пытаюсь подняться, но Дом удерживает меня.  
\- Я не хочу потом отрываться на что-то еще. И я думал, мы поедем ко мне? - он забирается ладонями под мою рубашку, и я откидываю голову на его плечо.  
\- Почему к тебе? - я впутываюсь пальцами в волосы на его затылке, чувствуя мягкие поцелуи на шее.  
\- Потому что я не хочу, чтобы миссис Беллами, сидя в своей спальне, слышала твои крики и думала, будто я тебя избиваю и насилую, - хмыкает Дом, ущипнув меня за соски – я тихо скулю, прикусывая губу, и прижимаюсь к его паху задницей. - Мне идти на обед со стояком?  
\- Ты сам напросился, - усмехаюсь я, ерзая на нем, - и мама сможет оценить твои достоинства, - я с улыбкой смотрю на качающего головой Дома. - Или хочешь, могу отсосать?  
\- Просто перестань ерзать на моем члене, - он шлепает меня по бокам, заставляя подняться. - Идем.  
\- А есть еще какая-нибудь причина, почему мы должны поехать к тебе? - я останавливаюсь в дверях и разворачиваюсь к Дому лицом.  
\- Есть, - ухмыляется Доминик, ухватившись за задницу, подтягивает меня к себе, а я закусываю губу в предвкушении глядя в его глаза, - у меня дома заготовлены взбитые сливки, мороженое и мед. А еще пара наручников...


End file.
